


Amber Weasley

by rosie_louxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 142,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_louxx/pseuds/rosie_louxx
Summary: In this fanfic the main character (Amber) gets with Draco, George, Oliver, Neville, Ronald and a girl character called Olivia.   Amber was a secret. No one knew about her. Not even her own siblings. But the secret got slipped. Everyone knew. She was exposed. And now she was faced with a big desicion; family or power?  Follow the journey of Amber Weasley as you enter Hogwarts at Christmas time in year 2. Since she didn't attend year 1 will she be behind? What house will she be in? Who will she get along with? And who will be her sworn enemies? But most importantly, what will be her fate?   Smut starting chapter 21, I just needed to get to story line together :)
Relationships: Amber/Draco Malfoy, Amber/George Weasley, Amber/Neville Longbottom, Amber/Oliver Wood, Amber/Olivia, Amber/Ron Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably post about 1/2 chapters a week. I moved my book from Wattpad to here with the fear of it being taken down (at this point I have already written 69 chapters). I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Cursive handwriting**

Amber was curled on her bed. She was cold; alone. She had been starving herself - the girls at school called her fat and pathetic. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong with these people. Her parents only fueled her hatred for herself. Her mother, the skinnest thing in the world, would go on stupid diets making Amber feel worse about herself. Her father, the biggest misogynist in the world, forced Amber to spend her days slaving away in the kitchen, tending to him on his every command. She wanted to have a real family; have real friends; be loved. When she was younger she was convinced she would be rescued, saved, but after 12 years of her pathetic life she truly believed that she was trapped. She began to cry as she looked back over her life.

Since her first memory every moment of her life was full of agony, simple reminders that she didn't belong here. She thought about when she turned 8, how that no one remembered her birthday. Her parents, if you can even call them that, had brought cake and they ate it in front of her, saving her the tiny crumbs at the bottom. She thought about her 5th Christmas, when her parents told her that Father Christmas wasn't real and that she should grow up when she had simply asked them for a pound to go to Santa's grotto. But lastly she thought about the last year of her life. How Eric had touched her, used her, against her will. When she had told her father he told her to stop attention seeking, saying that she should be flattered that a man actually wants her. Her mother had pretty much told her the same thing. And her bullies, Lucy and Jessica, how they used to cut her hair; steal the little money she received; call her names; tell her to kill herself.

As she lay still, lifeless, on her bed, she considered it; ending the misery. She didn't want to go on. But she didn't want everyone to think that they had won. She began to shiver, the breeze entering the smashed window - her father had thrown her phone out of it when she had forgotten to do her homework since she was too busy scrubbing the house. All of these memories made her feel sick. Not metaphorically, but literally.

She sprinted into the bathroom at the end of the hallway, lifted the lid to the toilet and spilled her guts. Over the few years the toilet had become her best friend; she was constantly sick. Whether it be from forcing the little food she had had out of her system or because she was actually ill, the toilet was the one that went through it all with her. It's silly really finding company within a toilet, but for someone that didn't even feel safe in her own home it was a blessing. After flushing away the remainder of the biscuit she had nibbled and called a substantial meal, she headed back to her bed, this time to find an envelope on her bed. Placing it into her fingers she stared at it confused. Her parents had never allowed her to have any belongings, apart from her school uniform and the pen and paper she used in lessons. She moved the letter up to her nose. It smelt of fire and coziness - everything Amber longed for.

Placing the letter back down on her bed, she shut her door and plopped onto her bed. She had never received a letter before. Picking the letter back up she accidently slit the tip of her pinky. The pain filled her with relief. The blood that oozed from her finger reminded her that this wasn't where she belonged, this was not the same blood as her supposed parents. She brought her mind back to the letter as she began to slowly open the envelope. She held her breath as she lifted the contents.

Gently unfolding the letter it had beautiful cursive handwriting on the page. This was not the writing of someone she knew. She checked the back of the envelope, looking for a sign of who had put it on her bed but there was no writing. No indication that this letter was even for her apart from the placement. She began to read the letter:

_Dear Amber Weasley, We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will send a car for you at 2200 hours, we expect you to be packed and ready to leave immediately. We look foward to meeting you again. A.P.W.B.D_

She was confused to say the least. She had never met someone with those initials. And her surname wasn't Weasley, it was Smith. This made no sense. Unless it was her real parents trying to get her back. Thinking this through in her mind, she fell into a deep slumber.

.....

"Amber?" said a gentle voice as the person attempted to awake the sleeping girl "Amber!" this time he said it a bit more violently, causing the girl to stir.

As she slowly sat up she was face to face with a giant. He had a massive beard and when she breathed in she could smell fire and some kind of strong alcohol, whiskey maybe. "Who are you?" Amber muttered as she shot to the back of the bed, the furthest she could be from this stranger, she was startled to say the least.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a bit early but we really do need to go"

"Answer my question first. Who are you?" pushed Amber, she may be a quiet girl however she was very stubborn.

"Oh why, I'm Hagrid." he held his hand out towards the girl.

Amber shook his gigantic hand hesitantly "I'm Amber Smith"

"No your not. You're Amber Weasley" insisted Hagrid.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. A wizard family. It'll all become clear soon. But I've come to pick you up. And we better leave before your babysitters get you"

"Where are we going though?"

"You'll see. Come on" Hagrid walks towards the now open window. He begins to climb out as he looks at Amber who is still sat on her bed, scared. "Come on girl. We haven't got all day."

Without another moments thought she jumped up from her bed, following this stranger through the window. She weighed up her options; stay here with her possibly fake parents, or run away with a possible murderer. All in all, following this man seemed like the best option. She climbs into the flying car that had moved itself to be in level with the roof. She doesn't question it though, she could've sworn she's seen this car before.

"Where are we going?" she asks again

"I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore"

"Is that who sent the letter?"

"Oh yeah. He sent it by owl."

"By owl?"

"Yeah, it's serious postage. Clearly you just couldn't follow simple instructions" Hagrid mutters the last part as he does his seat belt.

When he turns the ignition the car goes flying off into the distance. She turns around and already the house she was once trapped in had disappeared into the distance.

"How long will it take us to get there?" she asks, realising how squashed she actually was in the car.

"About 10 minuets"

"Oh okay"

Those 10 minuets feel like 10 years. The silence that filled the car was numbingly dull. Although she could stare out at the houses below her - strung out like bunting - she chose not too, she had always had a fear of heights. As the car went through this forcefield like wall she appeared in what looked to be an old-fashioned town. Upon a hill there was a large castle which the car was heading to. It looked grand but very old.

"What is that?" she asked

"Why that's Hogwarts. And if you look over there" Hagrid points out of the right window "that's Malfoy Mannor. The Malfoy's are very stuck up and horrible but you'll get used to them now that you go to school with their son" "

I don't go to school with a Malfoy?"

"Well you never used to but you do now. This is your new home. Hogwarts!" The car started to plummet rapidly towards the ground.

"We're going to crash!" shouted Amber as she covered her eyes in attempts to reduce the impact. But that impact never came. Instead a little bounce indicated that the car had softly landed on the grass just outside of the castle. "And this is Hogwarts school?" asks Amber.

"Yes, of course. This is Hogwarts school"

"But it's a castle?"

"Well what else were you expecting? A pyramid? God I wonder why Molly ever sent you to live with the Smith's"

"Who's Molly?"

"Why she's your mother"

"My what?"

Before Hagrid could explain an old man walked towards Amber. He had the longest beard in the world. And the way he held himself he looked like he could be the king.

"Hello Amber Weasley, we have been expecting you" he held his hand out and Amber accepted it by taking it in her own.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know who I am?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore"

"Professor Dumbledore. You sent me that letter didn't you?"

"Why of course child. This is my school after all. Thank you Hagrid. You may leave us now as we get Amber ready to start her studies"

"Of course. Good luck Amber" Hagrid the giant then walks away, disappearing into the shadows at the bottom of the hill. Amber realised then how strange that must've looked; a small 12 year old standing next to an old man and a giant. She hoped that no one she knew had seen her.

"Come. I will take you to my office and we will explain what is happening"

"Okay."

Amber and Dumbledore reach his office. She sits in a small chair in front of a big desk.

"I'm just really confused" Amber starts.

"That is understandable. Molly an Arthur had chosen to send you to live with the Smith's when she found out that she had another twin. She wouldn't of been able to cope. She had regretted her desicion everyday since she had handed you over. But now you are back. And just in the nick of time"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your twin brother. He has a friend called Harry Potter. Harry needs your help"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry is in danger"

"And I have to help him?" questions Amber, this all sounded just ridiculous.

"You must. We fear that it might be too late for Draco Malfoy though"

"What is going to happen?"

"The death eaters are requesting that Harry should join them"

"And why does that matter?"

"You have a lot to learn Miss Weasley. I hope we have enough time to teach you before it is too late" Dumbledore finished explaining about how that Harry was in danger. The death eaters were recruiting in preparation for the return of he who shall not be named, and they wanted the one person to have ever escaped from the hands of him; Harry Potter. It all made sense to Amber. She knew all along that she was going to save the world. But she didn't think it would be like this.

"I have called an assembly in the Great Hall. We are ready for you to be sorted into your house. Although we nearly gaurentee that you're going to be in Griffindor, it is a compulsory thing that must happen straight away. If you stand by these doors and enter when your name is called. You can then walk up and sit on the seat and we will find out what house you're in"

"Okay cool"

Dumbledore walks Amber to the doors of the Great Hall in utter silence. Amber looks to the walls, they're covered in moving paintings, all of the people stare at Amber. I suppose that seeing a new student this time of year is just unheard of. "I must tend to my students, I will call your name when I'm ready"

"Yes professor" Dumbledore rushed off into the Great Hall as Amber stood outside, pacing, awaiting the words "Amber Weasley" when she would make her first impression on her fellow students.

Dumbledore's speech seemed to have gone on for a while. He was saying something about Amber but she wasn't listening. She was panicking. She had always been the quiet person to sit in the corner of the room and not talk. And now she had to walk right through the whole of the school, with everyone's attention on her. "AMBER WEASLEY" She heard the shout from the Great Hall. She turned the handle to the door and entered the crowded room.

Everyone was sat in different table. There was a green table, a yellow table, a blue table and a red table. She could tell by the ginger of the boys hair that sat on the red table that red was Gryffindor. They were her brothers. One was her twin. Then she looked at her own hair and it had turned the brightest orange Amber had ever seen. It matched the boys. And the girl. She had a sister as well? She reached the front of the hall, tripping noticbly on the small step that led up to the podium where the teachers were sat. She was worried that people would laugh as her cheeks turned the brightest shade of red anyone could possibly achieve, but was shocked when the whole room remained silent.

"Please sit darling" said the lady holding a hat. She complied to her commands, sitting on the throne-like chair that had been placed in front of the teachers table. The hat was then gently placed upon her head. It felt as if it was going through her brain, through her memories.

"Hmmmmm" it said, making Amber jump as she had not processed the hats mouth and ability to speak "A Weasley indeed. Well this should be easy. GRYFF- oh wait. That can't be right. But okay. SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

The Slytherin table cheered with excitement at their new student, while the rest of the room fell into silent muttering. She looked towards Dumbledore who nodded. Amber walked slowly towards the green table, guessing it was Slytherin by the big snake that was upon the banner above the table. She sat next to a boy with the blondest hair in the world. The girl that was sat opposite him gave her the death stare, but Amber just smiled back in a friendly way. She didn't want to create anymore enemies.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy" said the boy that was sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Amber Weasley"

"I can tell by the ginger" said the girl snorting as the whole table erupted with laughter. Everyone except Draco.

"Guys she can't be like them though. She's a Slytherin!"

"Draco why are you defending the Weasle?"

"Because she's clearly not like the others Pansy!" shouted Draco back.

"Hey guys. I'm supposed to have a twin, Ron I think his name is. Can you um point me in his direction please?" Amber asked anxiously.

"Ew. Ron Weasley is her twin. How pathetic." said Pansy smirking at Draco.

"Maybe she is just like them" said Draco smirking back to Pansy. Amber stood up at this.

"Who ever the fuck my twin is. In fact my family. I don't appreciate you talking shit about them. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find Ron Weasley and a boy called Harry Potter!" Amber shouted as she left the table.

The whole room fell silent. She stood up and approached the Gryffindor table. Everyone's eyes followed her, as they muttered to the people sat next to them. She approached two boys that were sat together, both ginger, and both clearly Weasleys. "Ron?"

"No, I'm Gred and this is Forge" said one of the boys.

"Where is Ron?"

"He's down there" said the other.

"Thank you" Amber head off towards Ron.

"I thought you were dead!" shouted Ron as she stood in front of him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N:

Yooooooooooo The first chapter is done and edited and boom! Isn't it gooooodddddd! Not to toot my own horn but I didn't know that I could write something like that! Also hi twin Ron, I see you there. That's gonna be a fun relationship to toy with. Love from Rosie Loubrac :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   
**Fake your death**

"I thought you were dead!" shouted Ron. 

"What do you mean dead?" Amber mutters back. 

"Mum told me you had died!"

"Molly sent me away!"

"Oh Amber!" Ron rises from his seat with a sense of urgency.

He climbs on top of his bench and then crawls across the table.

"Hey, watch it Ron!" shouted the girl that was sat opposite him.

Ron ignores her and jumps off of the table. He then wraps his arms around Amber in the tightest hug possible.

"Ron, you're kind of hurting me"

"I'm sorry" Ron releases her from his grasp and takes a step backwards.

"How come you knew about me then?" she asks Ron.

"Bill told me."

"Who?"

"Oh. That's our oldest brother."

"How many siblings do I actually have then?"

"Everyone head back to your common rooms." shouts dumbledore from the podium.

"I'm sorry Ron, I have to go"

"Amber wait. Come to the Gryffindor common room. Just for tonight" begs Ron.

Amber thinks momentarily about it.

"Ron I can't break the rules. I haven't even been here for an hour"

"Please Amber" says the ginger girl that she assumed to be her sister.

"Fine. But you have to help me sneak back into the Slytherin common room later"

Ron let out a slight cheer as he took her hand in his. They started to walk to the Gryffindor common room when the ginger girl popped back up.

"Hi. I'm the youngest Weasley. I'm Ginny" she says holding out her hand.

"Hi Ginny. Are we the only girls then?"

"Yeah. You'll get used to it after a while. The boys aren't all bad"

"Hey! I heard that!" said Ron to which Amber and Ginny chuckle as a reply "We're here!"

"Amber if you just cover your ears while we give the secret password?" asks Ginny rather awkwardly.

"No no. I understand" Amber covers her ears as the siblings say the code.

Ginny then places her hand on Amber's shoulder, guiding her into the common room.

"Amber! It's so good to see you again!" shouts one of the twins, wrapping their arms around her.

"George. Give her some space" said the girl from before as she slumps into the red armchair.

"Oh come on Hermione. We haven't seen her for years!" replied the other twin for George.

"George. I can't breathe" you whisper into his ear as he releases you.

"Are you okay girly?" asks George with a concerned look on his face.

"I just- I didn't think I had an actual family. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh Amber. We're not that bad are we?" jokes Ron.

"No. I'm actually going to be sick" said Amber as she turned the palest colour possible for a ginger. 

Ginny takes Amber's hand as they run swiftly off to the bathroom. Amber hunches over the toilet, vomiting whatever was left in her - it couldn't of been much because she hadn't exactly eaten anything.

"Are you okay Amber?" asks Ginny, clearly concerned.

"Yeah sorry. I just- this is all too much for my brain."

"Well you haven't met the whole of the family yet. So there is me, Ron, Fred and George, Percy, Charlie and Bill"

"Jesus. How is there that many?"

"I'm not sure. It's nice though. I like having company."

"Don't you just ever want to be alone?" asks Amber as she flushes the toilet.

The vile smell in the room was making Amber feel even more queasy. She felt the tears fill her eyes just at the thought of what she had just done. 

"Oh I am alone a lot actually. It's difficult being the only girl. But now I'm not! Now you're here!"

"I'm not sure if I can stay very long. I have to go back to my other family"

"Amber please stay!"

"I'm sorry Ginny. They'll miss me" she was lying through gritted teeth.

Her parents didn't care for her, never had never will. They never even spent any time with her. Her life was miserable. And now that it's gotten interesting she wanted her old life back.

"Amber?" someone shouted through the door.

"You can come in, we're decent" Ginny shouted back.

One of the twins appeared in the doorway.

"George right?" Amber says.

"No, that's Fred" said Ginny smiling.

"How do you tell the difference?"

"Well. George has a curved top lip whilst Fred has a straight top lip"

"It's true you know." said Fred in the doorway.

"Well hello Fred" greeted Amber.

"Hey Ambs, I was just wondering if you were okay" 

"Yeah of course. Just a little overwhelmed. I think I should go to sleep now though" 

"I'll take her to her dorm" said Fred, taking Amber's hand and smiling at Ginny. 

"Okay. But don't let anyone catch you. You don't want to be in trouble on your first day" said Ginny returning the smile. 

Fred's hand was very cold as he led her down a corridor. He was basically dragging her along; she felt so drained from today's events. 

"Fred where are we going?" Amber asked as they started to head down the stairs. 

"To the dungeons where the Slytherins live" 

"Why. It's cold down here." 

"Yeah. It always has been" 

"Oh. How much further?" said Amber after climbing down another 10 steps. 

"Oh you do like to complain don't you Weasle!" said Draco as he opened the door. 

"Draco. How did you know?" 

"I can hear you moaning all the way in the Gryffindor common room. Come on, let's get you inside" 

"Look after her Draco." said Fred with a threatening maner that you wouldn't of thought he was capable of. 

"Oh of course Weasle. Now leave before I tell Snape!" 

"Goodbye Amber" 

"Bye Fred" 

Draco closed the painting in Fred's face. She wants him back. She wants to feel safe. 

"So Amber, how are you?" 

"Draco can you pick your persona. I'm struggling to keep up. One minuet you're being sweet, the next you're a bitch." Amber replied. 

The next thing she knew there was a stinging sensation on her cheek. The blood rushed to her face. She had just been slapped. But not by Draco. By that little bitch Pansy. 

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that you filthy little mud blood" 

"Pansy piss off. No one actually likes you" 

"Come on Amber, I'll show you to your bedroom" said Draco in a soothing tone. 

He took her hand. Everyone seemed to be holding her hand today. It was weird. Without any objections from Pansy, Draco took Amber up stairs and into the girls dorms. 

"This is the only spare bed. I'm sorry that you'll have to share a room with Pansy" 

"Draco it's okay. I'm only new here. Who knows we could become best friends me and her" 

"I doubt it. She's a stuck up bitch. Anyway. You're a Weasley but you're also a Slytherin? That's unheard of" 

"Draco I honestly don't know. I just want to sleep. Please just leave." 

"Yes. Sorry Amber. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well my dear." 

"Good night Draco" 

Draco stood still for a moment, lingering. But after a few more seconds he rushed out of the room. As the door closed she let the breath out that she didn't realise she was holding. She remembered Dumbledore's words; _it's too late for Draco_. He didn't seem evil. He was just misunderstood. 

Amber began to strip from her clothing and pulled on her nightdress that Dumbledore had kindly given to her. He had told her that Ron was going to take her to Diagon Alley the next day to pick out some school supplies. 

Amber moved the green drapes that hung over her bed and she slithered in, pulling the blanket over her. Fred was right, the bedroom was very cold; much colder then the Gryffindor common room. There hung a blissful silence in the room. Everyone else was in the common room, discussing their issues regarding Amber. She tried not to think about it too much. And that was how she whisked off to sleep. 

A few hours later the lights were switched on. The silence broken by the booming voice of Pansy. 

"Amber wake up!" she shouted. 

"Pansy piss off. I'm trying to sleep" Amber muttered back, she was in the state of mind where she was half asleep but still alert enough to process information. 

"We have to initiate your joining of the Slytherin House. We do it to every new student" 

"What do you mean Pansy" Amber sat up. 

She hadn't realised but most of the Slytherin House had crammed themselves into her bedroom. 

"What is everyone doing here?" Amber questioned. 

"Just come with us" demanded Draco. 

Sighing Amber obliged. Sliding out of her cozy bed she began to shiver with lustfulness, how she longed for her bed. Looking back one last time across the room, she followed the rest of the Slytherins out and back into the common room. 

They had set out 2 desks and moved the sofas creating space to sit on the floor. All of the students knew exactly where they belonged; they all had their places, everyone except Amber. 

"What's going on? Draco?" Amber was so confused, her head was throbbing. 

"Amber Weasley." Came the professor at the head of the table. 

"Hello professor" replied Amber. 

"I am Professor Snape. I am the Head of the Slytherin House. We have a few questions for you" 

"Can they wait until the morning? I'm pretty tired" the people sat on the table with Snape were writing stuff on paper. 

"No we may not child!" snapped Snape "Now. How come we have never heard of a second Weasley girl before?" 

Professor Snape spoke surprisingly slowly, and it annoyed Amber slightly. Although she was very intimidated by it. 

"I'm not sure myself Professor. I'm not even sure where I am" 

"Okay Amber. Let's get down to the point. What is your business here?" 

"With all due respect professor. I honestly don't know anything. I'm just as confused as you are. Dumbledore said something about death eaters and Volde-" 

"Don't. say. his. name!" shouted Snape, clearly getting annoyed "What did he say exactly?" 

"Well he told me not to tell anyone." Amber looked towards Snape and something clicked in her mind - he must be a death eater. "But I can tell you that he said that they were lovely people. But sometimes they were a bit snappy." 

"And Professor Dumbledore said that did he?" asked Snape, clearly not buying it. 

"Well I might of made that part up myself. He kept saying that I had to be weary of them, but honestly how bad can they be?"

"I would watch your tounge miss Weasley before you get us all killed" 

"Can I go back to sleep now please professor Snape" 

"Yes. You are all dismissed. Draco, I want to talk to you" 

"Yes professor" replied Draco. 

Draco's face was as cold as stone. Not even his deep grey eyes showed any sign of what he was thinking. He was unreadable. 

All of the other Slytherins started to hurry off. Amber took the same route she had taken prior to the little interrogation, heading up the icy stairs. In the bedroom it was silent. Even Pansy was silent and Amber didn't think this was possible. 

"You think you're smart don't you" muttered Pansy, breaking the silence, as Amber sat at the edge of her bed. 

"What are you talking about now Pansy?" the other girls looked to see what the argument was about, but they were unable to meet eyes with Pansy; clearly afraid of her. 

"You think that you can just strut in here and everyone will love you" 

"I never said that Pansy. I don't even know why I'm here. Now if you wouldn't mind I've had a pretty long day and I want to go to sleep." 

"Amber just ignore her. She always starts arguments with everyone" said a quiet girl whose bed was opposite Pansy's. 

"Shut up Olivia!" shouted another girl. 

"Leave her alone" Amber shouts back. 

"Girls wait. We will have to put up with each other for the rest of school. Let's just get to know Amber and let her know us" said Olivia. 

"Fine" said Pansy sitting on the floor in front of her bed. 

The other girls did the same, as did a very hesitant Amber. 

"Okay then Amber tell us a bit about yourself" said Olivia very cheerfully. 

"Well there isn't much. I'm Amber Weasley. I just transferred here from a school in London. I have no clue where I am or anyone here. Apparently I have a large family and a twin. I used to be called Amber Smith and have a mother and a father but I didn't really like them"

"Merlin, you weren't joking when you said that you didn't know" said the girl that had shouted at Olivia. 

"Right my turn. I'm Pansy Parkinson. I come from a pureblood family" 

"What does that mean?" asked Amber. 

Dumbledore, although he explained some things, he left much space for Amber to fill in the gaps, forcing her to create connections with specific students. 

"It means that everyone in my family is a wizard or a witch" answered Pansy, acting all snobby and proud. 

"Am I a pureblood?" asks Amber in her innocent way that Pansy was secretly warming up to. 

"Yes you are. And that's why I'm talking to you" replied Pansy. 

"Okay guys, my turn. I'm Olivia Shardlow. I'm half Irish, half British. I mostly grew up in Ireland though" 

"I love your accent by the way" added Amber in her sweet voice, she was really enjoying this introductory stage to the girls friendship, even if she was very tired. 

"Oh me now okay. I'm Tracy Davis and I have a massive crush on Draco Malfoy." 

"Merlin Tracy. You know he's mine! Back off!" shouted Pansy getting all in a huff. 

"It's okay girls. We don't have to argue about boys." said Olivia before getting a pillow thrown at her by Pansy. 

"Pansy Parkinson! Tracy Davis! Enough!" Amber shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Both of the girls stopped their petty bickering and turned to Amber, both looking sorry for themselves. 

"This is ridiculous girls. We have just become proper friends and you're already fighting over boys. Come on girls. When did we actually need boys to be powerful?" said Amber, standing up. 

The way that Amber spoke showed that she had authority. She had watched her parents talk to her this way their whole lives and now its her time to put it to good use. 

"I'm sorry Pansy. I forgot that you had your claim on him. I guess Blaise is more cute anyway" 

"Tracy you're such a whore. But I love you for it girl" 

Pansy and Tracy hug as Olivia smiles at you. 

"Get here girls" demanded Pansy as you all embraced each other. 

"I think I'm going to enjoy going to this school" said Amber as the girls tucked themselves into bed. 

"We should all go get breakfast tomorrow, together" suggested Olivia, to which the replies were hummed before everyone drifted off into the land of sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/N:**  
 **Yo guys.**  
 **So Amber now has a relationship with Pansy!**

**Also the other girls are actually characters in the Harry Potter world, but they might be from different times. I tried to do some homework whilst writing this book but I'm not perfect with the times.**

**Also I promise that next chapter things will become a little clearer, I'm just tryna focus on introducing all of the characters (and there are a lot so don't worry if you get confused).**

**Don't forget to interact and make suggestions as to where you want this book to head. Like do we wanna go after Mr Draco Malfoy, or do we wanna hunt down someone else. Or is the character going to be gay? Like it's completely up to you, I just want to put your ideas into words :)**

**Thank you for reading**

**~ Rosie Loubrac :)**


	3. Breakfast at Tiffanys

**Chapter 3**   
**Breakfast at Tiffany's**

Amber awoke early the next day. She felt someone watching her. As she opened her eyes slightly she saw a dark figure at the end of her bed. Afraid she covered her head with her blanket hoping it would go away.

"Amber? Are you awake?" the figure asked.

"Go away!" she replied, holding the tears that were awaiting to release themselves.

"Amber. It's me. Ron. I just wanted to check on you"

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Amber removed the blanket and sat up.

Pulling back the drapes, Ron perched himself on the end of her bed.

"I had to check on you. I can't let you leave, not again."

"Ron. I'm not going anywhere. I promise" Amber shuffled down the bed so that she could rest her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I know. I just- I didn't think I actually had a twin. This feels so weird"

"Hey. Look at me. It's prefectly normal. We're going to be fine. But you need to leave. It's too dark and what if Snape finds you in here? "

"It'll be fine Amber. Take a walk with me please. We both know that you won't go back to sleep now"

"Ron-" Ron pulled his little puppy dog eyes stunt "Fine. But I have to be back here before the others wake up, we're all going to have breakfast together tomorrow"

"I'm glad that you're making friends Amber. Now come on, I know the perfect place"

Ron took Amber's and in his own. He leapt off of the bed pulling her with him.

"Come on" continued Ron excitedly.

"I'm coming Ron, no need to pull my arm off" both Ron and Amber laughed at this. "Let me just leave a little note for the girls just in case we're not back in time"

"Okay but hurry. If the professors find out we're awake then we could get in lots of trouble"

Amber pulled out some paper and a quill from her bedside table and wrote in her best handwriting:

_Hey girls,_   
_Don't worry about me, I've gone off somewhere with Ron. Sorry that I'm not back in time, I don't mean to panic you. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast. Please don't tear each other apart._   
_Your favourite Weasle_

"Right we can go now Ron" said Amber as she placed the letter folded on her bedside table.

Ron pulled her down the stairs so quickly that she nearly tripped several times. Amber never used to be one for rushing around, especially not at night, in her nightdress.

"Ron. Where are we going? I'm still in my nightdress" complained Amber.

"Classic Amber. Always complaining" came the voice from the common room.

"Draco?"

"Where are you two going off to?" Draco asked as Ron and Amber burst into the common room.

"I'm taking her to the astrology tower. I just wanted to talk to her and you know that we won't get bothered"

"She's not leaving this room" said professor Snape.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"I think maybe the person you should be asking that to is your brother"

"I'm sorry Professor, I was just leaving" said Ron with a sigh.

"I was just going to walk him to his-"

"No!" shouted Snape "You must stay in the dungeon. I do not want any points taken from the slytherin house"

"Oh yes sorry professor. Goodbye Ron" Amber gave Ron a massive hug and she kissed him delicately on the cheek.

"Goodbye Ambs" Ron waved goodbye opening the painting.

"Ronald Weasley. If I catch you in the slytherin area again I will not be so kind as to let you go without a punishment"

"Yes professor" said Ron with a gulp as he slammed the painting shut.

"Now miss Amber, I suggest you run along to bed before I punish you also"

"Yes professor, sorry professor" With that Amber ran up the stairs, not even looking back to see if someone had ran after her.

As she hurried into her bedroom she saw Pansy's light on.

"Pansy?"

"Weasley. Where did you go?"

"I was going to the astrology Tower with Ron, but Snape caught us. Draco was there"

"You won't ever get away with sneaking out of this common room. I wonder how Ron even got in here in the first place."

"I'm not sure. He did startle me a little though."

"I bet" Pansy chuckled.

Pansy and Amber spent the rest of the night talking away and slowly, one by one, the others started to awake, participating in the conversation.

"We best get ready for breakfast. Thank Merlin it's the weekend" said Olivia, her strong Irish accent coming out.

"Oh. I don't really have any clothes. None apart from the robes I was wearing yesterday"

"Here you go Amber. I think this dress would fit you. And you have to make an impression on your first day!" said a very excited Tracy 

"Amber doesn't want to look like a prostitute Tracy! Here you go Amber, this is a lot more suitable and pretty" says Pansy handing her some beautiful clothes. 

She rushes off into the bathroom attached to your room and she puts on her clothes. They're absolutely beautiful. It's a tartan green mini skirt with a green one shoulder jumper. And it was tied together with some back heeled boots that she had managed to squeeze on her feet. 

Pansy was right, these clothes were very nice. Amber walked out of the bathroom to see all of her friends already dressed in pretty outfits also. 

  
Olivia wore a green cord dungaree dress with a black and white striped long sleeve top underneath. She paired it with black stockings and black heeled boots. 

Pansy wore a satin green shirt, paired with a black pencil skirt. The shirt was half tucked in, in a trendy way. She had paired her outfit with matching stockings as Olivia and flat velvet black shoes. 

Tracy was wearing a velvet mini dress, with thigh high stockings that had lace at the top. She paired this with 10 inch black stilettos. 

"Jesus Tracy, how come you're not cold, it's literally winter?" asks Amber.

"Sometimes to look good you just gotta be cold" she replied, topping up on lipstick. 

"What look like a hoe?" muttered Pansy and Amber laughed. 

"Come on girls. We look so good! Let's go get some breakfast!" said Olivia

"Fine. At least Amber looks decent" sighed Pansy, clearly unhappy that she is going out with Olivia and Tracy. 

  
"Oh shut up you bitch" replied Tracy, Amber put her hand on Pansy's shoulder before they could start fighting again.

All 4 of the girls left their bedroom and headed downstairs. Instantly all heads turned to them. As they should because they looked killer.

"Girls?" questioned Draco shocked by their appearance.

"Is that a bit of druel Malfoy?" asked Amber in a joky way, to which every slytherin in the room laughed at.

Draco didn't reply, he was like a deer in headlights. The girls then left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. As they entered all of the attention turned to them. Well kind of all on them, everyone was all over Amber. No one knew anything about the girl and now she's best friends with Pansy, that just said a lot about her before any student actually met her.

As Amber passed Geroge and Fred sat at the Griffindor table she gave them a little wave, they both seemed really sweet. In reply Fred put his fingers up in approval and George winked at her. They really were jokers. Pansy stopped the group right infront of Ron and Hermione, but another boy was with them, the one she assumed they called Harry Potter.

"Potter. Granger. Weasle. How pathetic" started Pansy.

"Of course Granger has her nose in a book you filthy little mud blood" continued Olivia.

"You look cute today Harry." started Tracy when she got the look from Pansy "I mean you look ugly today Potter"

There was an expectant pause.

"Amber!" said Pansy.

"What?"

"Insult the pathetic golden trio"

"Um. Harry your glasses are crooked?" questioned Amber, not wanting to be mean.

"Oh, thank you" said Harry sorting them out.

"No! Insult them! Call Granger a filthy little mud blood"

"Why?"

"Because she's unbearable"

"Oh shut up Pansy" said Hermione.

"Hey! No one tells my best friend to shut up you filthy little mud blood" shouted Amber as she spat on Hermione.

The three looked horrified, as did Ginny and the other twins at the end of the table. In fact the whole rooms attention had turned to them, not that it had ever left them.

"Good one Ambs" said Pansy as they high fived.

The group then walk off to the Slytherin table. Over the course of meal the group discussed silly things, but mainly boys. A few times Amber's attention had been drawn to the golden trio, specifically Ron, as she tried to look at them apologetically. None of them even slightly looked her way. She felt so bad, but this was her new life.

"What do you think Amber?" asked Pasny

"About what?" asked Amber as her attention was brought back to her group of friends.

"Who's more cute: Blaise or dreamy Drco?"

"I mean neither. Pansy likes dreamy Draco and-"

"What did you call me Weasle?" asked Draco who was just sitting down next her.

"Oh nothing-" started Amber

"She called you dreamy Draco" snapped Tracy, clearly enjoying this.

"Do you have a little crush their Amber?" sniggered Draco, Blaise was laughing along as well.

"As if. Why out of all of the boys at this school would I chose you?"

"Because I'm dreamy Draco"

"Oh shut up you" said Amber as she playfully hit him on the arm.

Amber looked over at the Griffindor table and saw the golden trio stand to leave.

"If you would excuse me, I have to go to Diagon Alley with my twin today" said Amber as she stood and excused herself from the group.

"Good luck with that" said Pasny as she hugged her friend goodbye.

Amber walked off towards the group, they all looked angry.

"Amber why on Merlin did you do that?" said Hermione clearly annoyed.

"Can we just leave the Great Hall before we talk about this. I can't let them see me talking to you."

Hermione huffed. Amber hoped that she would understand what was happening.

Amber and the golden trio left the Great Hall and started to walk to Hagrid's House.

"Why did you do that to us Amber?" asked Ron, who was also clearly hurt.

"Listen guys. I have been set tasks by Dumbledore. One of them was to find out what is happening with the death eaters, and if I get close to Pansy then maybe I can stop her from becoming one"

"Why would the death eaters be coming back?" asked Harry a little concerned.

"They think that Voldemort is coming back"

"Don't say his name Amber! How could you be so stupid!?" shouted Hermione.

"I'm sorry. My second task is to help Harry destroy all 7 hourcruxes"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Harry "you don't even have a wand yet"

"That's why we're going to Diagon Alley remember. And my third task is to get to know my family a little bit better. I've been told that once I finish my tasks then I will have the choice as to whether I should stay or go back to the way it was before, with all memories of me completely gone. I would be as if I never existed to any of you" said Amber.

"Amber. You're not going to leave. You can't" aruged Ron.

"Well I don't know what it's like here. What if I hate it?"

"You won't hate it. You'll love it here. Now come on let's get into Hagrid's" said Hermione with a smile on her face, she had clearly forgiven Amber.

The four entered Hagrid's place, the auroma of fire hits Amber immediately.

"Oh hello you lot." said Hagrid getting up from his chair.

"Hi Hagrid, we're ready to go to Diagon Alley" Amber said sweetly.

"Right, well we're travelling by port key. Please don't none of you be sick now"

Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and Harry all touch a flashing book sat on Hagrid's table. They all look at Amber expectantly.

"Well come on girl, it's time to leave. Just touch this book but don't let go" said Hagrid.

Amber obliged. When she touched the book she felt a little whoosy. Her head was spinning faster and faster. She felt the ground beneath her disappear, and then reappear. The sound of chatter filled the air. Amber opened her eyes that she hadn't realised she had shut tightly. She looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of shopping alley, it looked victorian but it was beautiful. Amber took a step forwards, but instead of her legs working like normal, she toppled forwards into Harry's arms.

"Whoa there girl" said Harry as he caught her quickly.

"Gosh. I'm so sorry Harry" said Amber as she used him as a balance to stand tall.

Harry moved his lips to her ear "I'm not complaining about having a pretty girl fall into my arms" he whispered lustfully.

It sent shivers down Amber's spine. She giggled though because of the fuzzy feeling it left in her stomach.

"Thank you Harry" she said.

"Come on you two. We have to get Amber a wand" said Ron, pulling Amber away from Harry.

Ron pulled Amber all the way to a shop called Olivanders. It looked like a pretty little shop, wands hanging all around. The five of them all entered the shop.

"Ah. Hagrid. How are you today?" asked the shop keeper.

"I'm doing fine thanks. We're here to get Amber her first wand"

"Oh I see. You must be Amber Weasley. So pleased to see you again" he held his hand out to Ambers and she shock it gently.

"So what wand do you think would suit me?" asked Amber as she swept around the shop, looking at all of the different shaped wands.

"You do not choose the wand miss. The wand chooses you"

"Okay then. Um, hello Mr wand? Would you like me to be your owner?"

The group laughed at Amber.

"What? How am I supposed to do it then?" continued Amber.

"Well let's see." he disappeared to the back of the shop "Here. Try this one. It's the last of its kind, it's made out of unicorn tears and willow"

The wand was a light pink colour, and it had a red heart as a handle. Roses were spread throughout, connected by thorns. It looked beautiful.

"What do I do with it?" asks Amber

"Just swish it in the air" said Olivander.

Amber did exactly that, and it flowed through the air as if it was part of her arm.

"Wow. That was very quick" said Ron.

"Well I guess it's because I alrea-"

"I guess he's just good at his job" said Hagrid cutting in.

"Well clearly you are. This wand is beautiful" said Amber, still admiring the thing.

"Look after it please Amber. I don't want it to go missing"

"Of course sir. I will cherish it as if it was worth more than my life."

"Come on Amber, we need to get you some robes" said Hermione, dragging Amber out of the shop.

The group spilt up once they were outside. Harry and Hagrid went off to go and find some books. Hermione went with Amber to pick out some robes. And Ron went off. Yeah, he just went off.

"Ambs, do you prefer skirts or-"

"Skirts!" said Amber cutting in before Hermione could even mention trousers.

"Okay. I'll get your skirt if you can get the proper robes"

"Of course."

Amber ran off to the shop keeper and chose some robes that would fit. Hermjone came back with some short skirts and they paid for them. Outside they found everyone else, Ron had wondered off to buy the group some treats. And now it was time to return back to Hogwarts.

As they apparated back into Hagrid's house, Amber accidentally let go. She let go of the book. When she felt the ground crunch beneath her feet she hoped that she had gone to the right destination but she knew just by the smell that she was somewhere she shouldn't be.

"And who are you?" demanded a blonde man that had just rushed through the gates of the mannor.

"I'm Amber, Amber Weasley sir. Who are you?"

"I'm Lucius, Lucius Malfoy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/n:**

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn**

**Okay Harry, we see you tryna make moves on our girl Amber.**

**This chapter took me a long time to write and edit and now my brain hurts.**

**Also I have a psychology test on Friday, so if I'm not as frequent with posting it's because of that :)**

**Don't forget to interact** **:)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	4. A wolf in sheep's clothing

**Chapter** **4**   
**A wolf disguised in sheep's clothing**

"I'm Lucius. Lucius Malfoy"

"Hello Mr Malfoy. I go to school with your son, Draco Malfoy" Amber was smiling, although she had turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Uhm. So why are you here Amber?"

"Oh um, I was supposed to apparate to Hagrid's house but I let go. And I ended up here" Amber started to look around, she could see the Manor in the background.

"Well. We better get you inside and alert Dumbledore where you are, come on"

Amber followed Lucius up the stone path. It was very twisty and turny and they passed through a large gate. Then the climb up the stairs began. There must've been about a thousand stairs, possibly more. By the time she had reached the top not only was she out of breath but also her legs were shaking.

"So Amber Weasley, why have I never heard of you before?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I used to live with a muggle family, for years actually. And then I found out that I'm apparently a witch, I still don't understand most of it myself. But then I got sorted into Slytherin and everyone made a big deal about it-"

"A Slytherin Weasley eh? That's very strange" said Lucius as if he knew something but was still trying to figure it out.

"Yeah, I keep getting told that."

"So who told you all of this Amber?"

"Well it was mostly professor Dumbledore, but Hagrid told me a bit as well"

As Lucius and Amber walk into the kitchen of the mansion, they're met by another lady; Draco's mum. 

  
"Amber? What are you doing here?" asked Draco's mum.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Amber, very concerned.

"It was just a lucky guess" assured Lucuis as he glared at his wife.

"Hello Amber Weasley, I'm Draco's mother, Narcissa. Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely please"

Narcissa started up the kettle whilst Lucius motioned for Amber to sit on a bar stool opposite him and his wife. A very cold expression on his face.

"So Amber, how are you finding Hogwarts?" asked Narcissa.

"Well I've only been there since about 11 last night so I haven't had much time to settle in. However Pansy seems lovely"

"Oh yes, she is indeed. I just wish that Draco would see that" said Lucius.

Narcissa hit Lucius on the shoulder as if she was telling him off. She then retreated back and finished making the tea. Clearly she was afraid of what he could do. This made Amber feel pretty awkward.

"Do you know if someone is coming to collect me?" asked Amber innocently.

"Oh yes dear. We have requested for professor Snape to come and collect you"

"Oh okay"

Amber and the couple continued to talk about pretty much anything, especially Draco. Amber loved hearing about her friend growing up. These people made her feel so homely, so welcome. Nothing like what Dumbledore had made them out to be.

"Hello?" asked Sanpe as he entered the kitchen, clearly following the sound of laughter as Narcissa had just told the story of how that Draco had peed up the doctors arm when he was first born.

"Oh hi professor Snape. Thank you for looking after me. I will totally visit again. And I'll send Draco your love. Bye" Amber left the house with Snape after she hugged Narcissa goodbye.

\- - -

"Amber, where did you go?" asks Ron as he runs up to Amber, embracing her.

"I think I might of let go" said Amber, embarrassed at her stupidity.

"Oh Amber. You had us worried. Where did you end up going?"

"I ended up at Malfoy Manor. Lucius came and found me. They're really nice people"

"Amber! Why are you talking about my family? To these no ones" Malfoy snapped.

"Because Malfoy I ended up at your house. Your parents want me to tell you that they love you and that you need to send them an owl soon" Amber paused "Also Narcissa told me to give you this" Amber held Draco's body in her arms, hugging him.

After several seconds Draco reluctantly hugged back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to her shoulder.

"Draco, you have to invite me back to your house at some point. I love your parents" whispered Amber into his ear.

"My mum is nice. My dad isn't the best. But you can come round whenever you want." he whispered back.

"Amber! There you are!" Hermione ran over to Ron then stopped when she saw Amber hugging Draco.

"You need to let go Draco" whispered Amber reluctantly.

"Oh um sorry" Draco let go suddenly.

"Hi guys, back to Earth. Now, Amber I have all of your clothes and books and wand in my room, I looked after them for you. I can get them for you quickly"

"Thank you Hermione" and with that she ran off, Draco also quietly left at some point because when Amber turned around he was missing.

"Please tell me you're not falling for him" said a very annoyed Ron.

"What, no, of course not. Pansy has already got a claim on him. It was just a hug, nothing terrible"

"For Merlin sake Amber, Harry likes you. He just saw you and ran off. You need to go and find him and get him to snap out of it."

"But I don't know Harry. I've only known him for what? 2 hours?"

"Amber just don't be so selfish"

This reminded Amber of the terrible girls at her school. How they would call her names, laugh at her.

"Excuse me Ronald Weasley. It is not my fault that I was put in Slytherin! It's not my fault that I came here! It's not my fault that I was fucking born! Can you just get off of my back! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Yes you have Amber. You've hurt my best friend. Maybe you are like the rest of the Slytherins. Maybe I was better without you" with that Ron ran away from Amber, he left to find Harry.

Amber was stood there frozen. She didn't want to argue with Ron but she literally did nothing wrong. Amber started to cry. She had hurt Harry's feelings, and her twin's feelings. She started to feel sick. Like a sudden flick of a switch, all of the feelings of loneliness and hatred for herself came flooding back. She wanted to leave, this place was turning out just like her home.

She began to run down a corridor that she didn't recognise. She ran to a bathroom and began to throw up in a toilet.

"Ew. That stinks! Why do you have to do that in my bathroom?!" said a girl from behind her.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Excuse me, but this is my bathroom!"

"You can't own a bathroom!" Amber turns around to see a ghost staring back at her, Amber let's out the biggest scream in the world.

"Oh of course, everyone is always scared of poor little Moaning Murtle."

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just new here and you took me by surprise"

"Who are you anyway?" asked Murtle clearly unhappy.

"Oh, I'm Amber Weasley"

There was a knock on the door.

"Amber? Are you in here?" shouted the voice that must've been one of the twins, probably Fred.

"Fuck." Amber muttered under her breath.

"She's not in here!" Murtle shouted back.

"I know she is I saw her run in here Murtle. Is she decent? We're coming in."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal both of the twins standing together in the doorway. Amber jumped to the stall door and closed it, locking it as well.

"Amber. It stinks in here, are you okay?" asks Fred.

"I'm fine Fred. Please just leave"

"Amber, you know we can't do that. You're our younger sister!" said George.

"Boys, I'm just not feeling very well please just go"

"Don't make us use the spell to knock this door down, because we will" said Fred.

"And that's a promise" finished George.

"Fine boys. Just give me a couple seconds"

Amber flushed the toilet. She took a few breaths. She dried her face of the tears that were resting on her cheeks. She attempted to fix her mascara but it was pretty difficult to do without a mirror. And finally she attempted to brush her hair with her fingers. All the while Fred and George stood in silence, patiently waiting for their little sister. Finally, Amber opened the door and stepped out. Fred was the first to hug her.

"Amber you look a state. Are you okay?" asked George as he too hugged her.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little sick like I said"

"We wanted to talk to you about your past" started Fred.

George hit him brutally. "We agreed that we wouldn't mention this"

"Fred, George? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" they both said at the same time.

"Can you please leave now that you know that I'm fine. I fancy being alone"

"Of course Amber" started Fred.

"We're always here if you need a hug from your big brothers" finished George.

Both of the boys hugged her one last time and then left. Amber sighed. She looked into the mirror on top of the sink. She washed her hands and began to cry again.

"It's probably none of my business, but are you okay?" asked Murtle.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine"

"I don't think you are Amber"

"I said I'm fine!" shouted Amber as suddenly all the mirrors in the bathroom smashed.

Amber was startled. So was Murtle. Clearly this had never happened before. Murtle left the bathroom in a huff, clearly she was annoyed that her bathroom got destroyed. Amber didn't even have her wand yet, this made no sense.

Amber picked up a piece of glass that had fallen into the basin. She stared at it, fiddling it around her fingers. She thought about some bad stuff for a moment when she accidentally cut her finger. It hurt Amber but she didn't care. It was just turning her emotional pain into physical pain.

When she heard the door to the bathroom reopen, she turned around to see Pansy in the doorway. Amber hid the glass behind her back.

"There you are. We were getting worried when we didn't see you earlier."

"Oh yes sorry, I heard that this bathroom had been destroyed and I just wanted to look at it."

"You're so strange Ambs, I think that's why I love you"

"I love you too Pans"

"Come on then, let's go have dinner, it's getting late"

"I'm coming" said Amber as she shoved the broken mirror part into the back of her skirt, saving it for later.

Amber took hold of Pansy's hand as they walked towards the Great Hall ready for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**

**Yo. So the story is getting a little bit more serious now.**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**

  
**Suicide is not a joke, nor is it being portrayed as a joke in this book. Every topical issue is hopefully being dealt with in a way that reduces the stigma and opens up people's eyes. If anyone gets offended by anything said please message me (privately on the app and I will give you my social media) so that any problems can be cleared up.**


	5. The night before Christmas

**Chapter** **5**

**The night before Christmas**

"Oh Pansy, I'm so excited" said Olivia, she was clearly going to have a long night with the high levels of energy she was emitting.

"Oh Olivia. I wish you would shut up. Tracy please deal with her. And Amber, hey girl, can you please cheer up and stop worrying about Harry and your brother, they're going to be fine. Serves them right for even being born I would say"

"Pansy. Don't be such a bitch about it" said Tracy as she poured herself another hot chocolate from the urn that the house elves had kindly given to them.

"I'm just saying that Amber can't stay in a grump. It's Christmas tomorrow after all. And they're not even worth it, I mean-"

"Guys, I'm going for a walk to try and release some energy. I'll be back in a bit" said Amber as she slipped on her dressing gown and slippers.

"What about Snape?" asked Olivia

"I'll just say that I feel sick or something. I'll come up with an excuse"

Amber left the room and started to head down the stairs. As expected professor Snape was sat in the middle of the common room, a very unpleasant expression on his face.

"And where do you think you're going Weasley?"

"I just. I feel sick sir. I'm having family issues. I just need to take a walk. Please sir?"

"Of course Amber. I totally understand everything that you're going through. I want you to always report back to me when you feel sad"

"Okay professor" Amber was a little confused as to why Snape was being so kind but she just brushed it off.

Closing the portrait door she started to walk aimlessly around the school. It wasn't until she had reached the top of the stairs had she realised where she was; the astrology tower.

It had such a pretty sight, looking down over the fields and the lake, it was very idyllic. Amber thought she was alone as she curled herself up on the stone bench looking out at the view. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually pretty cold. Amber began to sing to herself.

"Somewhere over the rainbow. Way up high. There's a land that I heard of. Once in a lullaby" 

Amber began to allow the tears to round down her cheek; truthfully she felt rather sorry for herself.

"Why did I have to be born into such a stupid family!" she shouted out to the open world in front of her "Why did my brother and his friends have to leave me here! Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep hurting myself?"

Amber looked down at her dressing gown arms, rolling them up to reveal the scarred wrists. Although being a muggleborn was not ideal in this world it had taught her something: _across for attention, down for satisfaction._

And that's exactly what she did. Sitting there, cradling herself like the pathetic girl she was, she removed the mirror she had stuffed in her pocket and placed the sharp edge to her skin. As she moved the mirror piece down her arm, although it hurt a lot, she let out a sigh of relief. That pain reminded her that someone was always in a worse position, someone was always sadder than she was. And that made her feel happy, which made her feel sick to the bone.

"Amber what are you doing?" came a voice from behind her, startled she jumped up "Amber your arm. Please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing"

"Draco, I'm sorry. I just couldn't talk to anyone. I thought you had left."

"Amber, I will always come back. Clearly you need me more than my father. Amber why are you doing this?"

"I made Harry jealous and angry when I hugged you. Then Ron shouted at me and called me selfish. And when I tried to have a moment alone George and Fred came in and started asking me questions that I wasn't ready to answer. I'm so so sorry Draco"

"Amber. You don't have to apologise to me. Just please, give me the mirror, let me help you"

"I can't Draco, I'm scared"

"Oh baby. I know, I know. Just please. I can help you. Look" Draco rolls up his sleeve revealing matching scars "We're both broken, we can help fix each other. Just let me help you"

Amber begins to cry harder now. All that she wants is to be wrapped up in Draco's arms. He always seems to know what to say, what to do.

"Please Amber?"

Draco holds his hand towards Amber. Slowly, she hands him the mirror and he let's out a sigh. He takes it in his hand and throws it into the river, gone forever. He then wraps Amber up in a hug, saying sweet things in her ear.

"I love you Amber, do you know that?"

"Draco, i-"

"Hushhh now baby. Don't talk. Just let it all out"

And that's exactly what Amber did. They stayed like this for about another hour, where Amber was crying into Draco's shoulder and he just held her, whispering sweet nothings.

Amber wasn't sure when but she must've fallen asleep because she awoke in her bed, all wrapped in blankets.

"Amber? Are you awake?" asked Pansy.

"Yes. Merry Christmas Pansy, merry Christmas girls!"

"Merry Christmas Amber." they all said in unison

Amber felt good about today. All that she needed now was a Draco hug.

\- - - - 

  
Heading down to the common room all of the girls were dressed. The only reason they had agreed to stay at hogwarts over the holiday was because Amber had no where to go and nobody could agree on where she could stay, so instead they all stayed together. She was very thankful about this since everyone else had left; everyone she loved; all except Malfoy.

The common room had been decorated specially for the Christmas season. It had a massive Christmas tree next to the marble fireplace that didn't produce much heat. Fairy lights filled the room with life as they twinkled randomly. Misltoe hung above an oil painting of professor Snape. And tinsel lined the ceiling, with the accent colours of the room being green, silver and black. It was very pretty indeed.

Sitting in an armchair beside the fire was Draco. Amber's heart palpitated when she saw the boy, she was very excited but she wasn't sure why. After what he now knew he would probably be overprotective of her and Amber hated that, but from Malfoy it just felt right. Everything about Malfoy just felt right.

Sitting on the sofa directly opposite the arm chair, Amber let out a little sigh to get Draco's attention.

"Oh hi Amber!" said Draco as he looked up from his book.

"You're reading?"

"Yeah, I read all of the time"

"I didn't take you to be someone that reads a lot." said Amber chuckling.

"Hey Draco" said Pansy as she sat beside Amber.

"Hey Pansy" when Pansy turned her head Draco comically rolled his eyes which made Amber laugh silently.

"If you would excuse me girls, I have to go and get some breakfast. Amber I will catch up with you later"

"Of course Draco. Goodbye"

And with that Draco upped and left.

"Please tell me you don't have a crush on him" said Pansy immediately after he left.

"No Pans, we're just friends, don't worry"

"Okay. Do you wanna see what I got you?"

"Of course!"

The girls spent about an hour exchanging gifts. Amber had received; a pretty, but short, velvet dress from Tracy; some Cds from Pansy (the ones she used to listen at home); and a new broomstick from Olivia (since the one she currently had was borrowed from the school).

She was so greatful for all of her presents, and the girls were greatful for there's.

They then rushed down to the Great Hall as they realised that they only had an hour to eat breakfast. Running up lots of stairs was pretty tiring, but it was also exciting. Then a terrible thought came into her head; what if I 'accidentally' fell down the stairs? I would die and no one would care.

She stopped in her tracks as the thought overcame her. It filled her head with negative thoughts, each of them eating away at her brain.

"Are you okay Amber?" asked Pasny when the girls realised that Amber had stopped running.

"I-"

"Amber, why are you crying? Are you okay?" asked Olivia clearly concerned.

"I need-"

"Amber what is wrong?" asked Tracy.

"I need Draco."

"Why?" asked Pansy getting a little annoyed.

"Just get draco now!" Amber shouted as the tears began to run down her cheeks.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stop thinking about it. It was as if someone was in control of her body. Someone wanted her to die.

The girls split up and run to different places, but they made a mistake leaving Amber alone. It just confirmed in her head that no one liked her. She was going to do it. She was going to fall. She wanted to make sure that what we was doing was going to get the job done correctly. She looked down the side of the bannister and the other stairs above her. She could fit in the gap and just fall straight down. All the way down to the dungeon. It was a long way, it was very high up.

Amber was never any good with heights, but she pressed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She had one target and that was to kill herself. Climbing on top of the railing she looked down. She could see the bottom, she could see what she was going to do. She look around one last time, and just as she had suspected no one was there; no one cared. She began to wobble, she wasn't very good at keeping her balance so she held onto the railing. She sat down, so she could wouldn't accidentally fall. She wanted to do this and didn't want it to be an accident.

She began to hum to herself. A very happy tune. A song that she used to listen to all of the time in the muggle world; fake your death by my chemical romance. It was pretty ironic because she wasn't going to fake her death, she was going to do it for real. She then started to sing the lyrics, it helped her to tune out the footsteps that were getting closer and closer to her. She could feel someone standing behind her.

"Do it! Push me!" she shouted.

Amber closed her eyes, this was going to happen. This was it. Her whole life came down to this moment.

"This is what you get for coming after my boyfriend!" muttered Pansy as she placed her hands on Amber's lower back and applied force.

Amber fell.

Down.   
  
  


Down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Down.  
  
  
  
  


It kept going on forever.   
  
  
  


Down.   
  
  


Down.   
  


DOWN.   
  
  


And she landed in a mess on the floor...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Fuck you Pansy. All my homies hate Pansy.**

**Is Amber dead?**

**You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!!!**

**See you next time!**

**~ Rosie Loubrac.**

**P.S. I have realised that no magic has actually really happened yet soooooo we will have to include some at some point and that is a promise ;)**


	6. Gone

* * *

**Chapter 6**   
**Gone**

Amber fell. She fell hard.

She awoke in a hospital bed. The room was spinning and her throat hurt due to the lack of fluids. She tried to sit up in her bed but couldn't; she was strapped to the bed.

"You're awake?" asked a women.

"Uh-" Amber couldn't talk properly, she was too sore.

The pain that was shooting down her spine confirmed that she was hurt badly. She could feel her shirt sticking to her chest, clearly from some bloody wound.

"Don't talk Amber, you won't be able to for about another week. You just need to rest. What you did was stupid. You've chipped part of your spine, paralysing yourself from the waist down, you managed to crack several ribs, both of your legs are broken as is your left wrist. And you cut yourself several times, and the cuts are pretty deep. "

"Uh-"

"Amber stop talking! I will get your brother. He's been waiting for you"

The nurse went off. Why was Ron here? He couldn't stand Amber at the moment. And she was paralysed? Is she ever going to be able to move again?

"Amber!" shouted a boy as he rushed over to her bed.

The loudness of his voice hurt Amber's ears, and the bright lights hurt her eyes.

"George, she won't be able to speak to you. Also keep your volume down, I can imagine that her head is pounding. I will leave you both for 10 minutes, then I'm afraid you must leave and let Amber rest"

The nurse left and George sat on the end of her bed. He lifted her hand and placed it to his lips.

"Oh Amber. Why did you do this? I just wish that Pansy got there sooner to help you"

"Uh-"

"Amber, the nurse said to not attempt to speak. Just let me talk please"

"ore-"

"Yes. It's me George. Can you understand what I'm saying. Oh Amber we never should've left you here alone. And on Christmas"

"Orge-"

"Amber I love you. I'm never going to leave you again" George started to allow the tears to run down his face.

Amber started to shake. Apparently she shock vibrantly enough that George shot up. He was just staring at this girl.

"Amber? What are you doing?"

Suddenly Amber managed to unbuckle to straps that attached her to the bed. She sat up.

"Amber? Lay down. You shouldn't be up"

"Oh George, please do shut up"

George was silent and in shock. Amber stood. It felt weird to stand.

"What's the date George?"

"December 25th. You've only been out for 4 hours"

"Well I need to go and see Draco, I'll catch up with you later" 

Amber walked over to George, she was a little bit wobbly still which was understandable since she was supposed to be paralysed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. 

"I love you big bro" 

"I love you too" 

\- - - 

Amber was walking aimlessly around the corridors of the big school, looking for Draco. He was no where to be seen. In fact she hadn't seen anybody in the halls. 

But of course out of nowhere comes professor Dumbledore. 

"Amber." he said solemnly. 

"Professor Dumbledore. I don't suppose you've seen-" 

"Draco? No I haven't but he was somewhere around" 

"Right. I must go off and find him. Good day professor. And Merry Christmas!" 

Amber started to walk away. 

"Wait." demanded the headmaster "Amber you must come with me first" 

"But professor, I need to find-" 

"No buts Amber, this is important" 

"Fine." said Amber with a defeated sigh. 

Amber followed Dumbledore to his office, glad that she didn't have to walk up any stairs. Amber sat on the small chair at his desk, whilst Dumbledore took to pacing on the other side. 

"Amber. I have to tell you the truth." 

"The truth?" 

"Yes. But once I tell you, you must forget and we must start this all over again." 

"What do you mean?-" 

"You're not actually a Weasley. In fact, last time you were a Malfoy." 

"What do you mean professor?" 

"I mean you don't belong here" 

"No offence professor, but I could've told you that myself" 

"No. What I'm trying to say is that your father is the dark Lord" 

"My father is Voldemort?" 

"Yes. You are Amber Riddle" 

"This is a very funny joke professor-" 

"Amber, do I look like the sort of person that would joke?"

"True. But I'm confused. Why don't I remember?" 

"Because it was a spell. A powerful one. And it was cast upon the whole school." 

"Professor, why are you telling me all of this? Why don't you just cast the spell and get over with it so I can start again" 

"Because each time your power is getting stronger. You were supposed to of died today. But you didn't." 

"Oh yeah, that bitch Pansy pushed me" 

"Yes. Well you were very silly for climbing up on the railing. I will make sure that next time you are more supervised" 

"You can't keep doing this. You can't stop me from living my life" 

"Amber. You have a task. You must get on with it. You must defeat your father" 

"Fine. Give me that stupid spell then." 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes. Just get it over with" 

Dumbledore lifted his wand. 

"Obliviate" 

Amber sits there and blinks, confused. 

"Professor Dumbledore, what was that spell supposed to do?" 

"Amber? You know who I am? You remember?" 

"No, I'm just messing with you." Amber said sarcastically "Of course I remember. The spell must be broken" 

"This spell has worked several times on you, how can it be broken?" 

"I don't know professor. You're supposed to be the all knowing wizard. Now if you don't mind I must be off to find Draco and hex that bitch Pansy" 

"Amber. I have to tell you something else" 

"What is it now? Can I not just get on with my life?" 

"Well all of the other students have had their memories of you stripped. They no longer exist. They no longer know who you are." 

"What am I supposed to do now?" Amber places her head in her hands, this couldn't get any worse. 

"You must now become Harry's twin. You must play the part. Hopefully the closer to him you are, the more he will listen" 

"Fine. But this is stupid." 

"I'm sorry Amber" 

"It's okay, it's just my life that's been fucked up" 

"Amber. Watch your tounge. Just because you grew up in the muggle world doesn't mean you can still live by their rules and standards" 

"Fine. I'm sorry." there was a sudden chilling silence "So what happens now?" 

"Well we must reintroduce you to the school as Amber Potter" 

"Fine. Do I have to be in Slytherin or can I just chose?" 

"No Amber. You have always been in Slytherin, the hat doesn't lie." 

"But if I was in Gryffindor it might be a bit easier to help Harry" 

"I'm sorry Amber. I can't do that. Now off we go." 

Amber stood at the doors to the Great Hall. Waiting to be introduced to the school again. This time under a different name. It was weird this feeling of changing identity. It felt wrong. 

"Introducing Amber Potter.." 

Amber heard Dumbledore say the words and she entered the Great Hall. She saw he old brother, her sister, her friends (and Pansy) and lastly Draco. No one knew who she was. This was horrible. This time she made sure not to trip when walking, she didn't want to embarrass herself again. 

She sat on the seat like what was expected of her. The hat was placed on her head. 

"Ah. Amber Potter. What house to put you in." the hat had a strange sound of sarcasm in its voice 

"Gryffindor" Amber muttered under her breath. 

"You want to be in Gryffindor? Well you would suit Slytherin better. Just like all of the times before" the sorting hat muttered the last bit. 

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor" Amber kept repeating it. 

"Fine. GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Everyone looked so happy, except Draco. He looked absolutely miserable. Pasy looked as if she was flirting with him again, and he was having none of it. 

Amber looked to Dumbledore and he looked dissapointed at Amber but also understanding. She was finally in the house where she could get the closest to Harry. She could help him destroy her father. 

"I'm sorry I can't do that. Something is very wrong. She must be in SLYTHERIN!" said the sorting hat. 

Everyone looked at Amber confused. The Gryffindor table reluctantly sat down from their celebrations, the Slytherin table clapped unexthusiastically. Amber walked down the stairs and sat in between Pansy and Draco. Draco smiled at her as Pasny gave her a dirty look. 

"Hello Amber Wesley, or should I say Amber Malfoy?" he murmered in her ear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/n:**

**So Draco knows?!?!**

**And Amber Weasley is now Amber Potter?!?!**

**Everything is changing. Her powers are getting stronger.**

**How will Hogwarts be thrown into chaos now that Amber knows that** **she's** **related to Voldemort.**

**Find out in the next chapter :)**

**Don't forget to interact and vote :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	7. Amber Potter

**Chapter 7**   
**Amber Potter**

"You remember too?" Amber mutters back into Draco's ear.

"Of course I do. I know what's happening. I know who you are"

"Why is it only you that knows then?"

"Because the dark Lord told my father to not let anyone destroy the horcruxes. Especially not you"

"But Draco I have to do this. I have to help my brother"

"He's not your brother. And I understand, but I can't let you"

"Draco. Let's just not talk about this. Please"

"Fine. But I'll do whatever I can to stop you"

"You're so frustrating"

"You love it though"

"No I do not!"

Amber rose from her seat. She walked over to the Gryffindor and found Harry.

"Hello Harry. I guess I'm your sister"

"Amber? I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead also, until I saw the papers. Now Ron, Hermionie, if you would excuse me and my brother I have to talk to him"

"How do you know who we are?" asked Hermionie.

"Oh yes, professor Dumbledore has told me all about you."

"Oh" said Hermionie, shutting up for once in her life.

"Come on Harry"

"Yes Amber, I'm coming. Sorry guys, I'll catch up with you all later"

Amber pulled Harry out of the Great Hall and up to an empty classroom.

"Amber, what's wrong?"

"Harry. Hogwarts is in danger"

"How would you know? You just got here"

"It's a very long story, I don't have enough time to explain. But Voldemort is coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's coming. You have to tell me everything you know before it's too late"

"Amber what are you going in about?"

"Harry he's trying to kill you."

"How is he going to come back? How?"

"I don't know Harry. But we need to destroy the horcruxes"

"We don't even know where they are! How are we supposed to do that?"

"Harry I don't know. But we'll do it together, now that we're actually back together" 

This felt so wrong to Amber. She wasn't even a relative of him, infact her father was trying to kill him. And she had to protend like she was his guardian angel. She was just a pawn in this giant board of chess. 

"Amber we need to go to bed. We'll talk about this I promise"

"I'm going to stay in the Gryffindor common room. I need to get to know you better"

"Ah yes, of course. Come on the Amber, I'll lead the way"

Amber walked though the familiar hallways towards the painting. She and Harry stood silently in front of the painting, he looked to her and she realises what he's trying to say. 

"Oh yes sorry, I'll stand over here" said Amber as she moved towards the corner. 

Covering her ears for a few seconds, she suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder, it made her jump and she accidentally punched Harry in the face, really _really_ hard. 

"Ow" he shouted. 

"Fuck. Harry, are you okay?" asked a worried Amber as Harry crouched down to the floor holding his face. 

Harry looked up towards Amber and she could see that his nose was bleeding, and it looked broken. 

"Oh god, Harry, I'm so sorry" 

"Good punch" said Harry, although he was nearly crying from the pain. 

"What's all of this noise about?" asked a curious girl with blonde hair. 

"I accidentally punched him. I promise I didn't mean it. He just scared me" 

"Let me have a look" said the girl "hi Harry" 

"Hi Luna. I think it's broken" 

"I think I have a spell for that, hold tight." Luna pulled out her wand "episkey" said Luna as he held her wand to Harry's nose. 

Amber could hear a click. It sounded painful. 

"Ow!" shouted Harry again. 

"He should be fine. That must've been a good punch" 

"Thank you Luna" said Amber as she helped Harry through the painting. 

"Harry. What the Merlin just happened?" said Hermione as she stared Amber down. 

Clearly Hermione and Amber never started off on a high. 

"I accidentally punched him and I um- broke his nose I guess" 

"Merlin Amber, you must be really strong" said an impressed Ron. 

Hermione hit Ron on the upper arm due to his encouraging remark. 

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Hermione seriously. 

"Yes, I'm fine. That was a good swing" said Harry jokingly. 

"Thanks" Amber said laughing. 

"Well well well. Look who we have here Forge" said one of the approaching twins. 

"I can see, another Potter is it Gred?" 

"I think so Forge" 

"How interesting Gred" 

"Interesting indeed" finished Forge as they both looked Amber over. 

"Stop confusing her boys, she's new" said Hermione, clearly annoyed. 

"Hermione, I can handle this. Hello George" said Amber as she held her hand out towards George. 

The look on George and Fred's faces was a picture. They looked really shocked. George shook Amber's hand, his mouth still wide open from shock. 

"Boys, I know I'm pretty, but come on. You really don't have to take the saying jaw-dropping seriously" Amber chuckled. 

Both of the boys immediately closed their mouths, turned and started to walk away. 

"We need her" said Fred. 

"Indeed we do" said a skeptical George. 

"How did you do that?" asked an also skeptical Hermione

"Just a good guess" said a smirking Amber.

\- - - -

The group had made her a bed on the sofa in the common room. It wasn't the comfiest bed in the world, but it would do for one night. They had all given her extra pillows and blankets and it was like she was sleeping on top of a grizzly bear, it was soooo cozy. The fire helped to heat her also.

Harry had stayed up with her for about an hour, but he clearly wasn't very good with late nights. It left Amber to lay silently, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Things kept playing with her mind; Draco knew? Destroy the horcruxes? Find the horcruxes? My powers are getting stronger? Is Pansy still a bitch?

One thing Amber was sure of was the answer to the last question, she believed it to be a resounding yes. She would get revenge one day.

She heard someone creeping down the stairs. It was very quite, but when you live with strict parents you learn how to heard the unhearable.

"I know you're there. You can just come out" said Amber into the darkness.

George appreaed in the dimly lit doorway.

"Hey George" said Amber.

"How do you know it's me?"

"Like I said, it was a good guess. And you have a curved top lip, and Fred's is straight" 

"That's funny, that's how Ginny and Ron remember"

"Oh really? I never knew that" she mentally thanked Ginny for this information "anyway, why are you sneaking around at this time of night?" 

George plopped himself on the opposite end of the sofa to what Amber was sat at. 

"I can't sleep" he admitted. 

"You know, if you can't sleep it usually means someone is thinking about you" 

"Really? That's weird." 

"It's just a saying George, it might not be true" Amber laughed. 

"Why are you still awake anyway?" asked George. 

"I just have a lot to think about" 

"Like what? Me?" 

"No, not you. You wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking about" 

"Try me" 

Amber was going to tell him the whole truth. More than Draco knew. Except she would leave big chunks of information out. And she would only tell him about her muggle life, clearly people were supposed to forget about her for a reason. 

"My parents. Well my old parents weren't very nice I guess." 

"What do you mean?" 

"They made me feel small. They left me. Forgot about me. Made me feel like I was nothing. It was horrible, and I was so young. And now I'm this. Now I'm a broken girl that no one wants. You know I punched Harry earlier and broke his nose because I thought he was going to attack me. I actually felt threatened by my own brother. This just isn't right. I just can't do this"

"Yes you can Amber. You're a strong girl." 

"George, how would you know? No one knows me. They make these big assumptions that I'm amazing and can stop things, but really I'm small. I'm pathetic. I'm everything that my parents told me, it was all true" 

"Oh Amber. Come here" 

George pulled Amber into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minuets. 

"Amber, I should probably go now" 

"Please, can you stay a bit longer?" 

George smiled to himself. Amber was too weak to be alone right now, she needed him. 

"Fine, but only 10 more minuets" 

"Yay!" 

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the blankets over the both of them. She buried her head into his chest, he smelt so nice. And they stayed like that for 10 minuets. And a bit longer. 

"Amber? George? You need to wake up please" said Fred as he shook the both of them. 

"Fred? What?" said a very tired Amber. 

"You both fell asleep. And everyone is coming. You might want to get up" said a smiling Fred. 

Amber realised that she was still on top of George. She smiled slightly then helped him off of the sofa. 

"My god Amber, you snore really loudly" joked George. 

"Does she really?" says a laughing Fred. 

"I do not!" 

"You should've heard yourself. It kept me up most of the night" continued George. 

Fred and George high fived as they helped Amber sort out the sofa. 

Then all of their friends came rushing down and the room was crammed with Gryffindors. 

Amber kept looking over at George, and every time she did she found him looking back at her. She rolled her eyes as the thought of him previously being her brother popped into her head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Ummmm hello Georgie.**   
**I'm not sure if I made it clear here, but George can't remember Amber either, it's only Draco and the adults that know.**

**How will Draco handle the fact that Amber is now getting closer to George? And what about Harry?**

**Find out in the next chapter :)**

**Don't forget to interact**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Remember who you really are

"Amber" said Draco one evening as she sat next to him in the Great Hall.

"Yes Draco?" Amber had been trying to ignore him since she found out that he knew, but it was proving difficult.

"I need to talk to you after dinner"

"Okay Draco, fine." Amber sighed.

"Can we find an empty classroom after food?"

"Yes sure"

Amber and Draco ate the rest of their meals in silence. Every so often Amber's eyes would flick over to the Gryffindor table. Usually she would be looking at Harry, who today looked displeased with where Amber was sat - next to Draco. Sometimes she would look over to George and Fred. Whenever they caught her looking they would both wave and pull funny faces, she really loved the boys. The twins were trying to get her to join their little pranking gang, although she was very flattered she kept declining the offer - that wasn't why she was here.

"Are you ready Amber?" asked Draco after professor Dumbledor had given Harry some house points for literally breathing.

"Yeah, I'm ready"

Draco took Amber's hand in his, but she pulled away.

"Draco, if Harry saw, he wouldn't be happy"

"Yes, I understand. I am very sorry"

Amber followed Draco around half of the school, and they ended up in a classroom that Amber wasn't familiar with.

"What is it that you want to talk about Draco?" Amber asked, looking around at the shabby walls.

"It's the dark Lord. He is back. The rumours are true"

"I know they are Draco. I've been telling Harry that"

"No. You mustn't talk to Harry about this. He can't know."

"Draco, I am here to help him defeat Voldemort"

"He wants you" muttered Draco

"What did you just say?"

"He wants you. He wants you to join his army"

"Draco I can't. And besides, I don't want to"

"Amber you don't have a choice"

"And why is that?"

"Because he's your-"

"Don't say it. Draco I don't wish to talk about this anymore. I have heard his request and my answer is no. Tell him to piss off" Amber rushed out of the room.

This wasn't happening to her, not now. She kept running down the empty halls of the school, with everyone in their common rooms. Amber's head started to spin. She started to cry. That voice that told her to jump was back. Suggesting things, bad things. They were telling her to stop looking for the horcruxes, telling her to kill herself.

The power of the voices were too strong. She stopped in her tracks. She realised that she had ran to the stairs. To the very stairs where it had happened last time.

"Amber stop" shouted Draco from behind her.

Amber didn't say anything, she just continued to cry.

"Amber don't be so stupid, come away from the stairs. We don't want a repeat of last time"

Amber continued to ignore him

"Amber. For Merlin's sake girl. This isn't safe. You're being stupid. Fine then, fall again. You'll just come back as someone new. Who will you be this time? A Granger?"

Draco walked over to Amber, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Draco don't touch me"

"Amber, think about what you're doing"

"Draco I said don't touch me" shouted Amber, so loudly that it startled Draco and he obliged.

"Amber I'm sorry I-"

"Don't you ever touch me again, do you hear me?"

"But Amber you let everyone touch your hands"

"That's different. I can see that. I can't see my shoulder. Just back off and leave me alone"

"I would do as she says" said George who was now standing beside Amber, with his wand pointing towards Draco.

"Amber. Just reconsider what I told you. Please. We both know it's the only option" Draco turned and left.

"Oh Amber, are you okay?" asked George as Amber wrapped her arms around him.

"It's horrible George. I hate it"

"What's wrong"

"I don't know George, and that's the problem. I just don't like touching people" George unwrapped his arms from Amber, clearly feeling awkward "no George, you're fine. I don't like it when people don't ask first, that's all"

"Oh. Can I give you a hug?"

"Yes George. I would like that" Amber and George hugged again.

"Would you like to sleep in the Gryffindor common room again, so you don't have to deal with him?" asked George sweetly.

"I don't think my back would cope another night on that sofa, but it's alright. I'll just stay away from him"

"Or you could sleep in my bed"

"George! That's not appropriate"

"I didn't mean with me. I'll sleep on the sofa and you can sleep in my bed. Fred will be in the same room as you, he'd look after you"

"You would really do that for me?"

"I mean sure. If it would make you feel better"

"Thank you so much George" Amber hugged George again.

"Shall we go then?" asked George.

"Sure" said Amber as she entwined her fingers in his.

George looked a little worried that Amber would freak out from the contact at first, but after Amber reassured him that she was fine about 100 times, he finally relaxed a little.

When they got to the painting, rather than making Amber cover her ears, he told her what to say, and they entered the room hand in hand.

"Amber?" said Harry as he hugged his sister a little too tightly.

George squeezed Amber's hand in a reassuring manner before letting go. 

"Woah there Harry. I can't breathe"

"Sorry" laughed Harry as he let go.

"Why are you here Amber? We're going to get into trouble again for letting a Slytherin in here" said Hermione as she brought her attention back to her book.

"Amber, I need to talk to you. I have to tell you somethings" whispered Harry into Amber's ear.

Harry took Amber up the stairs and into an empty room.

"Amber, I haven't been 100% truthful with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Some stuff has happened. And I'm assuming that you haven't heard about it"

"Okay, I'm all ears"

"People keep getting petrified. Their whole body freezes from fright. And I can talk to snakes. Everyone thinks I'm the Slytherin heir, but I'm not Amber. Because you would be affected too. And I keep hearing this voice. I promise I'm not going crazy"

"Jesus Harry, why haven't you told me any of this?"

"Because I thought you were a spy, well that's what Hermione thought. What do you think is happening?"

"I'm not sure"

"Oh and another thing. There is a book. A diary in fact. It belonged to Tom Riddle and it's magic. I can talk to Tom through it, even though he's dead"

"It belongs to who?" asked a panicked Amber

"Tom Riddle. Do you know him?"

"Harry. That's Voldemort"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Tom Riddle is Voldemort"

"The Chamber of Secrets. It's been opened."

"Harry. We need to destroy that diary"

"How?"

"Just destroy it. Where is it?"

"On my bookshelf-" started Harry "it's gone"

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean someone has stolen the book"

"For fuck sake Harry. How did you manage to lose it?" 

"I'm not sure. But it was here earlier" 

"We have to find it. I think its a horcrux." suggested Amber, something inside her told her that this was going be easier than she imagined. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/n:**

**Okay. So I know that in the actual book most of this happened around May time. But Amber has sent the wizarding world into chaos and nothing will take its natural course. So don't get annoyed because not everything will turn out like it's supposed to.**

**Please enjoy this book. I'm trying my hardest to not make any mistakes and I spend hours reading sections of the fandom website to make sure that every fact is correct.**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	9. It's not your place to be angry

* * *

**I wrote this chapter sat outside in the rain so I hope you enjoy it while I sit here in pain. We love locking ourselves out the house :)**

**Chapter 9**   
**Is not your place to be angry**

"Hi Ron. Can we talk to you for a moment please?" Amber asks Ron after rushing downstairs with Harry to interrogate everyone that was in his room.

"Sure" said a confused Ron.

Ron followed Amber and Harry back up to their room, and he sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's all this about then?" he asked as he pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Ron, have you seen a book? It's gone missing? I mean I know you haven't but Amber just needs to hear it"

"For god sake Harry, don't ever become a policeman. Ronald Wealsey, you know the diary that my brother here has been obsessed with?"

"Yeah. He literally sleeps in bed with it" laughs Ron as he continues to snack on his bag of treats.

  
"Liar! I don't!" shout Harry as Amber and Ron laughed.

"Well, it's gone missing. You don't know who would have it do you?" Amber asked.

"Nope. I'm scared to touch it. Harry would probably hex me"

"That's true, I would" confirmed Harry from behind Amber.

"Fine. Thank you Ron, you can go back to the group"

Ron left the room. This happened to every other Gryffindor boy in Harry's year. They all denied touching it, clearly scared that the heir of Slytherin would kill them.

"Its no use Amber. We've asked everyone"

"Not everyone" said Amber as she began to think, and then Fred and George popped into her mind "that's it. The twins!"

"You think the twins stole the diary?"

"Of course, for some sort of prank. It makes sense. Come on Harry, we have to find them"

Harry and Amber run down the stairs and into the common room, but the twins are no where to be seen.

"Harry have you finally finished interrogating everyone?" asked Ron when he caught sight of Harry.

"You know, if you ask me, Amber stole it" said Hermione clearly not realising that Amber was stood a few paces behind Harry.

"Hermione I wouldn't-"

"Of course you wouldn't, because you're not me. If you ask me she's a bad influence, you've been running wild. You haven't been sleeping. This girl has really done something to you. What if she's killing you, slowly. Or she's reporting everything back to the dark Lord. And have you seen her friends. I mean Draco Malfoy? You have got to be kidding me."

"Are you jealous of me Granger?" Amber asked.

"Of course she's here right now. She's always here. If you boys want me I'll be in my room. And you're not invited" shouted Hermione before storming off.

"I'm sorry Amber. She'll come around, she's just not used to being the other girl, she's used to being the only girl. If you know what I mean" apologised Harry.

"No, I understand. Ron you should probably check up on her something tells me that you like her, and she likes you"

"Did she say that?" asked Ron

"She's totally implied it before"

"Right. I'm coming Hermione" said Ron as he darted up the stairs.

Amber and Harry started to run around the halls in search for the twins. But they just couldn't find them.

"Harry, we should split up. We'll be able to find them quicker"

"Good idea. I'll go to the great Hall and you can go to the astrology Tower"

And Harry sprinted off towards the Great Hall as Amber sprinted off in the direction of the astrology tower. After the large stair climb, when Amber came to the top she was meeted by Fred and Angelina sat on a bench together, and George staring out at the view.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting" said Amber as she turned around to head down the stairs.

"Amber wait" said George as he reached for her arm, he then realised and put his arm to his side.

"Yes George?"

"Come and look at the view with me"

"Okay George. But I have to ask you something."

"Fine. Just look"

Amber looked out at the view. It was beautiful. The river flowed rather quickly and the hills were covered in the most green grass Amber had ever seen. And the moon was the brightest thing ever. Any signs of winter had left as quickly as they had come.

"What do you think?" asked George as he looked towards Amber.

"It's beautiful." said Amber in awe.

"Oh yeah, the view is absolutely beautiful"

"George I have to ask something."

"Sure, go ahead"

"Do you know what happened to the book that Harry was obsessed with? It's gone missing and it's pretty important"

"I think I saw Ginny sneaking into his room. I thought she was only going to make out with Harry though"

"George! That's my brother!" said Amber as she hit him playfully on the arm.

"She likes him though. And he likes her. You can tell"

"So you're saying that I should ask Ginny?" asked Amber.

"I mean it would make sense."

"Okay. I should probably go then, it's very important"

"Of course. I'll see you later."

"Why are you up here though? It's nearly time for bed"

"Becuase we come here to escape. And this is where we plan our best pranks."

"Oh okay. Goodnight George" said Amber as she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Amber. Don't forget, you get my bed for the night"

"Of course" giggled Amber as she descended the stairs.

At the bottom she saw Harry.

"I spoke to them. They said to ask Ginny. But we can't do that today. It will have to wait till tomorrow" said Amber.

"Okay. I was getting pretty tired." said a yawning Harry.

"Let's get back to our rooms then"

Harry and Amber walked to the painting with a spring in their steps. They entered the painting and went their separate ways.

"Are you staying down here again?" asked Harry.

"No. George has donated me his bed for one night. So I'm going to abuse that"

"Okay. Well goodnight Amber" said Harry as he hugged his twin.

"Goodnight Harry" said Amber as she hugged him back

Amber walked up the stairs. It was strange walking up this set of stairs as she hadn't exactly been here before. She walked into a room and was greeted by lots of boys asking if she was lost.

"I'm not lost. George has donated me his bed for the night becuae me and Malfoy got in a fight, you know how it is. So if you could point me in he direction of his bed I would be very grateful."

"He sleeps over there" said a very muscular boy.

She walks over to his bed. And starts taking her shirt off, not caring that all of the boys are staring at her. She then pulls a shirt of George's over her head, before slipping out of her jeans. She felt so comfy in George's t-shirt, she knew he wasn't going to get this top back.

"Goodnight boys" she said as she curled up in the bed, turning off her lamp.

"Good night Amber" came a chorus of boys, them too turning off their lights.

Amber fell asleep pretty easy tonight which was very strange. She hadn't been able to sleep like that for at least 5 years. But now with the scent of George in the air it felt as if all of her troubles went away. However she awoke at some point in the night. When she opened her eyes she could see the outline of a body in the bed with her.

Amber let out a blood curling scream. She was horrified that she was this close to someone. One by one all of the lamps started to turn on and she realised that the muscular man from before had gotten into bed with her.

The door to the room flung open and George was stood in the doorway. He ran over to Amber and hugged her. After Amber had calmed down he punched the boy. He then punched him again. And suddenly the boy was on the the floor crying out in pain. He was going to have a black eye tomorrow.

Then Fred finally awoke.

"Amber, are you okay?" asked Fred as he rushed over to his brother.

"I-I-George. What happened?"

"Amber, you're safe now. I'm here. Let's lay together for a while"

George climbed into bed and cuddled up with Amber. The rest of the boys settled into their beds and the boy from before had fled from the room. All of the lamps were getting turned off again, so George turned his off also.

"Thank you George" Amber whispered as she believed the other boys had fallen asleep again.

"Amber. That guy is a creep. I can't let him go around touching you."

"Can you stay here all night again? I don't see why you should have to suffer from a sore back in the morning."

"Of course I'll stay Amber."

Amber reached up and kisses George. She was intending to kiss him on the cheek, but hadn't realised he had turned his head in the darkness. She accidentally kissed his lips. However she didn't pull away, she allowed it to linger. And it felt as if he was trying to kiss her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry George" said Amber hurriedly as she pulled away. 

"Let's just go to bed" said George as he kissed her forehead, brushing it off. 

And they both fell asleep together. George heated Amber up through out the night. And when she awoke again from nightmares he hugged her and promised that everything was okay and that she was safe. And for the first time in many years she believed him. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **How cute!**  
 **George is honestly a true gentleman. If he ever wanted to pop up in my life I wouldn't be complaining....**

**Anyways I was just wondering how yall felt about smut? I mean I've written a bit before but I'm a little rusty with it (how many different ways can one person say "he shoved his pee pee in her vee vee"?) but I'm prepared to write it if you want.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't actually know if people read these. I mean I don't normally. But hi if you do!**

**~ Rosie Loubrac :)**


	10. My head works different to yours

⚠️ **Before we start I just have to put this warning in - their will be smut. I'm sorry if you think it's bad, and if there's anything you want me to do to make it better then please just suggest :) it's not going to be like proper smut** **just kissing but yeah :)** ⚠️

**Chapter 10**   
**My head works different to yours**

"George?" Amber asks at about 3 in the morning. 

"Amber?" he whispers in her ear "you're okay. I'm here" he cuddled her tighter. 

This was the same ritual he had done several times in the night, Amber just kept waking up. 

"George I can't sleep" 

"Oh baby- I mean Amber. It's alright, you'll fall asleep. You just need to stop thinking about it" 

"I'm not thinking about that-" 

"Well what are you thinking about?" 

"You won't laugh?" 

"Why would I laugh?" he asks seriously 

"I'm not sure- just promise" 

"I promise Amber" they both smile at each other. 

"I was thinking about you." 

"Why me Amber?" George was still smiling. 

"The kiss George. I was thinking about when I kissed you" 

"What about it?" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it" 

"Why are you apologising?" 

Amber bites her lip "I guess I just felt like I had to" 

"Amber. I like you okay. So don't apologise" 

"But George- I'm broken. You can't like me" 

"You're not broken Amber. You're perfect" 

"George stop. You don't mean that" 

"Of course I do. I hate seeing you with that rat Draco Malfoy. I want you all to myself" 

"This isn't happening. I'm dreaming" 

"Do you want this to be a dream?" 

"I don't know what I want. I dont get to choose." 

"Of course you do Amber. This is your life." 

Amber looks up to George. She can bearly make out his jawline let alone any facial features. 

"Amber? What are you doing?" 

"I don't know George" 

"What are you thinking?" 

"I-" Amber stuttered, what was she thinking? "George. I-I'm not who you think I am. I'm dangerous" 

"I like danger-" 

George pressed his lips against Amber's. After a few seconds she kissed him back. They were transfixed in this passionate kiss. George then pulled back, leaving Amber to want more. 

"How did that feel?" George whispered in her ear lightly. 

"Do it again" she whispered back. 

He kisses her again. This time with more power; with more lustfulness. She moved her hand up to his hair. She played with it lightly, stoking her hand through his maine. George moved his hand up to her cheek. He whipped away a tear that had slipped from her cheek. That made him retreat backwards. 

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" asked a concerned George, he stroked her cheek again, removing another tear. 

"I-I'm crying?" Amber moved her hand to where George's was and felt her damp cheek. 

"Are you okay? We can stop" he said gently. 

"No. I want this. I want you" 

"That's all I needed to hear-" 

George kissed Amber on the lips again. He then moved his kisses to her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Butterflies filled Amber's stomach. George was her first consented kiss. 

"George wait-" 

"Yes beautiful?" 

"We can't go any further then kissing. You know that right?" 

"Of course I do. You're not old enough" 

"George it's not that-" 

"What do you mean?" he sits up 

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we go back to kissing?" 

"If you want to" 

"Yes" Amber smiles as George places more soft kisses along her jawline. 

She felt warm and fuzzy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled her onto his lap so he got better reach of her lips. He bit her lip and Amber let out a soft little moan into his mouth that she didn't know she was holding. 

George chuckled innocently at this, and then went back in. His hands started to explore her hips, pulling her closer to him. They kept kissing like this for ages. When suddenly George flipped her over so she was at the bottom and he was on top. That made the butterflies in her stomach go crazier. Be grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them up against the backboard of the bed. He began to nibble her neck, sucking in it. She bit her lips to stop the little moan coming out. 

"Don't go biting your lip missy. I want to hear it all" he whispered in her ear before biting the ear lobe. 

She stopped biting her lip and a small moan came out. That made George go crazy. He went back down to her neck again, continuing to suck on roughly the same place as before. She knew that this was how marks were created, but she didn't care. It felt so right. 

"George you need to sleep" she said into his ear. 

Her heat was going crazy, accompanying her heavy breathing. George let go of her wrists, allowing her to gain a little more control. Although she liked not having power, she liked being controlled. 

"Only if you cuddle me" he whispered. 

"That sounds like a fair deal" Amber replied, getting comfy whilst spooning with George. 

He wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling himself closer to her. He kissed her cheek one last time before he allowed her to sleep. However she couldn't. Her mind was going crazy. Her brother was going to kill her. And she had to cover the marks or the teachers would go crazy. She could feel George breathing on her neck and it drove her crazier. He began to rub circles on her stomach and after a few minutes her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms for the third time. 

\- - - 

"Goodmorning beautiful" said George when Amber sat up. 

"Shhhh. People will know" she said giggling. 

"No one is up here. They've all gone to breakfast." 

"What about Fred? Isn't he going to kill you for not going with him?" 

"No. He agreed that it was best I stayed. I have to make sure that you're okay after last nights events." George smirked to himself. 

"I'm very okay"

Amber looked in the mirror that was facing George's bed. She saw 3 marks all on the right side of her neck. They were quite large too so it would be difficult to hide them. 

"Are you a vampire because jesus. Have you seen my neck?" 

"I just didn't want you little Malfoy friend to think he had some sort of claim over you. That's all." 

Amber kissed George. 

"I wouldn't worry about him" 

"You should probably get dressed. Even if it does drive me crazy to see you in my shirt" he stood back and admired her body. 

"Do you have anything I could wear. I don't really want to wear the same thing as yesterday?" 

"Sure." 

George threw Amber some grey sweatpants and another baggy t-shirt. She slipped the sweats on and tightened them with the strings. She then pulled off the shirt she was already wearing. 

"Wow-" said George as he took it all in. 

"Oh shut up you, can't a girl get changed in peace?" Amber chuckled. 

She placed the clean top on and tied it up at the front, showing a little of her stomach. Somehow she managed to make this outfit look good. 

"What do you think?" she asked George. 

"I think you look hot" he said, he kissed her again. 

"Can we go and get breakfast? I'm very hungry?" asked Amber as she inspected his ripped chest. 

"Sure" 

George took Amber's hand and they walked into the Common Room. 

"Hi George, thank you for looking after Amber-" started Harry "Why are you holding hands? Amber your neck! Oh Merlin, please say it's not true" 

"Calm Harry. Nothing happened. I kept pinching myself with my neckless this morning" 

"But you're not wearing a neckless" 

"Exactly, she couldn't get it on. And I didn't know how to work the clipy thingy so I pinched her a few times myself. I'm very sorry for hurting her." 

"Oh it's fine silly" Amber smiled at George. 

"Right Amber, we have to go. We're pretty late" said Harry looking from Amber to George. 

"Oh yes. We have to talk to Ginny. I'm sorry George I have to go. I'll catch up with you later" Amber hugged George "Stay handsome" she whispered in his ear. 

"Don't go running off with Malfoy now" George whispered back. 

When Amber let go from the hug she pulled a face at George before he headed towards the Great Hall. 

"Come on then!" said Harry as you both ran through the halls in search for Ginny. 

She was no where to be seen. It was as if she had completely disappeared from the whole of the earth. 

"Where does she normally go?" Amber asks Harry as she catches her breath from running so much. 

"I normally find her either in the astrology tower or in Myrtle's bathroom." 

"Well I'll go to the astrology tower, you go to the bathroom" Amber didn't want to face Myrtle again, and there was a large chance that George would be in the astrology tower and that made her happy. 

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. But the stairs just seemed to not end. When she finally reached the top, it seemed pretty empty. No one could be seen, but she walked closer to the view to get a better look. It was prettier in the day then the night. You could see a lot clearer. The way the sun shone off of the river, and the happy birds singing in the new day. 

As she turned to leave something had pushed her up against the wall. It had stolen the wind from her lungs. She gasped for air. Stood in front of her, pinning her to the wall, was Malfoy. 

"Draco I told you not to-" 

Amber was interrupted by a sweet kiss that he placed upon her lips. She couldn't move. She couldn't stop him. She felt helpless. This wasn't right. But this had happened before. At school. That pig! Amber began to cry and Draco pulled away. 

"Touch me" finished Amber, but the words were lost against the wind. 

"How do you feel now Potter?" 

"Draco. Please let me go" 

"Why Potter are you scared?" 

"Draco I was your sister. You know that. You remember. Your job was to protect me. But you're scaring me. You're hurting me. Please just don't touch me" 

"Potter. I don't understand you. When you were a Weasley you were practically begging for me. And now you're a Potter and you can't stand me? What's your problem?" 

"My problem is you. You're so irritating! You walk around these halls like you own everyone! But in reality you're scared! You're scared of admitting that you need help." 

"Shut up Amber. I know what I want. And I know the dark Lord's orders. He wants you. So have you made up your mind?" 

"Yes. You tell my father that if he wants me then he is to speak to me in person. I won't be accepting any requests or orders from his little hunch man. Now if you wouldn't mind behanding me so I can stop whatever is in the chamber of secrets I would be very grateful"

"One last thing before you do go" 

Draco kisses Amber again. He moves his kisses down to her neck, the opposite side to her current marks. And he begins to suck, leaving another mark. 

"Have fun with whatever you're doing, keep looking cute beautiful" 

"Piss off you creep" Amber runs down the stairs, the tears streaming. 

She can't believe that she's let this happen. Not again! She kept running. She ran into the Gryffindor common room. She ran up the stairs. She threw herself onto George's bed. And she cried. She didn't stop crying. She stayed there all day. No one came for her. She was alone. Like it was supposed to be. Like she had always been. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Eeeeeek**   
**Isn't Draco a penis? But he's so attractive. This is proper girl problems :(**

**I promise he won't always** **be** **a penis, he will become a nice guy just let me develop his character.**

**Also Amber and George are sooooooo cute 🥺**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	11. Another day wasted

**Before I start this chapter I just want to say that I've realised how long this story is actually going to be. But I'm going to take it to the end. We'll probably be looking at** **around** **200 chapters, and that'll be fun :)**   
**I hope you're ready for the rest of the emotional roller-coaster :)**

**Chapter 11**   
**Another day wasted**

Amber remained on George's bed all day, surrounded in her self pity. No one had looked for her, or if they had then they hadn't found her. No one had come back to their dorm. That was until Fred and Angelina had ran into the room, giggling while running hand in hand. They both stopped when they noticed Amber. 

"Amber?" started Fred "Are you okay?" Fred let go of her hand. 

"I don't know Fred. Why hasn't anyone come looking for me?" Amber continued to let the tears fall. 

"George has been looking for you. He's very worried. You need to go and see him please." Fred sat next to her on George's bed "Look, let's dry these tears away" 

Fred wiped his thumb across her cheek, removing the dampness. Amber smiled at this kind gesture. 

"If you ever need a girl to talk to Amber, you can always talk to me" said Angelina, who was stood right behind Fred. 

"Thank you. I just need a hug right now. Do you know where George is?" 

"The last time I saw him he was in the astrology tower looking for you." 

"Okay. Enjoy yourself" giggled Amber as she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

She kept running, the tears started to well in her eyes as she remembered the horrific events that had just happened in the tower but she pushed them to the back of her mind. She was concentrating on one thing only, and that was George. She kept running, even when Harry was shouting her name. She kept running, even when she passed Draco and he blew her a kiss. She just kept running. 

She sprinted up the stairs. Her legs were pretty sore but she ignored it. She reached the top and there was George. She smiled when she saw him. He hadn't noticed she was there, he was too busy looking out at the view. 

She walked up behind him and wrapped him up in her arms. He let out a little sigh as he rested his head upon her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I went missing. I didn't mean to worry you" 

"Where did you even go?" 

The both kept their eyes out at the view, enjoying this moment. 

"I went to your bed. Fred told me where you were so I ran as fast as I could." 

"Amber I was worried sick. I thought something bad had happened to you" 

Something bad had happened to her, but was she ready to tell him yet? 

"George-" 

"Yes Amber" George turned his head to look at her, he saw the tears and walked her over to the bench. "What's wrong Amber?" 

"Draco-" 

George spotted the marks on the other side of her neck. 

"What did you do?" 

"I promise it wasn't me. He pinned me up against that wall. I couldn't escape." 

"Oh Amber." George allowed a few tears to run from his eyes as he pictured it. 

"George please don't cry. I'm sorry-" 

"The problem is it wasn't even you. It wasn't even your fault. It was mine. He asked where you were. I stupidly told him that I had seen you running this way. I'm sorry Amber. It's all my fault" 

"George. It's not your fault. Just you wait till I get my hands on that little rat-" 

"I'm sorry I didn't find you Amber. I was trying to" 

"No no George. It's okay. I'm fine. We're fine." 

George placed a sweet little kiss upon Amber's lips. When he pulled away he just held her. Their were no words, just her in his embrace. 

"George-" 

"Yes baby?" 

"What is this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, what are we doing?" 

"I haven't figured it out myself, but whatever it is this feels so right" 

"I agree" Amber places a soft kiss upon his cheek. 

"I think I like you Amber-" 

"Oh George. She'll never date you. She's just too obsessed with me" said Draco as he broke into the tower. 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" George asked, he hugged Amber tighter knowing that she would be scared right now. 

"Shut up Weasle. Amber get up. We need to go." 

"Draco, you don't control me!" Amber shouted, she was annoyed and that showed. 

"Amber calm down" George whispered in her ear. 

"Amber. Your brother wants you. Come on. Stop being stupid" 

"Okay. George can escort me down to him then" Amber said sternly. 

"Fine. He hasn't found Ginny. She's gone missing." continued Draco. 

"And how do you know all of this?" asked Amber. 

"Because I have ears Potter. I can hear what's happening. Now hurry up" 

Draco left down the steps, followed by George and Amber. They were all in a hurry to find Amber's brother. Ginny was still missing? Something didn't feel right. They ran past one of the many threats that had been written upon the walls in blood. They finally found Harry. 

"Amber! There you are!" said Harry as he hugged her. 

"What's the news?" asked Amber. 

Harry stared at Draco and George, wanting them to leave. It was clear though that they were refusing to go. 

"We haven't found Ginny. We think she's stolen the diary. And that she's gone into the Chamber of Secrets." 

"How do you know all of this?" Amber asked. 

"It's Hermione. She's been petrified! She was holding a sheet of paper, ripped from a book. And it was the clue. We need to talk to Myrtle. Hermione told everything to her!" 

Harry grabbed her hand and they rushed off towards the bathroom. Draco and George stopped following. Amber looked back to them before they rounded the corner and they both looked lost. Amber was so confused as to why Draco was helping her. Maybe that was his way of getting close to her so he can install her in the death eaters group. 

They arrive at the bathroom. They burst through the door. 

"Myrtle!" Amber shouts. 

"Oh hi Harry. And Amber- you dyed your hair?" 

"We don't have time to talk about that right now. What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked a scared Amber, her stomach began to hurt and she felt sick. 

"I'm not sure. Ginny flooded the bathroom. Hermione spoke about it. Said she balmed you Amber. But I know it's not you. I know who opened it. I know where the entrence is" 

"Tell us please Myrtle" begged Harry. 

"Fine. Ginny. Ginny opened the Chamber. She spoke a different language. I don't know it, but she sounded like a snake. She had a book in her hand. It looked like the one you always carry with you Harry" 

"Ginny opened it?" Amber asked. 

"Well done. You're following. Right the entrance is just behind you. I've seen a few people go through it. But it hasn't happened for years. Not since I-I-I-" 

"You what?" asked Harry. 

"-I died!" Myrtle cried. 

"And how do we get in there?" asked Amber. 

"You have to speak the language. That's how everyone else did it" 

"Thank you Myrtle" said Harry. 

They both ran over to the sinks. 

"Do you think it's parseltongue? The language they were speaking?" asked Harry. 

"I'm not sure. You have to try though" 

"ssscssshsssasssmsssbsssesssrsssosssfsssssssessscsssrsssessstsssssssossspsssesssn" _chamber of secrets open_

Nothing happened. Suddenly Amber heard the voice again. 

"He's not the heir. You are. You must open the Chamber. You must go in alone and save Ginny!" 

"Harry?" said Amber "did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"They said I must open it. I am the heir of Slytherin." 

"Do it then! Open the Chamber!" shouted Harry. 

"sssossspsssesssn" _open_

Amber didn't know she could speak this language. It was strange. Suddenly the sink opened, allowing them to enter the Chamber. 

  
They both run in, and they see Ginny lying on the floor.

"Ginny!" shouts Harry as he runs over to her.

"Something's not right Harry. Doesn't this seem too easy?"

"Amber-" came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see a funny figure standing there.

"That's him! That's Tom Riddle!" said Harry as he stood beside Amber, creating a wall between Tom and Ginny.

"Amber- what are you doing here?" asked Tom.

"I've come to stop you. This isn't right."

"Oh Amber. You really think you can stop me?" he chuckled.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Oh Potter. Meet my daughter Amber Riddle!" Tom continued to chuckle.

"What? She's my sister!"

"No I'm not Harry-" Amber was ashamed of the truth.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry Harry. I was protecting you"

"Go and join your father then. I can defeat him on my own!"

"No Harry. I'm here to help you."

"sssksssissslssslssstssshsssesssmsssbsssossstsssh" _kill them both_

Suddenly a gigantic snake arose. It was instantly spotted to be the Basilisk.

"How are you doing that?" shouted Harry.

"Because I am the heir of Slytherin! You stupid boy!" shouted Tom.

"ssssssstsssosssp!" _stop_ commanded Amber and the snake froze.

"You're very strong. I'm very proud." said Tom.

"sssksssissslssslssstsssosssm!" _k_ _ill Tom_

The snake started to move towards Tom. It was going to kill him.

"ssssssstsssosssp!" _stop_ shouted Tom.

The snake ignored him. It kept pushing forwards. The snake struck him, but nothing happened. He didn't die. He couldn't be killed like that.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry as he looked over to Ginny who was still on the floor.

They heard a bird coming closer to them.

"That's Fawkes!" shouted Harry as it dropped a sword just in front of them.

"I think that's a clue. We must kill the Basilisk!" shouted Amber as she picked up the sword.

She held it with such confidence, like this was her purpose. She charged forwards. The snake kept attempting to kill Tom, but it kept failing. Amber plunged the sword into the snakes body. It let out a cry of pain. It turned and faced Amber.

"sssisssasssmsssssssosssrsssrsssysss" _I am sorry_ said Amber as she dug the sword back into the snake.

It let out another yelp, this broke Amber's heart - she hated seeing things in pain. Slowly the snake fell to the ground, lifeless. She had slain the Basilisk.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry.

"We must destroy Tom!" shouted Amber.

Tom started to run to Ginny. He collapsed next to her. He picked the diary she was still clutching and took out his wand, pointing it towards Harry.

"I'm going to finish what I should've started years ago!"

"Do it Tom. Kill him. What will that make you? Will that make you complete? Or will you be stuck in this body forever?" asks Amber, appearing very calm.

"What are you saying girl! I am the most powerful wizard ever!"

"You are not the most powerful wizard! Dumbledore is!" shouts Harry.

"Silence boy! Remind me why I didn't kill you before!"

"Becuase my parents protected me" Harry shouted.

"I remember taking their worthless lives. I should've stolen yours as well"

"How dare you speak about my family that way!"

"Excuse me dad, Harry. I was just thinking. If you would've killed Harry as a baby would that really make you feel complete. You would've just remained the most powerful wizard, with no aims, no goals. In a way it was a blessing that he is still alive" interrupted Amber.

"What are you saying girl?"

"Well I'm just thinking. This will go down in history one day, aren't you glad that you didn't just kill him as a baby?"

"Amber you're not helping" shouted Harry.

Amber made a gesture with her eyes, she moved them from the Basilisk to Tom. Harry clearly got the message and Tom was completely clueless.

"Shut up boy. My daughter is much more intelligent than you will ever be!"

"Thank you daddy" Amber smiled.

"Have you thought about my offer? Joining me?"

"Well. I mean I've always wanted a tattoo. But I think it would look better in green. And I'm not the biggest fan of long sleeved tops. Like what do I do when I want to just wear a tank top in the summer?"

Amber watched as Harry pulled a tooth from the large snake.

"Oh go on then. I'll join. Come give me your cool mark thingy!" said Amber, appearing to be excited.

Tom walked over to his daughter. He embraced her in a hug. While doing this Harry placed the tooth in her hands.

"I wish I could've looked after you as a child. I'm sorry I had to leave you with that muggle family" said Tom.

"It's fine father. Now, let's give me that cool snake tattoo!"

Tom released Amber from his clasp. Amber plunged the tooth into the front of the book. Tom fell to the floor, dropping the book. Amber droke the tooth into the diary several more times. Tom yelped out in pain as the ink left the diary.

"Amber! You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry father. But that's Ginny. She's harmless."

"You're very clever. I will come back and claim you"

Tom's chest ripped open and a display of bright lights appeared. The sound of his pain dimished as he disappeared, the memory of him lost forever.

"We did it!" said Amber "We destroyed Voldemort! We won!"

Amber ran over to Harry, ready to embrace him. But he didn't walk into her open arms.

"You're not my sister?"

"I'm sorry Harry. It's a very long story. But I can't explain it. You'll forget about me. And I'll move onto the next family. But I'll remember. It's a curse really. All of my relationships are broken. And to think that I was starting to fall for George-"

"That's how you know. You've been here before"

"Apparently so. I've been a Malfoy, last I was a Weasley and now I'm a Potter. I suspect that next time I'll be a Granger"

"Does anyone know?"

"Only Draco and all of the adults. They're protecting me and everyone else. I'm sorry Harry. I promise I'll protect you as best as I can"

"Amber? Harry?" said a weak Ginny from behind them.

"Come on Harry. We need to get Ginny into the Great Hall. I heard that a new student is starting."

"But it's the middle of the year" said Ginny.

"I know. How strange"

Harry and Amber helped Ginny into the Great Hall. She didn't enter the room though, just to the door. She didn't want to have to say goodbye. She knew that Draco wouldn't be present and she didn't want to face George.

It was sad to think that he wouldn't remember anything. Amber would just be a lost memory. She really thought she was falling for him. With a sigh she walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm so proud of you for defeating your father." he started "As a celebration you are being given the choice. Would you like to stay now that your task is done, or would you like to return to your muggle family with no recollection of Hogwarts?"

Amber thought for a moment.

"I think I would quite like to stay. I've enjoyed it here."

"As you wish. This time you are going to be a Granger. Amber Granger has a bit of a ring to it."

"What about my blood status? If I am to protect Draco then I wouldn't be able to get close to him. And surley I could just remain a Potter. Like what damage would that do?"

"Amber. We both know that Draco isn't in that hall currently. He never is. We must go. The students are waiting to meet you. And we tried it before. With the Malfoy family. It just didn't work"

"As you wish professor"

Amber and Dumbledore walked down to the Great Hall. Again she was sorted into Slytherin. She walked over to Hermione.

"Hey sister!"

"I thought you were dead!" was Hermione's reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **This is my longest chapter and it also took me about 2 hours to write and another hour to edit.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I told you that everything would be a little different, but I think I'm making it work.**

**Now Amber is a Granger and I must say I'm looking foward to writing this part of her life. I personally hate Hermione (she's just so annoying), but I will attempt to portray her in a positive way.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Don't forget to vote and interact :)**

**This is the Spotify link for this story :) I will keep adding songs, but I feel as though these fit with everything so far :) a new song will be added every so often, so yeah.**  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5C7ze0z0bGGjecbPqynX18?si=KtokMWTCQxiTIcy3PsNNeA

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	12. Amber Granger

**I've just realised that I literally have no clue how this app works. I'm so used to Wattpad, this is strange....**

**Chapter 12**   
**Amber Granger**

"I thought you were dead" said Hermione. 

Amber was getting pretty sick of hearing this sentence. It wasn't fair on anyone that she constantly came back under a different name. It was getting confusing. She wasn't sure how Drack kept up with it. 

"Amber!" shouted Draco as he walked next to her "we need to go"

"Ew. Why would my sister go with you Draco? She has some common sense, I hope" 

"Okay Draco. Where are we going?" Amber asked, completely ignoring her sister. 

"The astrology tower. Someone is missing" 

"You can't seriously be going off with that baboon? Tell her Harry" 

"I'm sorry Hermione, she's a Slytherin. What do you expect?" said Harry. 

"That's pretty offensive you know. I'm a pretty decent person. Clearly you 3 weren't the type of people I was lead to believe you were. Now if you don't mind I'm going off with someone that is actually nice to me. Goodbye the golden trio" 

Amber ran after Draco through the halls. Then ran up the stairs, panting as they did so. 

"Amber?" asked George 

"Yes. It's me George. Why aren't you in the Great Hall?" 

"I was late and I heard them casting a spell on the students. It was a memory spell. I couldn't stay. What if they were taking something important?" 

"George. It's not safe. We need to get you to Dumbledore straight away!" said Amber, taking his hand in hers. 

"Amber wait. What are they making you forget?" 

"Something about the Chamber of Secrets I think. I don't exactly remember. But it must be important if the ministry ordered for it to be done. Come on George. We have to go" Amber felt the tears well in her eyes. 

"Okay Amber. I trust you" 

George took Amber's hand, and with Draco walking beside them, they walked to Dumbledore's office. 

"Ahh. Amber Granger, so nice to see you again. How are you settling in?" asked Dumbledore.

"Is this some sort of prank?" asked George. 

"Yes George. Dumbledore knows I'm a Potter. Draco why don't you go and stand outside while we explain this to George" 

"You sure?" asked Draco. 

"Yes- but please do wait for me" 

"Of course" Draco walked out of the room. 

"George I love you" 

"Amber, why are you crying?" 

"I love you George. I'll look after you. I'll always try and win you over." 

"I love you too Amber. But I'm not leaving" 

"I'm sorry." Amber gave a small goodbye kiss in his cheek. 

"Obliviate" said Dumbledore as he pointed his wand to George. 

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm George Weasley" George reached his hand out and Amber shook it. 

Amber wiped the tears away with her sleeve. 

"Hi George. I'm Amber Granger" 

"Well thank you for making that clear for me Dumbledore. I'll go and inform Fred. I'll see you around Amber" George left the room. 

"Are you okay Amber?" asked Dumbledore 

  
"Yes professor, I'm fine"

Amber left the room and broke down. She couldn't stop crying. The hole in her heart had been made even bigger. She didn't want to have to say goodbye. It hurt too much.

"Amber?" said Draco as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Draco it's horrible"

"I know Amber. This was how I felt when you became a Weasley"

"We'll get through this right?"

"Of course we will. We have no other choice"

"It probably doesn't help that I absolutely hate Hermione" joked Amber, and Draco laughed.

They walked up to the Slytherin common room together. Amber hadn't spent much time there when she was a Potter, she just hoped that people would give her some space. But of course, having a student start mid year was unheard of so everyone had to talk to her.

"So this is my best friend Blaise" said Draco, introducing her to everyone officially.

"Hello Blaise" Amber shook his hand.

"And this is Pansy" said Draco.

"Hi Pansy. I love your bracelet, where did you get it?"

"From a shop that only serves purebloods, you wouldn't of heard of it, being a mudblood and all"

"That was a very nice welcome" Amber chuckled into Draco's ear, he chuckled as well.

Several other students had walked over to her to introduce themselves, but they all seemed irrelevant. She knew that she would never talk to them, let alone bother to learn their names. She knew one thing though, she was going to make Pansy's life a living hell.

Amber and Draco had seated themselves on the velvet sofa that was situated opposite the dull log fire. Everyone else were making small talk amongst themselves, but Draco and Amber were joking about things. Draco was telling her stories from when she was a Malfoy. How she and Bellatrix were incredibly close. How she pursuaded Lucius to go to a father daughter dance. And how she had told everyone at Hogwarts that Draco was secretly a girl but his parents were too ashamed to admit it.

After each comment the pair erupted into laughter. And it isn't long before Amber realises that Pansy is staring at her.

"Pansy has got eyes like a hawk. How do you handle her?"

"She's unbearable honestly. And the worst thing is each time I reject her she just comes back. She doesn't remember the heartache from last time" Draco said as he spotted what she was talking about.

"You know, I wish I was still a Potter"

"I understand. You seemed so happy. Happier then when you were a Weasley and a Malfoy"

"Do you think me and George will get close again? You know, like before"

"I'm not sure Amber. You always seem to be a George Weasley magnet. He always goes crazy for you."

"Maybe we're soul mates" suggested Amber and Draco snorted.

"I don't believe in that stuff"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't think my parents are happy together. I mean my dad gets nasty. He hits her sometimes. You can't tell me that they're soul mates"

"Oh Draco. I wish you would've told me something. That must be horrible"

"Nothing is as bad as what you've been through"

"You don't know what I've been through"

"I do Amber. You told me. You won't remember but you have. When you were a Malfoy. We were having a camping trip in the garden, and you told me"

"And you didn't say anything? You didn't think it was important?"

"Amber everyone has their secrets. Your past is yours, and my future is mine"

"What do you mean your future?"

"Amber. It's complicated. But I guess you have the same fait. We're pretty much the same."

"I guess so. But my dad's more powerful and dead" Draco and Amber both laughed.

"Let's go to the astorolgy tower" suggest Draco.

"What about professor Snape?"

"He won't question it. We're supposed to be getting closer"

"Fine. Let's go then"

Draco took Amber's hand and pulled her off of the sofa. They both left the Slytherin dungeons and climbed the stairs to the tower. When they reached the top the twins were both sat on the bench, brainstorming prank ideas.

"Oh hi Amber" said George.

"Hi George" said Amber with a sigh, this was going to hurt even more.

"We can leave if you want us to. I was just showing Amber around the school" asked Draco.

"No no, she's fine. The view is even better in the day" said Fred, noticing that Amber was staring off into the distance.

Amber moved closer to the edge. She took it all in again, but it all reminded her of George. How he kissed her. She ran her finger across her jawline, reminding herself of every moment she ever spent with George. Amber let out a large breath.

George had apparently silently walked up next to her and was now standing at her side.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he whispered, keeping his eyes transfixed on the idyllic sight.

"Yep. Absolutely beautiful"

"You know, I once had a dream that I was standing up here with a girl. Looking over the river and the hills. In fact it was a full moon. I don't remember much about it. But I remember that I was really happy. I'm pretty sure I was in love with the girl. But it was a just a dream. A beautiful unrealistic dream"

"Why are you telling me this?" Amber asked as the tears fell down her cheek.

"Because her name was Amber too. I thought it was quite coincidental. I don't know what she looks like. I don't remember a face. But I remember kissing her. And their were fireworks."

"Sounds like you really like this girl then" said Amber, drying her eyes.

"I think so"

"He's not going on about his dreams again?" asked Fred "he keeps doing this. Let me guess, a girl called Amber?"

"That's exactly what I was telling her!" laughed George.

"Draco, we really should be leaving. We still have half of the school to explore, and I'm getting pretty tired. And we have lessons tomorrow"

"Definienetly a Granger" joked Fred, to which George laughed.

"Okay. I'm sure we'll bump into you again at some point." said Draco as he and Amber walked down the stairs.

Amber smiled. He kind of remembered. That was enough for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/n:**   
**🥺🥺**

**I told you that Draco wouldn't always be a penis.**

**Okay this was a filler chapter, but it was cute nonetheless. And George is gone. But he's still there. She just needs to teach out and take him, but something tells me that Draco is going to make it difficult.**

**I was thinking about introducing Neville soon, please tell me what you think. But as a like shy best friend moment, if you know what I mean?**

**Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to vote and interact. Also I linked my Spotify playlist in the chapter above, so if you missed that then please go back and check it out :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	13. I remember a girl called Amber

**Chapter 13**   
**I remember a girl called Amber**

Amber got through the next few weeks at school. She was in all of Hermione's classes and this was frustrating for Amber. Even if they were related, they still couldn't get along. Harry and Ron were being stupid as well, they didn't know how to act around Amber, it was strange. Hermione had never mentioned the possibility of having a twin to them and they had become skeptical.

Amber and Draco were very close. They wouldn't leave each other alone. Several times Amber had bumped into George. It felt awkward for Amber. She had kissed him, but he didn't remember. He had said he loved her. It hurt Amber every time she thought of it. But he was safe. He was safer now that he wasn't close to her. 

One Thursday night Amber was struggling to get to sleep. It was worse this night then it had ever been. Amber got out of bed. She left the common room. Snape had apparently left. She crept over to the Gryffindor painting. She entered their common room. She walked up the stairs. And she went over to George's bed. 

"George?" she whispered as she shock him vigorously, attempting to wake him. 

He rolled over and his eyes fluttered open. He was a little surprised to see Amber standing at his bed side. 

"Amber? What are you doing here?" George stretched his arms up to the sky as he sat up in bed. 

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought I would come here" 

"Oh Amber, you're a very curious creature. How did you even get in here?" 

"The lady in the painting let me in. She knows me really well." 

"Well, why did you come to me? Surely you should've gone to your sister?" 

"I don't fit in George. Will you go for a walk with me?" 

"Sure. Let me just grab a t-shirt" 

George got up from his bed and put on a shirt from off the floor. He then followed Amber out of his bedroom, out of the common room and into the cold hallways. 

They walked for 10 minuets before Amber realised where they were heading - the astrology tower. They began to climb the stairs and when they reached the top they sat on the bench. 

George rested his arm around Amber's back as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"George-" 

"Yes Amber" 

"I have something important to tell you. But I fear telling you will force me to leave." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Can you keep a big secret George? Like a big big secret? " 

"Of course I can" 

"You know your dream, the one about the girl called Amber?" 

"Yes?" George smiled at the memory. 

"It wasn't a dream. It was real. George I am Amber. I kissed you. You kissed me. We were in love" 

"What do you mean?" George pulled away from Amber so he could look into her deep eyes, he thought she was lying but no sign of a lie escaped. 

"I'm dangerous George. But you like danger. I know because you told me. I was in your room. My neck. The marks." 

"How do you know all of this? I haven't told anyone?" 

"Because it's me George. I'm Amber. I'm the girl from your dream. Except it wasn't a dream. It was real. Dumbledore cast a spell. Please George just remember" 

"Amber I-" George paused for a moment 

"I'll look after you." started Amber. 

"I'll always try and win you over" they both finished together. 

"Dumbledore?" asked George. 

"Yes. I'm sorry George" 

"So it wasn't the Chamber of Secrets I had to forget. It was you?" 

"Yes George. It was me. Harry found out too much. So I had to change." 

"Amber. I don't know what to say-" started George. 

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you. But as soon as someone else finds out I must change again, and you won't remember this conversation" 

"Amber look. The sun is rising. Isn't that beautiful?" 

Amber looked out at the view, and he was right. It was beautiful. George stood up and walked closer to the edge to get a better look, Amber followed a few paces behind him. 

"It's beautiful" confirmed Amber, her jaw had dropped slightly as the light begins to blind her. 

"Amber. What did Harry find out?" George whispers 

"George I can't tell you" Amber whispers back. 

"Please Amber. You've already told me too much, what's a little more information?" 

"George. I can't. I want to. I want to shout it from the rooftops. But I can't. George, I love you" 

"Amber I-" 

"No George. You don't have to say it. I understand, you don't remember. Let's just go back to our dorms and-" 

George kissed Amber. He remembered the flavour. The fireworks were there also. George pulled away. It was all too familiar for George. 

"George I- what was that?" Amber muttered. 

"You're telling the truth. It was you in my dream." 

George kissed Amber again, they started to walk backwards until Amber hit a wall. George picked her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. All the while their lips were interlocked. Amber didn't want this kiss to end. 

"Amber!" 

Amber ignored the calling of her name. She wanted to get closer to George. She wanted him. 

"Amber! What do you think you're doing!?" 

George's hand moved up Amber's thighs slightly. Clearly he was ignoring the person as well. 

"Amber!" they shouted. 

This got the attention of both Amber and George and they stopped kissing. They turned their heads and there was Hermione, Ron and Harry. George put Amber down on the floor reluctantly. 

"What was that?" she shouted. 

"When I say run, we run" George whispered into her ear, Amber smiled at him. 

"Are you stupid Amber? That's not sensible! And in public!" 

"Hermione, their is nothing wrong." muttered Harry. 

"Are you kidding me Harry! She's just a girl!" 

"Hermione, I'm the same age as you! I'm sorry for vocalising who my crush is. Are you okay Ron?" Amber snapped. 

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" spat Hermione. 

"Why was my name mentioned?" Ron asked Harry. 

"George I hope you understand that I'm not going to let you see her alone again" 

"Hermione, just leave them alone. They look happy together" said Ron. 

"You little toad! You knew about this didn't you!" Hermione continued to shout at Ron and Harry. 

"Run" George muttered to Amber. 

He took her hand and they both sprinted down the stairs. They could hear Hermione telling them to stop, but they kept going. Running through the corridors, George realised that Amber wasn't as fast as he was, so he picked her up over his back and continued to run. Amber let out a little squeal of excitement. George held onto her thighs to make sure that she wouldn't fall off, and she had to wrap her arms around his stomach. 

"Hang on Amber. We're nearly at the common room." 

George sped up, if that was even possible. 

"Stop running Mr Weasley" shouted professor McGonagal. 

George ignored her and continued to run. Amber turned her head and saw the golden trio running after them. 

"George, they're running after us!" 

"Just hang on" 

George threw something on the floor as they turned a corner. Suddenly a large poof of smoke engulfed the golden trio, and George ran into the nearest classroom. They croched by the door, regaining their breath. 

"Where did they go?" asked Hermione as she got out of the smoke. 

"Hermione, just leave them. We'll talk to them at dinner. We have to get ready for classes" said Harry. 

"Fine!" Hermione stomped off with the two boys following. 

George began to laugh and Amber joined. That was really exciting. 

"Looks like we can't show our faces at dinner" laughed George. 

"Fuck. I have lessons with them today" 

"You don't have to go to your lessons. You could stay in my room with me" suggested George. 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Won't we get into trouble though?"

"We'll only get detention. And that means we can spend more time together" 

"I like your thinking Mr Weasley" 

George picked her up and placed her on the table. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to kiss her again. His hands began to rub at the side of her thighs. Her heart ached for his touch. He started to move his hand up to her stomach. He kept going up to her breasts. He cupped them in his hand. Amber slapped his face, interrupting the kiss. 

"Oh my God George. I'm so sorry!" 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"I don't know. I mean I liked it. I'm not sure why I did that" 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

"Yeah. I'm really okay with this" 

George kissed her again. This time placing his hand on her cheek. He started to move down, back to her breast, cupping it again. Amber slapped him harder this time. 

"George! Why do I keep doing that?" 

"Amber. I understand if you're not ready. You just have to tell me" 

"George I love you. I want to do this" 

"Maybe if we go to my bed, that might make it a bit better?" 

"Sure" 

George took her hand again and they walked up to his bedroom. George walked over to the bed and sat on it so his legs were dangling off the side. Amber sat on his lap and began to kiss him again. As he touch her breast for the third time Amber hit him harder than before. George fell backwards from the impact. 

"George? I'm so sorry" 

"Amber. Did something happen to you? Like something bad?" 

"Well- I don't really want to talk about it." 

"Amber. You know that I'll listen to anything." 

"Fine. When I was at school in the muggle world, there was this boy. His name is Eric. And he um" Amber began to cry, this was harder than she thought it was going to be. 

"Amber, here, take my hand. We can get through this together" 

Amber took his hand "And one day he trapped me in the bathroom" Amber took a deep breath "And he pinned me up against the wall. And he kissed me. I was trapped. I tried to get him to stop. He then started to touch me. I guess that's why I hate physical contact"

"I remember that" 

"Yeah. And um he made me send him photos. He told me that if I ever told anyone what we were doing then he would tell everyone that I forced him to do it. And people would believe him because he was popular and I was a no one" 

"Didn't you tell your parents?" 

"I tried. My dad said that I should be happy that a boy actually wants me and my mum said pretty much the same. I'm so sorry for hitting you, I guess I'm just not ready" 

"Amber. I'm so glad you told me" 

George wrapped her up in his arms. They both moved to the back of the bed where they both snuggled down with each other. George stroked her hair as Amber closed her eyes. She was trying to stop the images of what had happened with Eric out of her mind, but they just kept coming back. She finally finished crying when she fell asleep. And about half an hour later George fell asleep also. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**I really love this relationship that is being formed between George and Amber. They're so sweet!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please message me if you find anything upsetting. Their are always people to talk to.**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	14. The truth is out

**Chapter 14**   
**The truth is out**

"You told him what!?" shouted Draco.

"I told him the truth. He knows. Well not all of the truth. He just knows that I'm the girl from his dream and that it wasn't actually a dream"

"Amber, this is dangerous"

"I know what I'm doing. You just have to trust me"

"I do trust you, its him that I don't trust. What if he blabs to Fred? Or Ron? Or worse, Harry? What do you do then? You will have to change"

"Draco. It'll be fine. I've been hiding from the golden trio anyway"

"Why are you hiding from them?" Draco was clearly getting quite anxious and concerned.

"They caught me and George kissing-"

"Amber! Why did you let that happen?"

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect Draco. I just love him"

"And did you tell him that?"

"Tell who what?"

"Did you tell George that you love him?"

"I mean yes but-"

"I'm sorry Amber. We have to tell Dumbledore"

"Draco Malfoy, if you ever tell Dumbledore then I will never trust you with anything ever again! Do you understand me!?"

"Amber, it's only to protect you"

"I don't need your protection!"

Amber stormed off from the common room up to her dorm room. She had been in George's room all day, hiding from everyone and she was just enjoying a meal in the common room when Draco burst in after realising that she wasn't present. Of course Draco got the truth out of her, he was just really good with words.

Amber lay still on her bed. A couple of tears fell from her eyes, but she wiped them away denying herself of expressing any emotions. It was stupid, the thought of having to change identity so soon. She just hoped that George wouldn't say anything to anyone. Even just knowing the stuff that George knows can trigger different memories, and that might destroy who she is pretending to be.

"Amber? I'm sorry for getting angry" said Draco as he walked over to Amber's bed.

"I'm sorry as well Draco. You're right, it was stupid of me. It was very selfish"

"Give me a hug, and then we'll find George and tell Dumbledore, yeah?"

"Okay"

Amber wrapped her arms around Draco. He got under the covers with her as she buried her head into his chest. Draco stroked the side of her cheek, and slowly Amber closed her eyes falling asleep. And not soon after Draco did as well, thinking it could wait until tomorrow.

They both awoke to the sound of Pansy shouting. Of course Pansy had to be jealous of Amber right now. She was jealous of her relationship with Draco, knowing it was something she could never have.

"Oh look the couple are awake! Wonderful!" she shouted before storming out of the room.

"What time is it?" you ask Tracy.

"9 at night. You've been like that for 2 hours"

Draco kissed her forehead and Olivia let out a little squeal of excitement. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess so"

Amber and Draco both got out of the bed and left the bedroom, they went down to the common room where Pansy was still kicking off. They both left the common room, receiving a nod from professor Snape, and they walked over to the Gryffindor Common room entrance.

"I really need to stop letting you in" said the lady in the painting as the door opened

"Thank you" Amber whispered as she walked through the door, followed by Draco.

They both walked straight up to George's bedroom, knowing he was probably falling asleep. George always sleeps. When they reached the doorway, George was shirtless with the rest of the boys as they were, I guess you can call it, gossiping.

"You and Amber seem really close George" stated on of the boys.

"Yeah, she's cute isn't she. I think I might be in love with her"

"What about that crush you have on Hermione?" asked Fred as the boys started laughing.

"You have a crush on my sister!" asks Amber from the doorway.

All of the boys turned to find Amber and Draco. That made all of the laugh again and George went the brightest red Amber had ever seen.

"It was just a joke Ambs, don't worry. Now why are you here so late?" asked George as he walked over to her, still not wearing a top (not that Amber minded).

"We need to speak to you"

"Fine. Fred, I'll be back in a few seconds."

George followed Amber and Draco into a little cupboard located near the bedroom. Amber's heart skipped a beat thinking about the fact that she had both of the boys in here at once. Her face began to turn red as they both stood really close to her, so close that she could feel their breath on her neck.

"Are you alright there Amber?" asked Draco smirking.

"You seem a bit flustered" finished George who was also smirking.

Amber whacks both of them in the stomach, causing them to double over from the sheer force she used. 

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you both that hard!" said Amber as she helped both of them stand properly. 

"I don't understand how a girl as small as you can hit that hard" said George jokingly. 

"Wait, you're getting stronger?" 

"Yes?" Amber was confused at Draco's question. 

"We have to get to Dumbledore! Now!" 

Draco took Amber's hand, and George took the other, and the three of them burst out of the closet and ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. 

"Ah. Amber, Draco and George, how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Amber's getting physically stronger" blurted out Draco. 

"Ah. I see. It was bound to happen." 

"What's happening professor?" Amber asked, a little concerned. 

"Your powers. You don't have to have your wand in your hand to activate them. That's what happens when you are the heir to Slytherin." 

"But professor, I hit them, I didn't use magic" Amber was still very confused. 

"Yes. It works the same way. You are to become the most powerful force on the whole of Earth and there is nothing we can do to stop is" 

"Wait wait wait. You're the heir to Slytherin?" questioned George as he let go of her hand. 

"Mr Weasley. There are lots of things about Amber that you won't be able to understand. She is very dangerous" 

"But I like danger" George muttered so it was only loud enough for Amber to hear and she smiled at him. 

"Why did you bring Mr Weasley with you? And why is he shirtless?" asked Dumbledore to Amber. 

"Well we burst into his room while he was getting changed for bed, and he knows a lot more than what he's supposed to about Amber already" said Draco, he knew that Amber would not be ready to say that. 

"We must change your identity then. I was thinking that this time you could be Amber Parkinson." 

"Dumbledore? I've finished my task. Why can't everyone just know that my dad is-was Voldemort?" questioned Amber, breaking her silence. 

"You're dad's Voldemort?" asked George. 

"Yes" Amber said confidently. 

"Um, uh. Cool!" said George as he hugged Amber. 

"Because it's dangerous." said Dumbledore, he held his wand up to George "obliviate". 

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before, I'm George Weasley" 

  
Amber sighed. She didn't want to be related to that worm Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm Amber Malfoy" Amber smiled at Dumbledore who gave her a disproving look, but sighed anyway. 

"Oh Merlin. Not another Malfoy" George rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. 

"Why did you do that?" asked Draco when they left Dumbledore's office. 

"Becuase I do not want to be related to Pansy" joked Amber. 

"Well, let's just hope that this doesn't mess up like last time" Draco took his sister's hand and they walked to the Great Hall.


	15. Amber Malfoy

**Chapter 15**   
**Amber Malfoy**

  
"Draco did you know you had a sister?" asked Pansy as the group of them sat around the Slytherin table.

"Yeah. I knew she had gone to the muggle world" said Draco, wrapping his arm around Amber.

"I'm so glad I was allowed back" joked Amber, which made Draco laugh and everyone else just stated at them confused.

"So Amber, got your eyes on anyone?" Asked Pansy, happy that Amber wouldn't be a threat for her getting her hands on Draco.

"Pansy I literally just got here" Amber chuckled.

"Amber. I must introduce you to my best friend, his name is Blaise. Blaise! Get over here" Draco waved to his friend that was sat further down the table.

"Ah yes Amber. I remember Draco talking about you" said Blaise as he hugged Amber.

"It's very nice to meet you"

Tracy whispered something into Olivia's ear, and that's when she remembers that Tracy fancies Blaise. Or was it Draco? She wasn't sure, that girl got through all of the boys.

"Draco. I'm pretty tired, do you think we can go get some rest?" she whispers into his ear and he smiles.

He stands with her and she takes his hand in hers. Amber smiles as her eyes are met with George's, but he frowns and looks away.

"Where are you both going?" asks Olivia with her strong accent coming through.

"We're going to the common room" says Draco as he pulls Amber away with him.

They both walk to the common room, still holding hands and when they both get there he takes her in and they enter a room that she recognises to be a closet.

"Draco why are we in here?" asked Amber as he shuts the door.

"Because I can't do this when people are looking"

Draco kissed Amber on the lips. Amber was startled, she didn't know if this was what she wanted. She knew that George wouldn't think twice about talking to her, so she kissed him back. He clearly felt this as he pushed her up against the wall, she only had to take half a step because the cupboard was so small. Draco moved his hand up to her breast and again she slapped him. Cursing herself, she looked at Draco and he was bleeding slightly.

"Draco, are you alright? I'm so sorry."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No no. I just-" Amber sighed, she would have to tell him also "clearly I haven't told you about Eric"

"Eric?"

"When I went to muggle school this boy called Eric did things that I didn't want him to do with my body. He was an older boy so for the first few times I was flattered. And then it got bad. He raped me Draco. And I had to keep coming back. He said that if I didn't then he would tell everyone that I forced him, and since he was popular people would believe him."

"Why didn't you tell your mother? Or your father?"

"Because you know what my parents were like. They both said that I should be flattered that a boy actually wanted me. They said that I was an object and I had to accept that. Draco it was awful" Amber began to cry.

Draco wrapped his arm around his sister, and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to go to the astrology Tower?" asked Draco.

"What about the twins? I really don't want to see them right now"

"Okay. Would you like to come and watch a muggle movie in my room?"

"Sure"

Amber and Draco both casually left the closet, since everyone was still in the great hall eating, and they walked up the stairs to Draco's bed. Sitting with their backs on the headboard and Draco with his arm around her back, they both watched Breakfast at Tiffany's on video. Draco was very lucky to have been given a working television and video player, if it wasn't for the fact that his dad was a powerful wizard he would only have books to read.

Amber wished that she could've taken some of her things from the muggle world. Although she didn't own anything she knew how to keep things hidden. She had collected a little bit of mascara and a French dictionary that she had found on the floor. She had read the dictionary about 100 times and still wasn't the best at French, but she often practised.

Half way through the movie Blaise walked into the bedroom, and he sat on the end of the bed joining the two in watching the film.

"Draco?" Amber said when the film had finished.

"Yes?"

"Why do you own a movie like that? I mean it is beautiful but I thought you would go more for the type of movie that had guns and stuff"

"Well I was allowed to have whatever I wanted and that's what I chose"

"I used to watch this movie with my family. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked Blaise.

"It is yes" he said, reluctant to show any emotions, even if he was smiling at the screen as he watched it.

\- - -

The week before the whole school broke up for the summer holidays, Amber spoke to the twins for the first time since becoming a Malfoy.

"Amber?" said Fred who sat behind her in defence against the dark arts.

"Yes Fred?" she said turning around, she had gotten so close last time that she could tell the difference in their voices.

"Wow. How did you know that I'm Fred?" asked George.

"George, shut up. You can't trick me. What do you want Fred?"

"Gosh. She's good" said George to Fred.

"You don't happen to have a spare quill do you? I managed to leave mine at the astrology tower?" asked Fred.

"Sure. Here" Amber passed him her quill and she cast a spell making another appear.

"Wow. How did you do that?" asked Pansy who was sat next to her.

"I read lots of books trying to catch up and it was written in one. I thought it would come in handy to learn"

"You have to teach us that" said the boys from behind her.

"Mr Weasley. If you think I will take lightly to the rudeness you are showing me right now, then you are muchly mistaken. Would you like to come up here and demonstrate the spell I have just shown?" asked professor Lupin, Amber was so glad that professor Lockheart was sacked from his job, he wasn't very good.

"No thank you professor" started George.

"But I think Amber would" finished Fred, smirking.

Amber's face went bright red as everyone looked at her. She hadn't been paying attention to the lesson, and she was garunteed to embarrass herself.

"Come on then Miss Malfoy, show the class the spell" said Professor Lupin.

Amber got her wand in her hand. She peered over at Pansy's partrage paper and it had no writing on it. That didn't help Amber. She started to swish her wand through the air, not saying any words. She thought about what she wanted to do and that was repeating the spell her professor had just done.

And suddenly the lights in the class all went out. The window all smashed. The tables rose and as did the chairs. Amber began to float above the classroom, but she hadn't realised, she was focusing on shutting her eyes and not listening to any sound around her in case people were laughing. When she opened her eyes everything went back to the way they were before. The windows rebuilt themselves, the lights came back in and everything floated down delicately.

"What spell was that?" asked the star struck professor.

"Um- the spell you just did?"

"No. I've never seen that spell before and I have seen nearly every spell. Amber I believe you have just created your own spell. You will really be a strong witch one day. That's the end of the lesson. Tomorrow we will be looking at boggarts before we break up"

Everyone else rose from their seats, all still a little shocked at what they had just seen. Amber waited until everyone had left before going to talk to professor Lupin.

"Professor?"

"Yes Amber?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening professor, I was using the spell that would allow me to get another quill. You see Fred didn't have one and-"

"Amber, can you please quickly lock the door, I must talk to you"

"Yes professor?"

Amber ran over to the door and locked it. She then came back to the professor who was now sat in a chair so she sat opposite him.

"Amber. You are a very powerful witch. I fear though that you are a danger to yourself. If that is what you can do without muttering any words I would hate to think what you could do if you started using actual spells. Do you know why this might be happening?"

"No" hesitated Amber, she didn't want him to know the truth.

"It's because your father is Voldemort-"

"How do you know that?!"

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Who do you think killed him?"

"Amber, you need to return to the muggle world and forget everything. It's not safe here for you."

"Thank you for your advice professor, but I have chosen to stay. And anyway I won't be able to forget because that spell doesn't work on me, they have used it too many times"

"Amber. Go and see professor Dumbledore. I need you to tell him what has just happened. Go now!"

The door swung open and Amber ran from the room. She was running straight to Dumbledore when she got pulled into an empty classroom. She fell over and hit the floor rather hard.

"Oh. I'm sorry Amber" said Fred helping her from the floor.

"Guys I don't have time for this. I have to go see Dumbledore"

"We want to talk to you" said Fred.

"About creating spells" finished George.

"Boys. It's really important that I go and see Dumbledore" stated Amber, still not happy about falling over.

"No. We want to know if you want to help us with our joke shop. But instead by making spells!" said Fred excitedly.

"Annndddd, you get to spend more time with the both of us" said George laughing as he winked.

"I need to go to Dumbledore's office" Amber said outloud, closing her eyes, hoping that they would let her go.

"Oh sorry Amber. Yeah, you can go" said Fred as George opened the door allowing her to leave.

Amber ran from the room and got to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor!" she shouted as she walked straight in to find Draco being told off by the professor.

"Ah. Amber. I believe that Draco has been taking advantage of you?"

"Professor no. He hasn't. Me and Draco are friends. Why would you think that?"

"I have been going through people's memories of you and it appears that mr George Weasley seemed to think that he had pinned you up against the wall and kissed you unconsentually. In fact he has seen it with his own eyes"

"No. Draco no."

"I'm sorry Amber, but Draco's memories of you must be removed."

"No professor. You can't please don't." begged Amber and Draco looked at her, he had been crying.

"Amber, I'm so sorry" he said.

"Draco please don't leave me. Professor you can't do this! I'm his sister!"

"No you're not Amber. You are Tom Riddle's child. You can just change identity" Dumbledore's said bluntly.

Dumbledore held his wand up to Draco.

"Draco I'm so sorry" said Amber.

"Amber, I love you." said Draco.

"Obliviate" said Dumbledore.

Amber closed her eyes and wished that this wasn't happening, not to her friend. Not to her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/n:**   
**I hope it's not confusing for you about what's happening atm.**

**I promise that it will all become clearer in the next few chapters, again you just have to go with it.**

**The story line is getting much better!**

**Also that was a sad goodbye to Draco. I was just getting used to Amber's relationship with him *sigh***

**Don't forget to interact and vote.**

**https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5C7ze0z0bGGjecbPqynX18?si=hc8_EiLRSA6pYfvv7eu7yg**

**Please make sure to check out the Spotify play list for this story ^^^**

**~ Rosie Loubrac :)**


	16. My greatest fear is losing you

**Chapter 16**   
**My greatest fear is losing you**

"Obliviate" said Dumbledore.

Amber closed her eyes. She began to wish that this wasn't happening to her best friend; to her brother. She opened her eyes to see Draco staring at her.

"Draco?" asked professor Dumbledore.

"Yes professor?" he replied.

"This is Amber, Amber Lovegood"

"Nice to meet you Amber" Draco rolled his eyes, let our a sigh and then reached to shake her hand.

Amber's eyes began to leak tears, she just brushed them off though, reaching for Draco's hand.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy"

"Nice to meet you"

"I don't understand why I'm here though professor. Surely it would be more appropriate for her sister to show her around school"

"No. That won't be necessary. She is a Slytherin and you are working towards being a prefect and this will help you. Now go and give her a tour"

Dumbledore dismissed the two of them from his office. Amber's tears became more noticeable as she left the office, however her tears remained silent. Draco took Amber to the Great Hall first.

"This is the Great Hall, this is where we eat and have boring pointless assemblies" Amber laughed at Draco's comment and he appeared to relax a little.

They then both headed towards the Slytherin common rooms.

"Be careful you don't fall" said Draco as they both walked up the stairs.

Amber remembered what Pansy did and laughed a little on the inside at how ironic that was. They then reached the common room and entered.

"This is where we sit by the cold fire and talk about random things"

They then walked up the stairs to Amber's room.

"And this is where you will be sleeping"

They then entered the familiar closet, and Draco closed the door again.

"And this is where we had our first proper kiss"

Draco kisses Amber, and she kisses him back. He then stopped and took a step back. He walked out of the closet and Amber followed him. They walked to the astrology tower silently. 

"And this was where the golden trio caught you kissing George, and you looked out at the beautiful view. And I kissed you without your permission here and I'm very sorry"

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he smiled at Amber.

"You remember?"

"Well duh."

"You remembered this whole time. You let me cry, and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Of course I didn't" Draco laughed as Amber turned her hand into a fist "I don't understand why it didn't work though"

"Maybe it had something to do with my wishing? I managed to make George and Fred change their mind. And Professor Lupin."

"Amber, you're getting too powerful"

Draco and Amber both sat on the bench. Amber rested her head on Draco's shoulder. She could hear someone walking up the stairs and she didn't care.

"Why did they have that stupid introduction assembly for a student that didn't even attend" muttered George.

"I know, absolutely stupid" Fred said back.

They both stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of Amber and Draco.

"We're sorry for intruding" said Fred as they both turned.

"Wait." said Draco and Amber looked up to him "you can stay. Come and meet the missing student"

Both of the boys chuckled and walked over to the bench.

"Hello, I'm Amber Lovegood" said Amber as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fred and this is George"

"Why didn't you go to the assembly? Everyone was pretty annoyed" asked George

"I'm not really one for making a statement. I do what I want when I want" said Amber, taking on a new persona with her new name.

"Oh" said George.

"Come on Amber, we better get you to bed. We have to find out our largest fears tomorrow"

"That sounds fun" laughed Amber "goodnight boys" she did a little curtsy before leaving as if they were royalty.

\- - -

"So everyone form a line and the boggart will turn into the thing you fear the most. You must cast the spell to stop it." said Professor Lupin.

The whole class formed a line. Amber managed to get herself second in line, she was pretty excited for this lesson but she wasn't sure what she was actually afraid of. George was in front of her and Fred behind her.

The boggart came to face George and it shifted into a body lying in the floor. But it wasn't any body, it was Fred. George got rid of it easily although he looked a little shaken up.

Now it was Amber's turn. It shifted into Voldemort.

"Amber" he said "join me. Join your father. Stop being all of these characters and join me"

Amber couldn't do it. She couldn't do the spell. It didn't work. She fell to the floor, covering her ears as Voldemort continued to pursuade her to join his army of death eaters. She began to cry.

"Rediculous!" shouted professor Lupin as he rushed over to Amber "Amber are you okay?"

"Is he gone?"

"Is who gone?" asked professor Lupin.

"My dad professor. Is Voldemort gone?"

"Yes Amber, he's gone. Class dismissed!"

People were shocked at the information that Voldemort was her father. Especially Harry who was standing towards the back of the line. He left the room with the other students. Amber wanted Draco but he wasn't in her class. Fred and George stayed behind, reluctant to go.

"Professor, would you like some help getting her to medical?" asked George.

"Yes boys. Please carry her there. I must go and alert Dumbledore immediately."

Professor Lupin ran from the room towards Dumbledore's office as Fred and George stood over Amber.

"Are you okay Amber?" asked George ending down to her. 

"Is he gone? Please tell me he's gone. I won't join you dad! Stop asking me!"

Voldemort was still in her head, recruiting her.

"Join me! Join me!" it was repeated over and over again in her head.

"Amber, no one is here" said George as Fred picked her up.

Amber rested her head on Fred's chest as she cried into it. A few times her legs and arms went flying as she tried to get away from Fred, thinking he was her father. George helped to restrain Amber as she was placed in the hospital bed. Amber really wasn't well, and it made both of the boys upset at her state.

Dumbledore practically ran to Amber with professor Lupin at his side. When he got to Amber she let out a massive scream. She was in pain. It hurt. It felt like her body was being split in half.

Then it stopped. Everything stopped. The voices, the pain, the screaming. It all ceased. Amber sat up in bed.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" she asked with a great big smile on her face. 

"Are you okay Amber?" asked a scared Fred.

"Yeah I'm fine. Jesus Fred, how much have you been sweating your shirt is covered in water" Amber laughed "George, I love you"

"Amber? What are you saying?" asked George who was blushing.

"She's probably having a mental break down after her seizure. Boys why don't you leave. Thank you for helping her" said Dumbledore.

"Will she be okay?" asked Fred clearly concerned.

"She will be fine, I'm sure" confirmed Dumbledore.

The twins stood, about to leave.

"George?" asked Amber.

"Yes Amber" said George as he crouched back down beside her.

Amber moved her finger, encouraging him to allow her to whisper into his ear. He moved his ear close to Amber.

"My father is coming back for me. You have to remember who I am. Don't go to the assembly and think about Eric"

George stood clearly confused about what she had just said. He then followed Fred out of the room assuming that it was just more of her madness, and knowing that Voldemort was dead.

Amber passed out on the bed, being caught under one of Dumbledore's spells.

\- - -

As soon as Amber was allowed out of the hospital wing, she ran straight to the astrology tower, hoping the twins or Draco would be there. And to her surprise they were all there, all looking out at the view.

"I don't believe she's actually dead" said George.

"I know, it's weird." said Fred.

"You guys, I'm right here!" said Amber.

The three boys turned and faced Amber. They looked distant.

"Amber?" asked Fred "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I was allowed out of hospital"

"Amber we thought you were dead" said Draco as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who told you that?" asked Amber.

"Dumbledore's announced it to the whole school."

"Fuck- they were going to send me back to the muggle world weren't they?" said Amber

"They still will" said Draco. 

"You're going to go to the Malfoy mansion over the summer holidays, but you will also be taken to the Burrow when it's not safe for you. Amber it's going to be difficult but we'll get you through this" said George as he too wrapped his arms around her. 

"Don't leave me out" said Fred as he joined the group hug. 

Amber laughed as they all let go, ignoring the tears that were sliding down everyone's cheeks. 

"Thank you boys" said Dumbledore as Amber turned around. 

"What are you talking about? Why is he here?" asked Amber as the three boys walked over to him. 

Dumbledore held his wand up to their heads "Obliviate" 

All three of them walked down the stairs. This was it for Amber. Amber was done for. The boys had betrayed her. 

"Why did they do that?" asked Amber "what have you told them?"

"They were given a choice of either having their families killed or leading me to you so they could forget about you." 

"Dumbledore I thought you were supposed to be the bigger person. The best wizard" 

"Amber, I'm only doing this to protect everyone. It's not safe here at Hogwarts anymore and you're the reason. Parents have complained so I must remove you from this school" 

"Where will I go Dumbledore? You can't just throw me onto the streets!" Amber shouts. 

"You're going back to the muggle world. It's safer for you there" 

"No." said Amber. 

"Fine. You can stay here" 

"And you'll leave me alone?" 

"Yes, I will leave you alone" 

"You can leave now" said Amber, happy that her powers are working. 

"Goodbye Amber" Dumbledore walked down the stairs, leaving Amber to fall to the floor, defeated. 

"Fine! Come and get me then dad! Do your worse!" Amber shouted to the sky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **Well that was an important but confusing chapter.** **If you don't understand, Amber has got extra powers because of her dad (Voldemort). She is also heir of Slytherin which also increases her powers. This means she has powers over the mind, she can do magic without her wand, when she has spells done to her a few times her body adapts so it can block it out and she is basically the most powerful being on Earth. (Such main character vibes)**

**I hope you liked it. We will be going somewhere.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	17. Summer holidays

**Chapter 17**   
**Summer holidays**

Amber stayed hidden for the rest of the week at school. No one knew who she was, thinking that she had died. She stayed in the Slytherin closet, sometimes leaving to go to the astrology tower to watch the view. The house elves knew where she always was and they always managed to appear to give her food and drinks when she most needed it. Amber wasn't enjoying the hiding part but she knew that she was safe and everyone else was safe. When it came time to boarding the Hogwarts Express she managed to get her own booth. She put a spell around it so that it was hidden and no one would bother her. She could hear people outside complaining that there were no more seats and she felt a little guilty, and then she remembered that she was protecting them.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a girl with blonde hair. Amber recognised it to be Luna, her old sister.

"Luna?" asked Amber.

"Oh hello. I saw that you had done a spell to cover the door and I was wondering if me and my friends could come and sit in here because their aren't any more seats"

"Yes yes, come on in" said Amber with a smile, she was secretly happy that she wouldn't have to spend the whole journey in silence.

"Guys you can come in" said Luna to the outside of the carriage as she sat down.

"Where is the door?" asked Ginny from outside.

"Oh, sorry" Amber did a quick spell to quickly remove the cover and once they had entered she put it back up.

In the booth now there was Ginny, Luna and some boy she hadn't recognised.

"Hello, I'm Luna, and that's Ginny, and that's Neville"

"Hello, I'm Amber" Amber smiled at them.

"I've never seen you around before" stated Neville. 

"Yeah, I tend to hide a lot" said Amber. 

"What year are you in?" asked Ginny as the three of them attempted to start a conversation.

"Oh, I'm in year 2. With your brother"

"Are you looking forward to the holiday?" asked Neville

"I guess so. I'm not sure where I'm going yet" Amber chuckled.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny a little concerned.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Amber.

"Sure" they all said in unison.

"My name is Amber. I don't have a surname because I'm never just one person. I've been Amber Malfoy, Amber Weasley, Amber Potter, Amber Granger, nearly Amber Parkinson and the last one was Amber Lovegood."

"Why don't I remember?" asked Ginny.

"Because Dumbledore cast a spell on the whole of the school. Everyone thinks I'm dead. He's trying to send me back to the muggle world because I'm one of the most powerful witches apparently" Amber took a sip from her travel mug that the elves had kindly filled with tea before she left.

"Amber, that's amazing." said Luna.

"No its not, I'm dangerous. Dumbledore is trying to move me back to the muggle world, but I can bend people thoughts. Make them do what I want them to. Like watch this. Neville, you look a little tired, why don't you fall asleep?"

Neville's eyes shut and 5 seconds later the sound of snoring filled the room.

"Wow." said Ginny waking Neville up.

"Who are your real parents then?" asked Luna.

"You really want to know?" asked Amber.

"Sure" said Luna.

"Well I don't know who my mother is, but my father is Voldemort"

"What the Merlin, guys we need to leave right now!" said Ginny as she stood to leave.

Luna nodded to Amber giving her permission to use her powers.

"Calm down Ginny. It's not that bad" Amber said and Ginny sat down. "You all have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I just have to figure out where I'm staying"

"Why don't you come and stay at the Burrow? We always have loads of people" suggested Ginny.

"I can't stay with you."

"Why not?" asked Ginny as she notice the tears well in Amber's eyes.

"Becuase me and your brother George used to date. I love him Ginny, and he always ends up falling in love with me and it's not fair on him. I have to keep changing so he doesn't remember anything. We go back to being nothing to each other"

"That must be horrible" said Neville as he put his arm around Amber.

"And he handed me over to Dumbledore, with Fred and Draco"

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"He was given a choice, have his family safe and hand me over so he can forget me or have his family murdered. He picked the right option"

"Oh Amber." said Neville as he hugged her tighter.

"Do our parents know about you Amber?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. Most people do. But it's been attpemted to be kept to a minimum. Which was why I was thinking of going to the Malfoy Manor, but then there's Draco"

"Uh, I absolutely hate him" said Ginny.

"I don't. He was my best friend. He was the only person that was allowed to know, I changed his life. But he doesn't remember" the tears actually fell down Amber's cheeks now.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Luna who was clearly getting concerned.

"No, this isn't safe. I've put you all in danger by telling you" said Amber with a sigh.

"We don't mind. We want to help you" said Neville with a smile.

"I can't be helped. My dad is coming back, we just have to wait for it to happen"

"Wait I remember. You were in the chamber with me. You're Amber Potter. You killed Voldemort!" said Ginny getting excited at her regained memory.

"Yes! And you cast that large spell in defence against the dark arts and it made everything float!" added Neville.

"And you punched Harry in the face because he made you jump so I had to fix it!" finished Luna.

"You all remember?" asked Amber with a smile on her face.

"Yes. It's all coming back to me. You were my sister!" said Luna.

"You were also my sister, and my brother was obsessed with you!"

"And Harry, Ron and Hermione caught you making out with George in the astrology tower!" added Neville.

"I think I did this. I think I've taken the spells away. I told you I was dangerous" finished Amber rising from her seat.

She opened the door as she could hear people shouting. Something was happening.

"Amber! Amber! Where are you!" shouted Draco as he walked quickly down the carriages followed by George and Fred.

"I'm here" Amber shouted back.

They all ran over to her. Giving her a large group hug.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to hand you over" said Draco with tears streaming down his face.

"It's fine Draco, I would've done the same to protect my family, that is if they were nice" Amber laughed through her tears.

Everyone took a step back as Harry, Ron and Hermione came running over to Amber also.

"Amber!" said Harry as he hugged her.

"Hi guys, I've missed you all!" said Amber, still crying.

"Amber?" asked George taking her hand.

"Yes George?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Amber kissed George with her eyes closed so she couldn't watch Draco run away and cry harder. She didn't want this moment to be ruined. Everyone started cheering. Amber pulled away when she saw Pansy, Olivia and Tracy walking towards them. Olivia and Tracy were both shouting at a crying Pansy.

"Girls?" Amber asked.

"Amber, Pansy has something to say to you" said Olivia pushing Pansy closer to Amber.

"Yes, Pansy?" added Tracy.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you! I don't know what came over me" Pansy started crying harder.

"Pansy. I accept your apology. I was going to jump anyway!" Amber wrapped her arms around Pansy as Olivia and Tracy both joined the hug as well.

"Draco is crying" Pansy whispered in her ear.

"If you would excuse me guys, I have to go and make sure my best friend is okay" Amber started to run from the group and she mentally turned off the shield that she had placed on the carriage where the silver trio were.

\- - -

Amber ran through every carriage until she reached the one she knew that Malfoy would be sat at. She locked eyes with Blaise who pouted, then smiled as he was happy to see her. Amber couldn't see Draco sat with him, just an empty seat.

"Where is he?" she panted out.

"I'm not sure. He hadn't returned"

"Help me find him, please!"

Amber took Blaise's hand as they both rushed through the carriages attempting to find Draco. They came across him sat with Harry, who had returned to his carriage. Draco was crying and Hermione was trying her hardest to hold back her laugh. She thought it was funny that Draco was crying over a girl, especially to them.

"Oh. So have I been replaced then?" asked Amber with a smile. 

"Amber, go away. I don't want to talk to you"

"Draco, come on. I have a lot to talk to you about. Why don't you come with me and Blaise so we can discuss some things"

"No"

"Yes"

"Okay then" 

Draco stood up and stopped crying, he then followed Amber and Blaise out of the carriage and back to the one he was originally sat at. Amber sat next to Draco so she could give him more hugs.

"Draco?"

"Yes Amber"

"Why were you crying?"

Draco looked at Blaise. He wasn't ready to tell the truth with him there. Luckily Blaise realised.

"I'll give you two some space" he said as he stood and walked away.

Draco and Amber watched him leave and then started talking again.

"Be-because this isn't fair Amber. You lead me on. I thought we had something"

"We did Draco, just it's George"

"Amber, I love you"

"Draco i-"

"Amber?" asked George as he entered the carriage.

"George not now"

"Amber, I want to hear what you have to say" said George as he sat down.

"Great, now he's here." said Draco.

"Draco I love you." Amber paused "But I also love George."

"I love you too" they both said in unison, they were both pretty annoyed that the other boy said the same thing.

"Guys, I just have to work out what's happening in my head at the moment. Can you please just get along as I try to figure it out. I love both of you equally and you have to understand that"

"Fine." said Draco as he rolled his eyes.

"Done." said George as if it were a deal.

This made Amber smile that she had managed to bring both of the boys together.

"Now, if you don't mind I would quite like to sleep" said Amber as she placed her head on Draco's shoulder.

George picked up Amber unexpectedly and then placed her so that Draco had half of her body and George had the other half. This made Amber smile that she had both of her boys.

\- - -

When Amber awoke she was alone. Everyone had left. The carriage was dark and empty. She stretched up and walked out of the carriage. On the platform she saw Molly Weasley waiting for her.

"Hello Molly" said Amber with a smile.

"Hello dear. We have decided that you are staying at the Burrow and alternating between my house and the Malfoy Mansion."

"Okay. Where is George?"

"He went ahead with Fred. He said something about preparing your room and that you needed to sleep"

"Oh okay, shall we go then?" asked Amber.

"Of course"

Amber held Molly's hand as they both apparated to the Burrow.

"Amber!" shouted George as he hugged her tightly.

"Hello George" Amber smiled.

This was going to be the best holiday she would ever have she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**I will only do 2 chapters of the holiday since nothing important will happen. But it will be cute moments with both George and Draco so you can forgive me :)**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I gave them all back their memory because isn't that just interesting?**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	18. Holiday at the Weasley's

**Chapter 18**   
**Holiday at the Weasley's**

When Amber got to her room it was decorated beautifully. Although she wished that she didn't force the family to decorate their attic, she felt happy that they did. It meant that she would always have a place to stay as their was no sign that they would change it back to the way it was before. (I have linked a picture of the room above).

Amber spent the rest of that day organising her things from school and making sure that she was apparent with everything in her room. She found the best place to put her wand so that it wouldn't go missing and she was excited to start the official holiday with the Weasley's. She would be staying there for 3 weeks and the last 3 weeks would be spent with the Malfoy's and she was very excited. Amber curled up in one of her chairs and pulled out her diary. She had written in it everyday since she arrived at Hogwarts as it was one of the things that Dumbledore had given her. She was very grateful about that. Opening the next blank page she set to writing. 

_Dear diary,_   
_I have officially found a way around all of the memory spells and now everyone remembers who I actually am. I am filled with relief and grief. I have managed to make two boys fall in love with me even if I haven't been at Hogwarts for the longest time. At this exact moment they haven't forced me to chose, but I know they will. And one boy will be gone forever. I'm not ready to decide, I don't think I ever will be. I have also put everyone into danger by exposing my true identity. I just wish that their was a way to remove Voldemort from the whole of their memories, but that would be more dangerous I do believe. But I don't want to think about that right now, I want to enjoy my time at the Burrow, with George and the other Weasley's._

Amber dumped the diary in her bedside table and pulled out her current reading book. It was about memory spells as she had been trying to figure out how to reverse the spells. Now that she had somehow successfully managed that she was hoping to find out more interesting things. She found knowledge powering, and that allowed her to keep her nose inside the book until she had finished it. She stopped reading at 3 in the morning and she still wasn't overly tired. However she forced herself to enter the land of sleep, telling herself that she would have fun tomorrow. 

When she awoke her curtains were all open and someone was in bed with her. She rolled over to find George with his arms around her. 

"George get out of my bed" she said with a smile as she pushed him out, unaware that he had gripped onto her waist so she went down as well. 

George landed on the sheep skin rug first with a bump, followed by Amber landing on top of him. Amber rolled off of him as they both lay on the ground laughing. 

"Good morning beautiful" said George as he made eye contact with Amber. 

"Good morning George." Amber smiled and stood up "I really must get dressed. I don't believe that walking around in my pyjamas is attractive" said Amber hinting for him to leave. 

"You look in attractive in whatever you wear" said George as he picked her up and span her around in a circle. 

"What has gotten into you today?" asked Amber as he placed her gently on the floor. 

"I'm just excited to spend proper time with you" he said, going through her wardrobe. 

He pulled out a cute summer dress indicating for her to put it on. 

"Put that on" he said handing it to her. 

"George, I have never seen this dress in my life, where did you get it?" asked Amber as she stared at the pretty flowers that filled it. 

"Molly went shopping for you when she found out that you were coming back. You can thank her" said George as he walked out of the room. 

Amber flung the dress in and it was a perfect fit. She stood in the mirror and she looked like a princess. She was excited for today. Running down the stairs she began to smell pancakes and that made her go faster. 

"Hello Amber dear" said Molly as Amber entered the kitchen. 

"Hello Molly" Amber smiled. 

George's mouth dropped a little when he saw Amber in the dress, she did look beautiful. Fred elbowed him in the stomach as he realised that his brother was being too obvious. That made Amber chuckle a little. Amber took a seat in between Ron and Ginny. 

"You look beautiful" said Ginny 

"Thank you" Amber smiled at the compliment. 

"What do you have planned for today?" Ron asked with his mouth full, classic Ron he was always eating. 

"I'm not sure, you would have to ask George" said Amber looking towards the twin. 

"Actually you can thank Fred. I very nearly forgot to plan something" joked George. 

"Well thank you Fred, I'm sure that I will enjoy today" 

"That you will" said Arthur as he kissed his wife. 

"That being said, Amber we better leave" said George as he stood. 

"She hasn't even eaten breakfast, surely you could wait a few minuets?" said Molly with her hands on her hips. 

"I'm sorry mum, but they have to get going" said Fred as he smiled at Amber. 

Amber rose from her seat "It's okay Molly, I'll just get hangry if he doesn't get me food" joked Amber as she followed George out of the room. 

"Stay safe both of you" shouted Molly as they left the house. 

Standing outside the cute burrow George took Amber's hand in his and they both started to walk off into the grassy fields that surrounded the house. The sun was high in the sky and gleaming off of the little river that surrounded the house. The wind was blowing her hair and dress like crazy but she didn't mind. It was very picturesque and Amber could see why lots of people stayed there, even if the house was very crowded already. 

"Where are we going?" asked Amber after a few minuets of walking in silence. 

"You'll find out" said George with a smile. 

They continued to walk hand in hand, laughing at little jokes that they both made. They arrive at this little summer house and it looked beautiful. 

"George, what is this?" Amber asks as he holds the door open for her to walk inside. 

"This is the summer house that me and Fred used to play in when we were little. No one else really knows about it. It was an abandoned farm shed, and one day me and Fred wondered too far and we came across this place. It's been our little hide out ever since."

When Amber entered it was a lot larger than it what it looked on the outside. 

"Wow, this is like the tardis!" remarked Amber. 

"The what?" asked a confused George. 

"Don't worry, it's a muggle thing you wouldn't get it" Amber giggle at the thought that Doctor Who wasn't a thing here. 

"Well, as you said that you were hungry I can cook something for you in the kitchen, it's down stairs" 

"How did you manage to get all of this here without using magic and without your parents realising?" asked Amber as they both walked down the stairs. 

"Me and Fred have our ways" George winked at Amber, which made her chuckle. 

At the bottom of the stairs there was a picnic basket that was filled and sat next to a blanket. George ignored it and went straight for the pancake mixture. Effortlessly he cooked them perfectly and added syrup on top. Then he served them up on a little plate and Amber tucked in. It was one of the best pancakes she had ever had. 

"George, this is amazing!" said Amber as she nearly licked her plate clean. 

"Thanks, mum taught me how to cook when I was younger" George smiled at this memory. 

"What is the plan for today then?" asked Amber. 

"Well we can have a picnic later and I was thinking of just reading for the rest of the day" 

Amber's mouth grew into a beaming smile, this was the perfect thing to do on a summers day. And the dress made sense. George got out lots of blankets and made a makeshift bed with pillows and teddies and anything soft he could find. Amber layed down ontop of the pile and immediately got comfy, George was quick to follow and did the same thing. Amber opened a book that was next to them that George had apparently stolen from her bookshelf and opened the pages. She began to read the story of Pride and Prejudice, and it was beautiful. About 2 chapters in she realised that George wasn't reading anything, in fact he was just watching her. Amber moved so that her head was on his lap and he smiled. As she continued to read he played with her hair and watched her concentrating on the book. 

The sun began to beam through the window and lunch time came when George's stomach began to rumble. Amber closed her book and looked up at him. 

"You're hungry?" she asked. 

"A bit" he remarked. 

"Come on then, let's get some food" Amber rose from her position and pulled George up with her. 

She ran off into the kitchen, leaving George where he was, so she could pick up the basket. When she returned George was just staring at her. 

"What are you looking at?" she said with a smile on her lips as she rejoined George. 

"A godess" he remarked. 

They both walked a little way to find the perfect spot for a picnic. They both decided that a spot near the river was the best and so George layed the blanket out. He then entered the basket and brought out lots of fruit and sandwiches. The thing that stuck out to Amber the most was strawberries and cream. She had always dreamed of eating these with a boy. 

"Do you not like strawberries?" he asked as he reached for them and popped one in his mouth. 

"I love them" said Amber as she stole one also. 

They enjoyed their picnic in the sun, continuing to joke about anything. 

"This is perfect George" said Amber after a moment of silence. 

"I'm glad. I have something for you" 

George reached in his pocket and produced a jewelry box. He opened it and showed Amber a beautiful neckless. It was silver and had a pendant of a star that had encrusted diamonds on it. 

"George, this is beautiful. You shouldn't have" 

"Amber, I wanted to. Let me help you put it on. It's like the time we first met, in the astrology tower, watching the stars" 

Amber span around so that her back was facing George. He unclipped the neckless and put it around her neck perfectly. Amber could feel him breathing on the side of her neck. George didn't move, and Amber turned her head to look at him. George just stared at her and she looked into his deep eyes. George looked down to her lips and began to move his head towards her. Amber did the same and suddenly they were kissing. 

Obviously this wasn't the first time that they had kissed but it felt like it was. This kiss was different, it was needly, lustful and it felt right. Amber pulled away suddenly. 

"I'm sorry Amber, I don't know what I was thinking, I was just-" 

Amber held her finger against George's lips. She then stood up and began to walk away. She walked all the way to the summer house leaving George there. George packed up everything and carried it back to the summer house following Amber. When he entered the house she was nowhere to be found. 

"Amber!" shouted George "Where are you?" 

"I'm in here" she shouted back. 

George ran into the bathroom, where Amber was running herself a bath. 

"What are you-" 

"Shhhh" said Amber as she turned off the taps. 

The bubbles overfilled the bath and the water was at the highest level possible. Amber began to remove herself from her dress and George just watched in amazement. She was standing there in just her underwear and he just couldn't look away. She then removed her bra as she turned so that George could only see her back, and finally removed her knickers. She stood there for a moment before she turned around and stared at George. George kept his eyes locked with hers, he wanted to look down, to explore her body, but he didn't. She got into the bath, sliding herself down the side. She pushed her head back and closed her eyes. George didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell if she wanted to be alone or not. 

"Do you want me to go-" he started. 

"Shhhh" was her only answer. 

George turned to leave and then a crazy thought came into his head. He knew that she had placed it there, she was controlling him but what she wanted was what he also wanted. He then faced Amber in the bath as she looked at him with her innocent eyes. He began to unbutton his shirt, taking it off completely. He then removed his trousers and his boxers. He walked over to the bath, still staring at Amber in her blissful position. He got into the bath with her. 

Amber stared at him. She hadn't forced him into the bath, she had only put the thought in his mind. He had done everything else himself. 

George stared at her. He wanted to know what she was thinking, he was annoyed that she could put thoughts into his head and he couldn't do the smae to her. 

George wanted to kiss her. He wanted her. Amber wanted to kiss him. She wanted him. 

Amber stood up. She turned and sat on his lap. She knew that George wouldn't act and that she would have to do it. She faced him and wrapped her arm around his neck. He moved forward and kissed her. And she kissed back. It was a passionate kiss, full of love and wanting. George hesitantly moved his hand over to her breasts, expecting her to slap him away. But she didn't. She let him, she wanted him to do that. He moved his kisses down to her neck where her neckless was still hanging. He then continued to move his kisses down, towards her breats. He sucked on her nipples gently and Amber let out a little moan. Amber worked along his jawline, kissing every inch of him in between her joyful moans. 

\- - - 

Over the next few weeks Amber and George kept sneaking off to be alone, to repeat everything that happened in that bathtub. And when the final day came around she had only read a total of 2 books which was not like her at all. She did end up spending a day shopping with Ginny and she brought more clothes, including lingerie which she surprised George with on one occasion, and it sent him crazy. 

When the unfortunate day came that Amber had to leave she began to pack her bags. She put all of her clothes inside of the bag, and a couple of books that she planned on reading and didn't want to leave at the Burrow. George burst into her room one last time and they both layed on Amber's bed, silent and enjoying the moment. 

"Please don't go" said George breaking the silence and kissing her forehead. 

"George i-" 

"Please Amber." 

"George I promised Draco. I have to go" Amber sat up and so did George. 

"No you don't. Let's run away. Spend the rest of our time in the summer house" 

"George, I can't. It's only 3 weeks, nothing you won't be able to manage" 

"Just don't do what we did with him please. I don't want him to touch you" begged George. 

"George, I can't promise. He would hate to find out what we did" 

"Amber-" 

"I'm sorry George. I have to leave. They've just arrived" 

Amber stood and grabbed her bags. She struggled to carry them down the stairs, but refused to let George help her. 

"Amber!" shouted Draco as Amber ran up to him and wrapped her legs around him as she hugged him. 

"I've missed you Draco" she whispered into his ear. 

"Come on, let's get out of here. We're clearly not welcome" said Lucius as he saw the Weasley's staring holes into the both of them. 

"Let me just go and say bye" said Amber as she jumped off of Draco. 

She walked over to Molly and Arthur and thanked them for letting her stay and allowing her to keep her room. Then she thanked Ginny for taking her shopping. Then Ron for sneaking sweets to her room everyday. Then Percy for allowing her to borrow his books. Then Fred for setting up the picinic. And finally she thanked George for allowing her to have an amazing time and for her neckless and not letting her be lonely. 

She walked back over to Draco, and Lucius held both of their shoulders as they apparated away to Malfoy mannor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't the most important, but I thought that maybe exploring their relationship a bit more would be interesting. Also I didn't want to write detailed smut yet but it will be coming as I'm starting to feel a little bit more comfortable with it :)**

**Sorry this chapter was so long, I realised that maybe I should've made it 2 chapters per family buttttt I couldn't be bothered. But you're welcome :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	19. Malfoy Manor - My second home

**Chapter 19**   
**Malfoy Manor - My second home**

Amber and Draco ran straight up to Amber's room. It was just down the corridor from Draco and it was set out beautifully. Again Lucius and Narcissa had promised that they wouldn't change the room and it would always be available for Amber. (I have linked a photo above again). 

Amber and Draco both jumped on Amber's bed, and suddenly Amber remembered that they had a library. 

"Can we go to the library?" Amber asked. 

"Sure" Draco smiled and they both walked down the grand staircase, down a nice corridor and into a large room that was clearly the library, you could tell by the floor to ceiling bookshelves that covered everywhere. Amber looked up and there was a second level with a proper seating area opposite a fire. This was everything Amber could've ever wanted. 

"Draco this is beautiful" said Amber as she admired the books on the shelves. 

"Yeah it is" Amber didn't realise that he was looking at her when he said that. 

Amber plucked a book off of the shelf and she ran up the stairs with Draco following her. She turned on the fire and curled onto the armchair covering herself with a blanket. Draco also grabbed a book and they sat together and read. At one point Narcissa entered the room with tea that she left on the table. And when she next came in it was tell the pair that dinner was ready. 

Amber closed her book and Draco did the same. They both walked to the table and dinner was already prepared. Amber and Draco both ate pretty quickly, both wanting to get back to their books. 

"So Amber, what did you do with the Weasley's?" asked Narcissa trying to create a conversation. 

"I went on a picnic with George, and I went shopping with Ginny. Other than that I did some cooking with Molly and reading but that was about it" 

"Oh that sounds nice dear" she said. 

"Yeah, I love books" 

"We know" said Lucius with a smile. 

"Do you and Draco have anything planned over the next 3 weeks?" asked Narcissa. 

"I'm not sure" said Amber turning to Draco who had a smile on his face. 

"It's a surprise" said Draco. 

"Oh that reminds me. My sister is coming to stay for a week" said Narcissa. 

"Bellatrix? Is Amber going to be safe?" asked a concerned Draco. 

"Of course, no harm will come to Amber" 

"But she's a muggle and Bella doesn't like those" 

"Draco, it's fine. Like you said last time we got along very well" said Amber holding his shoulder. 

"Okay, if you're sure" said Draco with a grimace on his face. 

When the food was all finished Amber and Draco returned to their books and slowly they both fell asleep on their chairs. At some point in the night Narcissa must've entered the library as when they both awoke they were covered in blankets. 

Amber could feel the presence of Draco's aunt before she even saw her. Draco could clearly feel it too as he tensed up. Amber didn't understand why Draco was so concerned. 

"Amber!" shouted Bella. 

"Yes Bella?" Amber shouted back from the doorway of the library. 

"Oh dear, it's so lovely to see you" she embraced Amber. 

"You too, it's been a very long time I am lead to believe" said Amber "I'm afraid that I don't remember everything" 

"Oh dear, that's such a shame. Well that doesn't matter, at least you're here now." said Bella as she walked up the stairs and to her room. 

Narcissa smiled at Amber and Draco before she followed her sister up the stairs. They had much to discuss because the papers had just revealed that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. 

"Amber, we're going out. Let's go and put on some different clothes" said Draco as they too walked up the staircase. 

"What do I wear?" asked Amber smiling. 

"Anything you want" said Draco. 

Draco disappeared into his room to get changed and Amber did the same. Amber had no clue what to wear. She pulled out dresses, and jeans, and sweatpants but nothing seemed appropriate. If only she knew what she was doing. Their was a knock on her door followed by the voice of Draco. 

"Are you ready?" he shouted through the door. 

"Um. I don't know what to wear" 

"Are you decent?" 

Amber hesitated, she was sort of decent in the sence that she had underwear on "I guess so" 

The door opened and Draco walked in. He hadn't looked at Amber yet and focused on closing the door. He was wearing formal clothing so Amber knew that she would have to wear a dress of some description. Draco looked up and saw Amber standing there half naked. 

"Amber?" Draco just stared with a massive grin on his face. 

"What? Put your eyes back in your head and help me pick something to wear" Draco smiled at Amber's comment. 

He walked over to her and looked at the clothes she had layed out. He walked straight over to the dresses, one was a mini dress and the other was a floaty one with bees on. Draco handed her the one with bees on and smiled. 

Amber put it on and turned so that Draco could help her with the zip. He understood and did it up as his fingers gently brushed down her back. Amber's stomach filled with butterflies. 

"Thank you Draco" Amber turned and smiled at him. 

Draco took her hand and pulled her out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. They were both barefoot and they walked around to the sunflower garden. They both ran through it, playing chase with each other. Every time Draco caught Amber she would fall to the floor and he would trip over her. That made both of them laugh a lot. Amber was care free and happy, like a teenager was supposed to be. Narcissa had brought them both sandwiches for lunch and she and Draco had to speak in private for a moment but they both just kept smiling. When the night began to come in Draco and Amber both went to change. Draco had told her to put on the dress that was on her bed and the heels that were in front of it. 

Amber opened the dress bag to reveal a ball gown. She smiled at the note that was left:  
 _You have an hour to get ready my princess. We don't want to be late for the ball ~ Draco xx_

Amber put the dress on and span around. She did feel like a proper princess, it was just like a dress the queen would wear. She then put of the heels and they added an extra inch to her height, but she knew that Draco would still be taller than her, she was small after all. 

She then heard a knock on her door and told the person behind it to come in. It was Narcissa and Bella and they came in to do her makeup and hair. They put a sunflower crown in her hair, keeping it in its updo that they had managed to get perfectly with the help of magic. And her makeup was on point; she really was a princess. 

The girls then went to check on Draco who was waiting in his room. Apparently the Malfoy's were having a welcome home ball for Amber as Bella and Narcissa were also dressed in gowns. 

Narcissa came back into Amber's room to tell her that Draco was ready and Amber left the room after putting on a little bit of purfume. She walked down the staircase and her eyes found Draco. He was in a black suit and he looked perfect. Draco was starstruck by her appearance, the dress was the perfect size and the crown was perfect also. Draco took her hand and helped her down the last few stairs. They then both posed for a few photos before going into a massive hall that was already filled with people. Amber recognised a few people, they all seemed to be death eaters and pureblood families, but the Weasley's weren't there. 

The first song began to play and Draco held Amber like a professional dancer. The beginning melody to "Merry-go-round of lights" by Nuvo Orchestra pleated and everyone partnered up. Unfortunately for Amber, she didn't know this dance but luckily Draco was a brilliant lead and he twirled her around the room with her dress swishing in every direction. Draco lifted her a few times and she was like a star. When the song cut out everyone bowed to their partner as a more upbeat party song came on that she didn't recognise since it was wizard music. 

Amber danced all night long, she loved it. She ended up finding Pansy and Blaise and as a group of 4 they danced the whole night away. Amber had quite a bit of alcohol that night as Draco kept managing to pursuade adults to get it for them. It just made Amber have even more of a great night. 

When the first people started to leave Amber and Draco managed to slip away from the group. Olivia spotted them, but they ran down the halls away from her and up the stairs to Amber's room. They both fell on her bed laughing. Then their eyes interlocked. 

"Thank you Draco. That was so much fun" Amber smiled. 

"I'm glad, a princess must always have her ball" 

"Indeed she must. But her Prince is just as important" 

Amber kissed Draco. In that moment she was drunk and high on life. The events that came after the kiss Amber didn't regret at all the next day. It happened a few more times over the rest of the holiday. And Amber managed to get through so many books because Draco loved reading as well, and they both got lost into the books. Several times Draco and Amber escaped back into the large hall so that they could dance. There was never any music because if they were caught in that room then they would be told off, but they just danced around to silence. By the end of the holiday Amber had learnt how to hold herself properly so she could dance. 

Little did they both know but Narcissa and Lucius knew that they were dancing together. They would both just stand in the doorway and watch as they twirled each other around. Several times Amber would take the lead of the dance and take the man's role so that she could spin Draco around, it made them both laugh and Draco really didn't mind. He was just happy to spend time with her. 

Bella had lended Amber some books that she wouldn't be able to get easily. It was about dark magic and explained what was happening to her. She was the only person that appeared to tell Amber the truth. The book was telling her how to use her powers and boy did she have some very cool powers. If she unlocked everything then she could predict people's future just by looking at them, but she was a long way from that. It said something about having to find her soul mate and since she didn't believe in that she just thought it was a load of jibberish. 

When the time came that she would be heading back to Hogwarts she met up with George at the platform and left Draco. She hugged him, and he smiled as he notice what was still hanging around her neck; the star. Draco's eyes mourned the loss of contact he had with Amber but he understood that she needed a moment with George. Draco left with his friends to find a carriage. Amber decided to sit with George since she would spend every meal and every waking moment of the day with Draco. In the carriage Angelina was snuggled up to Fred and Amber was snuggled up to George. Lee was sat there as well but he was just happy that his friends were happy. When she got off of the platform she joined Draco and her friends and walked to Dumbledore's office. There was going to be a large argument over her placement at this school and she was ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Woooo! They're back at Hogwarts finally!**

**Now as Amber enters the third year of Hogwarts will her life be spun around** **when Sirius Black is in hiding? Or will she just continue like normal? And will the conflict between the two men in her life help? Find out as we enter the Prisoner of Azkaban timeline. Just remember that not** **everything** **will happen exactly like you remember.**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	20. Please let me back

**Chapter 20**   
**Please let me back**

Amber burst into professor Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Mr Dumbledore. Before you say anything I just want you to know that-"

"Ah yes, Amber. I was expecting you"

"You were? I mean of course you were, I still go to this school-"

"Amber, please let me talk" Amber stood there shocked "as you will be aware Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. As of yet we do not know what his intentions are. You are the most powerful witch I know, you're even more powerful than I, and I need you to protect everyone at this school."

"Dumbledore I can't keep playing this game. I'm a student. I'm no different from anybody else"

"Ah but Amber you are different. Hogwarts is willing to provide you with support to help you let your powers grow, but you must help Hogwarts in this difficult time. And we will allow you to attend this school full time, allowing people to know what you have somehow told them only if you help us"

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll protect everyone. Just please don't go all crazy on me again" Amber joked.

"I promise. Now you must return to the Great Hall with all of your friends as we introduce the new students"

"Yes professor."

"Amber?"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Al"

"Are you sure professor--I mean Al?"

"Yes I am"

"Okay" Amber stood still for a moment, then she hugged Dumbledore "thank you"

"Don't mention it." he said patting her back. 

Amber walked out of Dumbledore's office and saw her group of friends waiting to find the result.

"How did it go?" asked Draco.

"Please say that you can stay" said George.

"Guys, I'm sorry" Amber made a sad face, it was funny pranking everyone.

"No Amber. He can't send you home" said Fred as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who will I gossip to now?" said Pansy who also looked very sad.

"We'll miss you Amber" said Blaise.

"Is that Mr Blaise showing some emotion I see?" said Amber with a smile on her face.

"Shut up Amber. You mean so much to us!" said Blaise rebuilding the emotional walls.

"Oh shut up guys, I'm not going anywhere, Dumbledore said I could stay" Amber laughed as everyone's frowns turned to smiles, and Draco and George hugged each other out of excitement.

"You tricked us!" said a crying Fred.

"I'm sorry Fred. Now you know what it feels like to be pranked" laughed Amber.

"And this is why you need to be in our trio" said George as he gave Amber a hug.

"Of course" Amber rolled her eyes and followed everyone into the Great Hall.

When Amber entered the Great Hall a great rumble of applause came as everyone was clearly expecting her to be told to go away and to that Amber just laughed. Everyone knew she was a Riddle and they didn't care and that made Amber happy.

She sat down on the Slytherin table inbetween Draco and Pansy, with Olivia opposite.

"We have so much to talk about" Pansy whispered into Amber's ear.

"Agreed." Amber whispered back to which they both laughed and hugged.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore from his podium "As you will all know Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. We don't yet know what his intentions are, but we must be prepared for any possible attack. In the meantime everyone must continue like normal. I never got a proper chance to introduce him last year, but your new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Lupin is taking over for Professor Lockheart, who sadly was not fit for the position of a professor. Professor Hagrid is also taking the place of Care of Magical Creatures. Now enjoy your food and enjoy the year! And welcome all of you new students!"

Everyone clapped at the end of his speech and the Slytherin table set to eating all of the delicious foods that the house elves had made them.

\- - -

  
"Did you hear that Harry was attacked by dementors on the train and that's why it stopped. And he was saved by Professor Lupin" said Pansy as they both walked to the common room.

"I didn't even realise that Hogwarts Express stopped. I fell asleep on George" said Amber.

"That's a point girl, you gotta pick."

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you into George or Draco?"

"I'm not sure"

"Come on girl. You have to pick!"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it!"

"Okay Amber. I invited George and Fred to the Slytherin party, I hope you don't mind"

"Why did you do that Pansy!"

"To help you decide" she said.

The group all entered the common room and it was getting set up for the Slytherin party. There were welcome banners everywhere and balloons hanging. It looked like it would be fun. Draco had managed to sneak butter beer and firewhiskey into his suitcase that he stole from his father. It was going to be a good night indeed.

\- - -

The music was beginning to play as people were arriving. Apparently word got out about the party as several people that Amber recognised to be from different houses were present. George and Fred were running late, but Amber didn't care. She already had several glasses of butterbeer and she already didn't care about anything. She was dancing around the room happily when the Weasley twins entered. They walked over to Pansy who pointed to where Amber was. They both smiled as they saw her dancing with Tracy and Olivia. Amber was already really going for it, she had lots of control of her hips and she was glad that it was a fast song. Sadly she didn't recognise any of the lyrics because it was all wizard music.

Amber ended up dancing with Draco by the end of the night. She was literally grinding on him and everyone else were just laughing. George came over with another glass of butterbeer for Amber which she downed in one as everyone cheered. Amber was a wild party girl.

About an hour later Amber had climbed on top of a table and she was doing a strip tease for the whole common room. Amber's head really wasn't with it, but no one stopped her. Everyone just cheered except George and Draco. They stood there gobsmacked at what Amber was doing. Then Tracy got on the table with Amber and they started making out. Draco was very confused and George was very jealous.

George pulled Tracy off the table, and Draco pulled Amber off the table. They didn't care though, they just climbed back on. Draco gave Amber to Pansy who pulled her up the stairs.

As she was being pulled up the stairs Amber shouted "truth or dare in my room!"

Quite a few people followed Amber and Pansy up the stairs, all faces that Amber recognised. She saw Olivia, Tracy, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Lee, Angelina and Harry.

"Let's have some fun!" said an overly-excited Amber "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Ummmm. Truth."

"I dare you go kiss Hermione!" Amber shouted.

"What, ew no" said Hermione.

"I picked truth"

"Oh." Amber began to laugh "Out of all of the girls at this stupid school, who would you date?"

"Um, I haven't really thought about that." said Harry as he turned bright red.

"Guys, I have a power that makes people blurt out the truth, watch this!" said Amber.

"I like Ginny!" shouted Harry.

Ron slapped Harry "That's my sister!"

Everyone else laughed. The game continued and Ron and Hermione kissed; Amber played the whole game in just her underwear; Hermione admitted that she hated Amber; Fred announced his love to Angelina; Angelina kissed Lee; Lee kissed Fred; Tracy kissed Blaise; Pansy told everyone that she had a crush on Draco; Olivia admitted to liking girls; and lastly Draco and George kissed.

Amber went crazy at the last dare and she was going to thank Pansy later for making them do that. Amber couldn't remember anything else that happened when quizzed in the morning because she passed out and Fred thought it was funny to draw on her face.

\- - -

The next day Amber didn't attend any of her lessons, she was far too hung-over. But when Pansy returned from Care of Magical Creatures she told Amber that Draco had been knocked over by Buckbeat and he acted as if it was the end of the world, which made Amber regret not going. Amber wrote about what she thought might've happened in her diary, and anything else she could've remembered from the night before.

\- - - A week later - - -

Amber walked to professor Lupins class with all of her friends.

"Ah, Miss Riddle" started Professor Lupin.

"They call me just Amber" joked Amber.

"Did you not get the message that you can't attend today's lesson?"

"No? Why can't I attend the lesson?"

"We're redoing the boggarts since only you and Fred got a turn last time."

"Can I not just sit and watch?"

"I suppose"

Amber walked into he classroom and took a spot where she would have the best view.

George went first and his bogart turned into Amber, but it wasn't just Amber. She was kissing Draco. George had to turn around to make sure that Amber was okay before casting his spell and suddenly Draco turned into George. Everyone in line were laughing but George seemed traumatised. Neville then went and when it turned into Professor Snape people were confused, and then Snape had woman's clothes on and it was the funniest thing ever. Then it was Harry's turn. It started to turn into Voldemort and Amber covered her eyes and George held her ears, but it turned into a dementor. Harry dropped to the floor weak and Professor Lupin removed it for him.

"Amber are you okay?" asked George as his eyes came level with Amber's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is Harry?"

"Harry's fine. Everyone's fine"

"Thank god" Amber hugged George.

"Amber, why don't you take Harry to Professor Dumbledore's office whilst I allow the class to finish having their turn?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Sure, why not"

Amber walked out of the lesson with Harry.

"How do you deal with it?" he asked.

"Deal with what?"

"You know, knowing that your father is you-know-who"

"Oh, it's easy really. I mean my father's dead so it doesn't really matter." Amber shrugged.

They both reached Dumbledore's office and when they entered Dumbledore looked up from the piece of paper he was writing on.

"Ah. Potter and Amber, my two favourite students. How may I help you?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry sat on the only chair so Amber just jumped up on Dumbledore's desk and sat there. Harry made eyes at Amber for her to get down and she just shrugged.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Um. She's sat on your-nothing. Actually my bogart turned into Voldemort and then a dementor"

"Oh dear. Are you okay Amber?"

"Yeah I'm fine Al."

"Al?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. That's Amber's name for me" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Oh okay" said Harry, he was clearly jealous since he recognised professor Dumbledore as a father figure.

"Well thank you for telling me Harry." said Dumbledore as the two of them returned to their class.

"Amber!" shouted Draco as she and Harry passed him in the corridor.

"Yes Draco?"

"Three Broomsticks on Saturday?"

"Was that a statement or a request?" asked Amber.

"A request obviously"

"Then that sounds like a date" Amber smiled at Draco and continued to walk back to class with Harry.

"You would do so much better with George, just so you know" Harry said just before they both entered the classroom, not giving Amber enough time to reply.

She just rolled her eyes and continued to learn about the next thing; how to cast a patronus, which she managed to do first try. Her patronus was a bee and that made her smile as she remembered the sunflower field with Draco and her pretty dress.

"Well done Amber! Casting your patronus on the first attempt is very unheard of. You must have some very good memories" stated Professor Lupin.

"I guess" Amber replied as she watched the bee fly around the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **Bit of a boring chapter, I do apologise. But it was needed for the development of the story.**

**I promised you smut and it will be coming. I'm going to reuse the format of one of my other books which aren't HP related and make it HP related.**

**(is it only me that when I write HP I feel like I'm meaning brown sauce?)**

**Thank you for the support on the book :)**

**✨Discussion✨**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	21. Draco. Lucius. Malfoy.

**And soooooo the smut begins!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 21**   
**Draco. Lucius. Malfoy.**

On Saturday morning Amber awoke and got ready for her date at the Three Broomsticks with Draco. She put on a mini skirt and a plain white blouse. She looked very put together.

After eating breakfast with Draco in the Great Hall they both wandered down to the Tree Broomsticks and found a good table with only two chairs.

"Amber, you look beautiful today" said Draco.

"And you look very handsome in your black suit"

"You look better not wearing anything though" Draco whispered and winked at Amber which made her blush.

"Not in public Draco" laughed Amber.

"I'm sorry" joked Draco "What do you want? I'll go and order"

"Just a coffee would be lively, I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Sure"

Draco wandered over to the bar and ordered Amber's coffee and one for himself. He wasn't the biggest fan of the flavour but he realised that he needed to caffeine every now and then. Before Draco returned a random boy from Hogwarts sat in his seat.

"I'm sorry but that seats-"

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing sat here all alone?" he asked.

"Excuse me but-"

"No no. I know you're alone. Let me give you some company."

"Um. I would prefer if you didn't"

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"She does actually. If you turn around you can look at him!" said Draco as he placed the drinks on the table.

"Oh pathetic little Draco Malfoy has feelings for a Riddle. Let me guess your daddy made you date her?" said the boy.

"You have a lot of nerve" said Draco.

"Ohhh. I'm so scared" the boy laughed.

Draco punched him in the face. Really, really hard. His nose was bleeding and he seemed shocked by what had just happened.

"Oh my god Draco" said Amber as everyone in the bar turned to look at them.

"Now leave my girlfriend alone!" he shouted at the boy as he ran away.

Draco sat in his seat and took a sip of his coffee as everyone else went back to their own drinks. Draco pulled a face.

"Euh, I really don't like coffee" he laughed.

"Draco. You're my boyfriend?"

"What? I don't see George coming to the rescue. You're welcome okay"

"But Draco what if someone tells him. He won't understand."

"Oh if he really loved you he would do that same and I would appreciate it. Just-let's not talk about this. How is your coffee?"

"It's nice thanks."

"I'm glad"

Draco and Amber sat there in silence for a little while.

"You're probably going to get into trouble for that" stated Amber.

"I don't care. You can just tell your buddy Al what happened"

Amber rolled her eyes at this comment.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Nothing" said Amber with a smirk.

"Oh Amber look, it's raining" Draco sighed.

"Fuck. I'm wearing a white shirt"

"Oh. I'm not complaining" Draco smiled and Amber rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go before it gets too heavy?"

"Sure. Here, have my blazer"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want anyone else to look at you"

"Oh shut up you arsehole" laughed Amber.

Amber and Draco ran back up to Hogwarts hand in hand and smiling. They were both drenched through by the time they reached the school. They both went straight to the Slytherin Common room so they could get changed.

"Gosh Amber, you got my blazer so wet" joked Draco.

"Well I'm very sorry that it's raining" laughed Amber.

Amber started to walk up the staircase, but Draco held her wrist.

"Wait."

"What Draco?"

"Come with me"

Draco led Amber to the bathroom.

"Draco why are we in the bathroom?"

"Because you look so good"

"Can this wait? I'm so cold"

"But we might not get another chance for a while"

Draco lifted Amber by the waist and placed her on the sink basin. He then walked over to the bathroom door and locked it. 

"Draco?" 

"Yes Amber?" 

"Why do you like me?" 

"Amber, I'm going to fuck you. But not until you beg me for it" 

"Draco I- oh-um. What are you saying?" 

"I said I'm going to fuck you but you have to beg me for it." 

"Well looks like this won't be happening then" Amber jumped down from the basin, unlocked the door and walked up to her bedroom. 

She began to look through her clothes to try and find a new outfit so she could get out of her wet clothes. Whilst looking through she found her lingerie and the memories that surrounded it. The way that Draco had touched her was unlike anything else she had ever experienced, nothing like the gentle way George treated her. Draco was visious, sinful. Amber slipped into a dark green bodysuit lingerie and chucked on a jumper and sweatpants over the top. She then ran to Draco's room and was happy to find that it was empty, except for Draco. 

  
"I said, why do you like me Draco?" Amber says in the doorway.

"And I'm not going to give you the pleasure of telling you"

"Please Draco"

"No" Draco layed face down on his bed, ignoring Amber.

And that was the end of the conversation for Amber. She didn't get what she wanted and he won't either. Amber began to turn around to leave and then she had a crazy thought.

"I'm going to fuck you someday. But not until you beg for it" Amber says, gaining back some power.

"Huh?" said Draco as he turned to face Amber.

"I said I'm going to fuck you, but not until you beg for it"

Amber began to walk towards Draco's bed and as she sat down he stood up. Amber stood and began to walk towards him, and in a moment of panic he backed himself up to his wardrobe. Riding on a wave of bravado Amber might regret, she reached for the hem of her jumper.

The irritation is gone, replaced by something like panic "what are you doing?" asked Draco.

Amber pointed Draco's wand, that she had stolen from his bedside table, to the door "Colloportus" she said and the door locked.

Moving slowly she pulled the jumper over her head, squirming a little when it gets stuck.

"You need help?" asks Draco, still confused.

"No." Amber flushes red.

Panting she managed to remove the jumper. It takes every ounce of courage in her to let the jumper fall from her fingertips.   
She's never seduced a man before. She doesn't have moves, or pornstar heels, and she's not very good at dirty talk. All she has is herself and the feedback from his expression, his body, to guide her. To tell her if she's on to something or if this will ruin everything.

Testing, she inches closer.   
His nostrils flare, but he can't scare her. Not when his gaze drops to hed green satin bodysuit and lingers there.

That observation makes her bolder. It's a positive result that has Amber deeming this line of experiments worthy of further exploration.

"I need those answers, Draco." she said as she bit her lip.

She traces the line of his shoulder, biting her tounge at the feel of hot skin beneath her finger, and his eyes darken. She can smell the coffee on his breath.

He's used to people tripping over themselves to obey him. He's not used to being pushed.

She was gaining confidence in the play until everything shifts. Draco's hands grabs her wrists, slamming them overhead. That's when she knows she was wrong; she took it too far.

She twists in his grip, trapped between the heat of his fingers and the wardrobe door. But instead of relenting, he squeezes harder.

She's shaking on the inside. She hopes to God he doesn't see it, because she didn't want to be seen as weak infront of him. Not like this.

Draco's gaze rakes down Amber's body. His slow perusal lingers on her lips, her stomach, her breasts.

His gaze returns to her eyes, fierce and determined. "You, Need. To. Leave."

He let's go of her wrists, they drop, limp at her sides. Her head falls back, hitting the door as her eyes close.

Something soft tickles her cheek. His hair. Amber turns an inch, because that's all she can do, to find his forehead pressed against the wardrobe. Amber breathes him in, inhaling the familiar sent of...

"Draco" she whispers.

"What?" the respense is barely audible as he turns his face towards hers, his eyelids at half-mast.

The corner of her mouth twitches. "Is that David Beckham aftershave?"

Those silver eyes open, slow. The look in them has her sucking in breath too late. Because he devours her.

Every woman should have a chance to be kissed by Draco Malfoy once, because she can't think of anything that compares when that sexy mouth slants over hers.

He tastes like coffee, but the taste of this crossed with Draco is the best thing that has ever been on Amber's tounge.

Her fingers find his damp hair. Not because she's ready for more but because she needs something to hold onto.

He presses her back into the door on a groan. His hands grip her bare waist, stroke up her back, sending shimmering ripples of sensation across Amber's skin.

She nipples are tight peaks rubbing against his chest through her lingerie, and the friction has her making stupid little sounds she wishes she could swallow.

She didn't know where this was going. Or maybe she dis, and that's even scarier. It's like she's racing towards a cliff and she can't decide whether to hit the brakes or the gas.

The butterflies in Amber's stomach can linger, keeping company with the doubt, but none of it stands a chance next to the promise in Draco's eyes. It's not a promise of safety and security. It's a promise to show Amber something she's never seen before. Something _incredible._ Which is why suddenly she's kissing him back, pressing into him, tangling her tounge with his.

Amber's hands loosen their grip, running down his shoulders, exploring the muscles there. Draco's hands run up to the edge of the bottom of her lingerie, grabbing her ass like it's his right. He drags her legs up around his hips, but his mouth continues to torment her's as he carries her from the wardrobe to the bed. Who know Draco could be a multitasker?

As Draco lays Amber down she can't help but open her eyes. The large bed feels soft under her back, but nothing competes with the way that he is looking down at her.

A smile ghosts across his handsome, wicked face as he tugs down the cup of Amber's bra, his rough palm squeezing her breast. She always thought that moaning during sex was something porn stars do to sell it. Now the joke's on you because you can't stop the noises coming from your throat.

Draco picked up his wand "Muffliato" he then places it down and turns his attention back to Amber "I wanted to take this slow, Amber. Make it good for you"

Before Amber can ask what he means, his dark head drops, and he sucks her nipple into his mouth. Oh, God, that's crazy. It's actually stupid how good that feels. He chuckles, and she thinks she might've said that out loud. Her hands fist in his hair, pulling him closer as he licks, bites, and sucks on her body in a way she never knew she wanted and sure as hell never would've asked for.

But he's so competent, so confident, it bleeds into Amber. She can't be self-conscious, can't question, because he has every answer before she can think to ask. He pulls back, releasing her breast with a pop and moving down her body with a wicked gleam in his eye.

A sting at her hip has her pulling back as he snaps the bottom of the bodysuit against your skin.

"Off." he demands.

It's a little obscene that Amber's almost naked and he's fully clothed. But then, it's like winning the lottery and complaining when they give you the cash in twenties.

She's afraid of what's happening, but she's more afraid he'll stop. That he'll shake his head and realise how crazy this is and she'll never be able to touch him again. She works the fabric down her hips, kicking it off.

He reaches for the bedside table, then drops something onto the bed. Without moving, she sneaks a glance at the foil packet, and her heart accelerates again.

She reaches for it, but he pins your hand to the covers. "No. Not yet." he whispers directly into Amber's ear, biting her earlobe before pulling away.

She wanted to protest but his mouth drops to her jaw, her neck. It feels like he's everywhere. Like he has four hands instead of two, two mouths instead of one. She's surrounded by his scent, the feel of his lips and teeth. The sound of his shallow breathing. This isn't what she wanted. This is torture. She's losing yourself with every touch.

His fingers trail down over her thighs to her knees. She's too dizzy and wanting to protest when Draco pulls Amber's thighs apart. This time his gaze does drop.

Dragging down from her heaving chest, her shaking stomach, settling between her legs, where he makes a noise that sounds like a growl. Oh shit. Amber can take him whispering in her ear. She can taking him being rough with her. This? She can't take this. She tries to bring her legs together but he holds them wide.

"So fucking pink" he rasps. "The things I'm going to do to you"

Her stomach muscles evaporate, and she falls back onto the bed. She starts to lose yourself all over again, slipping away from real life as she enters a world full of bliss.

"Ohmygodstop!"

Her fingers grab his hair and yank him away. Because his tounge was fucking inside her.

"Amber?" the vibration against the most sensitive part of herself make her squirm, but he holds her tight. "You okay?"

"Yes." her voice is tiny.

"Really?"

Draco shifts over Amber, and shd expected confusion or irritation. All Amber found when she forced her gaze to his was concern.

"No" she admits. "I don't think I'm cut out for this" she grabs the top of the comforter, tugging it to cover herself - she was going shy.

He drops onto the bed on his side, blowing out a breath as if he's channeling patience he's never tapped before. "You know why I said I want to fuck you, Amber?"

She shakes her head slow.

"Partly, it's because I can't think of anything sexier than the feeling of you on my cock." she shivers at these words "But mostly, it's because I want to watch you lose you mind. And I want to be the one who makes you do it. What do you think about that?"

She turns it over like it's a rational question. "I think I have no idea why you would find that satisfying" she admits and pauses "But I like that you do".

"Good. Because if you'll let me, I will do everything in my power to make that happen"

His jaw tics, his brows drawing together in determination. Oh boy. The idea of Draco putting his all into something - putting his all into _her_ \- is dizzying. He nudges her bare shoulder with a finger.

"You want to get dressed?" asks Draco as he moves a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She bites her lip, considering, as her gaze runs down his fully-clothed body. She feels like Alice stumbling into Wonderland, because the only thing she's sure of is that if she goes through with this, than nothing in her life will be normal again, she won't be able to go back to George.

"No" she decides at last. "But maybe we could level the playing fields"

He shifts off of her, standing next to the bed. Amber props herself up on her elbows, the blankets still draped over her.

Draco reaches for the edge of his shirt, yanking it over his head. This is heaven. It actually is. Heaven is this man's chest and abs and all that golden skin and rippling muscles inches from her face.

His jeans go next. And whoa. That's not better at all she thinks. I mean, it is, but it's also way more intimidating.

She stares at him. "Um. Draco... What's going on here?"

"Where exactly?"

His solemn response has Amber shaking her head. Because seriously. Not only is he more attractive of a man than any guy she's met? He looks like one. Every other you-know-what you've seen vanishes from her mind. Like hitting Empty Trash on your desktop.

"How is it possible that we just had a super awkward talk and you're still ready to go?"

He's thick and long and so hard it must ache. The bead of wetness at his tip has her swallowing hard.

"Because I'm always ready where you're concerned, Amber" Draco's response is easy and shockingly earnest.

"Really?"

He nods, and she's feeling at less of a disadvantage every second. Her gaze roams down his body. Amber shifts on the bed, reaching for the foil packet at the corner as he watches. Somehow Draco's gaze darkens more as she lifts it. Holds it out.

"You want me inside you?" he rasps.

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Draco. Lucius. Malfoy. I want you inside me."

She reaches for the covers over her and slowly pushes them to the side so she's naked again. His gaze flares with heat as he takes her in.

"Shit, I want that too" he mutters.

She watches, fascinated, as he rips into the package and rolls the condom on. He's efficient and confident, and Amber could watch him touch himself all day. But that's not his plan, because he settles himself between her thighs.

"Wait! Just tell me one thing first" she says.

The concern is back, mixed with a little desperation some sick part of Amber loves "Yeah?"

She blinks up at him, all innocence as she tilts her head "Can I have some answers?"

He let's put a laugh that turns into a grin. He brushes her enterence, and she swallows a moan. Amber can't tell who's winning, but she loves this banter. Almost as much as the sex.

"You win" he decides "Let's talk answers".

For a second Amber wonders if she have the upper hand. But the knowing look that crosses his face makes her instantly suspicious. When he rubs a slow circle over her clit, she can hold the gasp.

"Firstly, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen"

The second time has plessure shooting down her legs, making her toes clench.

"You take my breath away"

Amber's body spasms, arching up to him.

"You're a very curious girl. Very strange. And I love it."

Amber nods, her throat working soundlessly. He settles into a rhythm that's too slow and too intense at once. It's good. It's really fucking good. And he knows _everything._ It's sexy; it's maddening. Combined with his touch, the addictive scent of him, she's bowing off the bed, a storm building that's as familiar as it is impossible.

"You have good hands" she murmurs.

His eyes glint "I always thought they were too big"

Then he presses inside her.

"God, how many fingers is that?!"

"One." he grins, shifting to slide into her again "Now it's two"

But she's already gasping for air.

"You became my twin and we were just really close. I knew you weren't really my twin, I knew. Just making you laugh, Merlin your laugh kills me." Draco looks up, a smirk on his handsome face as his damp hair falls across his forehead "You are cute. And sweet. You make me full. You complete me, I'm nothing without you. "

All Amber's twisted mind heard was full. Because she want to be full. Of him. She needed Draco. She needed him now. She needed him or she would stop breathing. Her heart would stop beating. Then she'll be dead. The first human being to die from lack of sexual satisfaction.

"Forget the answers" she begs.

"I thought we were making real progress" Draco smirks.

"I'm going to cut your balls off" she mumbles.

His chuckle dissolves into a grin as he shifts over her. "There's my girl" he murmurs, his lips rubbing hers and sending sparks everywhere.

Amber's beyond ready for him when he presses against her, groaning. The triumph in his eyes is overtaken by something more earnest when he nudges hed legs wider. He sinks into her. Draco's jaw goes tight. His eyes glaze over, and it's like she's watching a reflection of what's happening inside of her. He's everywhere. In every part of her. Her fingers, her toes, her lips, her breasts.

"Draco" she gasps. "You feel-"

"Fucking incredible" he finishes, his voice scraping along her nerve ending.

Just when Amber thinks she's almost got a handle on this, he moves. Each thrust of his body's the verse of a song, the chapter of a story. It builds on the last, bringing her closer, sending her higher, taking him deeper.

Draco changes the angle, and Amber's nails dig into the muscles on his neck, making him groan. Then they're chasing each other and the feeling until she feels it build. Or not really build because it was there waiting.

Amber murmurs his name into his neck. Again. And again. Her fingers dig into his shoulders because shit, it's really happening. It's a detonation, starting in her core. Every organ's part of it, every muscle. Amber cries out something, maybe it's his name. She thinks she's dying, but she doesn't really care because life doesn't get much better than this. Atleast not until Draco goes right everywhere, his back clenching beneath her fingers as he groans.

In the amount of years Amber had been on this planet this is the best sound she has ever heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Hey!**   
**When I said smut was coming I meant it!**

**Okay so I did use the same layout as one of my other books and just changed words and added extra bits in, but I still think it's like 🥵🥵**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**✨Discussion✨**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	22. George... Don't do anything stupid..... Please!

**Chapter 22**   
**George... Don't do anything stupid... Please!**

The next morning Amber awoke in her own bed. She remembered sneaking into her room and just falling asleep. She was so tired, Draco had exhausted her. Not that she cares though, that was one of the best days of her life.

Amber wasn't ready to tell George that she didn't want to be with him. It would crush him and in a way she still wanted him. But after yesterday she couldn't do that to him.

"Pansy?" whispered Amber, not wanting to awake anyone else since it was a Sunday.

"What Amber?" Pansy whispered back.

"I'm choosing Draco. Please don't hate me."

"Amber it's fine." Pansy sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Boys aren't worth fighting over. I never had a chance anyway"

"Thank you for understanding Pansy"

"Are my ears working correctly?" said Olivia as she sat up.

"I think so Olivia" said Tracy as she too sat up.

"So how are we going to break it to George?" asked Amber as she and Pansy also sat up.

"Be straight with him, just spit it out and turn and run away. He might cry and we don't want to see that" suggested Pansy.

"No no, you can't do that. Lead him on, fuck him one last time and then when he releases you tell him that it was a goodbye and leave" suggested Tracy.

Olivia threw a pillow at her "don't you dare do that. Just be honest with him, don't be mean. Taking him to the astrology tower, promise that you won't ever take off your neckless. Just be nice."

"Thanks Olivia" said Amber as everyone else groaned.

The girls all jumped out of bed and clothes were being thrown everywhere as they all tried to find a suitable outfit. Amber was given black leggings with an oversized t-shirt that she put on without hesitation, she wanted to be comfortable.

With a sigh all of the girls left there room and headed to the Great Hall. Amber stopped infront of George and Fred at the Gryffindor table as the other girls carried on walking off to the Slytherin table.

"George, I need to talk to you later at the astrology tower. Come alone, it's important"

"Oh okay" George appeared a little concerned.

As Amber walked away she heard Fred tell George that "he was going to get some" and that made her sigh again.

No matter how much she buttered it up, it was going to be difficult. Amber ate her good in silence as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach knowing what she was literally about to do. As her friends finished their meals and got up to leave she locked eyes with George and this was indication.

Amber walked out of the Great Hall and suddenly George was walking in step with her. They walked silently to the astrology tower.

"What's so important?" asked George, but Amber ignored him and walked over to see thr view better. "Amber?"

"George-"

George realised that Amber was crying and he feared what was going to come out of her mouth "why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"George I'm afraid that I must end this."

"Amber i-"

"No George, let me finish. I love you George. But I also love Draco. And I have taken my time to decide and I'm sorry but I'm choosing Malfoy."

"Amber please." George's eyes began to leak tears "I-i-i love you Amber"

"I love you too George, just not the same way"

It felt like Amber was ripping her heart into a million tiny pieces.

"George, I promise that I won't ever take off my star neckless. I will always carry a piece of you with me. I'm so sorry"

Amber turned to leave, but George grabbed her wrist "wait."

"George?"

"Is he better than me?"

"George, I don't want to discuss this" Amber's tears were getting worse.

"Is he better than me!?" shouted George.

"George stop- you're scaring me!"

"Answer the damn question!" George's grip on Amber's wrist got tighter.

"Please, just let me go. You're hurting me George"

"Amber just answer the fucking question!"

"Stop please" Amber begged.

"I suggest you let go of her" said Draco as he entered the astrology tower.

"Or what Malfoy? What are you going to do?"

"I'll beat you up. That's what I'll do" Malfoy walked over to George.

"Boys please stop" George let go of Amber and he made a fist.

"Amber, stay out of this! This is what you've always wanted right? Boys to fight over you!" shouted George.

"No. None of this is what I wanted. I'm sorry George, come on Draco we need to go"

Amber and Deaco started to walk down the stairs. Out of nowhere George's fist collided with Draco's mouth and Draco chased him back up the stairs ready to hit George.

Amber trailed close behind and managed to get in the middle of their fist fight.

"Boys stop!" she shouted and they did "by hurting each other, you're hurting me. George, although I may not be your girl, I still love you like a beat friend. I still need you. Don't think for a moment I'll forget about you. And Draco. Jesus, I love you, but if you can't deal with having George around then maybe you're not the one."

"Fine. If he means that much to you" said George.

"He's not worth it anyway" said Draco as he walked away.

"You going to be okay?" Amber asked George.

"I guess so. It'll take me a bit of time to get used to seeing you ith him, but if that's what you want I love you too much to hurt you."

"George, you're amazing. I better go and check on him, you know how fragile he is. I'll see you later" Amber hugged George before rushing down the stairs to find Draco.

Amber found Draco in a corridor.

"Draco" she shouted at him.

He turned around to face her "what Amber?"

Amber ran to him and jumped, wrapping her legs around his hips as he caught her legs.

"Draco, I love you" said Amber.

"Amber I love you too"

There and then Draco kisses Amber and luckily Pansy, Olivia and Tracy were just walking around the corner and were cheering as they watched them snog each others faces off.

"Amber?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Will you um- be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will silly" Amber kissed him again and he smiled a true genuine smile.

\- - -

Later that day Amber was walking aimlessly around school when she caught sight of Draco bullying some first year muggle born students.

"Get out if here you filthy little mud bloods" he shouted.

They all looked like they were crying and Amber ran over to them.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"Nothing dear. Go back inside, I'll see you later"

"Was he being mean to you?" Amber asked one of the students.

"N-n-n-o"

"Oh"

Secretly Amber entered the mind of one of the first year students and rewatched the horrible things Draco was saying to them. She then put a thought into all of there heads and gave them a countdown.

Suddenly all of the first year students, including Amber had surrounded Draco. They started with a stomp, stomp, clap. And repeated it over and over again. Draco looked confused.

They all began to chant together "We will. We will. Rock you!" over and over again.

This frightened Draco.

"Stop. Whatever you're doing. I'll stop. I won't pick on them. Amber just stop this. Please" tears began to run down Draco's face and Amber was happy with the result, she was also glad that Draco didn't know about Queen.

All together the group stopped and the first years walked away laughing.

"Amber what was that?" asked a scared Deaco.

"What was that Draco? I was protecting them. It was a muggle curse. You're lucky we didn't finish it" Amber tried to hold back her laugh.

"I'm sorry for being mean to them. I just forget that you're also partly muggle. I just- I don't know any different."

"Well then I'll have to teach you that muggle aren't bad at all." 

Out of the corner of her eye Amber sees a black stray dog. It appeared to be watching them. Amber ignored it but it didn't appear to be doing typical dog stuff. 

Amber put a thought in it's head:  
 _What are you, yes I saw you. I'm the girl that you're watching._

The dog suddenly ran away and Amber excuses herself to follow it. She followed it around most of Hogwarts, but she thought she had lost it. That was until her senses picked up on something inside the whomping willow. Amber was concerned that the dog had just fallen so she put another thought in it's head:  
 _If you're still alive, meet me outside the three broomstick in an hour. I'll bring food. I just want to talk._

Amber hoped that the message went through correctly as she walked to the three broomsticks. But as planned an hour later a dog appeared and it lead her to a little shack that Amber had never noticed before. 

"What are you?" she whispered. 

Suddenly the dog began to change and turned into the form of Sirius Black. It should've startled Amber but she didn't appear afraid in the slightest. 

"I can explain before you freak out" he said. 

"Please do, because I don't believe that the paper is telling the full truth" 

"It's not! I didn't do what they think I did. It wasn't me!" 

"Okay, I believe you" 

"You do?" 

"Yes!" 

"Do you know professor Lupin? You do go to Hogwarts don't you?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Great. You need to find him and tell him that you know who I am. He'll explain some things. If I'm not mistaken you're Amber Riddle and you need to know the truth" 

"I do?" 

"Yes. You're very important" 

"I am?" 

"Gosh you do ask a lot of questions!" 

"I'm sorry" 

"Now go! It's not safe for me in this form. Thank you for the food darling" 

Amber gave him a pet when he turned into a dog and then left the shack and returned to Hogwarts in search for Professor Lupin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **So Amber chose Draco....**

**And George let her go that easily.....**

**And she knows about Sirius.....**

**And Amber's important?......**

**Lots of questions need to be answered. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens to little Amber...**

**✨Discussion✨**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	23. Harry is soooooo irritating

**Happy new year everyone!!!**

**Chapter 23**   
**Harry is soooo irritating**

Amber ran to Professor Lupin's classroom and straight into his office when she didn't see him. He was sat at his desk writing something on paper.

"Professor?" said Amber as he looked up to her.

"Ah Amber, how may I help you?"

"I was told to come to you. Um, about Sirius"

Professor Lupin looked a little surprised by the words Amber had just spoken. He was worried that someone dangerous knew.

"And who told you that?"

"You might what to lock the door Professor"

"Ah. I see."

Professor Lupin locked the door and cast the silencing spell.

"I saw a black dog that looked malnourished, I wanted to help it. I sent it a mental message, telling it to meet me outside the three broomsticks and I would give it some food. And it did, it then took me to a shack and it changed into Sirius Black. He told me to talk to you, apparently I'm important?"

"Ah Amber. There are a lot you need to learn." 

"Like what professor? Everyone else seems to have already chosen my fate so what else could be so important?" 

"I can't tell you Amber. You can't be the person to know" 

"Professor, what are you talking about?" 

"It's up to Harry to find out. He's the one. He always has been. And you've interfered with the timeline" 

"You think that I wanted to be here? If I had a choice between never coming here or staying that I would chose to stay?" 

"I'm lead to believe that you did choose to stay" 

"That was after I met everyone. After George and Draco. It was harder to decide. I wish I would've gone back now though" 

"You still can Amber. Leave everything to happen the way it was supposed to" 

"No professor. I don't think I will" Amber smiled and left the room. 

Professor Lupin really knew how to press her buttons. 

\- - -   
A few weeks later Amber wakes to the knowledge that someone or something had attempted to enter the Gryffindor common room. Some part of Amber knew that it was Sirius, she was just too scared to ask professor Lupin or anyone really. However Amber did meet up with Sirius again that week. She gave him more food and he looked as if he was actually gaining weight which made Amber happy. 

"Sirius?" 

"Yes Amber?" 

"Was it you?" 

"Was what me?" 

"Were you the person that tried to get into the Gryffindor common room?" Sirius gulped, it was an awkward question to answer. 

"Um. Yes. Yes it was" 

"Why?" Amber was a little confused. 

"Because, um, I shouldn't really be telling you" 

"Sirius, if you tell me I will give you the password" 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I promise" 

"Fine. You know who Ron Weasley is?" 

"Yeah" 

"Of course you do, you sagged his brother-" 

"Sirius!" Amber slapped his shoulder, a little harder than she intended to and should tell from the way that Sirius was gripping to his upper arm. 

"Sorry. I guess I deserved that" he chuckled "Well he has a pet rat? Scabbers" 

"Yeah, I'm not the biggest fan of him, something isn't right" 

"That's where you would be correct. He's like me, he transfigures."

"But he's been in that family for like 12 years."

"Exactly, that's how you know I'm telling the truth"

"Who is he then Sirius?"

"A bad man, that's all you need to know. But I need to get to him and I just can't"

"You want to know the password?"

"I mean if you don't mind"

"Fine, it's Caput Draconis"

"Thank you so much Amber"

"They'll increase he gaurds though. They'll know its you"

"That's why I need you to lead them to think it's someone else. I know what you've been tasked to do"

"Fine. As long as you promise that you're protecting everyone and not trying to hurt any students"

"I promise" Amber knew he was telling the truth and she hugged him.

"I'll tell you when they put the fat lady back up. Then you'll be able to get back in. I'll also fill you in on the gaurds, but you have to stay hidden for a long time now."

"Thank you so much Amber, I can't imagine how I would do this without you"

"That's okay Sirius. If I'm being honest, you're the nicest person I have in my life at the moment"

"What about Draco?"

"I mean yeah, I love him and he's nice. But he's a bully and I have to protect people from him"

"Amber, maybe he's not the one then"

"But I love him Sirius. I don't know why I'm discussing this with you"

"Because you and me Amber are the same in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"We both come from powerful and evil families."

"I guess we do. I better get going Sirius, I'll meet you again in a week" Amber gave him one final hug before walking back up to Hogwarts.

She began to look for Dumbledore, she needed him believe that it wasn't Sirius.

"Al?" she asked as she entered his office.

Dumbledore was talking with Professor Snape and Harry. Amber was confused with what was happening.

"Ah, Amber. How are you today? I haven't seen you for a little while"

"I'm good thanks, I was hoping to talk to you alone, but I'll come back later" Amber turned and started to leave.

"No Amber, you should stay and hear this. It's important"

"Okay" Amber jumped up on Dumbledore's desk again and he handed her a mint that she took with a smile.

"You were saying Professor?" said Harry who was pretty annoyed with Amber's presence.

"Oh yes, we believe that the attacks on the Gryffindor common room is Sirius Black, we think he might be trying to get to you"

"No No No, you've got it all wrong" said Amber as all of the boys looked to her.

"Wait, you know who it is?" asked Professor Snape a little confused.

"Of course I do, I was tasked with looking after the school remember. I believe that the attacks are done by no one that we know, I think someone that is trying to frame Sirius. They would have to be smart and know what they're doing"

"That's not a bad guess" said Dumbledore as he high fived Amber.

"And who are you suggesting is capable of doing this?" asked Snape.

"I'm not sure. Has to be someone who really hates Gryffindor. Or someone that wants to get to Harry"

"Me? Why me?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry shut up. You know full well why you're wanted" Amber was getting annoyed at the boy.

"Come on Harry, use your brain" said Dumbledore who was laughing.

"So what do you suggest we do Al?"

"I think whatever you want to do about it Amber, I trust your judgement"

"Maybe just let me roam around the halls a bit at night and I'll make sure that no one enters the common room"

"Okay, so it's settled. Now what did you want to talk to me about Amber?"

"Oh I actually wanted to discuss this so it's fine"

"Okay, I'll see you later than Amber, oh and you Harry"

Amber and Harry left Dumbledore's office.

"Can you please stop!" said Harry.

"Stop what Harry?"

"That. It's not fair"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're controlling him"

"No I'm not, he's literally just doing this on his own accord. Now if you don't mind I would quite like you to stop accusing me of this before I start a rumour about you. Maybe you want to be Slytherin heir again, or we could do something new and tell everyone that you're a hermaphrodite?"

"What is that?"

"I would stop asking questions before I start giving you answers"

Harry grunted and then walked away in a grump. Amber just laughed and told Draco about what had happened. Amber agreed with Draco on some things and one of those things was how irritating Harry actually was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Sorry it was more of a storyline chapter. I will put a bit more smut in the next one :)**

**Love you all.**

**I hope you all have a good 2021, how can it really be? (I hope this doesn't age badly aha)**

**✨Discussion✨**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	24. Thank you George

⚠️ **Smut⚠️**  
 **Also thank you for over 150 reads 💕**

**Chapter 24**   
**Thank you George**

"Amber that's so funny! I can't believe that Dumbledore said that to Harry!" the whole of the Slytherin table erupted with laughter as Amber told them about her meeting with Harry, Snape and Dumbledore.

"It was really funny" Amber confirmed.

"Here he is now!" shouted a Slytherin that Amber didn't know as Harry entered the Great Hall.

"Ayyyyy! Harry use your brain!" shouted someone as they tried to do their best Dumbledore impression.

The Slytherin table continued to torment Harry throughout the whole of dinner. Even the twins thought it was funny.

Draco, under the table, put his hand on Amber's thigh. Amber looked at him as she went bright red, but he was in deep conversation with Blaise about quiditch. Amber started talking to Pansy and every so often Draco would move his hand upwards gently and slowly. This made Amber's concentration on the conversation very difficult. She was too distracted by having this amazing boy touching her.

Draco moved closer to Amber to whisper in her ear "are you alright? You've gone bright red"

Amber rolled her eyes "Very smug I see" Amber replied to him.

"We can take it upstairs if you want" Draco smirked at Amber.

Amber knew that that was exactly what she wanted. She was needy. She wanted him.

"If you would excuse me, I've had a bit too much to eat and I need to go and lay down" Amber said whilst standing.

"Amber you haven't eaten anything" said Pansy.

"Yes I have silly" Amber want very good at lieing, but she didn't care. 

Amber started to walk away and she gave a sweet smile at the twins before leaving the Great Hall. She walked straight to the common room hoping that Draco got the hint. And 3 minuets later Draco walked in. Draco walked straight over to Amber.

"You look really good today, you're absolutely irresistible" he said as he grabbed her waist.

Amber kissed him quite violently, she knew that that was the way he liked it. She could already hear him moan into the kiss, and that made Amber want him more. Draco's hand went under Amber's shirt, cupping her breasts. Amber was hungry for him. She wanted to jump on top of him. But then she remembered where they were.

"Draco, we're still in the common room. Anyone could walk in."

"Oh well. Let's educate them on how they should actually do it."

"Draco, this is dangerous"

"I like danger"

Those last words rung through Amber's ears. George Weasley. She pushed Draco away.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Draco.

"Um. No. Let's just go upstairs okay?"

"Sure. If that's what the lady wants"

Amber and Draco both ran up to Amber's bedroom hand in hand. They were going to do this again, but they had to do it right.

Amber locked the door and muted the room as Draco pushed her up against a wall, kissing every inch of skin on her neck that was on show. As Draco was standing so close to Amber, she began to feel something growing hard on her leg and she knew exactly what that meant. He wrapped his hands around her neck, choking her slightly as he kissed her jaw line. Amber had no power, and in a way she liked it. She knew that Draco was power hungry and that sent tingles all over her body.

Draco pushed Amber towards a bed that Amber later realised to be Pansy's, but she was too hungry for Draco that she didn't care.

"Sit up" demanded Draco and of course Amber followed his orders.

Sitting up, she began to undo Draco's belt and then his button and zipper on his trousers. He helped her to get them down to his ankles before stepping out of them. Amber could make out his length in his boxers as it pushed against the elastic. Amber had had sex with Draco several times but the length of his number always seemed to make Amber anxious. She pulled his boxers down slightly, so it could peep out and she took it in her hands.

"No talking this time, I don't want to hear a sound from you. Or I'll have to punish you" said Draco as Amber began to run her fingers along his tip.

Draco let out a small sigh as Amber wrapped her whole hand around his shaft and started to move it slowly up and down. Amber looked up to Draco's eyes in that intimate moment and he stared down at her, dominating his power. Amber brought her mouth to the tip and left warm kisses, teasing it with her tounge. He let out another sigh when she pushed it all into her mouth. She couldn't quite go the whole way down so she was stroking it with her other hand. She tried her hardest not to gag, she didn't want to be punished, not when she had lessons the next day. The last time Draco punished Amber she couldn't walk for a day afterwards and he had to carry her everywhere.

Draco reached down and tugged the top of her shirt "off" he demanded.

Amber took her top off exposing her bra, that she realised wasn't the most sexy thing on earth but Draco didn't appear to care, or at least he didn't show it.

As Amber continued to suck the tip he began to coress her breasts. He then pushed her to the back of the bed and she fell backwards. Amber nearly moaned as Draco began to undress her bottom half, but she bit her lip holding it back. He then ran his fingers along her entrence. He let out a little sigh. 

"You're already soaking" he said as he sucked on his fingers. 

Amber was breathing heavily, she needed him. Slowly he entered his fingers and Amber couldn't hold it anymore, she let out a loud moan. 

"Amber. Amber. Amber" tutted Draco with a smirk on his face "you know what this means." 

"Please take it easy on me Draco, we have classes tomorrow" 

"We'll see about that" 

Draco pulled Amber closer to him. Without warning or preparing Amber he slid his number straight into her.

"Draco, oh my god" moaned Amber as he quickly thrusted without giving her time to adjust. 

Amber was in pain, but she liked it. And Draco knew that. Amber's eyes began to well with tears, her walls began to tighten. Draco continued to grunt as he trusted quickly and Amber just kept moaning out in pain. Amber wouldn't be able to walk again with the rate that this was going. 

Amber could feel herself coming to a climax, her legs began to buckle. But suddenly Draco pulled out. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" said Amber as she sat up, she needed him and it hurt her that he wasn't there. 

"Beg me" he said which made Amber go even weaker. 

"Draco- please" 

"Please what?" 

"Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I need you" 

"That's the correct answer" 

Draco walked back over to Amber and immediately entered her again. Draco was also close Amber realised as he sped up his pace, if that was even possible. They both climaxed at the same time and then Draco slumped on the bed beside Amber, out of breath. 

"Draco-that was-amazing" said Amber between breaths. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said as he heard knocking at the door. 

Amber heard it as well as she stood to pick up her clothes but fell back over, she couldn't even stand. Draco laughed and threw her clothes at her as he too got dressed. He then hid in Amber's closet as Amber unlocked the door with a spell. 

"What were you doing in here Amber?" asked Pansy as she saw Amber sat on her bed "why are you in my bed?" 

"I um- I hurt myself, and I can't even stand up. I just collapsed on the bed" said Amber making up a story as she went. 

"Why are you sweating?" asked Pansy. 

"Because I tried to stand several times and it takes too much effort, I just can't." 

"I'll help you to your bed" said Pansy as she aided her friend over to her own bed "Draco, you can come out now, next time don't do it on my bed!" said an angry Pansy as she opened the closet door. 

Draco and Amber both laughed at how good Pansy was.

"How did you know?" asked Draco. 

"You are breathing really loudly" said Pansy laughing. 

Surprisingly she wasn't annoyed about the fact that they just had sex on her bed. 

Amber fell asleep in Draco's arms, he refused to leave her side. She awoke to George standing over her bed and everyone else still being asleep. It's startled Amber a little as she sat up. 

"Amber" said George in a hushed voice.

"What?" 

"Harry wants you" 

"Why? It's 3am!" 

"Someone has broken into his room and scratched Ron's curtains, please come quickly" 

Amber left a quick kiss on Draco's forehead before following George to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were both there, freaking out about what had happened. 

"Amber!" shouted Fred as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"What's actually happened?" asked Amber. 

"I'll show you" said Harry as they walked up the stairs. 

Amber was met with claw marks on the curtains that surround Ron's bed. She knew it was Sirius, she just wished that he would've waited to consult with Amber first.

"Looks like an animal" stated Amber as she sat on Ron's bed. 

"Well obviously" said Harry with his hands on his hips. 

"I would say a wolf of some description" 

"A wolf!" said Ron who was freaking out even more. 

"Ron, are you hurt?" asked Amber trying to examine the boy. 

"No, just a little startled" he replied as he too sat on the bed. 

"You'll be fine Ron. I'll talk to Dumbledore. Just stay here please. It might not be safe" 

Amber left the Gryffindor common room. She knew that Sirius wouldn't attack anyone, especially not her but she couldn't let everyone know that she was certain. She started to walk towards Dumbledore's office as she felt the presence of someone following her. She turned around, but couldn't see anyone. 

"I know that you're there" Amber called out and Harry appeared holding a cloak. 

"I'm sorry, I promised George and Fred that I would follow you" 

"Harry, I don't need your help. Just let me do my job, go back to your dorm and look after Ron" 

"No. I made a promise" 

"Harry don't make me use my powers" 

Harry sighed "this is so unfair" he turned around on his own free will and headed back to his dorm. 

Amber knew that Fred and George wouldn't be very happy about that but she didn't exactly care. 

"Al?" said Amber as she walked into his office. 

"Yes Amber?" 

"Someone broke into the Gryffindor common room and scratched Ron's curtains. I think it's a wolf" 

"Okay. Get everyone to the common room, we must do a full search of the school. That has to be Sirius" 

"Okay." Amber was still pretty shocked about the fact that Sirius had done this to actually process what was happening. 

Instead of going back to the Gryffindor common room she went straight to Professor Lupin's office. Strangely enough he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere actually. Amber assumed that he was just with Sirius though so she ran to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Al says that everyone has to stay here" said Amber through pants where she had been running. 

Amber couldn't believe how much control of her body she had after Draco destroy her. Maybe that was another one of her powers - fast healing. 

The whole of Hogwarts was searched and it didn't take much longer for Ron to realise that Scabbers had gone missing. He blamed it on Hermione's cat and she was having none of it. They fought for quite a while and Harry tried to break it up. Amber sat on the Gryffindor sofa and was ready to go to sleep when George walked over and wrapped her in a large hug. She got comfortable and fell asleep with her head on his chest. 

She awoke in his arms and could hear Draco shouting. Amber, assuming she was in the arms of Draco gave George a kiss on the forehead as her eyes fluttered open. That's when she realised that she was with George, and Draco was shouting at Fred who was holding the door closed. 

Amber jumped up, causing George to wake up and sit up. She ran straight over to where Fred was struggling to not let Draco in, fearing he would be jealous of his twin. 

"Just let me talk to her please" begged Draco as he caught eyes with Amber "Amber" he shouted as a smile was made on his lips. 

"Hi Draco. Sorry, there was an emergency. I fell asleep on the sofa, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note" Amber gave Fred a hug before following Draco to the Slytherin Common room. 

She watched the painting close behind them and the sad face that George gave Fred as Amber and Draco walked away hand in hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **I** **hope** **you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you all have a brilliant 2021! I know it's hard for everyone but we're all in it together at the end of the day. Please make sure to message me if you ever want to talk about anything :) love you all :)**

**Also, I don't know who Amber wants to end up with yet so yeah. Just hang in there about that situation :)**

**✨Discussion✨**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	25. Ronald Weasley

**Chapter 25**   
**Ronald Weasley**

Amber and Draco both walked to the Great Hall ready for breakfast. After Amber spent half of the night with George she felt pretty embarrassed and hoped that no one would tell Draco. Amber knew for a fact that Draco was that jealous kind and he would destroy George.

As Amber and Draco sat down a random Gryffindor student headed towards Draco and Amber stared him down.

"Is it true Draco?"

"Is what true?" Draco snapped.

"That your father is making buckbeat be executed?"

Amber looked at Draco. She knew that he was being dramatic about how much it hurt him and that this was not right.

"It is true. Now go away, I'm having my meal with my friends!" Draco shouted and the poor Gryffindor boy ran away.

"Really Draco?" said Amber as she looked at him.

"What? He was annoying me"

"No. Not the poor boy. What about buckbeat. He didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes he did Amber. He hurt me!"

"Draco that's so pathetic. He scratched your arm. There is no reason why he should be killed and you know that yourself. He's a poor, innocent creature!"

"It wasn't me that said he had to die, it was my father"

"Lucius? He said that! Where is he?"

"At the Manor where he always is"

"I have to talk to him right now"

"Send him an owl" suggested Olivia who was just as horrified as Amber.

"I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal, it's only a bird. So what if it dies" added Tracy as she rolled her eyes.

"And he hurt Draco. So is it really that bad?" added Pasny.

"I don't believe you three. You don't have hearts. I'm going to be eating my breakfast at the Gryffindor table!" Amber rose from her seat.

"What do you mean eat Amber? You never eat anything. You're getting skinnier by the day" said Draco a little too loud so that the whole of their group heard.

"How dare you Draco! That's my business!"

"Amber, we've all noticed it" said Olivia from across the table.

"Can you all just keep your noses out of my stuff. It's not down to you to judge me!"

Amber stormed off to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Fred and George. She then cried on George's shoulder as they both tried to comfort her but were just confused.

"Amber what's wrong?" asked George.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Amber spoke into George's jumper.

"Amber you don't seem fine" said Fred as he rubbed her back.

"Just stay out of it both of you. Just let me cry please"

"Okay Amber, but I do want to talk about this later" George placed a small kiss on her forehead, receiving death states from the Slytherin table.

Amber looked up and instantly her eyes were drawn to Hermione, Harry and Ron that she hadn't realised were sat directly opposite her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Amber are you okay?" asked Ron who was pretty concerned.

"Stay out of it Weasle"

"Amber" said Fred, a bit taken aback by that comment.

That made Amber cry even more "I'm sorry. I keep fucking up"

Amber ran from the Great Hall. She ran up to the astrology tower and put the same barrier up that she had on the train so that no one could find the entrance and she would be left alone. Looking out at the view, from the corner of her eye she saw Sirius in dog form, he was just watching her. She ignored him though and continued to wallow in her self pity. She could see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle just talking and messing around with hexes when Hermione, Ron and Harry walked up to them.

Hermione was shouting something at his, but she couldn't exactly hear what was being said. Suddenly Hermione hits Draco right in the face, it was so hard that Amber could hear the contact of her fist on his skin. Draco and his friends then ran away and Amber couldn't help but laugh.

Ron caught sight of Amber out the corner of his eye and excused himself from the group. Amber could hear a confused Ron looking for the entrence to the tower and reluctantly she allowed him up.

"Amber?" he said as he sat next to her on the floor.

"Yes Ron?" she said looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know Ronald"

"What's wrong?" Ron wrapped his arm around Amber, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just a mess. And I have no reason to be a mess."

"What do you mean?" Ron took some sweets out of his pocket "Would you like some?"

"No thank you Ron. But I guess that's part of the problem. I can't eat. And Draco called me out on it, calling me too skinny"

"Oh? I think you look perfect"

"I don't Ron. I'm too fat. Just look at me!"

"Why do you think you're fat?"

"I was always told as a child, by my parents and the horrible girls at school"

"Oh Amber, they're just jealous. You know, Hermione used to be annoyed that she didn't look like you"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ron paused "don't tell her I told you that though"

Amber chuckled "I won't Ronald"

"She's also quite jealous that you're better at magic then she is which I think is pretty funny"

"I wish I wasn't. You know, good at magic. I wish my father wasn't who he is" Amber sighed.

"I mean that's understandable. But you can't blame yourself for it."

"I guess" tears began to roll down Amber's face.

"What happens when you do eat then?" asked Ron cautiously, hoping he didn't over step any boundaries.

"I throw up."

"Is that what happened on the first day. When you went off with Ginny?"

"Yes." Amber paused "How do you remember that?"

"Amber, I thought you were my sister. It crushed me to see you like that"

"Ron, you're so kind. The world doesn't deserve you"

"Here, you look cold. Have my jumper" Ron started to take off his R jumper and handed it to Amber.

"Are you sure Ron?"

"Yeah. I don't like to see you cold. Why don't you come to the Gryffindor common room tonight during dinner and we could try and eat something together. Whatever you want, I'll get the elves to cook it up"

"You would really do that for me Ron?" Amber's tears were non stop now.

"Of course I would Amber. And I won't tell anyone, it can just be us. Our little secret" Ron wiped away a few of Amber's tears.

Amber wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much Ron. I would love that" she smiled through her tears.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day until then?" asked Ron still in the hug.

"I'm not sure. I might just stay up here"

"Okay Ambs. Just don't forget about dinner" he left a quick kiss on the top of her head before standing and leaving Amber there.

"I wouldn't dream of it Ronald" Amber whispered, hoping that Ron wouldn't hear. 

Ron did hear, and he walked away with a smile on his face, glad he could cheer her up slightly. 

Amber wrapped herself in Ron's jumper. She was so glad about how nice he was, he was honestly too much. Just thinking of his kindness made Amber cry again. She loved the jumper, it smelt like him and was comforting. Amber wasn't sure if she would be able to manage food later, but she was going to try for Ron. She couldn't let him down.

Amber realised that Sirius was still looking up at her, like he wanted to tell her something. So Amber sent him a message:  
 _Leave me alone Sirius, I'm not in the mood. I'll talk to you tomorrow, just let me rest please._

The dog barked up at Amber and then ran away. Sadly dog was not a language that Amber was able to speak so she just shook it off as meaning okay or something.

Come dinner time, she watched everyone leave the Gryffindor common room before entering.

She heard Hermione mutter "I hope Ron is okay, I've never known him to not have a appetite" which made Amber smile.

She entered and saw Ron covered in blankets on the sofa. He immediately jumped up.

"Sorry, I had to tell everyone that I was ill. But I promise that I'm not." Amber smiled at him "so have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Um. What do you fancy and I'll have a little bit of that?"

"No Amber, this isn't about me. What do you want?"

"Um. Pizza?"

"Really?" Ron's face lit up, he really wanted pizza.

"Yes" confirmed Amber, she remembered Ron bugging Molly everyday of the holidays to have pizza and she only let him have it when Amber left.

Ron ran to the kitchen and came back with a big pizza.

"I wasn't sure what toppings you wanted so I got just cheese"

"Just cheese is perfect, thank you Ron"

"Shall we eat a bit together?" he asked.

"Sure"

Amber picked up a slice with Ron and together they put a bit in their mouths and slowly Amber swallowed it. It didn't taste as bad as what Amber thought it might, but she hated herself for eating it. Why couldn't she of just asked for a salad?

"How was that?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"Fine I guess."

"And you don't feel sick?"

"No actually"

They both took another bite together, and before they knew it they had eaten a whole pizza between them. I mean Amber only had 2 slices and Ron had the rest, but Ron was still satisfied with the amount that Amber had eaten.

"I see you're still wearing my jumper" stated Ron with a smile.

"Yeah. It's comfy and makes me feel happy. You can have it back though if you want"

"No no, you keep it. I think you need it more than I do. You look better with it anyway" he smiled even harder. 

"Thank you so much Ron" Amber gave him another hug.

When the first Gryffindor came into the common room it was a sign that Amber had to leave, giving Ron one last hug goodbye she walked to the Slytherin common room. Ron said that she could do it again any time and that really made Amber happy. She was so thankful that someone was willing to spend time with her like that. 

"Amber where have you been all day? Is that Ron's jumper?" asked Draco when she entered the common room. 

All of her friends were sat on the floor eating food, waiting for Amber. 

"Somewhere, it doesn't matter" the smell of all of the food was making Amber nauseated. 

"Amber I'm your boyfriend. It does matter" 

"No it doesn't, just leave me alone please. I need to go upstairs" 

"Atleast have something to eat" pushed Draco. 

"Draco I can't" 

"Amber, you're going to starve yourself, just eat for God sake!" shouted Draco. 

Amber began to allow the tears roll down her face. She was going to be sick. 

"Draco, stop please" begged Amber. 

Everyone else stayed quite as Draco continued to shout at Amber. Amber's ears stopped working, it was just muffled cries that she heard. She just needed to throw up. She ran to the bathroom, and chucked her guts into the toilet. Draco ran to the door. 

"Amber, look at what you're doing to yourself. This isn't healthy. Just let me help you, have something to eat. Please" he begged. 

"Get Ron" 

"Why? Is that where you've been? With him? Is that why you're wearing his jumper?" Draco continued to hammer Amber with questions. 

"Get Ron please Draco" Amber was freaking out. 

"Just answer me! Why won't you eat?" hammered Draco. 

Amber wanted to use her powers, make him go and get Ron. But she was too weak. Amber crawled to the door, looking at all of her friends. 

"Get Ron" she said before Draco picked her up. 

He carried her to her bed, dumping her on top of it. 

"Draco please, I need Ron" 

"Ron this, Ron that? Won't you ever just shut up and talk to me? I'm your fucking boyfriend!" 

"Draco, I need Ron now!" 

"Do you know what my day consisted of today? Hermione punched me and broke my nose. I had to get it fixed and man did it hurt" 

"Draco please-" Amber's pleas were just silent sobs now. 

"And then I went looking for you. And guess what. You disappeared from the face of the Earth. And then-oh and this is the best part Amber - me and you other friends were sat downstairs waiting for you to come so we could all have a meal together, so you wouldn't have any pressure. And you're sneaking off with Ron!"

"Draco-" 

"It's annoying Amber! You never communicate with me!" 

Draco threw one of Amber's books at a wall. Amber wanted to run, but she couldn't. She was panicking too much. Her heart was beating too quickly. 

"I'm sorry Draco" Amber continued to cry.

She reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. That's when she panicked even more. 

"You really think I'm an idiot don't you Amber? Why would I let the most powerful witch have her wand? Now you're going to go to sleep. But first we're going to have sex. Perfect, blissful sex. Do you hear me!" Draco shouted the last part. 

"Draco stop please" Amber continued to beg as Draco began to walk towards her on the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **I really hope that I'm covering these problems in the correct way and that I'm not upsetting anyone. I have been doing so much research on different things (like eating disorders) and I want to portray the damaging effects.**

**I'm very sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but if I didn't then this 2500 word chapter would become a 5000 word chapter. And I can't do that.**

**Please remember to keep interacting, I love receiving your feedback and I love interacting with my readers :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	26. RONALD WEASLEY

**Chapter 26**   
**RONALD WEASLEY**

"Draco, get. off. of. her." demanded Ron as he grabbed Draco's hand.

"Oh look, here he is! The man of the hour! Coming to the rescue"

"You're scaring her. Just let her come with me. Please Draco"

"Why should I? She's my girlfriend?" shouted Draco.

Blaise was standing behind Ron and slowly the two boys walked towards Draco. Blaise managed to restrain Draco as Ron picked up Amber. Ron carried Amber all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

When they entered it was pretty quite, but suddenly Fred and George came running, as did Neville and Ginny.

"Stop crowding around her" said Ron above the noise of everyone asking if Amber was okay.

"Ron, it was horrible" Amber cried into the boys shoulder.

"Amber, it's okay. They've all gone. You better thank Blaise and Olivia. They're the ones that came. Pansy and Tracy were staying there, making sure that you're okay."

"Ron it's all my fault. He's never normally like this. I made him like that!" Amber just continued to cry as Fred rubbed her back.

"Nothing is your fault Amber. He shouldn't of done that to you, he had no right."

"I should've been there for him. What am I doing here? I need to get back. I need to make sure he's okay"

Amber began to sit up and rhsn she caught eyes with George.

"You can't be that stupid Amber. Don't go. Stay here with us. Please." begged George.

"I can't protect you if you go back in there." Ron whispered into her ear.

Amber looked at Ron. She looked him dead in the eyes. She looked as his adorable, little freckles that covered his face. His plump lips. His rosy cheeks. In a strange way it felt like Amber was looking at him for the first time. He looked so attractive. Amber wanted to kiss him. But it was wrong.

"Uh. Don't you have a quiditch game tomorrow? Slytheirns against Gryffindor?"

"Merlin. I forgot!" sighed the twins, they had always been excited for quiditch but this time they wanted to protect their friend.

"It's okay boys, I'll stay with Amber" said Ron as he gave her a smile.

The group began to disappear as Amber changed the subject. It made them believe that it wasn't as bad as what it actually was. Only Ron truly knew what had happened, and he didn't know everything. Amber was left alone on the sofa with Ron as everyone went to bed.

"How bad was it?" Ron asked once they all left.

"Pretty bad" Amber admitted "I couldn't keep the pizza down"

"Oh Amber"

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't want to disappoint you"

"Amber. You haven't disappointment me. If anything I'm glad that you told me. We'll just have to try again tomorrow right?"

"I guess"

"You can sleep here tonight. Olivia said that she would take some clothes around for you for tomorrow. No one is going to let anything happen to you"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Amber- I can't-"

"Please Ron"

"I really shouldn't."

"Please. I don't think I can sleep on my own"

"Fine. Just this once"

Ron positioned himself on the sofa so that Amber could lay in his arms. Ron was very gentle, just like his brother; very protective.

"Ron?"

"Yes Amber"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep"

"Me neither. But let's just try okay?"

"Okay"

Amber felt Ron's breathing in her neck. She didn't realise how close he was. She lifted her head towards him, and without thinking she kissed him. Ron didn't kiss back and that was Amber's way of knowing that she needed to pull back.

"Amber? What was that?" asked a confused Ron after a moment of silence.

"I-i-i-"

"Amber breathe" Ron rubbed her back, making Amber relax.

Amber took a deep breath. About 10 seconds later Amber had fallen asleep ontop of Ron.

\- - -

Amber awoke in Ron's arms. He was snoring but still hugging Amber. Amber snuggled down in his embrace, she knew that the awkward questions that would come from the kiss, so she wanted to make the most of this hug before they fell out.

Suddenly Ron stopped snoring and began to slowly open his eyes, so Amber quickly closed hers. She wasn't sure why she did it but she did. Ron placed a small kiss on the tip of Amber's nose as he pulled her closer to him. Ron had a weak spot for Amber, it just wasn't right. Amber opened her eyes suddenly, confused.

Ron looked straight into them, with the position that they were laying in their noses were basically touching.

"Good morning" said Ron as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Ron? What was that?"

"What was what?" Ron started to go bright red.

"You kissed my nose"

"You were awake?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you pretending to be asleep then?"

"I didn't want to talk about our-" Amber's words stopped as she continued to look into his mesmerising eyes.

Amber moved closer to him slightly. Ron moved closer to her slightly. They both wanted to kiss. But it was so wrong. So so wrong. But they did it, they kissed. Amber pulled away. 

"Ron?" she whispered. 

"Amber-" 

"I need to get ready" 

"Of course Amber." 

Amber stood as Olivia knocked on the painting. She gave Amber a sweater dress with fishnet tights and heels. She then left and returned to the Slytherin common room, leaving Amber alone with Ron again. 

"Amber?" 

"Yes Ron" 

"Are you having breakfast?" 

"I'm not sure I'm really in the right frame of mind to eat. But I'll come with you." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah" Amber smiled as she walked into the bathroom. 

Amber put on the outfit, reluctant to remove Ron's jumper. When Amber finally was ready she sat on the floor. She was ready to see Ron again. She began to cry. Amber just needed to talk to Draco. Fix things. Go back to him. But she kissed Ron. She messed up. Ron knocked on the door. 

"Amber? Are you okay?" asked Ron through the door. 

"You can come in" Amber shouted back through sobs. 

Ron entered the bathroom and closed the door. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. 

"I kissed you Ron. That's the problem" 

"Amber i-" 

"I had to choose between George and Draco. By picking Draco I haven't been able to see George much, let alone Fred. Me and Ginny have been distant and I'll be damned if I ever see Neville. But then there's you. Ronald, you're the cherry on top. By kissing you I've broken your friendship with Hermione and Harry. They both hate me. And so should you. I'm a Slytherin Ronald. I'm supposed to be broken."

"Amber stand up." Ron pulled Amber up "look in the mirror. Tell me what you see" 

Amber looked at herself in the mirror "I see a broken girl. I see someone who's fat, who abuses her friendships. She's not worth it. She's unhappy in her life. She's stressed and had all of this pressure forced on her. People telling her who she has to be, when she wants nothing more to disappear. She hates herself. She hates herself so much" Amber began to cry silently. 

"That's all good Amber. But do you want to know what I see?" Amber nods "I see a beautiful, sweet girl. I see someone who is misunderstood. Someone who wants to laugh all of the time and when her smile fades she's faced with the problems with real life. How everything is unfair. I see a perfect girl, an ordinary teenager." 

"Why did you even kiss me? I'm not even pretty?" 

"Amber. Aren't you listening to me. You are pretty, you're everything and so much more." 

"I have to see Draco" 

"Go. Go and find him. Be safe though. Show him everything that you are, everything you could be. I'm standing right behind you Amber. I'll support you through anything" 

"Ron. You're amazing" Amber wrapped her arms around him. 

"Don't even mention it" he hugged Amber back "now go, he's waiting!" 

Amber ran. And when I say ran I don't use it lightly. Her legs had never moved that fast. I mean it was difficult to run in her heels but she managed it. She ran, ran, ran! She ran into the common room, looking all around. When she caught eyes with Draco she ran over to him. She jumped up and hugged him. 

"Amber?" 

"Draco!" 

"I'm so sorry Amber. I didn't mean to hurt you" 

"Draco. Forget about it. We both made mistakes. Just kiss me" 

Draco kissed Amber. They both had tears running down their faces. 

"Whatever we go through, we'll go through together" declared Amber as she let go of Draco. 

"Agreed." 

They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast. Amber and Draco were pretty much the first people there. They just laughed and smiled at each other, completely forgiving anything that was said. Then Ron, Hermione and Harry walked into the Great Hall. 

"Draco. I have to do something" 

"Do it Amber. Whatever it is. I love you" 

"I love you too" 

Amber ran over to the golden trio and wrapped her arms around Ron. Unexpectedly he lifted Amber off of the floor and span her around in a circle. 

"What's all this?" asked Hermione. 

"Just leave them. They're happy, I don't think it's our place to question" said Harry as he took Hermione to find a seat on the Gryffindor table. 

"Can I still sit with you for the game?" asked Amber. 

"Don't you want to cheer on Slytherin?" asked Ron saying Slytherin sarcastically. 

"I can do that from the Gryffindor box." 

"Of course you can sit next to me" Ron smiled at Amber. 

"You better get going. We have different lives to live" said Amber. 

"You going to be okay?" 

"Of course I am" 

Amber walked off to the Slytherin table and Ron walked off to join Harry and Hermione on the Gryffindor table. Sitting on their different tables they still waved at each other occasionally and pulled stupid faces. Because at the end of the day, Amber still had a long journey to go and she had a feeling that Ron would be one of the main characters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Guys I cried. At the bathroom scene I cried. I've kind of realised that writing this has hit quite close to home, but it's fine. It means I'm better at writing it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**We will be going back to the actual story line of Prisoner of Azkaban now, that was just a side part :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	27. Slythetins. Play. Dirty.

**Chapter 27**   
**Slytherins. Play. Dirty.**

Amber and Ron were walking up to the top of the Gryffindor tower to watch the quiditch game. Draco was a little annoyed that Amber was cheering in Gryffindor, but she promised him that she would wear her Slytherin scarf that she got and that made him happy.

Amber knew that this was going to be a very competitive game, what with George being against Draco. Although Draco was the current holder of Amber's heart, George still hadn't stopped trying to win her over, which flattered Amber about as much as it annoyed her. She only wanted to be friends with George, nothing else.

Draco had told Amber that he was dedicating this match to her, so if he lost then that would be quite funny. Or at least that's what Ron said, and in a way Amber agreed.

"Who do you think is going to win then?" Amber asked Ron.

"Probably Slytherin. Your house play very dirty."

"What can I say, we're just competitive"

"Ron, what is she doing here? Cheering on Harry is our thing" said Hermione as she sat the other side of Ron.

"I said she could come. Anyways, she's cheering on her boyfriend!" said Ron as he messed up Amber's hair.

"Oh I forgot, the boyfriend Draco Malfoy. How horrific." Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her full attention to the game that was about to start.

"Just ignore her, she's just jealous remember" Ron whispered in Amber's ear.

Amber rested her head on Ron's shoulder as he attempted to explain the rules. Amber had never been to a quiditch game before and it seemed pretty confusing. She cheered every time Slytherin or Gryffindor scored. She was just enjoying it so much.

Amber had a massive smile on her face when Draco waved at her, she knew that he was waving at her and that just made her really giddy.

"Did you see that Ron? He waved at me!" said Amber as she blew him a kiss which he comicly caught.

"I did yes" chuckled Ron as he watched the interaction between the pair.

The game ended and Gryffindor had won. Amber and Ron erupted into laughter when the winner was announced and Hermione just looked at them both confused. Amber said bye to the pair as she skipped off to the tent where all of the players were cooling down from the intense match.

Each player was allowed one person in and Draco had of course chosen Amber, but so had George so she had to share her time equally.

"Well done George" she said as she entered the Gryffindor tent first.

"Thank you so much. You're my lucky charm, you should come to these matches more often"

"I think I will, I quite enjoyed it!"

"Ah, I'm glad"

Fred wrapped Amber up in a triumphant hug "We won Amber!"

"Well done!"

"Come to the celebration party with us" begged George.

"I can't George. I have to go and see Draco now, I'll see you both later" she gave George and Fred a quick peck on the cheek and waved at Harry and Oliver as she left.

She then entered the Slytherin tent and ran straight up to Draco. But she stopped before she reached him. He was talking to a girl. A girl that wasn't her. It wasn't Pansy or anyone she recognised.

"You were so cute out there" she said to Draco.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I couldn't take my eyes off of you"

"That's very sweet of you"

Amber strutted over and the girl just stared at Amber.

"Excuse me, we're talking" she said as she looked Amber up and down.

"I'm sorry Amanda, but I must inform you that this is my girlfriend Amber" said Draco with an apologetic smile on his face.

"You could do so much better" Amanda said as she walked away, ready to pounce on another boy.

"How on Earth did she get in here?" Amber asked Draco.

"I'm not sure. She's always here somehow"

"You weren't rejecting her though"

"Amber, when did I ever say yes."

"You didn't but-"

"There is no but Amber, if I didn't say yes then how do you know if I wanted it or not?" said Draco cutting in.

"Fine. But if I catch her talking to you again I won't hesitate to hex her ass."

"That sounds hot" said Draco as he kisses Amber's forehead.

"You do not want to see me get angry" Amber chuckled "especially not when my man's concerned"

"Aw, am I your man?"

"Obviously" Amber rolled her eyes as she saw Draco smirk.

"Take this" he said handing Amber his sweater.

She put it on as she was assisted out of the tent so that the players could get dressed.

\- - -

A few days later it was buckbeat's hearing. The golden trio and Amber had sneaked out to say a last goodbye to the animal. They all agreed that what was happening was terribly wrong, even if Amber had never actually met the creature.

Hagrid had welcomed them all into his house reluctantly as he awaited that dreadful moment when the exercutioner would come knocking. As they sat down Harry began to get pelted with rocks which made him turn around and see the approaching people; Dumbledore, Lucius, a member of the ministry and the exercutioner.

The group stood in the doorway. They were ready to make a run for it so they could hide behind some pumpkins.

They entered Hagrid's house and declared that Buckbeat was to be murdered on the premesis of being unsafe. This wasn't right, this creature had done nothing wrong.

The group continued to retreat up the hill and suddenly they caught sight of the poor animal being murdered in cold blood. It made Hermione cry into the shoulder of Ron, but he was more concerned about Amber, and he rubbed her back. Harry placed his head on Hermione's shoulder, also attempting to comfort her.

Out of the corner of Amber's eye she saw Sirius. He was running towards the group at some speed. Amber sent a message to him:  
 _What are you doing. If you hurt anyone I swear to god I will hurt you 10 times harder._

Sirius continued to run and that's when Ron caught sight of Scabbers and then the big dog.

"Harry!" shouted Ron

Harry pushed the group behind him and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the dog ready to attack, but the dog ignored the group and followed the rat into the willow tree.

"Scabbers" shouted Ron as he started to run towards the tree.

"Ron no!" shouted Hermione as the tree swung for Ron, missing by a centimeter.

The group followed Ron into the tree and there they were greeted by a big dog that was barking at a hole in the wall.

"Guys get back!" said Harry as he put himself between Hermione and Ron, and the dog.

But Amber didn't listen, in fact she stepped closer to the dog.

"Amber what are you doing?" said Ron as he watched scared.

"It's fine Ron, he's not going to attack me, I've seen this dog before-" but Amber spoke too soon and the dog scratched her, clearly getting too close.

"Amber!" shouted Harry as he pulled her back.

Amber began to cry "why did you do that?! After everything I've done for you!" she shouted at the dog.

The dog stopped barking and started whining apologetically at the group. Amber again stepped forward and held her hand out to the dog, slowly she pet the top of his head as it calmed down. 

"How have you been pal?" she asked, she stepped back as the dog turned into Sirius Black.

The group gasped and started to freak out, but Amber wasn't afraid.

"I've been alright Amber. I'm sorry for scratching you, I'll help you heal it later. Just that stupid Scabbers of yours has hidden himself in a hole and I can't get to him"

"Sirius?" said Harry, who had gone pretty faint.

"Ah, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Amber has told me a lot about each of you"

"Has she?" Hermione paused "This isn't right. You're a murderer!" 

"No he's not" said Professor Lupin who walked through the door "hi Amber"

"Hi professor"

"Will someone please explain what's going on!" said Harry getting very concerned.

"Whatever you have heard about me in the papers isn't true. Scabbers is the one that handed your parents over to the death eaters, not me."

"But Scabbers is just my pet rat" said Ron.

"No he's not, he's been transfigured this whole time" said Amber which was rewarded by Sirius messing with her hair, with a large smile on his face. 

"This makes no sense, my family have had him for 12 years" says Ron a little surprised. 

"Exactly Ron. It makes perfect sense. Rats only live for like 10 years, and you found him in your garden. God knows how long he's really been a rat for" says Hermione figuring it all out. 

"So you didn't betray my family?" asks Harry. 

"Of course I didn't. I loved your parents Harry. I have many great memories with them as does Remus, we would never hurt them. But this little rat! You wait until I get my hands on him!" said Sirius, getting noticeably angrier by the second. 

Just like that a rat emerged from the hole and began to run around the room. Spells were going like crazy and suddenly one hit the rat and it turned into a human. 

"Scabbers?" says Ron as he stares at the man amazed. 

"Hello Ron, I'm your beloved Scabbers. You don't really believe this murder do you?" says the man. 

Sirius nodded at Amber and that was Amber's way of knowing that she would force the man to tell the truth.

"Tell me the truth" started Amber "did you betray Harry's parents?" 

"Yes" he said. 

"I told you it was Peter!" shouted Sirius in excitement. 

"Why? Why did you do it?" demanded Harry. 

"Because we were losing the war. My Lord promised me a title and power. So I did what I had to do!" 

"What do we do with him now?" asks Harry. 

Suddenly Professor Snape enters the room with his wand pointing towards Sirius and Professor Lupin. 

"Children, what are you doing here? Get behind me, I'll protect you" he said walking closer to Sirius and Lupin. 

"Expeliarmus!" shouts Harry with how wand pointing towards Snape, disarming him. 

"Harry, why did you do that? We're going to get a detention" says Hermione with a sigh. 

Suddenly Peter runs out of the room and outside, and the whole group follows him. 

Professor Lupin begins to change into a wolf under the moonlight, which shocks the group. He runs from them all, trying to protect them. 

"What on Earth was that all about?" asks Ron, and suddenly the wolf comes running towards the group and scratches Ron's arm really deeply. 

"I'm sorry about that Ron, he has no control" said Sirius as Amber calms Remus down. 

"This is so confusing" says Hermione "so Sirius you were wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban for no reason? Whilst Peter ran riot after aiding he-who-has-no-name to murder Harry's parents? Where does Professor Lupin come into this?" 

"He's the last Marauder" says Sirius. 

"A what?" asks Harry as Ron falls to the floor in pain. 

"I'll explain later, help Ron to the medical wing and I'll sort out your professor. Don't tell anyone I'm here." said Sirius as he turned into a dog and chased after Lupin. 

Hermione, Harry and Amber helped Ron to the medical Wing, leaving professor Snape to help Sirius. 

"Merlin. What has happened to you lot now?" said Madame Pomfrey as they entered the wing. 

They dropped Ron off and were assured that he would make a speedy recovery. Harry and Hermione then returned to their dorms but Amber acted as if that was what she was doing. But in reality she waited for the both of them to go off around a corner before she headed back to Ron. 

Madame Pomfrey expected Amber to do this, since a chair had been pulled next to Ron's bed. Amber sat next to him and looked over at Ron. He was fast asleep and that made Amber smile. She grabbed his hand; he helped her and now it's Amber's turn to help him. 

Ron fluttered his eyes open suddenly. 

"Hey" said Amber as she smiled down at him. 

"Hey" he replied, smiling up at her. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm alright. You know, you really don't have to stay." 

"Ron, I want to. Just let me look after you please. It's the least that I owe you after you looked after me" 

"Won't Draco be jealous?" 

"Just forget about him for a moment. I don't have to bend to his will, I'm my own person" 

"Just don't forget that" 

"I promise I won't" Amber kissed Ron's forehead and at that moment George and Fred came running in. 

"Ron? Amber? What's going on?" said George from the doorway. 

"Oh? Hi. Ron's okay, he's just a little scratched." said Amber smiling at the boys. 

They both came over to their brother. 

"One of us always ends up here" jokes George as he ruffles Ron's hair. 

"Hay! Leave my hair alone!" said Ron as he patted it down with his good arm. 

"Amber, you don't have to stay here. We'll stay instead" said Fred. 

"No no. I owe Ron. So I'm staying. I'll catch up with you boys tomorrow, I promise" Amber smiled at them as they both hugged her. 

"You're amazing" Fred whispered in her ear, before letting his brother hug her. 

"You look really hot in that" George whispered after looking her up and down, and then they both walked out. 

Amber curled up in the chair, ready to go to bed. 

"Oh Amber, don't kill your back. I don't think we'll get told off if we share a bed." said Ron as he budged over as far as he could go. 

"You sure Ron?" asked Amber remembering what happened last time. 

"Of course, come on" 

Amber climbed into the bed and fell asleep with her head on his chest for the second time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Sorry for getting the story line out of the way and being all boring :) but it has to happen :)**

**I promise more interesting stuff is coming. But you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	28. Back in time

**Chapter 28**   
**Back in time**

"Amber? You need to wake up" says Ron shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" Amber opens her eyes "oh, hi Ron"

"Amber you need to get out of bed and hide"

"Why?"

"Draco is coming"

"Fuck" Amber sprung up and quickly sat on the chair beside Ron's bed.

"Where is she?" shouted Draco as he walked through the hospital wing.

"I'm here Draco" Amber said back as he came over to Ron.

"Are you okay? Let me look at you" Draco started to examine her body, checking for any scratches.

"Draco I'm fine. Just, go and get breakfast. I'm looking after Ron"

"Why would you look after that Weasle?" said Draco laughing.

"No. Don't say that about him"

"Why? What are you going to do about it? Pass out again?" Draco shouted.

"Don't. Even. Go. There. Mr I got hurt a little so I made my father kill an animal that's harmless"

"What did you say to me?" said Draco as he got up in Amber's face.

Amber pulled her wand out but Ron held her arm "Don't, he's not worth it"

"Leave. Now!" shouted Amber.

"I don't take orders from women"

"Go and find Amanda. I wonder if she'll still find you cute like this. Just leave. I don't want to see you right now"

"Stop telling me what to do woman!" shouted Draco.

"Why not?" Draco turned around and saw the Weasley twins.

"This isn't over." he whispered to Amber before leaving the wing.

"You alright?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Amber sighed.

"He's not like that all of the time is he?" asked Fred.

"No. He's just not feeling very well and I'm not helping. He'll be fine. I should probably go and calm him down actually"

Amber began to walk away but Ron still held her arm firm.

"Ron? What are you doing?" asked Amber as she faced him.

"Don't go Amber. Remember what happened last time" he said a little too loud.

"What happened last time?" George snapped, getting all protective.

"Nothing. I'm fine I promise. My relationship with Draco is fine, great actually. I just need to see him if you could persuade your brother to let me go"

"What did he do?" George asked Ron, completely ignoring Amber.

"He was throwing stuff, and shouting. He was insulting her. Forcing her to-"

"I think you've said enough Ron" snapped Amber.

"I'm sorry Amber, he needed to know."

"He doesn't need to know anything! None of this! I'm fine guys! Just let me go and see Harry and Hermione. I promised them I would talk to them about Ron"

"You're lieing" said George as he looked over Amber's face.

"Excuse me-"

"You've scrunched your nose. You only do that when you lie."

"How did you-?"

"I know a lot about you Amber. More than you would think. Just remember that"

"Hi guys" said Harry as he walked over to the group.

"Hey Harry, I was just coming to find you. How are you?" said Amber cheerfully, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, how did you sleep?" said Harry with a smirk.

"I slept fine" Amber went bright red.

"What about you Ron? How did you sleep?"

"Good-" said Ron through a cough.

"I'm glad. I came back here in the night, to check up on you-" said Harry, still smiling.

"You did what!" said Ron and Amber in unison.

"What's going on?" asked Fred.

"Nothing. It's just that they were both sleeping together and it was cute"

"Harry! I'll kill you!" said Amber.

"You were sleeping together?" said a heart broken George.

"Not exactly. Amber was on her chair and Ron in the bed, but they were blissful" said Harry, still smiling.

"I'm hungry George, come and get breakfast with me" said Fred as he pulled his brother from the medical wing.

"How much do we owe you?" said Ron who was still bright red.

"I'll let this one time slide, don't let me catch you again, or your precious Al might find out" Amber rolled her eyes, she knew he was just jealous.

"How has Ron been then?" asked Hermione.

"He's been fine. He literally just fell asleep"

"That's good. We have something to do" said Hermione "and since Ron is, well, injured. He can't come"

"So you want me to come instead?" asked Amber.

"Will you be our new Weasley?" asked Harry smiling.

"Ron? Is that okay?" asked Amber.

"I don't really get a say" he laughed as Amber was pulled into a circle.

Hermione placed her neckless around the three of them and began to spin it. Suddenly Amber, Hermione and Harry were transported to the rocks where they watched buckbeats death.

"Woah. Where are we?" asked Harry.

"It was a time turner Harry. We're going to stop Buckbeat's death" said Hermione as she walked down the hill.

Amber and Harry looked at each other before following her. They all hid behind some pumpkins waiting for their real selves to arrive. And they did, and they sat down.

"Guys, they're coming" said Amber.

Hermione picked up a rock and began pelting it at the back of Harry's head.

"That hurt you know" he said to her.

"Sorry"

The group of three all left the hut and the time travellers continued to back away into the forest. Their original selves ran up to the rocks as the new three started to head towards Buckbeat.

Amber stood on a leaf accidentally and made a noticeable sound that Dumbledore shouted out asking who was there. Without hesitation Amber rose so the group could see her.

"Al?" she said as she approached the group of adults.

The golden duo had realised what she was doing a little too late to stop her.

"Hello Amber. You shouldn't be here"

"Sorry, I was just doing the usual checks around the grounds. What are you all doing here?"

"I'm afraid that Buckbest has been classed as unsafe" stated Lucius who was also a little surprised to see Amber.

"What? This creature? He wouldn't hurt a fly really" 

"He hurt my dear boy Draco" said Lucius. 

"I can't let you do this"

"Amber, why don't you come inside and we can have a chat" suggested Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry professor, but I can't do that. What if someone saw me?" Amber subtally moved her eyes to where her old self was and Dumbledore got the hint.

"Amber, this animal attacked Draco. You're boyfriend" said Lucius.

"No he didn't. Draco didn't listen to Hagrid and he spooked Buckbeat. He didn't mean to attack Draco. He's honestly harmless."

"Is this true?" asked Dumbledore to Hagrid.

"Oh, um, yes" said Hagrid.

"Al look. When I lie I scrunch my nose. I promise I wasn't lieing. Just don't kill him please"

"What do you think Lucius?" asked Dumbledore.

"I mean, it did still hurt my son" said Lucius through gritted teeth, Amber was embarrassing him and he hated it.

"Your son has hurt me. Does that mean he should die? Tell me Lucius? Should your son die?" shouted Amber.

"Um. No" he said "I see no reason why this animal should be killed."

"I will still have to take Buckbeat somewhere safe and secure." said the member of the ministry.

"Can I just ask for 1 request?" asked Amber.

"Of course Amber"

"Can you cut a pumpkin or something. Make it look like you've killed Buckbeat."

"Okay?" said Lucius as they did exactly that.

"Thank you"

Amber, Hermione and Harry all walked away from the group. They went straight to their dorms and stayed the night. And then in the morning when it was time that they disappeared back in time they emerged into the hospital wing.

"How did you do that?" asked Ron.

"Do what?" asked Amber.

"Get there!"

"Honestly Ron. I think your eating habits are driving you crazy" said a laughing Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **Now we completely have the story line out of the way, it can get more interesting :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, I wanted to do it a bit differently :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	29. The countdown to Christmas

**Ron does make a grammatical error, I just want you all to know that it was purposeful. So don't go crazy :)**   
**Also, sorry for the large time jump I just felt like it was needed :)**

**Chapter 29**   
**The countdown to Christmas**

A few months later and Christmas was around the corner. Amber was pretty excited for this Christmas, although she hadn't decided where she would be staying. She hoped that the Weasley's would let her stay with them, but she didn't want to ask and sound rude.

Amber, on this particular day, had awoken to a thick layer of snow, which was quite peculiar for England as they only ever get a few snowflakes here and there.

Amber was so excited. She wanted to have a snowball fight, and possibly go ice-skating on the lake like she used to in the muggle world.

Amber ran into the Great Hall a little late for breakfast as she attempted to remember the spell to make random things appear; in this case she wanted ice skates. She had gotten dressed in a thick cozy jumper and her eyes were scanning the Gryffindor table.

When she saw Fred, George and Ron she ran over to them.

"Hi Ambe-" started Ron as she literally ran over to them.

"Let's go ice-skating!" blurted Amber excitedly.

"Amber. We don't have our iceskates" said Fred with a sad look on his face.

"Watch this!" said Amber as she made 3 more pairs of iceskates appear on the table "you have no excuse now! Come on!"

Amber ran off to the lake and the boys were following her, attempting to keep up. Amber never was a very fast runner, but she was very excitable and that made her run quicker than normal in this case.

When they reached the lake Amber immediately put her skates on and threw a heavy rock onto the ice and to her happiness it didn't crack. That meant it would hold their weight.

Amber pushed off on the ice and she went gliding around the lake. Suddenly the 3 boys were following her. They weren't as good skaters at Amber, but they were keeping up, with the odd wobble or slip.

Amber started to dance around, doing pirouettes and leaps and the boys watched with amazement at her confidence and elegance.

"Amber, you're so good at skating" said Ron as he skated over to her.

"Thanks Ron" laughed Amber as she managed to stop Ron before he wiped her out.

"Where did you learn?" he asked.

"Oh um. As a little kid we used to have a lake by our house. I used to go on that, although I didn't have skates, I managed with my shoes. I got so good that crowds would form. And one day someone brought me skates. My parents conviscated them, thinking I stole them, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to have them."

"Wow, that's so cool Amber" said George as he went in pace with Amber as they all skated around.

Ron and Fred suddenly left Amber and George alone, but Amber didn't realise that until they left.

"So Ron, where did you learn?" asked Amber. 

"They've left us Amber" laughed George

"Oh? That's very kind of them" chuckled Amber.

George reached for Amber's hand and she let him take it. They then skated around, talking and laughing as they went. George was the best skater out of all of the boys which made Amber smile.

"Amber?" said George.

"Yes George"

"You know, you're beautiful"

Amber blushed as George caught sight of the neckless she had on. That she actually had never removed.

"You're still wearing it" he said as he took the pendant in his hand.

"Of course. I promised I would never take it off"

"Come to the Burrow for Christmas" George blurted. 

"I thought you would never ask" Amber smiled up at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

"Amber! Draco's looking for you" shouted Pansy from land. 

"I'm sorry boys, I have to go. Thank you so much for coming ice-skating with me" Amber smiled at the group, skated to the edge and removed her skates before following Pansy up to Hogwarts. 

Amber and Pansy walked all the way to the Slytherin Common room where Draco and her other friends were waiting. 

"What are we all doing here?" asked Amber as she sat beside Draco on the sofa. 

"We're going out" said an excited Olivia. 

"Ohhhh, where are we going?" Amber asked as she looked at Draco with a smile. 

"We're doing secret santa shopping, but we all need to find out who we're getting" said Draco as he wrapped his arm around Amber. 

They all wrote their names on a peice of paper and folded them before dropping them into a girls beanie. Everyone took out a peice of paper, and luckily nobody got themselves. 

Amber unfolded her peice of paper and looked down:  
 _Blaise_

Blaise's name was written in big cursive handwriting. Everyone then got their coats on as they took a day trip to Diagon Alley. 

Amber struggled to buy gifts for Blaise since they weren't the closest, but Amber was quite proud with what she had picked out; a few sweets and a new broomstick. However she planned on asking Dumbledore to take her to a muggle shop so she could pick up some things he wouldn't be expecting. 

And as soon as she got back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office was the first place to which she ventured. 

"Ah, Amber. How nice to see you!" he said with a jolly smile on his face - at times his kindness did frighten Amber a little. 

"Hello Al. I was just wondering if you could drop me off at an asda or a tescos, I'm not really fussy" 

"In the muggle world?" he asked with a serious look on his face. 

"Yeah. They're supermarkets, they literally sell everything!" 

"Amber, that's not very appropriate" 

"Please Al. I'm doing secret santa with my friends and I know the perfect gift to get for my person" 

"Fine. I suppose we can go this once" 

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you" 

Dumbledore reached for Amber's arm and suddenly they arrived in the car park of an Asdas. 

"Thank you again professor, I'll be like 30 minuets" she said as she ran off to the enterence. 

Walking around the supermarket reminded her of the muggle world. How deeply did she miss the everyday things, the normality of it all. But she was content with living the rest of her life in the wizarding world - at the end of the day, there was nothing for Amber here. Nothing important other than a few bullies. 

Amber picked up a football, a packet of flying sausers (her nan used to treat her to them when she was younger before she died) and a copy of breakfast at Tiffany's so Blaise could watch it without having to nag Draco like he had been. Amber also picked up a packet of biros for herself, no matter how much she enjoyed using quills, she missed biros. 

She ran out of the shop and she and Dumbledore transported home to Hogwarts. 

"What did you get then Amber?" asked Dumbledore when they landed in his office. 

"Oh, I got a football, a dvd that he likes and my old favourite sweets. I also picked up some biros for myself because they're just easier to write with." 

"Oh okay. You better go and wrap then since we only have a week left at school" 

"Of course Al, thank you again! Byee!" 

Amber ran off to her room and began to wrap in a quiet, person less room. Once Amber had wrapped everything she put labels on them and hid them in her wardrobe. And that's when Draco entered her room unannounced. 

"Hey Amber" he said. 

"Oh hi Draco" Amber gave him a kiss. 

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he kissed back. 

"Of course" 

"I got you something" 

"Draco! You shouldn't have" 

"But I wanted to. Look down" 

Amber looked down and Draco was holding a jewelry box. He handed it to Amber and she opened it to reveal a bracelet with he words _Draco's girl_ engraved around the side. That made Amber feel a little uncomfortable. 

"Well, what do you think?" he said with an expectant look on his face. 

"It's beautiful Draco, you shouldn't have" said Amber as she put it on her wrist. 

"I just wanted to remind you that you're mine. And that I love you" 

"I love you too Draco" Amber and Draco kissed again "Where are we putting our secret santa gifts?" 

"Under the common room tree" 

"Oh okay." 

Amber walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the presents and took them to the tree, placing them underneath. 

Amber then walked with Draco to the Great Hall ready for dinner. She was getting into a better habit of actually eating because Draco had calmed down and not shouted at her for weeks. He admitted that what he did was wrong and Amber was glad. He promised that he wouldn't do it again and she trusted him. 

Amber waved at George as she walked past him at the Gryffindor table. He smiled back at Amber. She had actually had loads of fun with him at the pond earlier that day, she was glad that he was in her life. 

Amber and Draco took their spots in line with Ron at the Slytherin table. Amber always made sure that she could she her friends at the Gryffindor table because it made her feel like she was spending more time with them. 

"You're coming to my house for Christmas right?" said Draco breaking Amber's daydreaming. 

"Huh? What? No. I'm going to the Weasley's, we discussed this" 

"But Amber. It's Christmas, Christmas is a time for family" said Draco in his whiny voice. 

"I'm sorry baby, I already promised. I promise I'll spend next Christmas with you" Amber kissed Draco to make up for it. 

"Huff. Fine. And don't call me baby!" he was still pouty faced so Amber kissed him again. 

This night Amber chose to eat macaroni cheese. Ron always smiled at Amber whenever he saw Amber eating, it made him happy that she was still trying. It also made Draco and all of her friends happy. However she hadn't told Fred and George about her eating problems, but she assumed they had caught on just not the severity of it. 

But Amber was actually starting to gain weight, and she didn't mind. Ron was her goodluck charm, and he was the one that helped her. It was all him. 

"Draco, can I go and sleep in the Gryffindor Common room tonight?" 

"Who will be there?" 

"The Gryffindors" 

"Then no" 

"Why not?" 

"Becuase of- you know- George" 

"What's wrong with George?" asked a defensive Amber. 

"Don't say it" said Pansy. 

"Say what? What's happened?" 

"He's going to say it" Tracy said to Pansy. 

"At least we told him not to" finished Olivia. 

"Amber. I saw you kiss him" said Draco with a sad look on his face. 

"Draco I kissed his cheek. I do that with everyone" 

"You don't kiss me" stated Blaise. 

"I'm very sorry about that Blaise, I just don't feel that we're close enough" 

"Do you promise that there's nothing between you and George?" asked Draco. 

"I promise, 100%." 

"Okay fine, you can stay at the Gryffindor's tonight" said Draco with a sigh. 

"Thank you!" 

Amber wrapped her arms around him, she was going to kiss him but her eyes locked with George. There wasn't anything happening, but it felt like there was at the same time. Draco didn't need to know that though. 

Amber skipped off to join George and Fred at the Gryffindor table. 

"Hi Amber" said Fred as he placed his head on her shoulder. 

"Hi Fred, George" 

"You okay?" asked George 

"Yeah. How do you fancy a sleepover in the Gryffindor Common room tonight?" 

"That sounds great" said George. 

"Amber. I'm sorry, I promised I would um- see Angelina tonight" 

"Oh Freddie" Amber chuckled "you have fun with her then. Just if Draco asks you're there too, got it?" 

"Of course Amber" chuckled Fred. 

"Does he not want you around me now?" 

"No no, it's not that. I'm allowed around your house for Christmas! But he just gets a little bit jealous" 

"Amber that's not healthy, you're literally just friends" said Fred. 

"He saw me kiss George" 

"Yeah, we kiss each other a lot. It's the same kind of kiss that you give everyone else" said George defensively as his brother looked at him. 

"Exactly. He doesn't seem to understand that though. You know sometimes I think I'm better without him. And then he wraps me up in his arms and I remember why I'm his girlfriend" 

George was getting noticeably uncomfortable with the conversation so the group decided to go to the common room. Amber jumped onto the sofa, claiming it for the night. 

"That's not fair Amber! I wanted the sofa!" said George as he tried to pull her off but she wasn't moving. 

"Sorry Georgie, but I'm the guest remember" said Amber with a smirk. 

"You're the one that invited yourself around! That's not fair and you know it! Fred tell her!" 

"You two honestly sound like a married couple. Now I'm going to find Angelina, enjoy the argument." said Fred as he disappeared from the common room. 

Harry entered the common room by himself a little while later, which was pretty strange. 

"You alright Harry?" asked Amber from the sofa. 

"Oh hi Amber. Yeah, I'm fine. You haven't seen Ron and Hermione have you? They've gone missing randomly" 

"No I haven't. The last time I saw them was when they were in the Great Hall" said Amber as she watched Harry's face drop "We can help you find them though if you want" 

"Really?" asked Harry. 

"Of course we will, come on George" Amber pulled George up from the chair he was sat in. 

Amber, George and Harry all walked around the school together. Amber was holding George's hand, like she normally did. He made her feel safe, and that was what she felt like she needed. It wasn't everyday that your friends go missing, even if they are studying at Hogwarts. 

They had literally searched everywhere at Hogwarts. They managed to find Hermione alone in the library, but that wasn't good news to the group. It meant that Ron was alone and he got very anxious. 

"We've looked everywhere" moaned George, whose legs were hurting. 

"Shhh, you're such a moaning baby. We haven't checked the Slytherin common room, maybe he's waiting for me" said Amber as she grabbed hold of Harry's hand as well and pulled them both. 

They entered the common room and Ron was there. So was Draco and all of Amber's friends, but Ron was also there and that was what was important. 

"Ron?" said Harry. 

"Oh hi guys." said Ron as he turned around. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. 

"Oh, I was waiting for Amber" 

"Well I'm here now Ronald" said Amber with a smile. 

"And then I got talking with Draco." Ron paused, sounding like he was holding back tears "Amber how could you be so rude? After everything me and my family have done for you?" 

"Ron? What are you taking about?" 

"Let me see. George is a good kisser I guess, so is Ron. I got 2 of the boys down, only got 4 more Weasley boys to go" 

"Ron, what are you talking about?" asked Amber. 

"You know very well what he's talking about! You wrote the same for me!" said an angry Draco.

"Huh?" Amber was so confused. 

"Draco is very attractive. But I'm dating him to get closer to his father. He's the one I really want" 

"What?" says Amber. 

"Oh and me. Blaise is very hot and good to look at, it's a shame he has a mouth and no brain" said Blaise really offendedly. 

"Anything about me?" asks Harry as he sits with the group. 

"Harry is a personality vaccum. He's irritating, jealous and really deserves to die. Hurry up and take him daddy." says Draco through gritted teeth. 

"What are they talking about?" asks George with a stern look on his face. 

"I'm not sure-" 

"Amber this is your diary!" shouts Ron "you know exactly what it says!" 

"I didn't write that." says Amber. 

"Amber nobody knows about our kiss. Absolutely no one. So why is it written here?" asks Ron.

"Amber this is so low" says George as he goes to join the group.

"No George. Don't go. You have to believe me. I didn't write this!" tears were streaming down Amber's face.

"Who did then Amber?" asks George turning around.

"I don't know."

"Well I'll give you a clue, I'm looking at her" George sat down in the circle, continuing to find bad stuff that 'Amber' had written about them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Dramaaaaa!**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	30. Fuck you then Malfoy

**Chapter 30**   
**Fuck you then Malfoy**

"Guys I didn't write it! I didn't write any of it!" Amber walked over to the group and ripped the diary out of George's hands.

Amber looked at the page they were on:  
 _Why do I have to choose between Draco and George? Why can't I have both? Like so not fair!_

_"_ Guys, that's not my handwriting. Look at the front of the book" said Amber flicking through the pages.

She held up a page that explained about the ball at Draco's House.

"Why is it written then Amber?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. The only people that know about my diary are the girls and you boys"

"Amber I can't do this. I really can't" said George as he stood up.

George left the room and Draco stood as well.

"Where are you going?" asked Amber with tears running down her face.

"I'm going to check on your best friend."

"Draco wait. I love you, please- just believe me!"

"I'm sorry Amber, we're through" Draco left the room and Amber cried out in pain.

"This is really silly Amber, come on Harry" Ron and Harry then left.

"I'm going to find the girls" said Blaise as he also left.

It was just Amber, alone, on the floor. In pain. She was single again. She didn't have any friends. This was worse then being in the muggle world - at least there she didn't know what she was missing. Now she had been given what she desired and just like that it had been taken away.

Amber could make them change their mind, yes, that's true. But she didn't want to. It felt wrong. She just wanted to wrap her hands around the neck of the person that had written this. Amber couldn't stay in her room tonight, and she couldn't go back to the Gryffindor common room. She decided to head over to the Hufflepuff common room. There was a boy that was in a few of her classes and they had gotten along the few times they had spoken. 

Amber knocked on the painting and suddenly a tall boy opened it.

"Amber?"

"Hello. Do you think you can find Cedric. He's not expecting me, I just want to talk to him."

"Um, sure"

The boy disappeared and a few seconds later Cedric was at the door.

"Amber? Are you okay?" he asked a little confused as to why she was there, but also concerned because she was crying.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I had no where else to go. I can't stay with the Slytherins or the Gryffindors"

"My dear girl, what's happened?"

"Someone wrote mean things about my friends and Draco in my diary. And now I have no friends and no Draco. They've all gone and I don't know how to bring them back"

Cedric pulled Amber into a hug, and at that point Harry walked past.

"I wouldn't talk to her, she'll end up using you" he said.

Amber cried even harder against Cedric's chest. It was officially gone. Everything just disappeared, just like that.

"Do you want to come in? We will look after you" asks Cedric as he let's Amber go.

"Please?"

"Come on then"

Cedric lead Amber into the common room and everyone greeted her cheerfully. They didn't care that she was a Slytheirn, it meant nothing to any of them. They were more concerned that she was crying. Amber sat on the sofa where someone had stood so she could sit.

"Amber I have one question. Did you write that mean stuff?" asks Cedric seriously.

"No I didn't" Amber confirmed as she managed to get her tears under control.

He looked into her eyes, silent, for a moment "Okay, I believe you"

"You do?"

"Yes. I mean you have no reason to lie to me"

"True. How do I get my friends and my boyfri- ex-boyfriend back?"

"I'm not sure Amber. If they were true friends then they would believe that it wasn't you"

"It's because the stuff written down I haven't told anybody. I kept it secret."

"Well what exactly was written down?" asked a female Hufflepuff.

"Just stuff like I've kissed 2 Weasley's and I only have 4 more to go. Or that Blaise is cute but dumb. And that I'm just using Draco so I can get with his father"

"Merlin. That doesn't sound like you at all" said Cedric.

"Did it say anything about Harry?" asked a boy.

"Yeah, it said that he was annoying and jealous-"

"Hurry up and take him daddy" finished one of the girls at the back.

"How do you know that?" asked Amber confused.

The girl took a step forwards "I know who wrote that stuff"

"Who?" asked Cedric.

"I can't tell you, I'm bound by secrecy" she said.

"What's your name?" asked Amber.

"Amelia Fittleworth" she held her hand out and Amber just stared at it. 

"I've never seen you around" commented Amber. 

"I'm always in the owlery. I've never seen you go up there" she said with a smile. 

"How do you know who it is?" asked Cedric trying to stay on topic. 

"They wrote it in the Owlery." 

"How much can you tell me?" asked Amber. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Amber tried to enter her mind, manipulate her to speak the truth, but nothing came. There was nothing there. As if barriers had been built. At times Amber hated magic. 

"Can you atleast tell us the house they're in?" begged Amber. 

"I probably shouldn't. But go on then. They're in Slytherin" 

"It could be Draco" suggested Cedric. 

"No, it's not Draco. He wouldn't do this. This is someone evil. I think I know" 

"Who?" he asked. 

"Pansy." 

The group looked at the girl, but there was no tell-tale signs that Amber had gotten it right. Amber just prayed that she had. 

Suddenly Draco and George appeared in the middle of the room. 

"Amber wait!" shouted George as Draco hit him on the arm. 

"What? Where did you come from?" asked Amber a little struck. 

"Harry's cloak. Just keep up. It's not a Slytherin. It's a Gryffindor. She's not allowed to tell you the truth" 

"I don't believe you boys" said Amber as she took Cerdric's hand in her own. 

"She's nervous" George muttered, recognising the little gesture she just made. 

"Who was it then?" asked Cedric squeazing Amber's hand. 

"It was Potter-" started Draco. 

"I think you boys owe Amber an apology" suggested Cedric.

"Yes we do. We're very sorry Amber." said George.

"How did you realise? That it was Harry?"

"Well it said something really bad about most people, and Harry was the only person who didn't have anything terrible. Also Ron talks in his sleep, so Harry must've gathered information like that" said Draco.

"Boys I love you both so much" Amber ran over to them, letting go of Cedric and embrased them both together.

Amber kissed Draco's cheek and then George's.

"Amber, I'm so sorry. Please take me back" begged Draco.

Amber looked at George dead in the eyes. He looked awkward and upset. She then looked at Draco. He looked apologetic and expecting.

"Um-" started Amber.

The whole common room had gone silent, it was very awkward. Amber had to say something soon, she just wasn't sure what? Her mind was whizzing around; she couldn't form words in her brain.

"Um-I"

Amber's hands started to shake slightly, and suddenly they were encased in George's. Of course he would realise that Amber was freaking out.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco a little annoyed that George was ruining this moment. 

"Sorry, she's nervous, she was shaking." says George as he looks Amber in the eye.

Something in George's expression told Amber to stay quite, to say no. It was a difficult choice.

"Well Amber? Have you decided?" added Draco, his expression had become more fearful of rejection.

"Um" Amber gulped, she needed air.

"She's needs air" says George as, he leads Amber out of the common room and outside into the dark night.

"Thank you" Amber whispered as they both sat on a bench.

"Don't mention it" he said with a smile.

Amber started to tap her finger on the bottom of the chair. George took her hand in his.

"How is it that you always know what I need?" she asks as she looks from her encased hand to his face.

"I'm just good at reading you. You do the funniest little things whenever you feel certain things"

"Like what?"

"Well you stick your tounge out when you consentrate, you bite your lip when you want to say something, and you put your hand on your thigh when you're cold, just like you are right now."

George immediately took his jumper off and handed it to Amber.

"Thank you" she said with a giggle "you know, it really hurt when you said that thing earlier"

"I know, Amber I'm so sorry."

"It's okay"

"Why are you nervous?" he asked as Amber realised she was tapping one of her feet.

"I'm not." Amber stretched her leg out so she wasn't tapping it anymore.

"Amber look at me" George used his hand to move Amber face to meet his, his hands were ice cold "I don't care what you do when we get back in there. I just want you to be happy is all I'm saying"

"I'm happy right now" said Amber as she bit her lip.

She wanted to kiss him. Like really badly.

"I'm glad I make you feel happy, we should probably start heading back or they'll think we ran away-"

"Why don't we" whispered Amber.

"Huh?"

"Why don't we run away. I was going to have a sleep over, remember"

"Amber you need to answer Draco" he said quietly, his face expressionless. 

"I don't know what to say to him"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"What do I really want to do?" Amber repeated.

"Yes, what do you want to do?"

"This-"

Amber's lips went crashing down on George's, but he pulled back. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"What was that?" he asked.

"George i-"

"No Amber. You belong with Draco. I'm only you're best friend. You made that very clear every time I tried. This isn't fair. Go and be with Draco. I should probably be going" George stood and walked away.

Amber didn't know what to say. She wanted to call him back, but what would she say to him.

"George!" she shouted.

"Yes Amber?"

"I love you"

George continued to walk through the door he had just opened. Amber remained on the bench. That was the biggest rejection she could've ever gotten. There was only one thing left for Amber to do; go to the Hufflepuff common room and kiss Draco.

She ran through the halls, not that the common room was that far away. She knocked on the door, haven forgotten the password.

Cedric stood at the door and he stated down at Amber.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

"He's gone to find Harry. I told him not to"

"Which way did he go?"

"To the common room" Amber started to run down the corridor "Amber be careful" shouted Cedric after her.

She managed to reach the common room, and then had to knock on the painting because the fat lady was being stubborn. Fred opened the door.

"Amber?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

"Where's Draco, or Harry. I need one of them" panted Amber.

"How could you do that to us Amber? We're your family"

"Fred I love you but shut up for a moment. Where is Harry?"

"Tell her to go away" Harry shouted from the common room.

"Fred you have to let me in. Please" begged Amber.

"I'm sorry Amber, but no. After what you did. I had Ron come crying to me. My night with Angelina has been ruined!"

"I'm sorry Fred, but please"

"No!" said Fred as he began to close the door.

It slammed shut and Amber collapsed to the floor crying.

"My dear girl, what is wrong with you?" asked Professor McGonagal

"Nothing professor, I'm fine I promise"

"Whatever it is child, you can tell me"

"With all due respect professor, I just want to be alone right now"

"Well Amber, you can't be here, you must return to your common room"

"I have permission from professor Dumbledore to be out at night"

"Oh yes, that's right I remember him mentioning it. Well if you need to talk then please come and talk to me" she smiled down at Amber before walking back into her office.

Amber cried even harder. She just needed to get to Harry so Draco wouldn't hurt him. And so she could get back together with Draco like she was supposed to be - like George wanted her to be.

Suddenly the painting reopened and Angelina was standing there.

"I'm sorry about how Fred treated you, I have told him off. Don't you worry. Now come on darling, let's go inside and have a chat" she said helping Amber off of the floor.

"You're serious?" said Ron as the girls sat on the sofa near Ron.

"Oh quit it you" said Angelina as she hit him over the head "have you got that diary then Amber?" she asked.

"No, it's in the Slytherin common room-"

"I have it" said George as walked into the common room and handed it to Angelina.

"What's going on?" asked Amber as George sat beside her.

"Angelina is good at reading handwriting. I had a word with her and we agreed to do this to help you." said George rubbing her arm.

"Boys, come over here, we're proving it's not Amber that wrote this" said Angelina and Ron and Fred walked over.

"I'm not feeling very well, I think I might just go up to medical" said Harry.

"Oh no you don't" said Draco as he ran into the common room, stopping Harry from leaving.

"That handwriting belongs to no one other than Harry" confirmed Angelina.

"Harry?" said Ron looking up to him.

"Okay fine, it was me." said Harry "But I had to do it. I was told to"

"By who?" asked Amber.

"Tell your boyfriend to let go of me and then I will tell you"

"Draco-" said Amber as she looked to George.

"Fine" said Draco with a sigh.

Harry walked over to the group, followed by Draco.

"It was-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **Hee hee. You have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**I'm sorry for being mean :)**   
**(I'm not really)**

**Hope** **you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	31. Traitor

**Chapter 31**   
**Traitor**

"It was Sirius" said Harry as everyone glared at him. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Amber a little struck, she had helped Sirius and this was how he repayed her? 

"He said you were too much like your father. He told me that he wanted you gone. And I agreed. I can see it. You're all stupid for not seeing it" 

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" shouted Amber. 

"You are Amber. You're exactly like him!" Harry shouted back. 

"Harry you take that back! You take that back right now!" 

"Why should I?" 

"I won't hesitate to hex your ass" 

"Oh what then? You going to continue to manipulate your precious little Al to help you?" 

"Why are you so jealous Harry? Why can't you just except that you're not his favourite anymore!" 

"This argument is pointless, come on Ron let's go find Hermione" said Harry as he looked at his best friend. 

"Harry-" started Ron. 

"You leave Ron out of this!" shouted Amber "This is between you and me Harry" 

"Fine. But when Amber betrays you all don't say I didn't warn you!" Harry stormed out of the room. 

"Amber. Are you okay?" asked George as he rubbed her back. 

"Well done for sticking up for me guys. Great friends you lot are" Amber said rolling her eyes. 

"Amber that's not fair. And you know it" said Fred. 

"Oh shut up. I really don't need to be lectured from you of all people." 

"Amber, come on. You're just tired, why don't you go to sleep?" suggested George. 

"Don't. Don't do this to me again George. You made it very clear how you feel. Just leave me alone all of you. It's clear that none of you actually care about me" 

"Amber you have no right to be acting like this!" said Ron getting angry. 

"Shut up Ronald, we all knew that you were going to go with him" 

"Amber-" started Angelina. 

"What Angie?" 

"Please don't be so mean. We all helped you" 

"I don't feel helped right now. I feel like shit. I need to rest. Nobody bother me." Amber upped and left. 

Amber knew she was being rediculous, she was just so angry. She was ready to kill Harry. She wanted him gone. Officially. 

Amber knew Draco was following her. Amber walked up, to the astrology tower, knowing it would be empty. She was going to confront him. 

"Draco" said Amber when she got to the top. 

"Yes?" he asked stepping out of the shadows. 

"I'll date you again" 

"Really? I love you so much Amber" 

"On one condition" 

"And what's that?" 

"Your family is a large line of death eaters yes?" 

"Yes? Why?" 

"They'll know where Peter Pettigrew is then?" 

"I mean probably. But why Amber?" 

"I need to have a chat with your father" 

"Okay? Please don't do anything stupid. We can go tomorrow if you want. We don't have any lessons" 

"Oh my dear Draco. I have to go now; alone" 

"Amber wait, what are you actually doing?" 

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise. I must be off to find Dumbledore so he can get me to your house. I'll see you later baby" 

"I said don't call me that remember" 

"I'll call you whatever I want Malfoy" snapped Amber. 

Draco remained silent as Amber passed him and walked down the stairs. The halls were quiet, nobody was there, all in bed - absolutely clueless. 

"Amber where do you think you're going?" asked professor Snape. 

"To find Dumbledore. I might not be back for a little while, that'll keep you on your toes won't it?" 

"What are you planning?" 

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you" whispered Amber. 

She then continued to walk down the corridor to Dumbledore's office. She reached it and went straight up. 

"Ah Amber-" 

"No messing around Al. I have a request and it has to be for filled. Do you understand?" 

"Of course my dear, whatever do you need?" 

"Take me to Malfoy Manor right now. And then return here alone. Lucius will drop me off later" 

"Amber, I probably shouldn't-" 

"Al, you don't want to get on the bad side of me. Trust me." 

"Fine" said Dumbledore with a sigh. 

Suddenly Amber and Dumbledore had apparated to Malfoy Manor. 

"You may leave now Al" said Amber 

"Be safe" he said before leaving. 

Amber walked through the house, already knowing where to find Lucius; his office. 

Amber swung the door open and just stood there. 

"Amber? What are you doing here?" 

"I have to talk to you" 

"About what?" 

"You're a death eater right?" 

"Yes-" 

"Good." Amber jumped up on Lucius' desk like she did Dumbledore's. 

Amber locked the door and then charmed it so that no one could hear what they were saying. 

"Amber? What are you doing?"

"Help me bring my father back" 

"Amber, that's impossible" 

"My dad is not stupid. He would've created multiple horcruxes. Bring him back!" 

"And why should I do that?" 

"I want to help him finish his task" 

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into Amber?" 

"Of course I do. Now are you in or out?" 

"Of course I'll help you Amber."

"Good. Don't mention anything to your son. He doesn't need to know the truth" 

"Okay Amber. Spend the Christmas with us, we will organise something then" 

"Of course Louis, I can call you that right? Now I must return to school, if you could help me?" 

"Of course, come here child" 

Amber and Lucius apparated off to Hogwarts. Amber entered the Slytherin common room. 

"Amber!" said Draco as she entered. 

"Hello baby" 

"Are you all okay?" he asked. 

"Yes. I'm fine, brilliant in fact. I must rest now though. Goodnight Dray" 

"Goodnight Ambs" 

Amber kisses Draco and then went to bed. 3 days left until the Christmas holidays, and Amber was going to enjoy herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**The book is going to start getting very dark now. I hope you're ready for a power hungry Amber.**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	32. This is the real Amber Riddle

**I'm nearly on 200 reads! *squeal***

**Chapter 32**   
**This is the real Amber Riddle**

Amber awoke with a smile on her face. Today was going to be fun..

She got dressed in these clothes:

That she stole from the girls.

She then walked down to the common room to join everyone. Of course Amber had a lay in, she didn't care.

"Amber?" asked Draco.

"Yes baby"

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you not like my new style?"

"You look hot but I don't want other boys to look at you"

"Then come and claim me" Amber stuck out her tounge.

"Right now?"

"Right now"

Draco walked over to her and kissed her. His lips came crashing down. She bit his bottom lip when he tried to pull away, stopping him. He got the hint and went back it, their tounges colliding. She then let him leave.

"Amber, that's my shirt" said Pansy getting a bit annoyed.

"It didn't exactly suit you, and it makes my outfit look good. I would suggest you girls go and get into something sexy too, today is going to be fun" Amber smirked at the girls and they all looked excited.

They then disappeared and all came out in killer outfits. Olivia came out in a black corset top with a checkered skirt on. Pansy came out wearing a skin tight velvet mini dress. And Tracy was wearing a v-neck croptop with high-waisted shorts that had fishnets underneath.

"What are we doing then?" asked Olivia as they all joined each other.

"You'll see. Girls go get yourself a Slytherin date and we'll go and get breakfast. You watch the heads turn for us"

Amber kissed Draco again as Pansy cliamed Blaise, Olivia claimed a cute girl that Amber had never spoken to, and Tracy claimed Marcus Flint.

"Are you all ready?" Amber asked the group with a smile after she kissed Draco one last time.

"Sure" said Olivia cheerfully.

"Not so cheerful Olivia, we're going for sexy and superior" laughed Amber.

"Crabbe, Goyle, we're getting breakfast. Come with us" said Draco.

Amber gave Draco the look that she wasn't impressed.

"What?" he asked.

"Boys do you think you could carry my lipstick, I don't have a bag on me. Thank you" Amber said whilst throwing her dark purple lipstick at them.

They walked out of the common room. Amber and Draco were in the middle, with Pansy and Blaise on one side and the other 2 couples on the other side. Crabbe and Goyle followed at the back.

They passed several students and they a moved out of their way, stopping and watching them pass. It felt like they were walking in slow motion, like in the movies. Amber was ready for a bit of mischief.

They flooded into the Great Hall and everyone stopped talking. They all looked their way.

They walked in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. Amber saw all of her Gryffindor friends, and Harry, and they all just stared at her. They walked over to where Harry was and the boys kept walking. Leaving the girls and Crabbe and Goyle facing the golden trio.

"I see how quickly some people go back to the scum of the earth. Take note Crabbe and Goyle, we now have 3 enemies." Amber blew a kiss to the group before joining the rest of her friends at the Slytherin table.

Amber sat right in the middle of the table, she was at the end of the day the Slytherin heir and all that.

Amber didn't eat any food exactly, she was too busy eating Draco's face. They made out for the whole of breakfast. And then Amber caught something that made her smile. Hermione was walking towards them.

She stopped right in front of Amber.

"You can't blame Harry for what he did" she said.

All of her friends went silent as they looked the girl up and down "And who are you to talk to me about who I can and can't blame you filthy little mud blood"

"You can't call me that, you're from the muggle world too."

"Hermione, Hermione. You seriously need to learn when to shut your mouth. Let's look at out family history shall we. You my dear are a muggle that came from 2, what were they? Dentists, that's right. They scrub people's teeth for a living. My daddy is one of the most feared wizards in this land, he was the Slytherin heir and all of his power and titles are passed on to me. So you take your non-exsistant ass and you take it back to your cowardice, lieing friends."

Hermione stomped her foot but did what Amber said and left.

"Well done Ambs" congratulated Pansy.

Amber kissed Draco as another little well done. Amber pulled away when a thought crossed her mind.

"We should give our gifts now! We only 2 more days left!"

"Sure, why not" said Pansy.

The whole group stood as they walked back to the slytherin common room. But Amber was stopped before she actually left the Great Hall.

Someone had tapped her shoulder so she turned her head and saw George. She unlaced her fingers from Draco.

"Are you okay Amber?" he asked staring at George.

"Yeah, just give me a moment, George wants to speak to me. Don't open any presents without me"

"I can't make any promises, Olivia is very excited" he laughed as he followed the group.

"What do you want George?" Amber asked as she rolled her eyes. 

"Can you please just make up with everyone, it'll be awkward over Christmas if there's a fight"

"Oh George deary. Were you not told? I'm not coming. I'm staying with the Malfoy's, there more my type"

"Amber!"

"What George"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've had enough of all of you. Draco is the only person that actually matters to me. You made it very clear that you don't like me so I've moved on"

"Amber I never said-"

"Shh. I don't want to hear it. Now we're going to live our separate lives. And if I ever catch you talking to any of my friends I won't hesitate to hex you"

"What about Ron?"

"Huh?"

"What about Ron and Ginny and Fred?"

"What about them?"

"What about mum?"

"George I don't understand what you're saying"

"Are you just going to forget about them?"

"Yeah" Amber chuckled slightly.

"Well don't come crying to us when you get thrown out" George walked off and Amber just chuckled.

Amber walked off towards the common room laughing. Amber entered the common room and joined her friends sat around the Christmas tree, she put herself in Draco's lap and he smiled. 

"Who's going first then?" asked an excited Olivia. 

"Here you go Blaise, I got these for you" said Amber as she handed him his presents. 

Blaise was so happy with them. He was very greatful for everything. 

Blaise gave Taracy her presents. Tracy gave Draco his presents. Draco gave Pansy her presents. And then Pansy gave Amber her presents. 

Amber had received more clothes from Pansy. They were beautiful dresses in the colours black and green. 

"Thank you so much Pansy" said Amber as she gave her a hug "this'll look really nice when I wear it at Christmas" 

"It's a shame I won't get to see" said Draco pulling a pouty face. 

"What are you talking about? I'm going around your house for the holidays. Lucius invited me" 

"Really?" Draco was getting excited. 

"Yes!" 

Draco picked Amber up and span her around in a circle. He then kissed her as he placed her on the floor. 

"They're so sweet" remarked Olivia watching in awe. 

"Guys we only have 2 days until the holidays, what are we going to do?" asked Pansy changing the subject. 

"How about we have a party?" suggested Tracy. 

"I don't want everyone else to come." said Draco "I'll just have a party around my house for new year's. Not like a ball, a proper party" 

"Will your parents be okay with that?" asked Olivia. 

"Of course they will" said Amber kissing him again. 

"So it's settled. A party at Malfoy Manor. But what do we do now?" 

"We could play football?" suggested Blaise. 

"Yeah. I can teach you all how to play" said Amber "everyone go and get changed into warm, sporty clothes and then we'll go out on a field" 

They all ran upstairs. Amber pulled on black leggings and a crew neck. She was pretty warm and quite happy. They then all ran back to the common room and regrouped. 

Walking into the cold made Amber's face go red. She wasn't the biggest fan of the cold, but she was getting more used to it since she was in the slytherin common room a lot. 

They find a place big enough for a pitch and placed the coats the other girls were wearing down as goal posts.

"Right let's sort out the teams" said Amber "I think captains are me and Blaise. Blaise can start with the ball and I'll pick the first person. I'll have Draco please"

"I'll have Pansy"

"I'll have Olivia"

"And that means I get Tracy"

"You don't have enough players" stated the Weasley twins as they walked by.

"You're right, we need at least 5 on each team" said Amber with a sigh.

"We can join" they suggested.

"Well why don't you build a team and we'll do Slytherin against Gryffindor?" suggested Tracy who was scowling at the twins. 

The Slytherins all hissed at the twins and they disappeared.

While they were getting their team together Amber told everyone the rules. She gave everyone a place and they were all ready to go.

The twins came back to the pitch, with them they had Ron, Hermione, Harry and Angleina.

"Equal teams" stated Amber "who's your captain?"

"That'll be me" said George staring Amber down "what about for your team?" 

"You're looking at our captain, she's the best here because she actually knows the rules" said Draco as he put his arm around Amber. 

"Thank you baby" George looked hurt by these words. 

"May the best team win" said George as he shook Amber's hand. 

The teams took to their places and George's team began with the ball. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Football!**   
**What team do you support?**   
**I support Newcastle, I know they're not doing the best at the moment -_-**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will be following the epic football match next time :)**

**There was a photo of her outfit, but I couldn't be bothered to try and find it all again. So instead you can picture what you think it would look like :)**

**(totally not me being incredibly lazy!)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	33. Getting muddy in the fields

**Chapter 33**   
**Getting muddy in the fields**

"Wait, before we start, we told some people about the match" said Fred.

Suddenly hundreds of students and teachers started walking down the hill and they all stood around the pitch.

"Thought you could do with a non-biased referee, I mean I don't know much about this muggle sport but I'll give it a go" said Cedric as he stood in the middle of the pitch.

"Well get on with it then" shouted some of the students and kick off began.

George dribbled with the ball, but Amber managed to tackle him and passed it to Draco. He passed it to Blaise and he managed to score.

All of the slytherins erupted into cheers, and that made the players more enthusiastic. Even professor Snape was clapping. Ron, who was in goal, looked shocked as the ball nearly hit him in the face.

Amber started with the ball this time, and George ran for her. Amber passed the ball behind her legs to Pansy, but kept running forwards so George was still following her, thinking she still had the ball. That allowed Pansy to score another goal.

"That's cheating!" shouted George.

"No it's not" replied Amber.

"It's not against the rules, the goal counted" said Cedric as he placed his hand on George's back.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted pushing it to the side.

Everyone continued to cheer. George had the ball and he had a menacing grin on his face. Amber knew that Olivia and Draco wouldn't be able to stop him, and she didn't have much faith in Tracy who was standing in goal. Amber ran for the ball and slide-tackled him. The ball bounced over to Draco who kicked the ball really hardly and it somehow went into the goal.

"What was that?!" shouted George, he was really angry because his team was loosing.

"What was what?" asked Amber sweetly.

"That can't be allowed"

"Oh but it is" said Amber "realised that muggle sports isn't for you Weasle?"

"Shut up Amber!" said Harry as he took George back to his team before George punched Amber.

The game went on like this for 45 minutes and it was now half time. Everyone was going their separate ways for the mini break. The score was 5 - 2 to Slytherin and they were so happy. It turns out that Amber was pretty good at this sport and so was Draco and Blaise.

"Did you see George back there? He was so angry" laughed Amber as she hugged her boyfriend.

"It is very funny" added Blaise.

"Guys, we're doing really good, we just need to continue. Pansy, when tackling don't be afraid to get a little muddy. I'm prepared to use my mind tricks if I have to, but we have to win okay guys?!"

"Yes Amber, we will win" confirmed Draco kissing her forehead.

"Everyone is cheering again, I think the Gryffindorks are ready" said Tracy as the team hugged each other.

"Come on then, lets go!" cheered Olivia who was really getting into this.

The match started again and the Gryffindors had the ball. They got it past everyone but Pansy and she was ready to tackle George. Pansy was running towards him and suddenly he pushes her.

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" shouted Cedric from the side lines, but George wasn't listening.

Draco had ran around in a circle and now George was running towards him, George grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him to the groud. He then stopped in his tracks and said something to Draco that Amber couldn't hear.

He then kicked Draco in the stomach and he cried out in pain. Amber was getting into his head, but something was stopping her. She looked around the pitch and she saw Hermione chanting something. Blaise caught on and tackled her. Amber told George to stop and he did. He stopped dead in his tracks. In fact so did everyone else.

Amber ran over to Draco.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm going to kill him Amber"

"Not if I get there first. Tracy, can you take him to medical. PANSY ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she shouted back.

Amber ran over to George who was still completely frozen.

"George what the fuck was that?"

"Amber, you were cheating and we all knew it!"

"Excuse me George. I'm sorry that us Slytherins are actually better than you gryffindorks at something. But don't you dare take it out on my boyfriend and my best friend!"

"Pansy tried to kill you!"

"That wasn't her fault!"

"Well Amber, you chose Draco and-"

"No! Don't you fucking dare say that! I was ready to give myself to you! You handed me over to HIM! So don't go there!"

"I did it because I love you!"

"If you loved me then you wouldn't hurt me. And George you're hurting me right now. You made friends with Harry, the person that tore me away from you. And now I can't even see you!"

"Amber, that's because you shut me out! You shut the world out! Because you're a Slytherin. You're just like the rest of them! You're afraid, and a coward!"

"Don't say that to her" shouted Blaise ready to punch George. 

Amber just stood in silence, shocked. 

"Exactly. She's too scared to even fight her own battles. Has to get someone else to fight it for her!" 

"Come on George. You're all just hurting each other" said Fred as he and George began to walk away. 

"I am a Slytherin" starts Amber and suddenly Fred and George turn around "I crave power, fame, glory and will do whatever it takes to get it" the whole of the crowd goes quite "no matter who I hurt. That's what you expect me to say right?" 

"Amber I-" started George as he walked closer to her. 

"Well let me let you in on a little secret. We're all broken. Behind every remark, rude glance and snide comment we're terrified of being the villan."

"You don't have to be the villan" says Fred. 

"We want to be good, but how can we when everyone views us as snakes? Understanding us is hard, but being one of us is harder" 

"Let us help you Amber" begged George. 

"You judge us before you know us, viewing my father as the only person ever to come from Slytherin. But that's not true. Being a snake hurts and all we can do is learn to love the pain, before it eats us." 

"Amber, please stop. We want to help-" 

"I am a Slytherin and I will never be your hero. But I am done being your villan!" 

Amber walks away and is joined with her friends and other fellow Slythrins. Everyone was feeling that, they just weren't brave enough to say it. Blaise took Amber's hand in his. They were going to check up on Draco, their beloved friend, someone purer than those Gryffindorks. 

"Draco? Are you okay?" asked Amber as she sat next to him. 

"I'm fine, I'll just have a big bruise, nothing bad really" he said sitting up "but let's talk about that speech-" 

"You heard that?" 

"Of course. I'm so proud of you for speaking up. I love you" 

"I love you too" 

"Draco, I spoke to madame pomfrey, she says you can leave" said Blaise joining the group. 

"Come on then baby, let's go back and find everyone else" said Amber helping him up. 

They walked hand in hand down to the common room, the Weasley twins and Ron were sat outside. 

"Amber?" said George as he stood. 

"I'm not talking to you. To any of you really. I have no words left. Now excuse me, I must look after my boyfriend and enjoy the last 2 days here with my friends" 

"Amber please" begged Ron. 

"Ronald, i don't even understand why you're getting involved. Just tell your brothers to leave" 

The Slytherin's stepped inside of their common room but George held Amber's wrist. 

"Let go" said Amber, not even giving him her full attention. 

"Amber, please, just talk to me. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't understand. But now I do I-" 

"Get you hands off of my girlfriend!" said Draco staring George down. 

"Or what Malfoy?" said Fred as he stood with his two brothers. 

"Or we'll get involved" 

The whole of Slytherin appeared to be standing in the doorway of the common room. Reluctantly, George let go of Amber and the painting was closed. 

"What do you fancy then? A game of boggle?" suggested Amber as everyone stared at her. 

"I think we've played enough muggle games for the time being" laughed Pansy as she wrapped Amber into a hug. 

"Now that I can agree with" stated Amber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**I hope you enjoyed that story. Yes the speech was a tik tok sound, and I kinda got the inspiration for the whole of this chapter from it, so I thought I had to include it somewhere. I think it's rather fitting as well for character development.**

**Also, happy 200 reads specialllll!!!!!**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	34. The last day at school

**Chapter 34**   
**The last day at school**

Amber and all of her friends had decided that today they were just going to spend the whole of the day messing around. They had several students that they wanted to say goodbye to before their trip on the Hogwarts express tomorrow. Amber knew that she should probably talk to her Gryffindor friends, but she really didn't want to. She wanted to spend the rest of her day with Draco. But alas, he wanted to spend time with his friends.

Amber walked aimlessly around the Hogwarts halls. She wasn't looking for anyone in particular and didn't exactly have a location that she wanted to head to. Before she realised where she was going she finished turning the corner and was stood outside the Gryffindor common room. She turned on her heels, hoping no one had seen her, and she began to walk away.

Unfortunately, Fred was just saying goodbye to Angelina as he and George were exiting the common room, probably getting ready to prank another innocent student.

"Amber!" shouted George, but Amber kept walking "Amber please. You came to us. Just, let's talk" George ran up behind her and Fred was a few paces behind.

"Fine." sighed Amber.

"Really?" said an excited George "I mean, yes, thank you. Shall we go to the astrology tower?"

"Fine" said Amber following the boys.

They reached the top of the stairs and Amber let out a large sigh. She had no clue what anyone would say and she certainly wasn't going to enjoy this.

"So, how have you been?" asked Fred as the three of them sat on the bench.

"I mean, apart from having high levels of rage at the stunt your twin pulled yesterday, I've been pretty happy"

"About that Amber, I'm sorry" George rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're sorry? Ha. How pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's just you can never seem to make up your mind. One moment I'm all you want, the next you're pulling away from our kiss and handing me over to Draco. And then you go back to being pissed at me for choosing Draco. Can you please make up your mind"

"Amber, I love you. I really do-"

"No, you don't get to say that. It's not fair and you know it. I don't hate either of you anymore, I have nothing against you both. It's Harry that I can't stand. Now don't expect me to be nice to you when you're around him."

"Yeah okay that's fair enough" said Fred, putting in a pause so he could think of what next to say "do you want to prank people with us today? We really haven't had a chance to bond recently"

"I mean, I have nothing better to do. And I have missed both of you"

"Yay!" said Fred wrapping his arms around Amber.

"Come on then, we have a long list of people to get through"

Fred took Amber's hand and they rushed through the corridors of the school.

"Who are we pranking first?" asked Amber through long breaths.

"Seamus" said Fred with a smile.

"Why?" asked Amber, she didn't know the boy very well but from what she could tell he was a sweet boy.

"Because we played truth or dare and when we gave him his dare he stopped playing." said George also with a smile.

"What dare did you give him?" 

"To kiss Dean, that's his crush!" 

"Watch this" said Fred.

Suddenly Fred and George walked over to the poor boy. They were talking about something, when suddenly Fred gave him a packet of sweets. The boy took them and began to unwrap one. The twins started to walk over to Amber who was hiding from sight.

Seamus put the sweet in his mouth and suddenly his hair grew so long that it touched the floor. The twins erupted into laughter, and Amber couldn't help but produce a small chuckle.

"Is there anyone that you want to prank Amber?" asked Fred as they were running down the corridors away from the angry Gryffindor.

"Ron." said Amber with a smirk on her lips.

"Wise choice" said George ruffling her hair.

The group located the golden trio sat in the library. The boys were playing chess and Hermione was reading again.

"So you know what you're doing?" questioned George after the boys ran through the plan one last time.

"Yes." confirmed Amber, but in reality she had no idea what she was about to do.

"Go then" said Fred as he pushed her into the library.

Amber walked over to the trio and they all looked to her.

"Amber?" choked Ron, surprised to see her.

"Hey Ron, Hermione do you mind if I borrow you for a moment?"

"Um-me? Right now?"

"Yes you, and yes right now. Come on" Amber pulled the girl over to where the twins were.

"What are you doing?" whispered Hermione.

"Listen Hems, I know we don't really get along, but I'm pranking Ron and I want you in on it!" said Amber as the twins chuckled.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Well we have to make it look like we just made out when you return alone. So like putting my lipstick on your lips and collar and stuff."

"Fine, but you owe me!" she said laughing, secretly she just really wanted to prank the boys.

George and Fred spent time perfecting Hermione's look to make it seem as if she had just made out with Amber. Her hair was a little ruffled, she had lipstick all over her and she smelt like Amber's purfume. She even undid her top button on her shirt to give more of an effect.

"Are you ready Hermione?" asked George.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she sighed.

"Just remember, don't be too suspicious" said Amber.

Hermione walked off to Ron and Harry, and a few seconds later Amber walked off to go and pretend to find a book. Amber winked at Hermione as she passed.

"What was that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What was what?" she replied smiling.

"What did you and Amber discuss?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Oh you know, girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?" questioned Ron.

"Yes, now let me get back to my book" chuckled Hermione.

"Hems, you got a bit of lipstick on your collar" stated Harry.

"Oh shoot" said Hermione trying to rub it off.

Ron chuckled and Harry just stared in shock.

"With Amber! Are you kidding me!" he shouted.

"What was that Harry?" Asked Amber as she walked over to the group and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"You two?" questioned Ron.

"Us what?" asked Hermione.

"You-you- kissed?" asked Harry.

"What? Ew no. We just talked" said Hermione laughing.

Amber and Hermione couldn't keep it in any longer. They erupted into fit's of laughter. They could even hear Fred and George laughing from their hiding spots.

"You were right Amber, that was funny" said Hermione as she high fived Amber.

"Right, I have to get back to pranking more people. Bye Ron and Hermione. Ah Harry, you're still here? How frustrating" Amber blew a kiss to the group as she walked away.

"How did that feel?" asked Fred as he danced around.

"Amazing" confirmed Amber, still laughing.

"Come on, we have loads more people to prank"

The group ran around the school all day, pranking people. They had really lost track on time and arrived to dinner late. Everyone watched them as they burst in laughing. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Amber sat in between Draco and Blaise, both of which were glearing at her "what?" she asked.

"Did you have fun today?" asked Olivia happily from across the table. 

"Oh I really did" said Amber, smiling at the memories.

"What did you do with those baboons?" asked a jealous Draco.

"We spent the day pranking people. I got Harry and Ron really good, it was so funny, me and Hermione made it look like we had made out and-"

"How exilleraring" said a sarcastic Draco.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I thought you hated them"

"I mean I'm mostly frustrated at Harry"

"So you just forgave everyone else for siding with him?"

"Well I mean they didn't exactly do anything wrong"

"For Merlins sake Amber! George literally punched me. You're telling me that that's okay?"

"I mean it's not, but I'm sure they'll apologise to you"

"Amber. Snap out of this. Bring the old you back. The one that actually understood how the rest of us felt"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I made a mistake. I'll block them out of my life again. But can we just focus on having a good time. It's nearly Christmas at the end of the day!"

"Of course" said Draco as he kissed Amber on the cheek.

After a long meal and an even longer speech from Dumbledore, all of the students went back to their dorms to pack everything. They were all leaving tomorrow, and Amber was excited to be spending Christmas at the Malfoys. She was expecially excited to help Lucius bring her dad back. She knew that he knew more than he was letting off, and she was excited to actually get to know him; to do things a father and daughter should do.

Amber went to bed that night knowing that when she returned to Hogwarts she would be getting ready to take it down, one house at a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**I just thought we** **needed** **more wholesome Weasley content. Also, I saw this funny thing on Instagram. I linked it up at the top - honestly J.K. Rowlings logics are too much for my brainnnn.**

**Also, my mother has now found out that I write fan fictions so yeah. Hi mum if you're reading this 👉👈 but you're probably not because you hate HP 😢**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes Voldemort is coming....**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	35. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 35**   
**The Hogwarts Express**

Amber awoke on the day they all had to leave. Of course she had a slight lay in, and she was already running late with packing. She ran around the room, throwing stuff into her trunk and then she struggled to close it. She sat on top of the trunk and cried. The other girls were down in the common room, waiting for Amber.

Amber had only been crying for about 30 seconds when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Amber trying to stop herself from crying, she didn't even care that she was still in her pajamas.

"Amber?" asked Blaise through the door "are you decent?"

"Yeah, come in" she said again.

Blaise entered the room alone and closed the door straight behind.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that you might like some help packing"

"That would be lovely Blaise, I can't seem to close my trunk."

"Here, let me give it a try"

Blaise managed it the first try, Amber had never realised how muscular his arms were.

"Thank you so much" said Amber with a smile.

"It's no problem, honestly. You looking forward to the holidays?"

"I mean I guess so, I'm a little bit stressed but I'll be fine."

"Why are you stressed?"

"I can't tell you"

"Oh? It's nothing bad is it?" Blaise seemed pretty concerned.

"No, it's alright. I should probably get dressed before we all miss the train"

"Oh yes, we'll be waiting downstairs"

"Thank you again Blaise" said Amber as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Bliase left the room and walked down to the common room. Amber had saved a dress that Pansy had brought her so she could wear it. She slipped into it and realised it had a zip at the back that she couldn't reach. Amber started to panic, this was so annoying.

She stood at the top of the stairs and shouted "Blaise!"

"Coming Amber!" he shouted back as he ran up the stairs.

Amber had walked back into her room and he entered again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I have some help with my zip?"

"You sure you don't want Draco to do it?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"Please Blaise, you're here now"

"Fine."

Blaise began to zip the back of the dress up, his cold hands brushing the small of her back. It sent shivers down her spine.

"There, all done" he said as he respectfully took a step back.

"What do you think?" asked Amber as she span around in a circle.

"I think it looks very nice"

"Thank you Blaise, I just got a few more things to do, why don't you lot go and wait by the carriages and I'll be right behind."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go, you don't want to be late" she gave him another peck before he left down the stairs.

Amber ran around the room looking for her bag, but she couldn't find it. She looked for several minutes and then she remembered that it was in her bedside table. There was another knock on the door as she reached for it.

"Yes?" she shouted.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Professor Snape on the other side of the door.

"Yes I am" she said as she opened the door.

"Well hurry up, you don't want to be late"

Amber rushed down the stairs and ran all of the way to the carriages. She couldn't find her friends anywhere, they had all been beckoned forwards to get a seat on the train. Amber started to panic that she would have to ride the carriages with someone she didn't know.

And then 2 angels ran down the hill. 2 angels in the shape of Fred and George. They both ran next to her.

"Aw, look at that, she waited for us" remarked George.

"Shut up, I'm not supposed to be talking to both of you" said Amber with her arms crossed.

"You're telling us that you never want to talk to us again? That hurts Amber" said a sarcastic Fred.

"Oh shut it boys. Are we getting in a carriage or not?"

"I thought you're not allowed to talk to us" repeated George with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Well I'm not sitting by myself, come on" Amber held both of their hands and dragged them onto a carriage.

The three of them got a carriage to themselves as it began to roll away to the train.

They were chatting about nothing and everything. Amber told them about the party, and they seemed hurt that they weren't invited.

"You know, you can always tell your precious boyfriend that you're going shopping and then just spend the day with us" suggested George.

"What if he actually finds out though?"

"I'm sure you can handle it" smirked Fred.

"Fine. I'll owl the burrow the day before I'm ready to go. I honestly don't believe that I'm agreeing to this"

"You didn't tell her" said Fred

"I thought you were, and it didn't seem important"

"Tell me what?" asked Amber.

"We're not staying at the Burrow"

"Oh? Where are you both going then?"

"We're staying at number 12 Grimmauld Place"

"Why?" asked a worried Amber.

"Um-" gulped George.

"And this why I haven't told her, you moron!"

"Fred, George, I won't be mad. I just need to know the truth" Amber said very slowly so they understood. 

"You tell her, she'll take it better if you do" said Fred.

"Fine." George paused "we're staying there because that's where Sirius Black is staying"

Amber took a deep breath

"Amber? Are you okay?" asked Fred.

"Yeah I'm fine" smiled Amber, in fact she was more than fine, she know knew where Sirius was staying.

"Okay Amber, we promise we won't talk to him or anything" promised Fred.

"Thank you boys, I best go and board the train now. Goodbye" Amber jumped off of the carriage that had just stopped.

She got onto the train and found Draco immediately. She sat next to him and fell asleep on the ride home. She awoke to Draco gently shaking her shoulder and she kissed him as a way of saying hello. 

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked. 

"Of course" smiled Amber. 

They both stood up and found Narcissa on the platform. 

"Hello mum" said Draco as he gave her a hug, that made Amber smile. 

"Hello Draco, and hello Amber. Are you both excited for the holidays?" 

"I am yes" said Amber as she locked eyes with a dog on the other side of the platform.

She knew it was Sirius by the way it stared at her. She wanted to kill him, after what he did. But then she spotted Molly and she just smiled. She decided to send him a little message might be more appropriate than ripping his heart out:  
 _I really hate you for what you did. You leave my boys alone, and I won't hurt you._

Draco took her hand, and she snapped out of her daydreaming. 

"Are you all okay?" asked Draco as he saw who Amber was staring at. 

"Yeah, that dog is Sirius" Amber whispered. 

"Do you want me to have a word with him?" 

"No no Draco, it's okay." Amber thought of their plan, her father would destroy Harry and Sirius when she tells him what he did. 

"Come on then, Lucius is waiting for us" said Narcissa as she apperated the group. 

They arrived in the living room of the house and they all went straight to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

"Is that Amber I hear?" asked Lucius as he walked into the kitchen smiling. 

"Hello Lucius, thank you again for inviting me" Amber smiled at him greatfully. 

"Amber we have much to discuss" he said as he sat head of the table by Amber. 

"That we do" confirmed Amber. 

"What's all this about?" asked Draco. 

"Nothing" Amber and Lucius said in unison. 

"Draco dear, why don't we go for a walk. Leave Amber and Lucius to talk for a while" said Narcissa with a sweet smile. 

"Okay mum. I'll see you later Amber" he kissed her on the cheek before leaving with his mum. 

"So, how much do you know?" asked Amber. 

"A lot actually. He's alive and doing well" 

"How is that possible? I watched him die" 

"No, you watched Tom Riddle die. He was just a memory. The Dark Lord is very muchly so alive" 

"And how can I find him?" 

"He's doing meetings. We meet secretly. It's so secret that Draco doesn't know" 

"Can I go to one?" 

"Of course Amber. You do not need my permission. He is your father after all. Just don't tell Draco" 

"Of course I won't. So when is the next meeting?" 

"It's actually arranged for tonight" 

"Really?" 

"Yes. It's happening in this very room." 

"Surely Draco will find out then?" 

"Well we plan to not tell him. If he walks in then so be it" 

"Okay, I don't want him involved in any of this though" said a concerned Amber, she didn't want to destroy her boyfriend's life. 

"I'm afraid Amber he will be chosen by your father. It is inevitable" 

"But I can explain to my father." 

"Amber, do you really think your father will want you dating someone that isn't a death eater?" 

"I guess not" Amber said with a sigh "is there anything I should know before I attend tonight?" 

"You might see a few faces that you recognise. You are not to talk about any of the attendants or events with anyone, including other death eaters." 

"Okay." 

"Why did you want your father back anyway if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Well firstly Harry deserves to die for killing him in the first place. But also because he is helping Sirius Black, and Sirius had somehow managed to turn everyone against me at Hogwarts" 

"You know where Sirius is?" asked a surprised Lucius. 

"I do yes" 

"This is great knowledge you hold. Do tell" 

"No." 

"No?" asked a confused Lucius "why not my dear girl?" 

"Becuase I don't want any harm to come to him when he is with the people he is with currently. I don't want their lives to be the lateral damage" 

"Let me guess, the Weasley's?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Amber, I'm not stupid. I was young once too." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"Well when I was younger I liked the Weasley's as well. I was best friends with Molly."

"Really? But I thought that you hate the Weasleys?" 

"I do. Arthur got in the way." 

"You liked her didn't you?" 

"Yes. I'm so ashamed to say it" 

"Don't be. I quite like George Weasley, one of the twins" 

"Well this can be our little secret right Amber?" 

"Of course Lucius" giggled Amber. 

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Draco as he entered the kitchen. 

"That was a very quick walk" stated Amber. 

"Sorry, I got a bit cold" said Narcissa as she also entered the kitchen with a smile. 

"That's okay, we just finished our talk. Why don't you two go off and read or something?" suggested Lucius. 

"That sounds like a perfect idea" said Amber smiling at Draco. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **Just think about it though, Lucius and Molly. But like when Lucius was nice. It's like a Snape and Lily situation.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	36. The first meeting

**Chapter 36**   
**The first meeting**

Amber and Draco had spent the rest of the day reading in the library, in front of the fire. Narcissa had brought up a tea pot and some biscuits. Amber had been reading a book about transfiguration, it was always something that had interested her. She thought it was amazing that someone could just change their form into an animal and no one would question it. Amber promised herself that at some point she would practice it, but not at this present time.

Amber and Draco got a meal together, they sat as a family eating and talking. No one was sat at the ends of the table, they all just gathered around the middle. Amber was sat next to Draco and opposite Narcissa was sat next to Lucius.

"So do you two have any plans for the holiday?" asked Narcissa.

"Well I did want to go shopping by myself at one point" mentioned Amber.

"You sure that you'll be okay being alone?" asked Draco.

"Of course I will baby"

"Oh, and we told our friends that we can have a party for new years" stated Draco.

"That sounds like a lovely idea" says Narcissa looking to her husband.

"Fine, whatever you want." he said. 

"This was a lovely meal Narcissa"

"Please, call me Cissy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear, why don't you come and help me with the dishes?"

"Of course"

Amber stood and left with Narcissa into the kitchen. They cast a couple of spells each and suddenly the dishes were washing themselves. Narcissa had put the kettle on and they both sat at ths breakfast table drinking tea.

"How are you really then Amber?"

"Sorry?"

"Well I know what's happening dear. How do you actually feel about it?"

"I mean it's what I want. I just don't want Draco to be involved"

"Oh I totally agree. But he's going to be forced into it. It's mine and Lucius' fault really"

"Have you spoken to him about joining?"

"No. But he knows it's his fate. We just have to wait for the time." sighed Narcissa.

"It'll be okay" said Amber as she placed a caring hand on top of hers.

"Of course it will dear." she smiled.

"I'm just not sure how I'm going to explain to Draco that I can't see him tonight"

"Just tell him you want an early night and sneak out"

"Will that work?"

"I'm not sure. Oh yes, why don't we tell him we're having a girly night? I can do your nails after the meeting if you want"

"Really? I've never had my nails done before"

"My dear girl, we will totally be doing that then" laughed Narcissa.

"Thank you Cissy"

"For what my dear?"

"Well you're the most motherly figure I have in my life. Except from Molly, but I don't see her much anymore"

"That's a point, I had to talk to you. When you said you want to go shopping alone, is that just an excuse to go and see the Weasleys?"

"How did you-"

"How did I know? I was young once remember"

"I'm sorry about having to do that to Draco, it's just I'm friends with the twins"

"Listen, I understand. Just please don't hurt my boy. He's going through a lot more than he let's off."

"I promise I will never hurt him, I think I'm in love with him"

"I'm so glad to hear that dear. I couldn't think of anyone better"

"Thank you again Cissy. I promise I'll repay you someday for everything" smiled Amber.

"Nonsense my dear, you won't do anything of the sort. Well, we must be getting back otherwise the boys will just sit their awkwardly all night"

"Oh yes, that's probably a good idea"

The two girls walked off to their men in the dining room.

"What have you two been laughing about?" asked Lucius.

"Oh nothing deary, we've decided that me and Amber need a pamper night tonight, so I'm sorry Draco but I'll have to steal her."

"Oh no, that's alright. I agree that Amber needs it, she seems pretty stressed" stated Draco with a smile.

"Thank you baby" said Amber as Draco pecked her on the cheek.

"Shall we say we can start at 9? So you can still have a little time together?" suggests Narcissa.

"That sounds lovely, I'll see you then" smiled Amber as she and Draco left.

Amber and Draco spent the rest of their time reading poetry. Well it was Amber that was reading and Draco was stroking her face. They were sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace in the library and they were both happy. When the grandfather clocked chimed that it was 9 Amber excused herself and Draco went up to his room.

Amber head down to the kitchen, assuming that's where she would find Narcissa, and to Amber's surprise it was Lucius she found instead.

"Hey Louis, do you have a certain place you want me or what?"

"Just find Narcissa please deary, she's in the drawing room"

"Okay" Amber smiled before skipping off, Amber was a bit concerned because it looked as if he was clutching his arm in pain.

Amber found Narcissa and she was doing the same.

"Are you okay?" asked Amber.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just my mark is burning that's all. It means that the meeting is going to happen soon. Are you ready?"

"I think so. I'm actually pretty excited"

"Well that's good dear. Just be careful"

"Of course."

"Shall we go down together?"

"Yes please"

With that Narcissa and Amber walked off to the dining room and there were lots of people sat around it. A few people Amber recognised - Pansy's parents, professor Snape and Bella.

Amber sat next to Narcissa and professor Snape and suddenly her father entered the room.

"Hello everyone" he said and then he stopped "Amber?" we said with a smile. 

"Hello daddy" she said with a smile.

"It's good to see you my child"

"You too."

"So what is your business here my dear?"

"Well I want to join, but on a few conditions"

"I'm so glad to hear that. Name them my child"

"First of all, I want Harry Potter dead." Snape looked to Amber in shock "secondly, I want Sirius Black dead" that did cause a few people to mutter around the table "Silence!" shouted Amber to which everyone shut up "and lastly, I don't want Draco to join"

"Amber I-" started Voldemort.

"No daddy. Those are my conditions, you either take them or I'll expose you to the whole of the wizarding world" said Amber sternly.

"Amber my dear, I see you are much like me. I appreciate your conditions but-"

"No buts father. I write one letter. One. Single. Letter. And boom! To Azkaban you go."

"Amber you can't be serious" started some man from around the table.

"And who are you?" asked Amber looking him up and down.

"I happen to be Augustus Rookwood"

"And why have I never heard of you?"

"I'm not sure I-"

"Oh do shut up before I hex you" said Amber with a sigh.

"What is a little girl going to do?" he joked.

"Oh I see. A little girl really?" Amber pulled out her wand and everyone watched in amazement "crucio" muttered Amber.

Augustus cried out in pain, indicating the hex had worked.

"My daughter everyone" stated Voldemort as everyone clapped because they were afraid of what Amber might do to them.

"You don't want to mess with me August" said Amber as she turned off her spell.

"That's not his name" whispered Narcissa.

"Oh sorry, whatever your name is" said Amber with a sweet smile "so are my terms acceptable?"

"Amber?" asked Draco as he entered the dining room.

"Draco, get out" said Amber as a scared expression set into her face.

"Ah Draco, we were just questioning your fate. Why don't you come and sit with my daughter" suggests Voldemort.

"Okay" said Draco a little confused "what's going on here?"

"Draco why are you here?" whispered Amber.

"I'm sorry, I heard all of this noise" he whispered back.

"So Draco. Amber has made a very kind offer. She has offered her alliance on a few terms, your job is to tell me if I should accept them" said Voldemort.

"Amber, you can't join them" whispered Draco.

"Just listen to what my father has to say" she whispered back.

"So she has three terms, the first is that Harry Potter must be killed. The second is that Sirius Black must be killed. And the third is that you must be barred from joining my little club"

"Draco, pick the right option" whispered Amber.

"Can I have some time to think?" asked Draco.

"No child. You must pick now! However I am throwing in my own term. If you, Amber, want to date anyone they must be in my army, no buts"

"Dad! That's not fair! You can't just create new rules!" shouted Amber in an annoying teenager voice.

"I'm sorry Amber, but I am your father"

"Oh shut up." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Come on Draco, choose wisely" said Voldemort.

"Okay, I've chosen" said Draco as he looked from Amber to his mother.

"Ah, excellent. And what is your choice?"

"Wait-" said Amber "Draco I'm sorry" she whispered. 

"What are you doing child?" asked Voldemort. 

"Draco I'm breaking up with you" 

"Amber? Why? Please. No. Don't do it" he began to sob. 

"I'm doing it for your protection. Now leave. Leave right now." 

"Amber, I'm not leaving you. I love you" 

"I'm sorry Draco, I don't love you anymore. Now go!" 

Draco allowed a few tears to run down his cheek. It was painful for Amber as well, to watch this. But she was protecting him. Draco stood and looked around the table. Everyone was silent, expressionless. He ran from the room and the last thing Amber heard was his footsteps up the stairs. 

"Fine. Looks like Draco will not be joining my army after all" said Voldemort.

He cast the spell and suddenly the death mark appeared on Amber's arm. Out the corner of her eye, Amber saw a tear run down Narcissa cheek. She understood that she would be disappointed, and that was acceptable.

"Well everyone welcome the newest member, Amber Riddle!" declared Voldemort as the table erupted into enthusiastic claps. "Now, let's discuss why Amber wants these two men dead"

"Well, Harry Potter did a task for Sirius Black. Harry wrote in my diary really rude stuff about my male friends, including Draco, and that turned all of them against me. And I want Sirius dead because well, I helped him, and I'm ashamed to say that. And he repays me by trying to get me to go back to the muggle world. So they both must die"

"Do you know much about Sirius' whereabouts?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh, I know exactly where he is"

"That's my girl. So where is he?"

"I can't tell you"

"What do you mean!" shouted Voldemort, clearly frustrated.

"Now father, don't get angry at me. I'll tell you why, it's because my best friends are with him currently."

"Amber, those Weasley's have done nothing but be mean to you" said Narcissa, acting as her mother. 

"No they haven't, they're lovely people" defended Amber.

"Fine then Amber. But you're making a mistake" 

"Respect my daughter" said Voldemort getting angry.

"I'm sorry My Lord, it's just my, wife has very strong feeling for your daughter, she's loves her like her own" said Lucius.

"Well I'm ending this meeting. I don't want anymore of this being discussed until next meeting. Severus, please protect my daughter when she returns to school, make sure that no one finds out about her status"

"Of course my lord" said professor Snape.

"And for you Amber, we must spend a day together, we have a lot to discuss" suggested Voldemort.

"It would be lovely to get to properly know you daddy" smiled Amber.

"Then it's settled."

And with that the meeting was over as all of the guests apparated away.

"Thank you Amber" said Narcissa squishing her shoulders. 

"Don't mention it. I should probably go and stay somewhere else for the holidays though" 

"No no Amber, it's fine. He'll come around once he sees what you've sacrificed" says Lucius 

"Will he really?" 

"Amber you can do what you want. We can get you a hotel room, or we can drop you off with the Weasley's, it's up to you" smiled Narcissa. 

"I should probably owl George first. Can I stay the night and see what he suggests?" 

"Of course deary" said Lucius with a smile. 

Amber walked up the stairs and she could hear Draco crying. She knocked on his door. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" he shouted through the door. 

"Okay Draco, I understand" said a defeated Amber, she couldn't do anything correctly. 

Amber sat at the desk in the corner of her room and pulled out her quill. She didn't want to stay with the Weasley's because of Sirius, but she had nowhere else to go. 

_Dear Weasley family,_   
_I have to inform you that my relationship with Draco Malfoy has come to an end, and I don't feel welcome here anymore. I would be flattered if you could welcome me into your place of residence currently. I don't know where else to go, and I feel like I'm breaking. The other letter I have attached is solely for your dog's eyes only, if you could pass it on to him I would be very grateful._   
_Amber Weasley._

Once Amber had finished writing the first letter, she had realised that she was crying. Her and Draco were over and it's time for the next chapter. But she just made a choice that will stay with her forever, forcing her to stay in the current chapter. She began to write the letter for Sirius. 

_Hello old friend,_   
_I know that you hate me, but I'm going to hopefully be living with you and the Weasley's for the Christmas period. If you could have a tiny amount of sympathy in your heart to try not to murder me over the holidays I would be very grateful. Life hasn't been the easiest for either of us, and let's just class this as another hurdle we need to jump over. I promise that I will probably stay in the room in given and not leave, I don't feel like having any social interactions; I am heart broken._   
_Amber Weasley._

Amber attached her note to the owl that had flown into her window, clearly either Lucius or Narcissa had set that up. She gave the owl some seeds and it flew away, into the night sky. Amber closed her eyes, she wished that she could fly away just like an owl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **Uh oh, Amber is a death eater now.** **And she might be moving in with Sirius. I feel bad for Draco, everyone seems to be deciding his fate.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	37. Before you go

**Chapter 37**   
**Before you go**

Amber bearly got any sleep last night. She was waiting for the owl to return. And it did, early hours of Saturday morning there was a loud bang on the widow that awoke Amber from her slumber. She got out of bed immediately and opened the window. In flew an owl she recognised to belong to the Weasley's.

She unrolled the scroll attached to the bird and she switched her light on. She sat at her desk and encouraged her sleepy eyes to ready the letter.

_Hello Amber,_   
_We're so sorry to hear about that. Of course you're welcome anytime. We shall come and pick you up at 10am if that is okay. We will be building you a room here in the mean time, as you already know we're not at the burrow. Our dog got your letter and he has attached his reply below. Just don't listen to what he says however, you're welcome down. We look forward to seeing you, and the boys are very happy. Harry is also staying with us so you might not see Ron much._   
_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

Amber was so happy. She knew that her second family could pull through. She was a little annoyed at the fact that Harry was there, but he had every right to be. She then unrolled the other letter and set to reading that.

_Amber,_   
_I can't say that I'm pleased to hear that you're staying with us. However, I don't believe I've been fair, I shall give you one and only one chance to prove to me that you're nothing like your father. This is my house that you're staying in, and if I find a finger out of place I won't hesitate to leave you on the streets. You have been warned._   
_Padfoot_

Amber was a little concerned with Sirius' note. She would have to find a way to hide her mark, and that might prove difficult since it's so large. Amber curled back into bed and attempted to fall back asleep, but since nothing was working she picked up a book. When the sun was shining through the windows there was a knock on Amber's door.

"Amber, it's me. I just thought I would let you know that breakfast is ready"

"Thanks Cissy, I'll be down in a few"

Amber jumped off of her bed and pulled on some comfy clothes, she decided on baggy jeans and a jumper that was at the bottom of her trunk. She then walked down the stairs, hoping she wouldn't have to face Draco. And to her delight he wasn't at the table.

"How did you sleep?" asked Lucius as Amber picked up her bowl of Cruci-o's.

"I didn't really sleep. I got a letter back though, and I'm being picked up at 10am"

"Okay dear" said Narcissa with a sigh, Amber could tell that this wasn't the way she wanted things to go. 

"Can you help me with hiding this mark. I don't really want them to know about it" 

"Of course, you just point your wand at the mark and say _nectercio_ " said Lucius as he tried it on himself, and to Amber's amazement, it worked. 

She then tried it on herself and the mark disappeared. 

"Thank you" she said with a smile. 

"Well you best go and organise yourself deary, maybe even attempt to speak to Draco" suggest Narcissa with a smile. 

"Thank you both for everything" 

Amber walked up the stairs and repacked everything she was going to need. She then stepped outside of her room and decided that she was going to talk to Draco. 

"Draco?" asked Amber as she knocked on his door. 

"What?" he said back. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Fine." 

Amber opened the door and he was on the floor in a ball. His blankets were over him and he had healing books laid out around him. 

"Are you learning to become a healer?" asked Amber as she sat beside him. 

"No, I'm learning how to stop the pain that you caused" he said, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Draco, I'm sorry. I did it to protect you" 

"I don't need protecting Amber" 

"Draco, I still love you. I just can't be with you. I can't be with you because you're not a death eater. And I don't want you to be one. So we can just never be together" 

"I understand, just leave me alone. Go and spend the day in the library or something" 

"You haven't been told?" 

"Told what?" 

"I'm leaving" said Amber as she wiped a tear away from his face. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To stay with the Weasley's, don't worry though, I'll be fine" 

"Amber I don't want you to go" 

"It's better for the both of us if I do. Then there won't be any temptations." 

"When are you leaving?" 

"In 10 minutes" 

"Lay with me?" 

"Draco, I probably shouldn't" 

"Please?" he begged. 

"Fine." 

Amber crawled into the blanket that Draco had draped over himself. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest. 

"I'll miss you" he said. 

"I'll miss you too. And I'll be back for the party, I wouldn't miss it for the world" 

"And the meetings" sighed Draco. 

"Draco, it wasn't my choice, he's my father" 

"Amber he was going to take me instead. Why didn't you just let him?" 

"Because you have an amazing family that love you and they don't want you to get hurt." 

"Amber! Molly is here!" shouted Narcissa from downstairs. 

"Draco, I have to go" 

"Please write to me. I'll miss you. I love you" 

"Goodbye Draco" Amber placed a last kiss upon his lips and she headed downstairs to meet Molly. 

"Hello Molly, thank you again both of you for everything. I hope I can repay you at some point" 

"I think you've helped us enough dear" said Narcissa as she hugged Amber. 

"We will see you when the time comes" said Lucius, who was also hugging Amber. 

"Come on then Amber, they're probably destroying the house" said Molly. 

"Okay, I'm ready to go" she said. 

"Amber! Wait!" shouted Draco as he sprinted down the stairs.

  
"Draco?" asked Amber as he ran into the room.

"Amber don't go" he said staring her in the eyes.

"Draco- it's not that easy. You know it's not. One day you'll realise what I've done for you. I have to go now. I'm sorry"

"Please stay. I love you"

"I'm sorry Draco, I don't love you. Goodbye."

Amber looked to Molly and they apparated away together. Draco was there, and then he wasn't.

They arrived in the living room of a house that Amber didn't recognise. Everyone was stood or sat around awaiting her arrival.

"Amber!" shouted Fred as he wrapped her up in a hug.

But Amber couldn't hug back. She just started crying. She stood there and cried in front of everyone. It was so embarrassing because it wasn't as if she could just run to her room as she didn't even know where that was.

"George, why don't you take Amber up to her room? She just had a very emotional interaction with Draco" suggested Molly with a sigh.

"Come on Amber" he said as he wrapped his arm around her, leading her up 2 flights of stairs.

They arrived at a room and when they entered it felt like it was a cupboard since it was so tiny.

"I'm sorry your room is so small. And we didn't get much time to prepare it, I hope this is okay"

"George, it's lovely." she said in between sobs.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about. We broke up and that's that really"

"But why did he break up with you?"

"He didn't. I broke up with him"

"Oh?" that silenced George for a while.

"It was because he wouldn't let me see you. I love you all, and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without your family"

"Amber, I love you too"

"George, what are you saying?"

George brushed his lips upon Amber's, and she moved her hand to his shoulder to push him away.

"George. I can't. I need to think."

"I understand. I am very sorry for doing that" George stood.

"There was no reason to apologise."

"I'll leave you be"

"Bye George"

"Bye Amber"

He left the room, closing the door. Amber picked up her diary. She hadn't written in it for days since the problems. But she had nothing else; nobody else to talk to.

_I_ _still_ _fucking love him._

And that was when there was a knock at her door.

"Amber? It's me"

"What do you want Sirius?"

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."

Siruis entered Amber's room and she quickly closed up her diary, throwing it off the bed. Sirius walked straight over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. She was confused at first but after a few seconds she hugged back.

"What was that all about?" Amber asked once he released her.

"Amber I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry I tried to scare you away. I just- I didn't understand but then Molly spoke to me."

"What did she say?"

"She said you were a lovely girl. She just basically confirmed what I already knew. You helped me Amber and I was wrongfully mean about you. Just forgive me please"

"Of course I forgive you Sirius"

"Now about Draco. I'm sure he'll get over it. If not you can always go back to George"

"Thanks for the advice Sirius" chuckled Amber as he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Listen to me dear. Don't you ever cry about a silly little boy. I did that when I was younger and it didn't help me"

"Remus?"

"Yes. He is love with Tonks. At least that's what they want you to believe."

"Sirius go and get your man back, this is wonderful!"

"It's not. Remus said I was just a phase. I'm sorry to crush you"

"Oh Sirius, don't be so silly. He'll come around, they always do. Now leave before someone sees us actually getting along and they'll make a big deal out of it" laughed Amber.

"Okay, sorry again"

"If you apologise again then I'll hex you"

"Oh. Bye" he said closing the door quickly.

Amber picked up her diary again.

_What the fuck am I going to tell dad now?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **What is she going to tell Voldemort?**  
 **Also yes. If you don't ship Sirius and Remus then there is something wrong with you! They would make a lovely couple. And I'm not biased because I love Tonks, I think she's the best character out of all of them.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	38. Idk

**Tysm for 250 reads**   
**Love you all 💕**

**Chapter 38**   
**I don't know what to name this chapter so I'm just going to say listen to drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo, it's a boppp!**

The next day Amber came running down the stairs. She was excited. She had spent the whole of yesterday in her room just reading and now she was starving. She also wanted to see everyone. 

"Amber dear. It's so great to see you smiling" said Molly whilst making breakfast. 

"Well I guess the words an old friend had said have stuck with me; never cry over a silly boy" she winked at Sirius. 

"Amber! You're up!" said George as he entered the kitchen. 

George picked Amber up and span her around in a circle, she was giggling as he did it. 

"What's all of this noise about?" asked Ron and Harry as they entered the room and then they saw Amber. 

Harry and Ron weren't present when Amber arrived yesterday, and they clearly hadn't been told. Ron ran straight over to Amber and hugged her. 

"I missed you" he whispered. 

"Ron I've literally been gone a day" chuckled Amber "you okay Harry?" 

"Um- yeah. I guess. Ron I'll be in your room" 

"Wait-" said Amber reaching for his arm, everyone just looked at the exchange as Harry turned around. 

Amber opened her arms, beckoning Harry in. He just stared at her, as if she were an alien. But she stepped forwards and hugged him. He rested his head, reluctantly, on her shoulder. 

"Thank you Harry" she whispered in his ear. 

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back. 

"I'm staying for Christmas, me and Draco are done. I had nowhere else to go. Me and Sirius are friends again" 

"Amber, you must come with me today. I was thinking about going to our summer house" suggest George as Amber let go of Harry. 

"That's sounds lovely George, Fred you can come too if you would like. Just how are we going to get there?" 

"Really?" he smiled, he always felt like he was third wheeling. 

"Of course Freddie. And we'll take the car, its not very far away." said George. 

The group all ran up the stairs and got wrapped up in warm clothes. Amber went proper winter style with skinny jeans, a white turtle neck sweater, a beret, a cream scarf and black boots. She ran down the stairs and the boys were all ready. 

"Shall we go?" suggested Fred. 

"Sure" said Amber with a smile. 

They said goodbye to Molly and told her that they might not be back until tomorrow. She wasn't worried about where they were going because Amber had accidentally told her about the summer house over the summer holidays. They all got into the car and George drove it to the burrow. 

The group walked hand in hand in the snow across the fields. Amber had never seen anything more beautiful, a garden of snow and a frozen lake. She promised herself that she would make the boys go ice-skating with her like they did back at Hogwarts. 

Amber let go of both of their hands and began to run in the snow. The boys chased her all the way to the summer house. She recognised the familiar building and walked straight in. It had been decorated for Christmas, with fairy lights all set out on the roof, and a mini Christmas tree in the corner. In fact Amber realised that it looked more girly, and had much of the contents from her room in the burrow. 

"Guys, this is all of my stuff" said Amber as she picked up one of her favourite lipsticks. 

"It is indeed" said George with a smile. 

"We thought that you might like your own place to stay. You know, a quite place" said Fred. 

"But don't think you'll ever be alone. I know that Tonks and Ginny want to come and stay and of course we will and Ron. You'll actually be pretty busy in here" 

"Guys, this is amazing." said Amber as a happy tear rolled down her cheek "you really shouldn't have" 

"We wanted to Amber. We realised that you would want some space, and we love you so of course we weren't going to let you stay in that tiny room" 

Amber stood there in silence, still crying. It was amazing how people so goofy could make such a grand gesture like this.

"Amber you're crying" said George as he wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, no one's ever been this nice to me. Are you sure I can stay here?"

"Of course Amber. I'll go and start making some lunch and you two can look around, we changed a few rooms" suggested Fred as he walked down the stairs.

George took Amber's hand and lead her to the back room, a room that she never explored. There were stairs leading upwards, which they both climbed. There was a bed in one room, and in the other it was a walk in wardrobe, with new clothes and everything.

"George, where did you get all of these clothes?"

"From your favourite shop obviously. That's not all, follow me!"

They walked through a door that was in the bedroom and it opened up to be a library, with books covering every room, and a little fire place in the corner. Amber's mouth hung open in amazement at all of the books.

"Oh my fucking god! I'm never leaving this house!" she said as she ran her hand along the shelves full of books.

"Hermione is very jealous" joked George.

Amber let out an excited squeal "that's my favourite book!" she pulled a book off the shelf and it was called Mice by Gordon Reece.

"Oh yeah, I remembered that" chuckled George as he watched her dance around with it in her arms.

"George, I won't ever be able to express how thankful I am for all of this."

"Just seeing your smile is enough"

Amber smiled her largest smile ever at him. And the aroma of the room changed from old books to bacon and egg.

"Smells like lunch is ready" smiled Amber as she walked over to George.

George looked down into her eyes. She looked beautiful, and happy. All of her sadness about loosing Draco had gone, as if he was forgotten. He moved his hand to her cheek.

"You're so beautiful" he said.

Amber looked up to his eyes, when had they gotten so dreamy? 

"Lunch is ready" Fred shouted from the floor below. 

"We're just coming" Amber shouted back. 

She closed her eyes and moved forwards, allowing her lips to collide with George's. He kissed back and for a split second they were in heaven. 

"Don't make me come up there" Fred shouted again. 

Amber and George pulled away, they held hands and walked down the stairs. They were both smiling, they knew nothing could come of their relationship but they were happy and that's all that mattered. 

They sat around a circular table eating bacon and egg sandwiches. Fred was talking about something, but Amber wasn't listening. She was staring at _him_. At the way his hair sat perfectly. How his lips were the perfect colour. And his freckles that painted his face like modern art. And George was staring back with the same expression, as if a mirror had been placed in front of them. 

"So what do you want to do?" asked Fred once he finished his rant about quidditch. 

"Ice skating?" suggested Amber. 

"That sounds wonderful" said George. 

Fred ran off to go and get the three pairs of ice skates, leaving Amber and George to continue to make longing eyes at each other. 

  
"Amber" George whispered hoping his brother wouldn't hear.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I love you"

"George I-"

"I got them!" shouted Fred.

"We're coming" George shouted back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**:/**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	39. This isn't fair

**Chapter 39**   
**This isn't fair**

Amber, Fred and George spent the rest of the day ice skating. They had so much fun, circling around the mini pond. Amber taught them how to do a few tricks, but they both kept falling over. Even Amber had slipped from laughing too much and losing track of her footings.

The group had ran back to summerhouse, and were sat on the sofa watching television. They watched a muggle programme called Friends and the boys were engrossed in the series. They both has crushes on Rachel, and Amber had to admit that Jennifer Aniston was a looker.

"Are you boys staying over tonight? Because it's getting pretty late and I don't want you both driving back in the dark" said Amber when a commercial break came on.

"We'll probably just stay" said George yawning.

"I'll run back to the burrow and pick up clothes for us to sleep in" said Fred as he stood.

"Are you sure?" asked Amber.

"Yeah, it's not snowing too hard" said Fred with a laugh.

He put his coat and boots back on. He then opened the door and apparently the snow blizzard had gotten harder. But a stubborn Fred ran all way to the burrow.

"Alone at last" said George as he placed his hands on Amber's waist.

"George, what are you-"

George began to kiss the side of Amber's neck, moving up to her ear lobe.

"What's wrong Amber? Do you not like it?" he whispered.

"Mmh" said Amber as he sucked on her neck. 

  
"I'm going to make you forget all about Malfoy"

Those words rang in Amber's ears. _I'm going to make you forget all about Malfoy._ What was Amber thinking?

"Stop" she whispered.

George pulled away from Amber "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. And that's the problem"

"Amber, what are you talking about?"

"I can't date Draco. But that doesn't mean I don't still love him."

"Amber I had no idea. I'm so stupid"

"You're not George. I'm just not worth it"

"Don't say that-"

"George I think you should go."

"I'm not leaving you like this. I can't"

"Well then take me to Molly. I need to talk to her"

"Fine, but at least wait for Fred."

"I'll send him a message. He'll stay at the Burrow and be safe. I just need to leave"

"Fine Amber, let's go"

Amber and George walked silently back to the Burrow to get into the car. And that's when Fred emerged in the doorway.

"Were you leaving without me?" he asked as he too climbed into the car.

"Sorry Fred, I was going to leave you a message but I forgot"

"Good job this car makes lots of noise" he chuckles.

They then drove off to Grimmuald Place in silence. Amber wanted to talk to Molly but she want sure what she was going to say. _Guess what Molly, I'm a death eater and my dad's still alive and banned me from dating Draco unless he was a death eater. So I broke up with him to protect him and now George wants to be with me and I have to keep making excuses._ It didn't even sound right in her head.

The car landed just outside number 12 and Amber ran from the car and into the house. The other boys walked slowly, a little confused.

Amber ran straight into the kitchen, assuming that that was where Molly would be. But she wasn't.

"Molly! Where are you!?" shouted Amber.

"I'm upstairs darling" Molly called down.

Amber rushed up the stairs. Molly was standing outside of Amber's room, cleaning.

"Molly I need to talk to you"

"Of course darling, let's go into your room"

They both entered Amber's room and Molly cast a silencing spell, as well as locking the room.

"What is so important then?"

"I've done something bad"

"Oh my dear, what is it?"

"It doesn't matter. But I'm tearing people away from me. George is in love with me Molly, when he should hate me."

"No one should hate you. You're a lovely person. Even Sirius and Harry are warming up to you"

"You don't understand. I wish I could tell you. I'm going to destroy everything"

"Amber, in life we are always given choices. You can decide to destroy everything, or you can decide to keep everything the way it is. But it's up to you, no one can make that choice for you"

"What if we regret the choices we've made?"

"Well my dear you're never stuck in the choice. There are always options."

"What if there isn't? What if you are actually stuck?"

"Well then I'm afraid you're just going to have to smile through it all. You see I always wanted a daughter, that's why I have so many children. I love all of my kids, but Ginny is my pride and joy"

"I wish I had a mother like you"

"I'm sorry that we don't actually know who your mother is"

"That's alright, I just pretend that she's an amazing lady."

"Well I'm sure she is. Are you all okay now?"

"I think so. I just have to smile through it, just like you said"

"Well Amber, please always come to me when you have a problem. I already view you as one of my own"

"Thank you Molly, for everything"

"That's okay darling. Now you better go to my boys, I'm sure you gave them a fright getting them to rush you here"

"Oh shit, I probably did. Thank you again Molly"

Amber ran down the stairs to find the twins. They were both gathered in the living room, talking about something. Amber heard her name mentioned and decided to listen in on the stairs.

"You really love Amber then?" asked Fred.

"I do yes. But she's hung up on Draco. I mean I don't mind, so long as she's happy"

"Don't give up George, I think she likes you too"

"But she loves Draco and only likes me"

"I'm sure you'll find an Angelina one day"

"I hope I do"

"Hello boys" said Amber as she walked into the room.

"Oh hi Amber, are you all okay now?" asked George with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just being stupid. Are you alright if we all spend the night here?"

"Of course" said Fred, also with a smile.

"You know, you two look very alike when you smile. It's as if you're identical twins"

"Oh no, we're not identical. I'm better looking" said George with a laugh.

"You wish" chuckled Fred.

"Amber, which one of us is better looking?" asked George.

"Well I wod have to say probably Ron. You two are scrawny gits"

"Jesus Amber, no need to be mean" laughed Fred.

"Did you hear that Harry? Amber just said in better looking than the twins" said Ron as he and Harry walked into the living room.

"Well on that note, I think I'm going to get an early night. You all have fun" said Amber as she turned around, ready to leave.

"Oh come on Amber, we were about to play a game" begged Ron.

"I'm sorry, I have to find out if Buffy stays with Angel"

"Who? What?" asked Harry.

"It's one of her books" chuckled George "what's this one called?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Its really cool!"

"I'll take you word on that" chuckled Fred.

Amber left up the stairs and crawled into bed, reading her book.

Amber had been reading for about 3 hours and still wasn't tired. She had heard the boys climb upstairs and go to sleep. Suddenly Amber became really thirsty. She decided that she would grab a glass of water. She began to climb down the stairs when she overheard a conversation the adults were having.

"Molly, you can't tell me that she's as sweet as everyone thinks" said Sirius.

"Sirius, Amber is a nice girl" said Tonks.

"How would you know Nyphadora, you haven't spoken to her"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm just saying that sooner or later she's going to disappoint us all over again. And when she does I won't tell you I told you so"

"Sirius, don't be so mean. She's just a girl. It's not her fault who her parents are!"

Amber began to allow the tears to fall down her face. Molly was right, it wasn't her fault. But Sirius was also right, she was going to disappoint them. Amber ran up the stairs, not caring about how much noise she made, she then burst into the twins bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her in a moment of rage. Fred and George both sat up at the same time, a bit startled by the fact that Amber was in their room.

"Amber?" asked Fred.

"Are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not okay. Can you both get dressed? I need to leave. I need to get away from here."

"Sure I can drive you Amber, Fred you go back to sleep"

"Just be quick, I hate it here"

"Amber?" asked Molly through the door.

"Molly I'm not talking to you. I'm not talking to anyone! I'm leaving!"

George threw some clothes on, noticing that it was something serious.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Fred who was still sat in bed.

"I will be, but Sirius might not be"

"Oh-"

Amber and George both burst through the door, causing Molly to step backwards.

"Amber wait-" she started.

"What Molly?" said Amber turning around.

"He didn't mean what he said-"

"Then why did he say it? Why does it keep coming back to this?"

"I don't know darling-"

"Come on Amber, let's go" said George taking her hand.

Amber and George ran out of the house as all of the adults tried to stop her, well everyone except Sirius. Amber shook them all off and got into the car with George. George started the car up and he drove back to the burrow. The snow storm had gotten so back that they would have to spend the night in the burrow, but they didn't care.

They both sat on the sofa, turning on the television to find something to watch. Amber was snuggled into George's side.

"What happened Amber?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me"

"Sirius. Sirius happened."

"What did he say?"

"That I was going to disappoint everyone again"

"Oh Amber, I know that's not true"

George wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried into his shoulder. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and slowly Amber fell asleep on his shoulder.

\- - -

Amber was awoken to the sound of people talking. Which didn't make much sense because it was just her and George at the burrow. But when Amber opened her eyes she saw Molly.

"I don't believe that you let her hear what Sirius said. You know she was crying in her sleep. Saying strange things. You really hurt her" said George, shouting at his mother.

"Do not be angry with me master Weasley. It wasn't my fault and you know it. You know how difficult it was for Sirius to come around. To actually allow her to stay."

"Mum, I just can't believe it. It's so fucking annoying"

"Watch your language!" shouted Molly.

"Shut up mum, you'll wake her up."

"I'm already awake" said Amber as she opened her eyes.

"Hello darling" said Molly.

"Please tell me Sirius isn't here"

"No, he's not" confirmed George "I wouldn't let him in the same building as you anyway"

"Thank you George. Molly why are you here?"

"I can't have you being angry at me. I did nothing wrong. I have no clue how much you heard. But you need to understand that I did nothing wrong"

"I know Molly. I was just so angry last night."

Amber's wrist began to burn, the indication that a meeting was about to begin. Suddenly Narcissa appeared in front of Amber.

"Hello everyone, I need to take Amber. I completely forgot that we had a thing today"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I'll be back later" said Amber as she walked closer to Narcissa.

"Oh- um bye?" said George as the two of them aparated away.

"That was strange" said Molly.

\- - -

"Amber, Narcissa. You're late" said Voldemort as they entered the dining room of Malfoy Manor.

"Sorry daddy, I was in the middle of something and I wasn't prepared for today. It's completley my fault" said Amber.

"Ah, that's fine Amber. Just don't let it happen again. Now we need to talk about some things today."

Suddenly Draco entered the room and looked at everyone.

"Ah, Draco my boy. We were expecting you" said Voldemort.

"We were?" asked Amber.

"I want to join your army" he said, looking at Amber.

"Don't. You. Dare." said Amber getting angry.

"Amber you're not my girlfriend anymore. You can't control me!"

"Draco, what are you going to do when we get tasked with killing someone? What will you do then? Because you're not the type. Draco I know you, I know you too well. You can't do this. You're not strong enough"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not strong enough? Oh do shut up Amber. Voldemort, give me that mark now!"

"Daddy don't you dare!"

Voldemort casts the spell and it's done. Draco is now a member of the death eaters.

"I don't believe this" said Amber rolling her eyes as a tear falls down her face.

"We can be together now Amber" said Draco as he looked her dead in the eye.

"We can't Draco. You don't understand. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"So you can't date me when I'm not a death eater! And now that I'm a death eater you don't want me! How can I ever win!?" Draco runs from the room.

"Can someone take me back to the burrow?" asked Amber who was also crying.

Voldemort cast a spell and the next thing Amber knew she was in the middle of the Burrow, crying. George opened his arms and Amber fell into them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **I honestly can't tell you exactly what book we're on, but you know.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **:)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	40. Christmas

**I decided to post 2 chapters today. Don't get used to me spoiling you...**

**Chapter 40**   
**Christmas**

Amber and George had spent the rest of the week hiding at the summer house. No one had come to visit, no one had sent them any letters. Probably because no one actually knew where they were, well no one except Fred. There had been no meetings recently and Amber was pretty glad. It was as if she had just put that part of her life behind.

Today was Christmas eve. Amber and George were sat in the library reading, just like they had most days. George wasn't a big reader, but he would deal with it for Amber. He did love her after all.

"Are we going back for Christmas?" blurted George.

"I'm, not sure if I would be welcome"

"I'm sure you will be. Amber it's Christmas."

"Well you send a letter to Sirius asking him. He'll probably say you can go and then I'll be alone" sighed Amber.

"Can you write a letter for him as well please? I really want to spend my Christmas with you and my family. And think about Fred. We've never been apart this long"

"Fine. Only for Fred though" smiled Amber.

_Dear Sirius,_   
_As you know George has also written you a letter about staying over Christmas. I would quite like to spend Christmas with my friends. But you were mean to me. You hurt me. Twice now. I don't deserve it Sirius. I've never done anything wrong to you. So please, let me stay. For Fred and George's sake._   
_Amber Weasley_

"Thank you Amber" said George as he kissed her forehead.

"George you need to stop doing that. I can't date you. You know that. So stop please."

"Amber I-"

"I know George, I know you love me. But I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't even do it with Draco."

"Amber I was going to say that I know. I know you can't date me. I understand. Now let's attach these letters to this stupid owl" said George, he was a little annoyed.

The owl flew away. It flew all the way back to Grimmulad Place. And then it flew back to the summer house.

"George, the post is here" shouted Amber since George was making them lunch.

"Can you open it? I'm a bit busy" he shouted back.

So Amber did open it. There was a single letter from Sirius.

_Dear Amber and George._   
_You can stay for 1 day. And 1 day only. You must arrive for lunch time and leave at 3pm on Christmas day. That will be enough time for you to open presents and eat food. But after that you can't come back. Now George, you have a choice. You can either stay here for the rest of the holiday, or go with Amber. But you have to pick one or the other. And that option will be given to everyone else on Christmas day, you get a head start at deciding though. I don't look forward to seeing you both tomorrow but Molly is very stubborn and has threatened to murder me if I don't._   
_Padfoot_

Amber sighed. George would be leaving to stay with his family, but not before a large argument.

\- - -

Amber awoke on Christmas Day. She wasn't exactly excited because even as a muggle her Christmas' were always broken like this.

"Merry Christmas" said George as he hugged Amber a bit tighter in the bed that they had been sharing.

"Merry Christmas George" said Amber as she hugged back.

They both got up together and Amber went off to make tea. When she went downstairs there were a few people in the living room that took Amber by surprise.

"Hello" said Ron with a smile.

"Oh um, hello Ron, hello Hermione and hello Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Hey! You forgot me!" shouted Fred from the kitchen.

"Sorry Fred."

"Surprise!" shouted Ginny as she emerged from the bathroom.

"What is everyone doing here?" Amber asked again.

"We snuck out last night. George picked us up" said Ron with a chuckle.

"Georgie! You could've warned me!" Amber shouted up the stairs.

Only then did Amber realise what she was wearing. She was in a sports bra and bicycle shorts, with a fluffy dressing gown wrapped around her.

"You do know that we were coming over for Christmas right?" asked Amber as she sat on the sofa.

"Yeah. But we knew you weren't comfortable with it, so we all came here" said Molly as she walked up the stairs.

"Jesus, who else is here?" asked Amber.

"Everyone but Sirius" said Tonks as she hugged Amber.

"You left him alone? On Christmas?"

"It's okay, the adults are going back in an hour, he sleeps until noon normally. But we're staying" said Ginny excitedly.

"I think I'm just going to go and change" chuckled Amber as she walked up the stairs to find George half naked.

"George!" she shouted.

"What? You've seen me naked before, don't complain. Not many girls get blessed with this sight"

Amber sighed before pulling out a nice Christmas dress. It got her thinking of her Slytherin friends; of Draco.

She looked at George "can you leave so I can get changed?"

"No. I'm still not ready. I've already seen you naked enough times Amber. I pretty much have it memorised. Now get dressed, we have a busy day ahead of us!"

Amber sighed again and began to get changed. That's when she remembered _the zip._

"George? Can I have some help with my zip?" asked Amber with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure" he said with a smirk.

Amber walked over to him and he began to zip up the dress. His fingers lingered over the back of Amber's bra, but he pulled his hand all the way up to her neck. He then planted a gentle kiss on her neck and took a step back.

"Thank you George" she said as she walked down the stairs.

She rejoined everyone in the living room. Molly handed Amber a gift and she unwrapped it. It was her very own sweater, in the colours pink and green. It looked really cool.

"Thank you Molly" said Amber with a smile.

"Here's the one from me and Remus" said Tonks as she handed Amber a rather small gift.

Amber opened it and it was a bracelet with a little pendant of a wolf on if.

"Thank you" said Amber again with a smile.

"It'll protect you from dark magic" said Tonks

"Thank you" she said again.

Amber handed out the gifts that she got the adults with George. She got Molly a new apron, this one had bumblebees on it. She got Arthur an ipod. Turns out that the _accio_ spell works for literally anything. She got Tonks a neckless that lights up green when someone is thinking about her. She got Remus a pair of cufflinks that were in the shape of wolves. 

Amber and George had also gotten Sirius a present. They gave it to Molly, to give to him. They got him the Dvds of Twlight. Amber had always explained the concept to him and he thought it was barbaric. 

The parents left the house and everyone else cuddled around the tree. 

"Here you go Amber, we got you two presents as a group. Like it's from everyone" started Ginny. 

George handed Amber her first present and she unwrapped it to find a mug that had a group photo of everyone on it. 

"Thank you so much" said Amber as she smiled at the memory. 

"And this is the second present" said Fred. 

"At the time it was a really good gift" continued Ron. 

"But now it might hurt a little" said Hermione. 

"But we understand if you don't want it" said Harry. 

"Or if you cry" finished George. 

Harry handed Amber the present that was in the shape of a book. She ripped the wrapping paper off of it and it was a book. 

"I've never read this book before" said Amber as she read the title _oranges in no man's land._

"It's not just a book." said George as he looked at Amber. 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's a portkey" said Hermione. 

"Well where does it go?" 

"Outside of Malfoy's house" said Fred with a frown. 

Everyone watched as Amber's smiled dropped a little. 

"Thank you. This is perfect" she said giving them a great big group hug. 

"You need to make yourself a bag, get ready to leave" said Ginny. 

"What's happening?" 

"You're having dinner with the Malfoy's" whispered Harry. 

Amber sighed and George rubbed her back. 

"Okay, I'll go and get myself a bag" 

"You don't have to go" said George. 

"No no, I will go. Will you all be okay by yourself?" 

"We're not staying here" said Ron with a mutual expression. 

"Where are you- Sirius did this didn't he?"

"He might've done" said Fred. 

"Have you read the letter from yesterday George?" asked Amber. 

"No?" 

"Okay. When he asks you a question tell him yes. Tell him you're going to stay. You're all going to stay. I'll see you all when we get back to Hogwarts. I'll be fine here alone. I have a library! And I'm going around Malfoy's for New Years, they're having a party" 

"Amber I-" started Harry. 

"Shut up Harry. You're going to stay. All of you. Say it with me!" 

"We're going to stay" they whispered in union. 

Amber left for her room and put a few things into her purse. Sirius wanted to hurt her with this gift, and she wasn't going to feel the pain. She refused to hurt. 

"Amber, it's time for us to go" said George in the doorway. 

"I'll see you at Hogwarts okay? You're staying!" 

"I know Amber. I'm staying." 

"Thank you George. For spending this week with me. You really helped me through it" 

"I'm sorry I can't be there for the rest of the week" 

"It's alright. Like I said, I have lots of books left to read. Lots of worlds to enter, friends to make, people to kiss" 

"You're a very strange girl Amber" chuckled George as he hugged her. 

"Right, I best be off. I'll miss you all" said Amber as she reached for the book, and suddenly she apparated away. 

"I love you Amber" whispered George, but it was too late. 

She was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **I know this story is going a bit ↗️↘️↗️↘️↗️↘️↗️↘️ but like trust me. It's gonna get good. I'm really looking forward to the big war personally, but we have a veryyyyyy long way to go before that. And Amber has a few people to murder...**

**The next chapter is a really important and drama filled one, so get ready...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	41. Christmas with the Malfoy's

**This** **chapter is very important. Make sure that you** **concentrate** **on what's happening.**

**Chapter 41**   
**Christmas with the Malfoy's**

"Amber! You're here!" shouted Draco as he ran to Amber.

"Of course" she said a little sadly.

"I thought that you might not come"

"Well obviously I was going to come"

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright. But my life has changed again. I got kicked out, and I live in a little summer house by myself. Well I was with George for the past week, but I told him to go back to Fred and his family. So now I'm alone until school"

"Why did they kick you out? They didn't find out did they?"

"No no, I overheard Sirius say something along the lines of I'm going to mess up again and I got so fucking angry that I stormed to George's room and me and him left, just like that. And then I got a letter yesterday saying that if George wanted to spend Christmas with his family then he could, but he would have to decide if he would stay with them or come back to me. And once he chose he couldn't change his mind. I told him to stay though. It's better for him that way"

"Oh Amber, it's lovely to see you again!" said Narcissa as she entered the dining room, hand in hand with Lucius.

"Merry Christmas Amber" said Lucius as he handed her a present.

"Guys, you shouldn't have!"

"We wanted to" said Narcissa.

Amber unwrapped her present and it was a bracelet.

"You need to make a wish, then put it on. When the band breaks your wish will come true" said Narcissa.

"Thank you so much, this is amazing. Here, I'm sorry these won't be as good but I had to get you each something" said Amber as she handed out the presents.

Lucius unwrapped his first "what is it?" he asked, turning it around in his hand.

"Well in the muggle world we have these things called guns. They're really deadly and can kill you at a distance. A bit like a wand, but they shoot bullets. You're holding a bullet from a gun"

"Wow, thank you Amber" said Lucius smiling at it.

Narcissa went next, unwrapping it delicately. Amber thought long and hard about what to get Narcissa, and she was trying to find ways to give them all muggle gifts. Amber hated the prejudice that these people had against them.

"You, Cissy, are holding an ipod. Now you might be a bit confused with what it actually is, but what it does is if you connect headphones in, which are already connected, then you can play any song that you download to it. It's very clever really"

"That's so cool" she said pressing the buttons.

"Now for you Draco, I think you have one of the best gifts"

Draco unwrapped his present, and there were 2 rings.

"Rings! Oh I love them Amber!"

"They're not any ordinary rings. I get one of them, and you get the other and we can send each other little messages. You just move it to your lips and whisper what you want to say. It's just incase anything ever happens. And now that we're both, you know, death eaters we need to stick together more than any other time"

"What a thoughtful gift Amber" said Narcissa. 

"Here, you can have this one." said Draco as he handed Amber a ring. 

She placed it straight on her finger, and Draco did the same. Amber couldn't help but smile. 

"Look at that, it's amazing" said Draco as he examined his new ring on his finger "Oh, Amber, I got you something extra" 

"Really? You really didn't have to" 

"Here you go" he said, handing Amber a little box. 

Amber opened it to reveal a ring. It had a large diamond on it, Amber recognised the type of ring to be those in the shop windows of a jewelers, they were normally next to the label _engagement rings._

"Draco, this is beautiful" said Amber, slowly looking up to see Draco. 

But Draco wasn't standing tall. He had dropped to his knees. 

"Amber Riddle-" 

"Draco, what are you doing?" 

"Please make me the happiest man on Earth. Will you marry me?" 

"Draco, we're only 14 years old" 

"Amber, just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to get married right now" 

"We'll give you two some space" said Narcissa as Lucius lead her out of the room. 

"Draco, I don't know" 

"Please Amber. There is no one else I would rather be with" 

"Um" Amber's head was running riot, she just pictured George. 

"Well?" asked Draco. 

"Yes Draco. Yes, I'll marry" 

"I love you so much" 

"I love you too" 

Draco slid the ring on Amber's finger and then stood and kissed Amber. 

"Cissy! Cissy, look at this ring!" said Amber as Narcissa and Lucius reentered the room. 

"Wow, it's beautiful. You look after it" 

"I will do" 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Amber looked at Narcissa and Lucius and they smiled to each other. 

"I hope you don't mind, we invited a few guests around" said Lucius as Narcissa went to get the door. 

Suddenly, Voldemort and Narcissa were standing in the same room. 

"Dad?" asked Amber a little surprised to see him. 

"Do you really think I would miss my first chance to spend Christmas with my daughter? Well you are very mistaken" 

"Dinner is ready" said an elf that emerged from the kitchen. 

Everyone sat around the table. The two men on either side and Amber was sat next to Draco opposite Narcissa. 

"This is lovely food" said Amber tucking into her roast turkey. 

"It is indeed" said Narcissa with a smile. 

"Daddy, me and Draco have something to tell you" said Amber as she reached for Draco's hand under the table. 

"And what is that my dear?" 

"Draco proposed!" said Amber as she showed off the ring. 

"Oh that's wonderful news" said Voldemort, actually smiling for once. 

"Isn't it just" said Amber smiling at Draco. 

"There is no one I would rather be with" said Draco as he kisses Amber's cheek. 

"Well we must announce it to the world" said Voldemort, getting a little too excited.

"All in good time father. If you didn't realise we're a little too young to actually get married, so we'll announce it when we're ready"

"Oh, of course. Amber, I got you a present"

Tom passes a wrapped present over to Amber and she unwraps it. It's a tiara, and it looks beautiful.

"Daddy, this is wonderful"

"It's beautiful isn't it? Your mother used to wear it" he said.

"And who is my mother?"

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet. But I can tell you something. Your brother is coming"

"My brother?"

"Yes, Jake. He's a very nice boy. You two will get along just fine"

"When is he coming?"

"Some point over the next few days. He'll be here in time to start Hogwarts"

"He's staying with us" said Narcissa.

"And why is this only being mentioned now?"

"Because it was never the right time. But now we will all be together. As a family"

"I forgot your present. Can me and Draco just pop home quickly so I can pick it up?"

"Of course child"

"The portkey will also get you back home" said Lucius.

Amber and Draco rushed into the hallway and they immediately teleported back to the summer house.

"My brother?" asked Amber.

"Amber, let's not think about that right now. We're engaged. Let's not ruin our big night"

"You're right. Bring those smooth lips over here right now mister"

Draco moved forwards and kissed Amber, moving his hand up to her face. They took a step backwards, towards the sofa.

"Where's the present?" asked Draco escaping from Amber's embrace.

"Um, I don't have one. What do you think he'll like?"

"I'm not sure"

"Um. Oh I know! Accio distance rings"

"What a distance ring?" asked Draco.

"It's what we've got. I just thought, well you know"

"Good idea. Now let's get back to kissing"

Draco pulled Amber back in for a kiss as his hands began to explore her body.

"Amber? Is that you?"

George walked in on Amber and Draco kissing.

"George? What are you doing here?"

"You really thought I was going to stay?" he asked a little hurt.

"I mean yes. It's your family George."

"What is Malfoy doing here?"

"I could say the same about you Weasley" hissed Draco as he folded his arms. 

"Now now boys. Me and Draco have to go back to the manor, I'll be back later to talk to you. Will you be alright by yourself for a little while?"

"Yes, just go" said George with a sigh.

Amber walked over to George and placed an innocent kiss on George's cheek "I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay" he said with a small, fake smile.

Amber rejoined Draco and disappeared back to the Manor.

"Dad? Here, take these. I have to get back. Something has come up and it's pretty important. Thank you for the meal. And thank you Draco, for everything. Make sure you come and visit. Bye"

"Goodbye Amber" they all said in unison.

Amber landed back in the summer house.

"What happened Draco?" asked Lucius.

"George Weasley happened" he sighed walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **Well didn't this chapter have it all? I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	42. "George Weasley happened"

**Chapter 42**   
**"** **George Weasley happened"**

"George! What are you doing here! I told you to stay!" shouted Amber as soon as she landed.

"You really thought I was just going to go? That I was going to leave you alone?"

"Yes. You were supposed to!"

"Amber you're so stupid! You know I love you! I won't ever leave you!"

"Yes you will! Now leave. Go away!"

"Amber, you don't mean what you're saying"

"George I don't love you anymore! I'm in love with Draco! I'm dating him again! Get that into your tiny brain!"

"Amber why are you like this? Don't you remember last time? I had to protect you-"

"No George! You handed me over to him remember!"

"Oh Amber that was ages ago! You always bring that up!"

"That's because it hurt George. You wouldn't understand"

"You think I don't understand? You think I don't understand! That's stupid! I had to deal with you picking him in the first place!"

"Fuck off George! I don't care about you! Just go!"

"No! I'm not leaving! I think you should go! Go back to your precious boyfriend! And don't come crying to me when it gets fucked up again!"

"GEORGE! I SAID LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

Amber picked up a book and threw it at George. It hit him hard, causing him to yelp out in pain. Amber just stared at him with a straight expression as he began to cry. He broke down. It was him that was broken.

"Just leave now George!"

"I can't go back there Amber! I got kicked out remember. I got kicked out for you"

"Well tell your little Sirius buddy to let you back in. Tell him I kicked you out"

"Amber, he won't listen, you know that"

"Well I'm going back to the Manor. Thank you for ruining Christmas!"

Amber teleported back to the Manor, and tears were falling down her face. It wasn't fair. She never asked George to fall in love with her. She never asked him to come back.

"Amber? Is that you?" asked Draco as he walked down the stairs.

"Draco-" said Amber through tears.

"What happened Amber? What did George do?"

"He blamed me. He blamed me for getting him kicked out. He chose to come back. I told him not to. We got into a fight"

"Oh Amber, it'll be okay. Are you staying here?"

"If I can?"

"Of course you can baby, you're always welcome. Someone has just arrived, I think they want to meet you"

"Who is it?"

"It's your brother. It's Jake"

"Where is he?"

"In my room, come on let's go introduce you to him"

Draco took Amber's hand and lead her up the stairs. She was still crying but she didn't care. She felt safe with Draco. He always cheered her up.

They both entered Draco's room and were faced by a boy, about Draco's height (so he towered over Amber), he had dark curly hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a jumper and grey jogging bottoms, the type of clothes that Draco would wear.

"Hello?" said Jake.

"Jake?" asked Amber as she froze in front of him, she reached her hand up and touched his face.

"Amber? What are you doing?" asked Draco from behind Amber.

"Amber? Is that really you?" asked Jake as a smile grew on his face.

"Yes"

"It's been a long time" he laughed.

"What?" asked Amber.

"She doesn't remember anything. She thinks that she grew up in the muggle world" whispered Draco.

"Oh Amber, I've missed you greatly." tears began to form in Jake's eyes.

"Where have you been?" asked Amber with a smile, she was trying to get the memories back.

"With mum. She says hi."

"You know who mum is?"

"You don't remember her?"

"No, I don't remember anything"

"Oh Amber. Our mother is not from this world. She moved back to the muggle world when we turned 5."

"Is that why dad never mentioned her?" asked Amber.

"Probably. What have you been doing here?"

"A lot of stuff really. I had to help Harry destroy daddy. And then I joined his army. And now me and Draco are in love." Amber looked at Draco who was smiling.

"Thank you for looking after my sister" Jake said to Draco.

"I'll always look after her" he smiled back.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, um, I'll talk to you both tomorrow." said Amber

Jake hugged Amber, and then Amber kissed Draco. She then left the room and entered her own. Amber had lots of mixed emotions right now. Her mother was in the muggle world and her brother knew. Amber didn't really feel tired. If anything she was wide awake. She opened up a book she had started reading the last time she stayed at the Manor about memory spells. Amber flicked to the chapter labelled _how to reverse a memory spell_.

\- - -

"Amber?" asked Draco as he entered her room.

Amber had fallen asleep on the floor next to books and pieces of paper with writing on them. Amber was still in her Christmas dress and still had her hair up.

"Amber? Wake up" said Draco again.

"I am awake idiot" said Amber as she sat up, she looked out the window and it was still dark "Draco, what time is it?"

"It's 2am"

"Ugh, why am I awake" groaned Amber.

"It's about Jake"

"What's happened?" Amber was a little concerned.

"He found the portkey-"

"What!"

"He's talking to George"

"And you didn't stop him!?"

"I tried Amber"

"Please tell me that you didn't tell him about the problems?"

"I'm sorry-"

"For god sake Draco. Go and get your mother, she'll take us there! And quick!"

Draco ran to his mother and within a few seconds Narcissa and Draco appear in Amber's room.

"Please take us to the summer house Cissy" begged Amber.

"I can't apparate there. I've never been there before. The burrow will have to do"

"That's fine, just do it quickly. And then go home, we can deal with this"

"Of course Amber"

The group arrived at the Burrow and immediately Narcissa went back home. Amber and Draco started the sprint through yet another snow storm. They had to get to the summer house as quickly as possible. Amber reached the house first, which was surprising since she was running in heels. She stormed straight into the house and there she found Jake shouting at George.

"Jake! What are you doing!?" asked Amber as she pulled her brother off George.

"Amber? Draco told me what he did. That's not okay!"

"Jake I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I've gone this far without knowing who you are. So you two go back home."

"Amber? What's happening?" asked George as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Jake and George immediately removed his hand.

"Did he hurt you?" Amber asked George.

"He punched me" admitted George "but I'm fine" he quickly added.

"George, sit on the sofa." ordered Amber.

Amber pulled out her wand and pointed it at Jake. He stepped backwards quickly, before pulling out his own wand.

"I don't think you want to attack me Amber" said Jake.

"Oh really? And whys that? You know literally nothing about me and you jump into my life and immediately you have to make things worse!" 

"Don't get angry with me Amber! I was only trying to help you!" 

"Help? Did I ever ask for your help?" 

"Amber I just thought-" 

"Well you thought wrong! You do NOT touch George. Or Draco. Do you understand?" 

"Yes" sighed Jake. 

"Thank you, now apologise to George so we can get out of here" 

Jake walked over to George "sorry mate, no hard feelings?" 

"Sure, whatever" said George, although he still had the faint sound of pain in his voice. 

"George, we have to go. I'll explain everything I promise. I'll see you at school" 

"Okay, Amber, bye" 

With that the three of them apparated back to the Manor. Amber let out a massive sigh.

"Why did you defend him?" asked Jake. 

"It's complicated" said Amber "Draco, can I talk to my brother? Alone?" 

"Yeah, sure, sorry" Draco ran upstairs and into his room. 

"It's because I love George as well as Draco." 

"Really Amber?" 

"Yeah Jake. I know exactly what you're thinking. I've been through enough arguments with them both. Just try and stay out of that please." 

"Okay Amber, I'm sorry" Jake gave Amber a hug. 

"I should probably get back to sleep and take this awful dress off" groaned Amber. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Apparently there's a meeting and I have to join the army" 

"Shit, he's forcing you to join?" 

"Yeah, oh well" sighed Jake. 

"I'm sorry" said Amber hugging him again. 

"No, I should be sorry. I left you both. I should've stayed. We would've gone through everything together" 

"Jake I'm fine. We're both fine. Just, get to bed and don't pull another stunt like this again."

"I promise I won't Amber. We need to stick together." he started to walk up the stairs and Amber went into the kitchen. 

She sat on the floor after boiling the kettle. It was just drama after drama. She totally felt like the main character, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be the quiet person in the back of the story, the one that is just there for the journey. She hated her new life but at the same time she loved it. Amber began to sing to herself, a song that she remembered hearing in the muggle world. 

" _I'm just a girl, oh little old me, well don't let me out of your sight. Oh I'm just a girl, don't let me have any rights. Oh I'm a girl, and I've had it up to here_ " 

"Amber?" asked Draco as he entered the kitchen. 

"Sorry, am I being too noisy?" 

"No no, you're fine. You didn't tell me you could sing" 

"Oh that, it was nothing. Just me being silly, you know. Anyway, you should get to sleep or you're going to be tired tomorrow" 

"What about you?" 

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me" 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, now go to sleep. I love you" 

"I love you too" Draco kissed Amber's forehead then left for bed. 

Amber walked into the bathroom. She should be happy, she had a beautiful fiance, a brother, a family. But she wasn't. She was completely the opposite. Amber's eye got captured by something; a shaving blade. Amber picked it up and spun it around in her hand. She placed the sharp side to her wrist, and to her delight it cut straight into the skin. She smiled as the blood escaped. She then did the same to the other arm, and the same thing happened. Keeping the blade in her hand, Amber walked up to her room and quickly got changed into a night dress. She then placed it on her thigh, again cutting herself. 

Relieved, she put the blade into her bedside table. This was her coping mechanism, she was going back to the dark place. She placed her head on the pillow and happily fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We love Jake!**

  
**It's going to take me a while to get over the fact that George stayed, like 🥺🥺🥺 what a baby 🥺**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	43. Jake Riddle

**Chapter 43**   
**Jake Riddle**

Amber awoke to the sound of Draco walking into her room. She knew it was him since he had climbed into bed with her.

"Draco. What are you doing" said Amber as she jokingly pushed him.

But he fell out of the bed, and landed on the floor hard. Amber started laughing. But she stopped when Draco cried out in pain.

"Draco? Are you okay?" asked Amber as she slumped down next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said pulling Amber ontop of him.

"You dickhead. You didn't fake being in pain so that I would give you a cuddle did you?"

"No-" said Draco sarcastically "but a cuddle would be nice" he smiled.

Amber opened her arms and Draco climbed in. They were on the floor just holding each other, staring into each others eyes.

"Amber? Draco? Where are you?" asked Jake from outside the room.

"We're in here" shouted Amber, releasing Draco as Jake entered.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't want to wake you up" said Draco.

"No, it's alright. What are we doing today then?" he asked as he sat on the floor with them.

"I'm not sure. We have a meeting later." said Draco.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that. Why don't we just read?" suggested Amber.

"That sounds like a great idea" said Draco getting excited.

"Nerds" commented Jake.

"Oh shut up. You can spend all day in your room if you want" suggested Draco.

"Wait, that's a great idea! We need to get Jake his own room! I'm sure you have plenty spare in this huge house" said Amber.

"I can think of one room in particular, it's just down the hallway" said Draco.

"Sounds good"

"Come on then!" Amber stood up and pulled both of them up with her.

"She's very enthusiastic" commented Jake.

"She is indeed" chuckled Draco.

\- - -

They had spent all day decorating the bedroom. They had ordered a few things from different shops, like a bed and a wardrobe. They had put up several posters and other decorations that were inside of Jake's trunk. But the most important part of the room transformation was painting the walls. Being a classical teenager Jake said that he wanted a black room. So they set to it. They painted the walls all morning, and it did take a while. But by the dinner it was all painted and decorated, the bed and wardrobe were even built.

"I would say that this was a success" says Amber as she lays across the two boys.

"I think so too" said Draco.

"Thank you, both of you"

"Don't mention it mate. We're brothers now" said Draco.

"How gay" commented Jake.

"Excuse me what?" asked Draco.

"I said how gay"

"Jake. One of my best friends are gay, don't go there" threatened Amber.

"I was only joking, calm down" laughed Jake.

  
They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes. Amber looked around the room at the different band posters, she recognised a few of them; Queen, David Bowie; and a girl band.

"Kids, it's dinner!" shouted Narcissa from downstairs.

"The last one down is a rotten egg!" shouted Amber as she sprinted away.

"Hey! That's not fair" shouted Draco as he ran after her.

"I honestly live with children" Jake muttered under his breath as he slowly followed them.

They sat around the table, eating burgers. It wasn't the most upper class meal, but the children got to choose today, and that's what they decided on eating collectively.

After food was done, the kids ran to their rooms to do things seperatley before the meeting. Amber could hear Jake's music, it was really loud. He was listening to My Chemical Romance and she smiled. She knew all of the lyrics to the song he was listening to so she decided to walk to his room.

She knocked on the door, but he didn't hear so she walked straight in. He was sat as his desk, drawing in the dark.

"This is a good song" shouted Amber over the music.

"Oh thank you" said Jake "is it too loud?"

"No, I like this song, it's fine. What are you drawing?"

Jake turned the music down a little so they could actually talk "my interpretation of what this song makes me feel"

"And what does it make you feel?"

"Happy. It reminds me of you"

"Why me?"

"When we were younger, we used to play together all of the time. We had a band. You know, you can sing really well. And you used to be the singer and I would play the guitar. And this was one of the songs we used to play"

"That sounds like it was fun. I wish I could remember"

"Oh it was fun. Lots of fun actually"

"Ow" said Amber as she clutched her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked dropping his pencil and grabbing her hand. 

"Yeah, the meetings just about to start, shall we head downstairs?"

"Yeah, do you want to grab Draco quickly?"

"I'm sure he's already down there"

"Okay"

Jake and Amber walked down the stairs. Jake was correct, Draco was already in the room. In fact so was everyone else. Why was it that Amber was always late?

"Everybody meet my son, Jake" said Voldemort as they both entered the room.

"You alright?" whispered Amber.

"Yep" he whispered back as they both sat next to Draco.

"Why is it that you keep recruiting children?" asked Augustus.

"Oh not you again! Please shut up!" said Amber with a sigh."Can we get this over with then?"

"Oh of course" said Voldemort.

He cast the spell and Jake was officially a member of the group. Everyone clapped, and Jake just held a stern facial expression.

"That is all for this meeting. Thank you everyone for coming"

"When are we going to destroy Harry Potter?" shouted one of the members.

The group all looked at him.

"Do you dare question my actions?" shouted Voldemort.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I was just wondering" the man bowed his head.

"Amber, would you like to have your first task?"

"Of course father" she said, turning her head, Draco reached for her hand.

"Kill this man"

"I'm not supposed to use magic yet Father"

"Well we'll call this school then. Learn the spell!"

"I'm so sorry" said Amber "avada kedavra"

Amber covered her eyes as the man fell to the ground; dead. Draco squeezed her hand and Jake reached for her other hand.

"Wonderful darling! That was amazing!" he clapped and everyone else sat there in silence "now everyone go home. No more meetings until the new year!"

Everyone apparated away, and the family of the man took the body away.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco.

"I just killed a man" said Amber as she began to cry.

"Amber, you're going to be okay. I promise. We all will be" said Jake, smiling a fake smile.

"How do you know that?" she whispered. 

"We're on the good side remember" whispered Jake. 

"How is that the good side? I can't do this" 

"Amber, come on. Let's get through this together. Let's forget about tonight. We can spend the rest of the week reading, and Jake can draw. And then we have the party. Just think about the positives" said Draco kissing her forehead. 

"Fine. This party better be good" 

"It will be, I promise" said Draco. 

The group did exactly what Draco had promised all week. Amber managed to forget about the poor man whenever she was with them, but when she was alone it was as if she was looking at the body. She went into shock and would just cry constantly. She wasn't getting much sleep, but when she did sleep she awoke screaming and either Jake or Draco had to comfort her. It wasn't healthy and she knew it, which in a way made it 100 times worse. And she kept cutting herself; it was becoming an obsession. 

And finally the day came around for the party. And Amber was excited to see her friends again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **I'm still not over the fact that George came back :(**

**We are approaching the Goblet of Fire, butttt I have to start the next year to make** **the** **order of everything make sense. So we will have a lot of time for me to derail this simple story.**

**I was just wondering, what house is everyone? I'm a Slytherin (not for Draco Malfoy, I would pick George over Draco any day).**

**I've also decided that since Ravenclaw didn't get represented enough in the movies and books, that I would create a few characters :/**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	44. Party dress

**Chapter 44**   
**Party dress**

Amber was pretty excited. It was party day! She got changed into a dress (photo above). She felt like a queen, and was happy (for once). 

Amber had spent all day in her room, getting ready. But secretly she was trying to find spells to remove the many cuts on her wrists. All of the spells she was trying were failing so she decided to use a little makeup. And surprisingly, they got covered up perfectly, so perfectly that you couldn't tell that there was any makeup at all. 

There was a knock on Amber's door and she opened it to reveal her prince charming. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and many neckless and rings. He looked like a sketchy boi. 

"You look beautiful" he said as he kissed Amber. 

"As do you" she said, kissing him back. 

"Uhm!" said Jake, clearing his throat "we need to get down there, people are arriving" 

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" asked Amber. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" he laughed. 

The three of them walked down the stairs and immediately into the hall. It was an amazing atmosphere, colourful lights flashing, a dark room, people dancing, drinks and food laid out. Amber was happy to be there. And as soon as the group entered Olivia, Pansy and Tracy ran over to Amber, giving her a hug. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle followed slowly behind. 

They all stood there chatting and that's when they spotted Jake. 

"Who is that?" asked Pansy with a smile. 

"That's my brother. Jake meet my friends" 

"Hello everyone. I think I'm going to get a drink" he said slipping away. 

"He's very cute" stated Tracy. 

"Trace. He's my brother!" 

"Sorry Amber" laughed Tracy. 

The group entered the room properly and started dancing. Amber had had a few drinks and that's when the crazy idea came into her head _wouldn't it be great if George was here._

Amber excused herself from the group, saying she needed to go to the toilet, but instead used the portkey to return to the summer house. 

"George!" she shouted and immediately he appeared. 

"Amber? Are you okay? What happened?" 

"How would you like to come to the party?" she said with a smile. 

"Amber, I can't go. I'm not invited" 

"You can be my special guest." 

"Amber, I'm a Weasley if I arrive then everyone will leave" 

"Well we'll just have to change your appearance. _Accio polyjuice potion._ Here, drink this!" 

"Are you sure Amber? This is a little risky" 

"George, I want you there! Now get that in your system so we can go!" 

"Fine." he sighed, but was secretly excited. 

George drank the potion and immediately his hair changed colour. It went from orange to black. His eyes changed to a light blue, and he shrunk a few inches. His skin went a more pale tone and all of his freckles disappeared. 

"Now go and find something to wear! And quickly! I told them that I was going to the toilet!" 

George ran off and came back in an outfit quite like Draco's.

"Are you ready?" asked Amber. 

"Yeah, let's go" 

Amber and George apparated back to the house. And entered the party room. They found their group of friends and walked straight over. 

"Hey Amber-who is that?" asked Draco, clearly jealous. 

"This is Alex. I found him wandering around the house." said Amber with a smile. 

"Hello Alex" said a flirtatious Pansy, Amber had to hold back a laugh. 

"Uh, um hello" said Alex, he had a French accent. 

"You're not from around here are you?" questioned Blaise. 

"Um no, I come from France" 

"Stop interrogating Alex and someone grab him a drink. We're here to party, not to be rude" said Amber. 

"Come on Alex, I'll get you a drink" said Pansy pulling him away with her, again Amber had to hold a laugh. 

"He seems nice" stated Draco. 

"Who? Oh yeah, Alex. Yeah, he's chill." 

"I've never seen him before, what type of family does he come from?" 

"Oh I think a pureblood family from France" said Amber going red, she really didn't want to get anything wrong. 

"Come on Amber, let's dance" said Olivia grabbing Amber. 

"Excuse me boys" Amber shouted as she was dragged away. 

Amber and Olivia danced for about an hour, Alex and Pansy joined them at some time. Pansy was dancing with Alex and it just made Amber laugh. If Pansy knew who she was dancing with she would have a heart attack. Suddenly Narcissa appears on the stage with Lucius. 

"Thank you everyone for coming. We just wanted to say that karaoke sign ups are now open" said Narcissa as they both left the stage again. 

"We should totally do that!" said an excited Olivia to Amber. 

"Sure, why not" Amber said back "but only if Pansy and Alex sing together too!" 

"I don't really sing" said Alex. 

"Of course he does. We would be delighted to sing before you" said Pansy as the group walked over to the sign up. 

Pansy and Alex put there names down next to a wizard song that Amber didn't know. 

"Do you know many wizard songs?" asked Olivia. 

"Not really. How do you do for muggle songs?" 

"I like Katy Perry" 

"How's about I kissed a girl?" 

"Sounds great!" said Olivia. 

Pansy and Alex were called on stage first and they sang a song beautifully. Amber couldn't really hear many of the lyrics because she and her group of friends were dancing and screaming the lyrics and cheering them. Then it was Olivia and Amber's turn. 

They both walked onto the stage with confidence, taking the microphones. Suddenly the introduction of song began and Olivia took the first verse. They both then took the chorus and Amber took the second verse. They then finished singing together. 

"That's my girlfriend!" shouted Draco when the song finished. 

Every noise seemed to stop then. Amber looked at Olivia and Olivia looked at Amber. Amber had never felt the urge to kiss a woman before, but Olivia looked beautiful. Amber moved forwards and pressed her lips against Olivia's. Olivia kissed back. Amber pulled away and could hear cheering, but then went back in as Olivia pulled her back. 

Olivia's lips tasted amazing. She was in heaven. Butterflies flew in her stomach. She didn't even care that Olivia was a girl. They pulled away as the next person to sing was called upon stage. Olivia took Amber's hand and they rejoined their group of friends. But Draco was nowhere to be seen. 

"What was that?" asked Pansy. 

"What?" asked Amber. 

"You kissed. Are you both gay now?" 

"I'm not sure. I mean I really do like Olivia" 

"Amber snap out of it, you have a boyfriend" said Tracy. 

"Where is Draco?" 

"He ran away" said Jake "you hurt him" 

"Fuck. I'm sorry Olivia, but I have to go" 

"No it's alright Amber, I understand. You're straight, that was an accident" 

"I did really like it though" Amber whispered into Olivia's ear before running off to find Draco. 

Amber found Draco curled in a ball in his room. Alex was with him. 

"I don't believe Amber" said Draco. 

"I know, I'm sure it will be okay" 

"Draco-" said Amber. 

"What do you want?" asked Draco. 

"I need to talk to you" 

"I don't think he wants to talk right now" said Alex, except his French accent was disappearing. 

"Alex, I think you need to go home" suggested Amber, subtly trying to warn him. 

"No, I need to stay and fix this mess" and suddenly Alex was now George again. 

"Huh? George? Is that you?" asked Draco. 

"Yes it is Draco" sighed George in defeat. 

"Of course. Oh of course Amber invited you. For Melin's sake Amber, why do you keep doing this to me?" 

"Draco, I don't know what you're talking about" 

"You brought him so you could hook up with him-" started Draco. 

"Actually Pansy was all over me" interrupted George. 

"Yeah, it was well funny!" chuckled Amber "Draco, you know I only love you. George was at home alone, and that's not fair. Now let's get back out there with our friends and enjoy the end of the year!" 

"Fine. But George, you have to go home" says Draco with a pouty face. 

"Okay" sighed George. 

"What if I can get him more polyjuice potion? Everyone loves him!" 

Draco looks a bit disappointed. 

"Amber i-" started George. 

"Please Draco" 

"Fine. Whatever. But we need to talk after the party" 

"Okay deal Draco. Thank you baby" Amber kissed Draco.

Amber handed George some of the potion and he drank it and immediately changed back into Alex. Amber grabbed both of their hands and ran back down to the party with them.

"Let's go dance" said Amber, pulling them further onto the dance floor.

All three of them started dancing and all of a sudden everyone else was back over. And that's when the countdown started.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New year!" shouted the whole room.

Draco pulled Amber in for a kiss, their tounges interlocking. When they pulled away Amber realised that her friends also got their kisses. Tracy had kissed Blaise and Pansy had kissed Alex. Alex looked a little sick because of that fact. And Olivia was sat at the side, pretty sad. Jake was talking to her, Amber realised that she had properly messed up.

The group all ran up to Amber's room, deciding to play truth or dare. Everyone was there, and it was going to be fun.

"Let me go and grab something to make this even more fun" said Draco, leaving the room and returning with a potion.

"What is that?" asked Pansy.

"Veritaserum, it'll be fun trust me"

"Amber, truth or dare?" asked Blaise.

"Um, truth"

"Take a sip now" demanded Draco and Amber did.

"How do you feel about Olivia?" asked Blaise.

Amber looked at Olivia "well she's very pretty. I think I'm attracted to her. I'm not sure though. I might be bisexual because I love Draco. I'm just confused."

Draco looked a little uncomfortable "we support you no matter what" he said, wrapping her in his arms.

"Thank you Draco" she said, kissing him "right, Blaise's turn. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth" he said, also taking a sip from the vile.

"When did you loose your v-card?"

"Amber you can't ask that!" said Draco, looking sorry and scared for his friend.

"I can't answer that Amber. Can I have another question?" Blaise had tears in his eyes.

"Okay, yes sorry. Out of everyone in the group who would you like to date?" asked Amber a little embarrassed.

"You Amber, I'm the closest to you." he answered without hesitation.

"Right, Alex. Truth or dare" said Draco with his teeth gritted.

"Um, dare" he said.

"I dare you to pick truth!"

"You can't do that!" he argued.

"Fine. I dare you to go home!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What are you doing!" shouted Amber "you are not allowed to be mean!"

"I'm sorry." sighed Draco "I dare you to kiss Pansy"

Amber looked uncomfortable, but Alex pulled Pansy into him, kissing her. He finally pulled away.

"Guys, I'm pretty tired. Do you think we can continue this at school?" asked Amber with a yawn, secretly just wanting this to end.

"I just want Draco to have a turn quickly. Truth or dare?" asked Alex with a smirk.

"Uh, truth" he said with a splutter, and he drank some of the vile.

"What's that on Amber's finger?"

"That's her engagement-" started Draco, but he managed to stop himself.

"Her what?" asked Alex.

"I think he was going to say engagement ring" stated Pansy, who seemed pretty shocked.

"Yes fine. It's my engagement ring. Draco proposed. So what?"

"Amber, you're not old enough to get married!" said Blaise.

"We know, that's why we were keeping it a secret. But if we're exposing people's secrets, why don't we sit here for another hour Alex?" asked Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Pansy looking at Alex.

"Draco, drop it!" growled Amber.

"Oh, your precious Alex is no other than George Weasley"

"Is that true?" asked Pansy, clearly hurt. 

"Yeah, kind of" said Alex as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay guys, I think it's time we all went out separate ways" suggests Jake.

"I agree" said an angry Olivia.

"It was really great to see you all again" said Amber as they all left her room, everyone except George.

"I'm sorry Amber"

"No, I'm sorry George, I think it's best that you just go"

"Okay, I'll see you at school"

"I'll see you too" she kissed his cheek before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Boom! We love eventful things!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I promise it will get better :)**

**Also I just wanted to say that movies and music aren't accurate. Like they weren't out in the actual years this is set in. But we're just going to pretend they are for the sake of it :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	45. Forgive me for I have sinned

**Chapter** **45**   
**Forgive me for I have sinned**

Amber left her room once she was sure that George had returned home. She ventured to Jake's room, hoping he would be alone.

"Jake?" asked Amber as she knocked on the door.

After having no reply, she allowed herself in to find an empty room. She walked around the room, it had gotten a little messy since she had last been in there. Amber picked up Jake's drawing pad and started to flick through a few of the pages. Amber saw depictions of what Jake thought of the world and what he felt. One of the pictures stood out to Amber; it was a man screaming with a puddle of tears at the bottom, and people were drowning. Amber couldn't imagine the emotion that must've gone into it.

"Can I help you?" asked Jake from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you. This is very cool"

"Yes. It is" his expression was stern. 

Amber placed the pad back on the desk she picked it up from, and then sat on the edge of his bed. After a few seconds he did the same, he also shut and locked the door.

"So-" started Amber.

"Amber, what's happening with you? Why do you keep doing this to people?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You keep hurting Draco. And you're stringing George along. And now Olivia. It's not fair on any of them"

"I feel like the man in your drawing. The more I mess up, the more I cry, the more people drown"

"Amber-"

"Jake, I don't need your sympathy-"

"Actually I was going to tell you to snap out of it. You have no right to be doing this to the people that you love. Yes, okay, you're going through some stuff. But it's not fair" Amber sat in silence, tapping her foot anxiously"I'm sorry Amber, I overstepped"

"No Jake, you're right. I just murdered a man and it's all my fault. You know it finally makes sense"

"That's not what I meant"

"No, I have to go, this all makes sense. I have to go back in my room and just smile and pretend it didn't happen. Like you want it to be"

Amber stood, and began to walk away. Jake grabbed Amber's wrist stopping her, but released when she gasped in pain.

"Tell me you didn't." said Jake, Amber replied in the form of cold silence "Amber, please tell me that you're not that stupid!"

"Who could I talk to? You wouldn't understand. You've come here and everyone has instantly come back to you. I have to live with the fact that I destroyed one of dad's horcruxes, that I killed a man, all of my memories."

"What could be so bad that made you do this?"

"You really want to know?" Amber slumped back down on the bed "when dad was dead, I was sent to the muggle world. I lived with this family - who I believed to be my birth family since my memory was wiped - and they beat me. They were rude and mean. They called me ugly, they called me fat. I starved myself. I've only just slightly gotten over my eating problem."

"I'm sorry Amber-" started Jake.

"I haven't finished" snapped Amber "at school I had bullies, they were so rude. They made me feel worse about myself. I would get punished by my teachers because the only belongings I was allowed were my school clothes, I had no pen, no paper, nothing. And then there was Eric. An incredibly popular boy. And he raped me. Several times in fact. And when I told my parents not only did they accuse me of lying, but they also said that I should be glad that a boy actually wants me. But the problem is, I'm not sure if any of that was real because apparently I was here, and my memory was just tampered with. Is that reason enough for you?" Amber sobbed.

"Amber I had no idea, does Draco know all of this?" asked Jake.

"Some of it" said Draco on the other side of the door.

In a single movement, Jake walked to the door and opened it. The two boys then wrapped Amber in a hug.

"Amber, I'm sorry you had to go through that" said Draco.

"I don't want your sympathy"

"We still need to talk though" he continued "you need to understand that what you did was not okay"

"I'll give you two some space" said Jake as he left the room, closing the door behind.

"Draco I-"

"I don't want excuses. I don't care about why you did it. I just want you to understand that what you did was wrong. And I want you to promise that you won't do it again."

"I promise"

"You beeter keep that promise. I don't often give second chances"

There was a long silence. It felt deafening and silent at the same time. As if someone was screaming, but at the same time if a pin was to drop the sound would bounce off the walls. 

"Draco. We're going to get married to each other" whispered Amber.

"I know" he whispered back.

"I can't wait. I can't wait to have baby Malfoy's running around the house. In fact, I can't wait for us to have our own house"

"It sounds perfect. Tell me a bit about what you see in our future"

"I see a small cottage. With lots of land. 2 children. A girl and a boy. The girl is called Aurora Elloise Malfoy, and the boy Jacob Eddison Malfoy. They're beautiful. They have your blonde hair, and my green eyes. And we're in love. We're happy."

"I want that." he whispered as he traced the lines on Amber's hands "But Jacob? Is that the best name you could come up with?"

"What were you thinking then?" said Amber with a smile.

"Harrison"

"Harrison Eddison Malfoy" whispered Amber "it sounds perfect"

"Amber Malfoy sounds better"

"You mean Amber Rose Malfoy"

"Of course you have a beautiful middle name" he smiled.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well you're the prettiest girl I know"

"I think I'm going to get some sleep, I'm pretty tired"

"Okay darling. I'll go and find Jake. You have a good rest now. And if you ever need anything, then you know where I am right?"

"Of course Draco"

"Goodnight Mrs Malfoy"

"Goodnight Mr Malfoy" Amber kissed Draco quickly before returning to her room and falling blissfully asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**:)**

**I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry we got deep again, but it got sweet at the end.**

**Also, sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Anyways, don't forget to comment, vote and all of the other magical things you do :)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	46. Daddy daughter day!!

**Chapter 46**   
**Daddy daughter day!!**

"Amber!" shouted Lucius up the stairs.

"Yes Lucius!" Amber shouted from her room.

"Someone is here to see you!"

"I'm coming!"

Amber pushed Draco off of her as she used Jake's shoulder as an aid to stand. She then walked to the door and down the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Hello Amber. I think it's time we spent a day together" he said with a smile.

"Okay. Do you want me to grab Jake?"

"No!" he shouted "I mean no"

"Okay-?" Amber looked at Lucius and he too looked confused. 

Amber followed her father into a room of the Manor she had never been in. It was pretty dark and had books she had never seen or heard of. They were all labeled as dark magic, and Amber made a mental note that she needed to read them.

"Amber, please take a seat" he said pointing to a small sofa.

Amber sat down, with her legs crossed and arms folded. Her father did the same.

"So. How have you been Amber?" he asked.

"I mean I've been alright. Not terrible" Amber couldn't tell him that she was distraught since she killed a man.

"I'm glad" he was clearly uncomfortable.

"So what is it that you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Well I want to see what powers you actually posses. I believe that you are more powerful than myself"

"Great. So what do you want me to do? A simple mind message or manipulation or what?"

"I want you to read the future"

"And how do I do that?"

"I'm not sure Amber. But you can do it."

Amber thought back to one of the books she had read. She reached forwards to her fathers cheek with her hand.

"Not me. Go and get your fiance"

"Okay?"

Amber ran up to where she had previously been and took Draco with her. Jake followed close behind.

"Right. Read Draco's future" he ordered.

"Okay dad" Amber held Draco's cheek.

It was as if her body had transported itself to a whole different place. She could see Draco, standing in a suit. A sign that says "the wedding of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Amber Rose Riddle". It looked beautiful, roses everywhere. Suddenly she was stood at the alter, holding his hands. And they both appeared happy. Amber blinked her eyes and suddenly it was gone. She moved her hand back down.

"What did you see?" her father asked.

"I saw our wedding. Draco was in a suit. He looked really good. And I was there. It was actually happening Draco!"

"That's incredible" whispered Tom.

Amber kissed Draco with a smile on both of their faces. Their fate was set, they were to get married.

"Amber, I want you to try something else. You can manipulate people, can you manipulate objects?" asked her father.

"I'll give it a try"

Amber stared at the book case. Repeating the same words over and over in her head; G _ive me a book. Give me a book. Give me a book._

All of a sudden a book came flying out of the bookcase and landed gently infront of Amber. She smiled at herself.

"One last test Amber" stated her father "turn this book into a full glass of water" 

Amber stared at the book, she blinked and suddenly it was a glass of water. A full glass of water to be exact. 

Everyone in the room clapped. But Amber felt pretty exhausted. 

"Amber, this is wonderful news. Your powers have reached their full potential. You have met your soulmate" clapped Tom. 

"Draco? I knew you were my soulmate" Amber kissed Draco again. 

"How come I can't do that?" questioned Jake. 

"Because Amber is very special. This will all be discovered in good time. I want you all to leave now. Go and get ready for school, you leave tomorrow. Jake, you are not going to school until next year. I want you to read and catch up with everyone else." 

"Dad! That's not fair" complained Jake. 

"I will not hear it. End of discussion" Voldemort apparated away, and the trio appeared in Amber's room. 

"I think I'm going to nap. I'm pretty tired" said Amber. 

"You only just woke up though" 

"I just feel drained, I can't explain it. I'll see you all tomorrow" 

"Not me you won't" muttered Jake, clearly irritated. 

"Jake, do you have your phone. Did you take one with you from the muggle world?" asked Amber. 

"I did yes" 

" _Accio mobile phone._ Here, type in your phone number and I'll call you everyday. I promise" 

"You don't have to Amber-" 

"Nonsense. I want to. I won't ever leave you" Amber smiled as Jake handed back her phone "goodnight boys" 

"Goodnight Amber" 

"Night baby girl" 

Amber climbed into bed and fell asleep rather quickly. She slept through the rest of the day. And awoke around 2am. Amber knew that no one else would be awake, so she decided to make herself a cup of coffee and took it into the library. There she read a book, and luckily she managed to finish it before Draco came looking for her. 

"Amber?" he called. 

"I'm coming!" Amber yelled back, but he couldn't hear as he continued to rush around the house. 

Amber appeared out of the library and Draco smiled. He then wrapped her up in his embrace and kissed her sweetly. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. 

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be" 

"We should go then" 

"Of course" 

Amber hauled her bags down the stairs and she and Draco apparated away with Lucius and Narcissa. 

"You kids be good" said Narcissa as she pulled Amber and then Draco into a hug. 

"Mum, you're embarrassing me" said Draco as he fixed his hair. 

"Thank you for looking after me Cissy. It means so much" 

"You're welcome back anytime" stated Lucius. 

Amber and Draco boarded the train. Amber managed to loose Draco and her other friends, so she found Luna and Neville sitting in their own carriage. 

"Hello guys, do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Amber with a smile. 

"Of course not. You're always welcome here Amber" said Luna smiling. 

"What have you got there Neville?" 

"Oh, this is one of my plants. Mimbulus mimbletonia. It's very rare" said Neville smiling at his plant as if it were his child. 

"It looks very interesting. Why it looks like a cactus but with boils instead of spikes." 

"That's exactly right Amber. I got him for herbology, we should study plants together one day." 

"Can I join as well?" asked Luna. 

"Of course Luna. What's happening in the world of Luna currently?" 

"Well someone keeps stealing my belongings. I personally believe that it's the nargels" 

"Oh? What are they?" 

"They're cheeky little creatures really. They like to live in mistletoe and they steal people's belongings. Quite annoying really" 

"Maybe we could go hunting for some next Christmas" suggests Amber "I'm assuming that all of the Christmas decorations have been removed now" 

"Oh really? I must inform pa. He would be very pleased that I have someone to hunt them down with" smiled Luna, she then looked out of the window entering a whole different world. 

"How have you been Amber?" asked Neville. 

"Well me and Draco are officially dating again." Amber paused and began to whisper "can I trust you both with a little secret?" 

"Of course! I have kept many secrets!" said Neville, he was getting excited that someone was finally trusting him. 

"Just be careful that the nyndams don't overhear. They can't keep secrets! They don't usually live on trains though so you should be fine" 

"Oh okay Luna, thank you for the advice. Well, I have to show you something." Amber lifts her hand "this is an engagement ring. Draco proposed at Christmas!" 

"Amber that's great news!" said Luna. 

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" asked Neville.

"Of course it is." smiled Amber. 

"Well I just don't want you to get hurt like last time" 

"Oh Neville, that's very sweet of you. I promise that if anything bad happens I will come straight to you" 

Suddenly there was a knock on the carriage door. 

"We don't want to interrupt your conversation, but I'm afraid that the other carriages are full." started Fred. 

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" finished George. 

"Of course!" said Amber "George, Fred, this is Neville and Luna" 

"Hello" they both said in unison, George was smiling because Amber always said his name before Fred's. 

"How was your Christmas then?" asked Fred. 

"It was eventful" said Amber "how was yours?" 

"It was fun. It was a shame that you couldn't come. Maybe next year?" 

"We'll see. Plus I promised Luna I would hunt nargles with her" 

"Oh. That sounds like fun. What are they exactly?" commented George as he turned his head to the curious girl. 

"They're very cheeky little creatures" stated Luna, still gazing at the scenary. 

Amber continued to interact with the group throughout the whole way to Hogwarts. Amber had at some point fallen asleep with her head rested upon Neville's shoulder and he gently awoke her. 

"Oh look. We're here!" stated Amber as she looked out the window. 

"We are yes." smiled Luna. 

"Please get a carriage with me. All of you" said Amber as she looked around at her friends. 

"I promised that I would find Angelina" stated Fred. 

"I should probably go with Fred" said George, standing with his brother. 

"Okay, I'll catch you both in the Great Hall at some point then" smiled Amber as they both walked off "just us three then" 

"Oh and Ginny, I promised that I would find her. She's probably looking for me now" said Luna. 

"Sounds great" smiled Amber. 

The trio managed to find Ginny as she was jumping off of the train. And together they walked up to the carriages. Luna and Ginny were walking ahead as Amber was walking with Neville.

"I think this year is going to be good" stated Neville. 

"Really? Why's that?" 

"I actually have friends. I have you, Luna and Ginny." 

"Of course you do Neville. We'll always be friends." Amber took his hand in hers, and he gave hers a little sqeaze. 

"This means so much to me Amber" 

"I'm glad Nev. Now let's go and catch those girls up before they leave without us" laughed Amber before the pair sprinted after them. 

They all climbed into the carriage together and Ginny just smiled at Amber. 

"What?" asked Amber. 

"Is it true? Are you and George together?" 

"Who told you that?" 

"Well no one really. I worked it out" 

"Well, it's not true. Me and Draco are actually back together. Your brother is very stubborn and when I told him to stay with you and your family he ignored me. But it's okay, he came to the Malfoy's New Year's party!" 

"How? They don't like us" 

"A little bit of polyjuice potion. It's amazing what some books can teach you" 

"I love reading" stated Neville. 

"Do you? What type of books do you read?" asked Amber as she smiled at him. 

"Well I particularly like books about plants and animals. But I'm not opposed to books about spells." 

"Do you read made up books? You know what I mean? Like books about fake people?" 

"No. I don't see the point. I like learning" 

"Well learning is very cool" stated Amber making the girls giggle slightly. 

"It's really annoying that we're not all in the same house" stated Ginny. 

"Well we should never let that stop us from being friends" said Luna with a smile. 

"And I'll try and stop the Slytherins from being mean to all of you. I know what my friends can be like" 

"No no Amber. You don't have to do that" said Neville. 

"Nev, I want to. It's not fair. You have never done anything wrong" 

"We're here" stated Luna as the carriage stopped. 

They all jumped off and Luna walked over to the horse like creature, stroking it. 

"What type of animal is that?" asked Amber as she smiled at Luna, who had pulled out an apple and allowed the nose to eat it. 

"Oh? I'm sorry" said Luna, frowning. 

"Why is she apologising?" 

"Because only people that have seen the dead can see the horses. They're thestrals" stated Neville.

"I'm the only one that can't see them" stated Ginny.

"Oh Nev? Luna? I'm very sorry" said Amber.

"Don't be. We're fine. Shall we enter Hogwarts?" promised Neville, not wanting to talk about it.

"Of course" said Amber as she took Neville's hand and linked her arm with Ginny, and Luna walked seperatley but was still included in their little group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Who gave Neville and Luna the right to be so cute? Because bro I love them. They're soooo adorable!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully we can reach 300 reads by the end of the month? *fingers crossed***

**Sorry I skipped a post yesterday, I haven't been feeling very well recently. And no, it's not covid (I've already been tested). It's actually just a cold :( but I guess that is a good thing. I hope you're all staying safe and pulling through this difficult** **time.**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	47. Take me to the Quidditch pitch

**Happy 300 reads! Jesus, I got over 25 reads in an hour, that's crazy!**

**Chapter 47**   
**Take me to the Quidditch pitch!**

A few days since school started up again and Amber kept her promise. She was sat at a table in the Great Hall studying Herbology with Neville, Luna and Ginny. Amber wasn't actually taking Herbology, but Neville was still teaching her the basics.

"An that is all of the trees in the forbidden forest" said Neville as he finished his little lesson.

Amber had taken lots of notes, she was excited to learn as always. Luna was just smiling at Neville, and Ginny had rested her head on the table and at some point she had fallen asleep.

"Amber, your friends are staring at you" whispered Luna.

"No, I'm spending time with you guys. They can have me later. Where were we?"

"Actually Amber I need to go" said Neville "Hermione promised that she would help me look for a book"

"And I want to watch Quidditch practice" said Ginny.

"I have to find my shoes. I seem to have lost them"

"Oh okay guys. I will go over there then" said Amber with a smile.

The group stood and they all went their separate ways. Amber sat in between Pansy and Draco. Luckily her friends had forgiven her, but Olivia was still a little annoyed.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Amber.

"We have a Quidditch match later" said Blaise looking at Draco.

"Oh shoot. I forgot about that. Will you guys cheer us on?"

"Of course we will" promised Amber, kissing Draco's cheek.

"I think we're just going to study until then" said Pansy.

"I think I'll go to the library then. I can spend the rest of the day reading"

"Okay my love. Enjoy yourself" Draco gave Amber one last kiss before she walked off to the library.

Amber spent the rest of the day reading, and at some point Hermione and Neville had joined her on the little sofa. They were enjoying each others company when the time came for the match. Amber rushed out to give Draco a good luck kiss before the match, and she caught them just before they entered the tent.

"Draco!" shouted Amber as she ran to him.

"Hello baby" said Draco, catching her in his arms.

"Hi Amber" said Blaise.

"Hurry up boys, the game is about to begin" said Marcus rolling his eyes.

"Actually Marcus, I wanted to discuss something with you. Do you think I could join the team?"

All of the boys started to laugh except Draco and Blaise, who looked at each other.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh just a girl on the Slytheirn team! You don't even know how to play! And how good is a girl going to be anyway?"

"Hey! Marcus! You watch what you say! You're just scared that she's going to be better than you" said Oliver as he and his team walked over to Amber.

"Stay out of it Gryffindork" spat Marcus as the whole of the Slytheirn team entered the tent and Draco gave an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry Amber. I would let you on my team if it was in the rules. We would love to have you." said Oliver with a smile.

"Thank you Oliver. Good luck guys. I'm secretly rooting for you"

"Thank you Amber, it means a lot" said George with a smile.

"You should come and practise with us at some point. Even if you're not actually allowed on the team. I would love to see what skills you've got" stated Oliver as he lead his team away.

"That sounds great!" Amber shouted after them.

Amber made her way to the Slytherin seating area, but she couldn't find her friends anywhere. So instead she headed to the Gryffindor area and sat with Ron and Hermione.

"You alright?" asked Ron as she sat down.

"Yeah. I can't find my friends so I thought I would just come with you lot. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. You can always sit with us" said Ron as he gave her a little hug.

"Oh hi Amber, I didn't see you there" said Neville from the other side.

"Hey Nev. Are you excited for the match?"

"Of course. Shouldn't you be on the Slytheirn side though?"

"I couldn't see my friends. I can still support my team from here though"

"Very true" said Hermione with a smile.

The game lasted a long while and Gryffindor won by 1 point. The whole crowd erupted into cheers, including Amber. She was so proud of Fred for scoring the last point.

Amber ran straight to the Slytherin tent and quickly found Draco to kiss him and say well done before she dipped into the Gryffindor tent.

"Well done boys!" she shouted as she wrapped Fred and George into a hug.

"Thank you Amber!" said Fred.

"Couldn't have done it with out you!" said George with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Amber.

"We saw you in the Gryffindor tower" stated Oliver with a little chuckle.

"Well, what can I say?" Amber had gone bright red as she looked around and saw not only a shirtless George, but also a shirtless Fred and Oliver.

"Like what you see?" commented George.

"Oh shut up" said Amber hitting him away, why hadn't she realised that she was staring!

"It's okay Amber, I know I'm the more attractive twin" laughed George.

"No you're not. Ron is remember!" said Harry with a laugh.

"Hey Amber, you should come to the party with us. Since you missed the one last time" suggested Oliver.

"Uh? Sure, why not! I mean it does sound fun"

"That sounds great, we'll see you out there!" shouted George as Amber was escorted out of the tent.

That's when Amber caught sight of Amanda. Of course that bitch had been in the Slytheirn tent. 

"Oh hey Amber" she said with a slimy smile. 

"What do you want Amanda?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't get Draco off of me today. I don't understand what had gotten into him" 

"You did not touch my man!" 

"Oh I didn't touch him. He touch me!" she began to laugh. 

Amber pulled out her wand and Amanda pushed her lips together. 

"Tell me you're a liar!" 

"I am many things Amber, but I am not a liar" 

"Wouldn't it be a shame if all of your hair fell off!" said Amber as she pointed her wand at the girl. 

A pink beam of magic was ejected from her wand and it hit Amanda straight in the head. But her hair remained attached to her head. 

"Ha! Looks like you're not as powerful as everyone says you are" said Amanda as she pulled her hands through her hair, but when she looked at her hand it had a massive clump of hair in it. 

She pulled her hand through again and again, and each time more and more hair fell out. Amber couldn't help but chuckle. Amanda let out a deafening scream and suddenly all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team mates poked their heads around the entrance of the tent. 

"Maybe you shouldn't flirt with my man next time" said Amber as she shrugged and walked away as if nothing happened. 

"Wicked!" said George with a smile.

Amber ran to the Great Hall, not allowing the tears that were in her heart to surface in her eyes. Amber knew that Amanda was a liar through and through and that she had just overreacted, but something inside her told her that she was telling the truth. The rest of the school came in ready for dinner, all of the Gryffindors were celebrating and were very happy. Amber made the executive decision to sit beside Neville and Ron. At the end of the day, Professor Dumbledore was 'her best friend' and she could just mind manipulate any other teacher. 

"Are you okay Amber?" asked Neville "I saw what happened" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. So long as I don't get in trouble" 

"Why did you do it though?" asked Ron. 

"She said that Draco was all over her. I had to set things straight. If I would've let her off then all of the women would be after my man" 

"Well I wouldn't, I think Draco is rather ghastly" added Hermione. 

"Get my name out of your mouth you filthy little mudblood!" said Draco as he walked past "hello darling, you sitting with us today?" 

"Depends." she said keeping a straight face as she stared into his sole. 

"And what is the condition doll face?" 

"Did you so much as talk to Amanda?" 

Draco looked back to Crabbe and Goyle that were standing behind him "of course I didn't baby" he said with a smile. 

"Get that look off of your face and answer me truthfully!" 

"I'm sorry Amber, but I didn't. You made her bald for literally no reason." chuckled Draco. 

"Good. Now you can leave me and my friends alone." 

"Fine" huffed Draco as he carried on walking "I wish that I would've kissed her now" Draco commented to his friends, thinking that Amber didn't hear. 

Amber stood from her seat at the table and pulled out her wand. 

_T_ _urn around Malfoy_ she told him through her mental messages. Draco turned swiftly around, not a single piece of fear in his expression. " _I would be scared if I was you_ " 

Amber gave him a sweet smile "wouldn't it be a shame if you sung every word you intended to speak" 

"Amber? What are you talking about?" sang Draco "What the fuck is happening?" 

"Crabbe and Goyle, you didn't laugh did you?" asked Amber with her hands on her hips. 

"Um-y" started Crabbe, but Goyle hit him. 

"No we didn't" he said confidently. 

"I don't believe you. Now I think you can all get up on the stage and Draco can sing while you two dance. Doesn't that sound fun?" 

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started walking towards the stage as Amber sat down. 

"This is going to be great!" said Amber as she began to laugh. 

"Excuse me, can we have your attention?" shouted Crabbe from the front of the hall. 

"This song goes out to my beautiful girlfriend. Amber, I love you!" sang Draco as he blew her a kiss, Amber stood and caught it, then sat down again. 

Draco started singing the lyrics to Perfect by Ed Sheeran, as Crabbe and Goyle danced in the background. Amber waved her wand and suddenly music was playing for them. It was a brilliant performance. 

"Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. What do you think you're doing?" asked Professor Snape, and suddenly Draco was singing the song to him. 

Draco got down on one knee and kissed Snape's hand, it was very entertaining. 

"Amber, this is bloody brilliant" said Fred from across the table. 

"You must teach us how you did that!" added George. 

When the song finished Snape was so embarrassed that he looked like a tomato. 

"Thank you boys, that was- interesting. Amber Riddle, please quickly report to my office before you start your meal. Now please, let's eat" said Professor Dumbledore, clearly confused about what just happened. 

Everyone looked at Amber as she stood from her seat. She then walked away and up to Dumbledore's office. 

"Hey Al?" she said as she entered. 

"Hello Amber. I just wanted to have a discussion about what happened earlier" 

"If it's about the boys and their performance then that was all my fault, and I take full responsibility" 

"No. Although that was very entertaining. And I think Draco is still singing everything, so well done! I actually wanted to mention Amanda Keenly." 

"Fuck" muttered Amber. 

"Don't worry Amber, you're not in trouble. In fact, it was very good magic. I was just wondering which spell you used?" 

"Oh um. None of them? I just said what I wanted to happen and boom! She was bald!" 

"Interesting" 

"I thought so too" 

"And how did you make the boys do their performance?" 

"Um, the same I guess" 

"Okay. You're excused to go" 

"Is everything okay? Like it's normal right?" 

"I mean it's not normal. But you'll be okay. Now go and eat before you starve child!" 

"Okay Al, I'll see you later" 

Amber walked to the Great Hall and sat in her spot again. People were still staring at her. 

  
"What?" asked Amber.

"What was that all about?" asked Neville.

"Oh about earlier. He wanted to know what spell I used on Amanda. But I don't know, I just sort of said what I wanted to happen, and poof! She became bald"

"Oh?" said Ron.

Everyone in the room appeared to loose interest in her once she explained what happened, so she started to eat her meal and that's when she realised that she was still getting stared at. She stuck her tounge out at Blaise and he did it back. Amber burst out laughing, it felt like the funniest thing ever. He then put his thumbs up and mouthed that it was a great show. Amber mouthed thank you and was sucked back into the conversation on the Gryffindor table.

"The game was really brutal" said Oliver, showing off to the ladies that had gathered around him. 

"Oliver stop showing off. You nearly got hit by the bludger!" said Fred throwing a piece of paper at him. 

"Sorry, I got distracted" Oliver held his hands up in defence as he looked briefly at Amber.

"Amber?" said Pansy standing over Hermione. 

"Yes Pans?" 

"We're having a movie night in Draco's room-?" 

"I would love to come!" said Amber with a smile. 

"Except she can't" added Fred. 

"Excuse me?" said Pansy with her hands on her hips. 

"Amber you promised" said Oliver with puppy dog eyes. 

"Rain check?" suggested Amber to Pansy. 

"Sure, go hang out with the Gryffindorks or whatever. You used to be cooler, what happened?" 

"She still is cool!" added Neville. 

"Whatever. Don't get angry if someone else steals your man-" Pansy turned on her heels and walked off. 

"She really thinks she's competition. Bitch please" commented Amber, making everyone laugh. 

"I should probably go get a dress on or something" stated Amber after a few more conversations had passed. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" suggested George. 

"Um, honney, why would I need you to come with me?" asked Amber smiling. 

"Zip?" 

"Oh shit. Hems, you're coming with!" Amber pulled Hermione up as she let out a little chuckle. 

Together the girls ran to Amber's room to get ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Fuck Amanda!**   
**I had to go through every single one of my chapters because I couldn't remember her name :/**   
**It was very painful.**

**Um** **, who wouldn't want to watch Mr Draco Malfoy sing a love song to Snape? Because I can just imagine it! It was be the funniest thing ever!** **T** **otally something to add to your script ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We stan Oliver Wood!**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	48. "I can't fucking stop singing!"

**Chapter 48**   
**"I can't fucking stop singing!"**

Amber and Hermione sprinted to the Slytherin common room, and as soon as they entered they were met with a clearly angry Draco.

"Baby?" asked Amber.

"He's not talking" said Blaise from the sofa.

"Why?" asked Amber.

"Why are you asking, it's actually peaceful for once" said Hermione.

"Watch it you filthy little mudblood" sang Draco.

That sent Amber and Hermione into fits of laughter. In fact the whole room were caught off guard by the fact he was still singing.

"Draco, may I say you have a lovely singing voice" joked Amber.

"This not the time! Fix my fucking voice!" sang Draco.

"I can't take this seriously" said Amber as she fell to the floor in fits of giggles, Hermione was next to her.

"I swear to Merlin. Make me stop fucking stop singing!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but angry singing" continued Amber, crying tears of laughter, even Blaise cracked a laugh at that.

"Blaise, tell them!"

"Sorry- Draco is very displeased and would like you to make it stop" he said with a massive smile.

"I don't know how" said Amber sitting up seriously.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" continued Draco.

"Stop singing" said Amber as she pointed her wand at Draco.

"H-hello? Oh thank Merlin!" said Draco, the effects had completely gone.

"Right, we need to get ready. We have a party to get to" said Amber as she kissed Draco's cheek and then rushed upstairs.

Hermione pulled out a dress (photo linked above).

"I didn't know I owned a red dress" commented Amber.

"Well, you're going to wear it!" said Hermione, holding it up against Amber.

"Do you want to wear this dress and I'll wear another one? Red's not really my colour - I love you gryffindorks and everything, but I don't want people to think that I am one of you" suggested Amber.

"Well it would be nice for people to actually look at me for once. You know what, go on then!"

Amber clapped in excitement "The boys are going to love you!"

"Great" Hermione rolled her eyes and Amber just laughed.

Amber picked out a dress that looked just like Hermione's but instead in dark green. She paired it with fishnets and black boots.

"What do you think?" asked Amber.

"I think you look great. What do you think?"

"I think you look killer!"

"Do I really have to wear these heels?" asked Hermione as she held up red 4 inch high heels.

"Yes! Come on Hems, I'm doing you a favour!"

"Fine" she huffed and comically rolled her eyes.

Amber then made Hermione's hair look really nice, by straightening it. She then applied a little make up and Hermione was done. She then did the same to herself and they left the room arm in arm. They entered the common room and the movie was immediately paused. Draco and Blaise both stared up at Amber, their mouths wide open.

"Hey" said Amber as she waved slightly.

"You can't go out like that!" said Draco.

"Like what?" asked Amber.

"I think she looks pretty nice" said Hermione.

"If people look at you then I'll kill them!" said Draco and Amber replied with a laugh. 

"Is that Hermione? Like Hermione Granger?" asked Pansy, shocked as well.

"Yes it's me. And you actually know my name? It's true, you learn something knew everyday! Well we have somewhere to be. Draco is that drool?"

"W-what no!" Draco wiped at his mouth.

"Bye guys. Enjoy the movie" Amber blew Draco a kiss and then followed Hermione out of the painting.

They walked rather quickly to the party - well as quickly as Hermione could walk in her heels, which wasn't quick at all - because they were already late and Hermione was stressing. They both entered the painting and everyone looked to the both of them. The music instantly stopped. It was just silence.

"Um- hi guys" said Hermione, suddenly the music started up again and people continued to dance.

George, Fred, Ron and Harry walked straight over to the two girls.

"Wow, don't you both look good" said George.

"Oh shut up. My boyfriend says that if someone looks for too long then he'll kill them. But for Hermione, just go ahead, she looks lovely doesn't she?"

"Um- yeah" stuttered Ron.

"Oh shut up Ron" said Hermione as her cheeks flushed red.

"Shall we dance?" said George as he offered his hand towards Amber.

"Yes we shall" she took it and mouthed good luck to Hermione before following George onto the dance floor.

Amber was doing the classical teenage dancing, the one where the teenager had a few too many drinks. But the only problem was that Amber was completely sober. She wondered how Draco managed to glide her around the ballroom so effortlessly.

"Hey Amber! You look really nice!" shouted Neville over the music.

"Thank you Nev!" Amber shouted back "you look really good too!"

"Thank you!" he smiled. 

"I'll go and get us drinks" said George as he left Amber alone with Neville.

That's when a slow song started playing. Amber immediately left the dance floor, to make way for all of the couples. And that was when it happened.

"Can I have this dance?" asked Oliver.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Amber as she looked behind her, but no girl was in sight, just Amber.

"Of course you." he smiled.

"Um- George is-" Amber saw George talking to Harry, knowing he would be a while"sure, why not"

Amber stood and followed Oliver back onto the floor. He twirled her around quite effortlessly, just as Draco had. But Amber had a secret, she could already ball dance from the amount of time she had spent dancing with Draco. Amber ended up leading Oliver around the floor, getting him to twirl her around, it was exhillerating. They finished the dance with Amber's head rested on his chest as they did the classical wedding dance.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked.

"Oh, last summer at Malfoy Manor. Me and Draco had a ball and I had no clue what I was doing. So for the rest of the holiday he made it his mission to teach me how to dance. And yeah, I picked it up quite quickly."

"You should really teach me at some point. I'm sure that Draco wouldn't mind"

"I mean I don't see why not" Amber smiled as the song finished.

They both let go of each other and Amber turned around to see George with her drink.

"I think you might need another after that dance. How are you not exhausted?" he chuckled.

"Practice" smiled Amber.

"How about you come down and train Quidditch with us tomorrow?" suggested Oliver.

"Are you sure you want me there? What if I tell the Slytherin's your secrets?"

"I think I can trust you Amber" laughed Oliver.

"Sure, that sounds great" smiled Amber.

"Amber, I love this song! Let's dance!" said George as he took Amber away, she waved to Oliver before he was surrounded by a crowd.

"Really? You like Lady gaga?" asked Amber with a chuckle.

"No, I don't even know this song. I just-he was flirting with you"

"Was he? I didn't realise" said a confused Amber.

"Yeah, he always flirts with girls"

"Jealous?"

"What-me? Of course not" 

"I don't believe you-" Amber placed her hands on her hips. 

"Amber! Did you catch the Quidditch game? Of course you did, otherwise why would you be here?" said Ginny as she threw her arms around Amber. 

"Gi, I think you had a bit too much to drink." sighed Amber. 

"I love you too" said said, trying to kiss Amber's cheeks. 

Amber picked her up, ready to take her upstairs. 

"You need some help?" asked George. 

"Do I look like I need help?" commented Amber as she chuckled. 

Amber carried Ginny through a crowd of people, and to the entrance to the girls staircase. 

"Merlin Amber, you're really strong" commented Oliver. 

"I'm sorry Oliver, I would love to stay and talk, but I have to get Ginny to her bed. She's had a bit too much to drink. But I'll be right down, I promise" 

"Okay" smiled Oliver as Amber disappeared up the stairs. 

Amber managed to carry Ginny the whole way to her bed without having to put her down once. Amber had never realised that she was that strong, maybe it was from all of the weight she was putting on through eating? It would make sense since she hadn't been working out. 

"Sleep well Gi" said Amber as she sorted out her covers. 

"Thanks Amber. You know, George still has a massive crush on you" 

"Does he really?" Amber pursed her lips. 

"Yeah, you're all he ever talks about. Amber this, Amber that. It gets quite annoying actually." 

"Well I'll tell him to quit it then" said Amber with a smile. 

"Can I tell you a secret Amber?" whispered Ginny. 

"Sure Gi, anything" Amber whispered, playing along. 

"I have a really big crush on Harry. In fact a huge one! He's really cute" 

"Well that's good for you" 

"Don't tell him though! Actually, could you do me a favour?" 

"Yes?" Amber was concerned with where this was going. 

"If you can get him to come up here, I can tell him how much I love him and we can kiss and be together forever!" 

"You sure Ginny?" 

"Yes. Now go. Or I'll like Luna more than you!" 

"Fine." sighed Amber. 

Amber walked down the stairs and Oliver stopped her instantly. 

"So, what position?" he asked. 

"Excuse me?" said Amber a little angry that he would ask such a question. 

"In Quidditch silly, what position?" 

"Oh I don't know. Any of them? If you'll excuse me, I have to find Harry. Um- why is everyone crowded around like that?" 

"I'm not sure, let's go find out shall we?" Oliver lead Amber over to the middle of the crowd, pushing people out of the way. 

And there was a drum kit with George sat behind, a bass around Fred and Neville had an electric guitar. 

"What's happening?" asked Amber as Ron walked over to the group with a tamberine. 

"Oh it's the famous Gryffindor band. This is the time when all of the first years go to bed and everyone else parties!" Oliver swoshed around his drink, tripping so that Amber had to catch him "Merlin Amber, you are strong" he said as he felt her biceps. 

"Thanks? Um- where is their singer?" 

"They don't have one. No one here can sing!" commented Oliver. 

"Oh?" 

Suddenly the band started to play as everyone jumped around the room to the instumantal rock version of The Only Exception. 

" _Accio microphone_ " whispered Amber as she began to walk up towards the stage. 

She got to the front of the crowd when the lyrics needed to be started. 

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind" the dancing stopped as everyone looked at Amber "He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it" Amber was pushed in front of the stage and instantly stopped singing. 

She skipped the rest of the verse, waiting for the chorus. She was too anxious to go on. 

"Sing!" shouted one of the students. 

"You are the only exception." Amber started again "Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone and keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with lonlieness" Amber looked to George and he smiled "cuz none of this was ever worse the risk. But you are the only exception. The only exception!" 

Everyone cheered. The crowd loved this. 

"Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing." Amber handed the microphone over to George. 

"And I'm on my way to believing" he sang the last words as the music slowly cut out. 

Everyone cheered and Ron continued to shake his tamberine. Amber walked back into the crowd as if nothing had happened. 

"Hey-um-Harry. Ginny is looking for you, she's upstairs. Just a warning, she's a little bit drunk" 

"Oh thanks Amber. By the way, that was really good!" 

"Um, thanks" Amber smiled then walked off. 

Amber had just about had enough of this party, and she was ready for bed. And that's when she was called back on the makeshift stage as the boys began to play again. They played the opening to My Life by Bon Jovi. 

"Stop!" ordered Amber into the microphone and suddenly the room became still and silent. 

Amber walked over to the piano in the corner of the room, she then wheeled it over to the stage and with help from Oliver lifted it onto the stage. 

"Do you actually know how to play?" George whispered into her ear. 

"No, but I've read books about playing the piano. How hard can it really be? Look, that's the C key!" laughed Amber. 

"I hope this goes well" George joked before leaving Amber to be the only person on the stage. 

"Go Amber!" shouted Hermione from the crowd. 

Amber just laughed as the crowd erupted into cheers. 

She started to play the introduction of A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. 

"Heart beats fast. Colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away some how. One step closer." 

Amber stopped playing as suddenly their was a knock. Ron walked over to the painting. 

"Who is it?" he shouted. 

"Amber's roadies!" came the voice of Draco. 

Ron hesitantly opened the painting and Draco, Blaise, Olivia and Tracy burst into the room. 

"Hello?" said Amber. 

"Oh my Merlin, Amber hi! Sorry, don't let us interrupt, you continue girl!" shouted Olivia. 

Amber chuckled then continued to play the song "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." 

Suddenly George jumped up on the stage, and stole the microphone. But Amber continued to play. 

"Time stands still. Beauty and all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this. One step closer" 

Amber and George then sang together "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

And that was when Draco jumped up on the stage, stealing the microphone. 

"One-" Draco started "why can't I sing?" he asked getting frustrated. 

Amber stole the microphone as Neville started with his acoustic guitar "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. And I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you a thousand more" Amber kissed Draco. 

"I love you" he said. 

"I love you more" she said. 

And George left the stage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **The 3 songs mentioned are really good! You should listen to them. You can find them and many more songs related to this story on my Spotify play list, link here:**

**https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5C7ze0z0bGGjecbPqynX18?si=hc8_EiLRSA6pYfvv7eu7yg**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**It was something a little different for you all :)**

**I hope you're ready for a change in the story line...**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	49. Princess

**Chapter 49**   
**Princess**

The next day Amber awoke in the arms of her lover. The arms of a both emotionally and physically strong man. An attractive man that Amber loved with her whole heart. Draco moved his hand gently over her cheek as her eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered.

"Hello Draco." Amber smiled into his hand.

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. I couldn't think of a better place to be."

"I love you Amber"

"I love you too" Draco kissed Amber on the forehead before getting up off of Amber's bed.

Amber too sat up in bed. Draco walked over to the curtains and streams of sunlight entered the room as he pulled them to the side, hitting the chandelier and causing rainbows to dance around the room. Draco then sat back down next to Amber. Amber watched the lights as they danced around the room.

"What are you thinking?" whispered Draco into her ear.

"When I was little I used to believe that the lights were fairies. Silly I know, it just allowed me to escape from the world"

"That's not silly. Mum used to tell me that fireworks were fairies partying because I was afraid of the sound they made"

"Draco Malfoy? Afraid of fireworks? I can't imagine it!" chuckled Amber.

"Yes okay, bully Draco for having a phobia of fireworks" sighed Draco.

"You have a phobia of what? Fireworks? Olivia, you'll never believe this!" said Pansy as she entered then immediately left the room.

"Sorry baby, your secret is out now" laughed Amber.

"Oh shut up" laughed Draco "have you figured out why I can't sing yet?"

"Um, no. I'll read about it today. But I'm going to the Gryffindor Quidditch practice today. They're letting me join in!" Amber said excitedly.

"Just be careful. I don't like you hanging out with those people. You act differently"

"Are you jealous Mr Malfoy?"

"And why would I be jealous when I can kiss you whenever I want?"

"Well you can't kiss me now!" shouted Amber as she shot off of the bed and began to sprint down the stairs.

Amber was doing really well. Until she got herself stuck behind a sofa. Draco was on the other side.

"This isn't fair!" laughed Amber.

"Shouldn't have run then my dear"

"Oh please don't call me dear. It's what people call their grandmothers"

"What are you two doing?" asked Blaise as he sat on the sofa that was in between the couple.

"He's trying to kiss me Blaise. Please stop him!"

"Draco. What is going on?" he said sternly. 

"She said that I couldn't kiss her then started to run so I chased her. And now she doesn't want to come out. It's quite funny really"

"You're exhaustive Draco. Just let me out. I'll let you kiss me"

"Fine. As long as I can win" said Draco, allowing Amber to move towards him.

Amber walked around the sofa and stood a meter away from Draco when Blaise jumped up and held Draco's arms, stopping him from chasing after Amber as she ran down the halls to the Gryffindor common room. Amber was glad that her powers were working so well and was very pleased she possessed them. But knowing Draco he wasn't going to give up until he won, Amber would have to hide. And so the kissing battle started.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" asked Neville as he opened the painting.

"No time to explaine- let me in please-" Amber huffed as she ran in and Neville closed the painting.

"What's going on? Amber, why are you dressed like that?" asked Fred sat on the sofa.

And that's when Amber realised. She had ran across the whole school wearing a sports bra and bicycle shorts. That made her laugh even harder.

"Sorry, me and Draco are playing a little game. And I guess I forgot to get dressed. Do you know if Hermione is up yet? I'll just steal some of her clothes"

"Yeah, she's awake. Feeling a little hung over though. She had a late night" laughed Ron.

"Oh-" said Amber as she began to run upstairs.

"Not like that!" he shouted after her.

Amber ran into Hermione's bedroom and instantly started going through her wardrobe.

"Hello?" said Hermione.

"Oh hello Hems, you don't mind me stealing some clothes to wear do you?"

"Um- no. But what happened to yours?"

"Well me and Draco are playing a game. His aim is to kiss me, and my aim is to run away. A bit of fun really. And I guess I forgot to put clothes on this morning, I was so caught up in the game"

Amber pulled out a pink top and blue jeans.

"Do you have anything that's not pink?" asked Amber.

"Sorry, that's everything that I've got. Here, I'll sort you out an outfit since I had to wear your clothes last night."

"Fine." sighed Amber "but make it cute" 

"You say that as if all of my clothes aren't cute!" 

Amber ended up wearing a pink top, with a cream skirt and black tights. She paired the outfit with pink trainers. Amber felt as if a unicorn had thrown up on her.

"I really hate pink" stated Amber.

"Why do you oppose it so much?"

"Just not my colour"

"Well I think you look very good"

"Fine. I'm going downstairs, I'll be having breakfast with you all."

"Okay Amber."

Amber walked down the stairs and back into the common room. George sniggered when he saw what Amber was wearing.

"If you say anything I'll hex you into next year!" said Amber, slapping the back of his head.

Amber pulled out her phone and took a photo of her outfit, sending it to her brother. She captioned it "look at what they're doing to me" and pressed send. She hadn't been in contact with Jake as much as she had hoped and promised, but she tried. And apparently he was very busy doing stuff that he wouldn't tell Aber about, which made her a little scared.

"Are you ready for Quidditch practice boys? Oh and Amber. Didn't expect you would be here so soon" said Oliver as he emerged from the boys staircase.

"Do you only ever talk about Quidditch?" asked Amber.

"Of course. What's not to love about it? Absolutely brilliant game!"

"Fair enough. Shall we be off to breakfast then?" suggested Amber.

"Sure, let's go" said Ron "I was getting a little hungry anyway"

Ron and Neville linked arms with Amber as they escorted her down the halls. Hermione was in front with Harry keeping lookout and George and Fred were talking about Quidditch with Oliver behind, also keeping lookout. The group had been involved in many of the games that Amber played, they were always ready for the next crazy thing.

They entered the Great Hall and immediately spotted Draco sat inbetween Blaise and a boy that Amber recognised to be Theo. She waved and then stuck her tounge out as she sat with Ginny opposite her.

"Hey Gi" said Amber as she sat down.

"Hi Amber, and Harry" she went bright red.

"Um hello? Am I not here or something?" said Hermione as she sat beside Ginny.

"Sorry" said Ginny, looking down as to not make eye contact - in fact any contact - with Harry.

"What happened?" asked Amber.

"Oh nothing. Just a bit hung over" said Ginny.

"Eat up Amber, we have to get going soon!" said Oliver as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Why is he rushing you?" whispered Neville.

"I'm playing Quidditch with them. Oh do come Neville, it'll be fun"

"I don't know. It sounds dangerous"

"Nothing that you can't handle. Pleaseeeeee" smiled Amber.

"Fine" he sighed "but I'll only watch from the sidelines. I don't really do sports" 

"Yay! I love you Nev" said Amber as she threw her arms around Neville.

That's when Theo appeared behind Ginny.

"Theo is it?" asked Amber as everyone's attention moved to the boy. 

"Yes it is. Sorry we haven't spoken much, um, Draco wanted me to tell you that you should surrender"

"And why would I do that?" laughed Amber.

"Well he says he's going to win" continued Theo.

Amber looked over at where Draco was sitting but he wasn't there. About a millisecond later Draco wrapped his arm around Amber's neck and kissed her cheek.

"You arsehole!" shouted Amber as she hit him away.

"I win!" shouted Draco and the Slytherin table erupted into cheers.

Amber rolled her eyes "now piss off, I'm trying to have a civilised meal"

Draco moved his mouth to Amber's ear "there's a meeting tonight"

Amber looked him in the eye and sighed. "Okay, I'll be there"

"Not as if you had a choice anyway" he said as he walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"Oh just a date thing. You wouldn't understand. Now come on then Oliver, let's go."

\- - - 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team walked to the pitch and they got all of the equipment out, ready to start practice.

"Don't get hit princess. We wouldn't want you looking all fucked up now would we?" stated George.

"Oh my prince, will you please rescue me. I've been stuck in this tower for so long, and need a strong man to protect me. Only a true loves kiss will really save me" said Amber sarcastically, also blowing him a kiss to give the full effect.

"Oh I see how it is. We're playing dirty are we?" asked George with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, let's go. I'm excited to play!"

Amber was handed a bat and told to hit the flying object through the hoop, Fred's words not hers. Amber was doing really well. She had hit the 'flying object' several times and a few of the times it had gone into the hoops. George flew his broom next to Amber's.

"You got some skills there" he said.

"Thank you kind Prince" mocked Amber.

"Now princess, how's about I act as your defence. See how you cope?"

"Oh how will I cope with Prince charming chasing me?" Amber rolled her eyes.

"We'll see" he said.

As soon as the 'flying object' flew near Amber, George hit it in the opposite direction and it went into his hoop.

"Come on George, let her have a chance!" shouted Oliver.

And that he did, Amber hit it first try into her hoop.

"It's getting hot. It is hot isn't it?" said George as he took his shirt off.

Amber got distracted big time. His ripped chest was just too much for her. She didn't notice the bludger flying towards her. She didn't even realise it had hit her until she started to fall.

Falling is a strange sensation. Like jumping; your chance at flying away is just immediately stolen by gravity. Amber fell quite fast. She started to see things. She saw a bird fly with her. She recognised it to be a dove, a bird of peace. And Amber was at peace. She was ready to move on, she felt able to leave this world and move to the next place.

\- - -

Amber had indeed entered the other place. She saw things, things she couldn't explain. Firstly a dragon with not 1 but 5 heads, it was pretty creepy. And then it switched to a rain cloud, the rain pouring down on Amber. She didn't feel wet and that was her way of knowing she was dead, she was gone. Suddenly she was submerged into a lake. And she couldn't find her way out. She felt lost, like she was stuck in a maze. She reached the lake bed and began to shake. Her body was telling her to breathe, she was drowning. The light shine down on her, lifting her up. She felt weightless and suddenly the water was gone. In it's place was a grave yard. She was staring down at her father's open grave.

Something pushed her. She fell into it. And she opened her eyes, to find that she was in a hospital.

"Amber? You're awake. You're here. You're safe" said a nurse that she didn't recognise.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"

"So many questions. Hello, I am Nurse Rebecca. You're in hospital. Your parents rushed you straight here and you've been in a coma for over a year. You jumped out of your window"

"My parents? A year?" asked Amber.

"Yes. I'll go and get them for you. They'll be very happy that you're awake. They visited everyday"

The nurse left and she came back with the horrible people, her muggle parents.

"Mum? Dad?" asked Amber. 

"Oh Amber, we were worried sick!" her mother began to kiss Amber's face all over, she wasn't as skinny as Amber had remembered, she had put a little weight on. 

"Amber, we have to run some tests. You have been saying some weird things while in your coma. We think you might have schizophrenia" said the nurse. 

"What? What have I been saying?" 

"Something about Wizards and Draco Malfoy and George Weasley keep coming up. We just need to make sure that you're okay. Also you created a bother, I think you called him Jake. You're an only child Amber." 

"I need to get back there! My friends need to know that I'm okay!" shouted Amber ,images of getting hit by the ball and falling burst into her mind, she attempted to stand and doctors rushed to pin her to the bed. 

"I'm sorry, it doesn't look good" the nurse said to Amber's parents as she drifted off to sleep again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**  
 **I'm going to try to write these next chapters as best as I can. It will get confusing before you can see the light at the end of the tunnel. But everything that happens is key and important. Just to clarify with what has happened so far, Amber has just found out that throughout the whole time she thought she's been at Hogwarts, she was actually in a hospital, still in the muggle world, but in a coma. This chapter was full of secret messages, that will all come together as the story goes. I really have messed around with this story line :)**  
 **At least it will start getting interesting.** **..**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	50. I'm here

**Chapter 50**   
**I'm here**

Amber awoke in the medical wing. She was in bed.

"Hello princess" said George.

"Hello Prince charming. Where's Draco?"

"Draco? Who's that?"

"Stop being funny George. My boyfriend remember?"

"I'm your boyfriend" he said a little confused.

"What's happening? What year is it?"

"1993. You've only been out for a few hours" 

"What happened?" 

"Do you not remember? You fell down the stairs. Amber it was so bad that they had to amputate one of your legs." 

"My leg?" Amber moved her hand down and there was a stump. 

"I'm sorry Amber. There wasn't another way" 

"But I didn't fall down the stairs. I got hit by a bludger" 

"What's that?" asked George. 

"You know, the flying ball thing from Quidditch?" 

"Madame Pomfrey, I think Amber is a bit out of it" 

"Oh I see, what is she saying?" she asked as she rushed over. 

"Quidditch. For God sake George, you play the game! You're on the Gryffindor team!" 

"I see what you mean. It's okay Amber, I'll make you up a potion and you'll feel better again" 

"George, you need to get me out of here. Something is happening" 

"Amber, I think it's best that you stay in bed. And we'll talk about this Draco kid later. I just need you to get better now" 

"Draco is my boyfriend! He's in Slytherin, like me!" 

"You're not in Slytherin. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into you. You're in Hufflepuff remember!" 

"No! That can't be right! Where's Pansy? Get her, she'll tell you" 

"Amber, Pansy is your bully, what are you talking about?"

"What about Fred?" 

"Who?" 

"Your twin?" 

"I am an only child-" his facial expression was totally confused now. 

"No. You're one of the middle children. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, you and Fred, Ron and Ginny" 

"Why would mum have that many children?" 

"Because she wanted a girl!" 

"Amber, I think you need help. Like serious help" 

"I don't. I need my boyfriend!" 

"I told you, I'm here. Amber please. I want you to get better" 

"I think I'm dreaming. I think this is all fake" 

"I'm certainly not fake Amber." 

"Prove it then!" 

George pecks a kiss on Amber's head, and then goes back up and he's no longer George. He is now Draco. 

"Draco? What happened to George? He was here a second ago" said Amber, a little spooked. 

"Why would you want to hang out with George Weasley, he literally called you fat and ugly" 

"What? Draco, I don't know what's happening, but something is very wrong" 

"You're okay darling, I'm here. I'll protect you from whatever's happening. I promise" 

"Draco I love you so much" 

"Amber, you can't say that! You have a boyfriend!" 

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend-" 

"No. You're dating Cedric." 

"Cedric? As in Cedric Diggory?" 

"Well what other Cedric do you know?" 

"Where is he then?" 

"He came and saw you, several times actually. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't sit here with what you've been doing, what you've been saying." 

"What have I been saying?" 

"Well you've screamed out in pain a lot. It did get quite scary. And you would be saying stuff like the Dark Lord is your father, but that's not true!" 

"What do you mean? How is that not true?" 

"Amber. Do you not know who you are anymore? You're Amber Longbottom. Remember? Neville is your brother?" 

"Really? Aw, that's so sweet. I'm happy for him." 

"You're a very strange girl" 

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not" laughed Amber. 

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Amber's bed "good to see that you're okay Amber!" 

"Thanks" smiled Amber. 

"I think it's best that you leave her and let her sleep Draco. I'm sure she's very tired" 

"Okay. Sleep well Amber" Draco stood but Amber reached for his arm. 

"Please don't leave me. I fear I will go to another place. It's too scary" 

"Amber, you're going to be fine. Please don't worry the poor boy. Now off with you Draco" 

"You promise she will be safe?" 

"I promise" 

"Bye Amber" Draco left and the curtain around Amber's bed was pulled. 

It felt like her eyes had just reopened and a bright light was shining down on her. Amber knew that it was her mother holding her hands due to the fact it was so thin. 

"She's awake Michael" said her mother "Hello darling" 

"Oh my god Amber, we were so worried about you!" 

"Why am I here? What have you done to me!" Amber jumped off of the bed and began to run. 

She ran through the whole of the hospital with people chasing her. It was very scary for Amber as she didn't know her way around the hospital. The green exit sign made Amber's eyes water, she was going to leave all of this! She ran through the door and suddenly she was in the kitchen on 12 Grimmulad Place. Sat around the table was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur and Molly. 

"Hi guys!" said Amber as she sat in the spare seat. 

"It's such a shame" sighed Remus as he patted Tonks back, it looked like she had been crying. 

"My boys are going to be devestated" stated Molly, who too looked as if she had been crying. 

"They'll be alright dear" said Arthur as he grimiced. 

"What's happened? Guys?" asked Amber as she waved her hand in front of Sirius' face but he acted like nothing had happened. 

"I don't believe that she's dead. I wish I could've had a chance to forgive her" 

"We told you not to be so mean to her Sirius" said Remus, looking a little angry. 

"How are you not crying? She was such a nice young girl." said Tonks between sobs. 

"Come on darling, let's go upstairs" said Remus, helping Tonks to stand. 

"It's your fault that she's gone. You could've stopped this! But you didn't!" shouted Tonks to Sirius as she was escorted from the room.

"She acts as if I didn't know that. I feel so bad" sighed Sirius. 

"We did tell you" stated Arthur. 

"Well it's too late now! Amber is gone!" shouted Sirius as he fled the room. 

Amber sat in the seat in a shocked silence. She's dead? She decided to walk up the stairs and entered the twins room. It looked just like she had remembered it. The same smells, the same items. She felt at home. She got into George's bed and began to cry into his sheets. This wasn't fair. 

"Why are you crying?" asked the familiar voice of Draco. 

"No Draco, not you too. You can't be dead as well!" Amber started to cry a little harder. 

"What are you talking about? It was just a bad dream" he moved Amber's hair out of the way so he could kiss her cheek. 

"Draco I'm having the weirdest day" 

"Why do you keep talking about Draco? Who is he?" asked her mother. 

"He was just here-I was just- here? -what is happening?" 

"Maybe she just needs to sleep. Come on Jenny" said her father as he and her mother left the room. 

Amber wraps the curtains around her bed. She's too scared to open them with the fear that she might be somewhere dangerous. That's when she hears a loud whimper from her brother, he's in pain. She opens her eyes and she's in the middle of Malfoy Manor, in the library. 

"You hurt her!" shouted Draco, hexing Jake again. 

Amber saw her body on the floor, she looked cold. She looked hurt. She looked like she was dead. 

"Draco stop! You have to let me help her!" argued Jake as Draco sent another hex, Amber realised they both had blood on them. 

"You're not touching her!" 

"Draco look, she's bleeding out. She's going to die. Just let me help! Please! I can't lose my sister!" 

"And you think I can lose my girlfriend? My fiancé?" 

"Then let me help her Draco!" 

"No, I'm getting my mother. MUM!" 

"What's happene- Amber? Who did this?" she said rushing over to Amber. 

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to" cried Jake. 

"You should've gotten me straight away!" she shouted, she cast a few spells but nothing seemed to be working. 

"She's lost too much blood. There is nothing I can do. We won't be able to get her to the hospital in time and she'll be in loads of pain if we try. The best thing we can do now is say goodbye." 

"No-mum please. Do something!" shouted Draco. 

"I'm sorry Draco, there is nothing I can do" she half-shouted back. 

Draco cried out in pain. Amber couldn't watch this. She couldn't watch them get hurt. She ran to the dining room since the front door had disappeared. In the dining room she saw a meeting happening. But Amber and Draco were missing. 

"Why do we have to do this to her?" asked Jake. 

"It's a test. She's a brilliant witch. One of the best in fact. She must figure out how to escape this spell" replied Voldemort. 

"But she's going crazy. Draco told me that she's been screaming." 

"It has to happen Jake. You'll understand" 

"Well I don't at the moment! Hasn't she already been through enough!" 

"Silence boy! I will not be spoken to like that! I will send you back to your mother!" 

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up now" sighed Jake in defeat. 

"Don't give up Jake. Can't you see what's happening to me?" shouted Amber but of course they couldn't hear since Amber wasn't really there. 

"She'll be able to figure out how to leave. She only has to run at the end of the day" reassured Narcissa, and Amber could've sworn that she looked her way and smiled. 

And Amber started to run. She ran to the kitchen and awoke in her parents reality, she ran to the next room and awoke in Draco's arms, she ran to the next room and was with George, and then George turned to Draco. Finally she ran from Sirius and Remus, and she awoke panting in a hospital bed surrounded by her friends; and everyone was there. 

"Tell me something only my friends would know!" shouted Amber. 

"I think Princess sleeping beauty has gone a little delirious" joked George. 

"Better than the screaming I will say" stated Ron, who was of course rating chocolate. 

And Amber knew that she was back. 

"Draco, you knew about this. I'm going to kill you!" she shouted and he ran away as Amber chased him, hexing him as she went. 

Everyone else ran after Amber, attempting to restrain her, but no one could hold her. She was too strong. She got him. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She was going to kill him! 

"Amber, I can't breathe" sputtered Draco as his face turned bright red. 

Amber released her hands and just stared him in the eyes. He moved his hands up to his neck, rubbing the part that hurt. 

"Amber- what the hell was that?" asked Blaise. 

"I- Draco, I'm sorry. I don't know-" 

"Amber, what the actual fuck!" shouted Pansy. 

"I'm sorry- um- bye" 

"Amber, where are you going?" shouted Hermione. 

Amber ran away from everyone. She kept running. She ran all the way to the Hufflepuff common room. She knocked on the door and Cedric opened it. 

"Ah, Amber. It's lovely to see you!" he said as a smile grew on his face. 

"I need to come in. Now!" 

"Oh, of course" he moved so she could enter and then shut the door. 

"What the fuck have I done? Cedric, please kill me." 

"Amber, don't be so stupid. What is wrong with you?" he laughed. 

"Don't you see. I nearly killed Draco. I-I-I can't breathe" Amber started to cry. 

"Amber, look at me. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I love you, Draco loves you. Everyone loves you Amber, you're fine. Just breathe" 

"You don't understand Cedric. I strangled him. I wanted to kill him-" 

"Cedric, there's someone at the door that's asking for you" said a first year. 

"Tell them I'll be there in a few seconds. Now Amber are you going to be okay if I walk over there and talk to whoever needs me?"

"I think so. I- I'll go and see Luna. She'll know how to fix it. She always does" 

"I'll walk you there if you want" 

"No I'm alright Cedric. I just need to go. Bye" she gave him a hug as she walked over to the painting ready to leave. 

As she opened it she was met by Ron. He looked down and smiled at her. 

"Ronald?" asked Amber. 

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you. I assumed that this was where you were going. Everyone else has gone to the astrology tower, I told them I was going to get something to eat. You don't mind if I come in do you?" he asked. 

"Oh hi Ron, do you want to come in?" asked Cedric. 

"Yeah." he smiled at Amber as he followed her to the yellow, plush sofa. 

"How did you know I would be here?" asked Amber. 

"Ambs, I know you. Now shut up and listen. I stayed with you a lot when you were in hospital over the 4 days. And I have to tell you that you said some weird things-" 

"Like what?" she asked. 

"I'll give you two some space" said Cedric as he left. 

"Well firstly you were screaming my name a lot. It was scary Amber. It felt like you were being tortured" 

"I was." 

"But then you were saying that you had died. And that Draco was dead as well." 

"Can we not talk about this Ronald. I just- I need to be hugged" 

"I can do that" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Amber, she hid her face in the small of his neck. 

"You're a very good guy Ron." she whispered. 

"Can I just mention one more thing if you don't mind?" he said pulling away. 

"Okay, but I'm not promising that you'll get an answer" 

"That's okay. You kept shouting, well, you know who's name" 

"Oh yeah, my dad." 

"Well, are you okay?" 

"I think I just still get a bit scared since the last time he attacked me. I wouldn't worry though darling." Amber paused "do you think we could sneak to your bed? I think I want to be alone." 

"I mean we could try. Harry does have a map-" 

"I don't think a map will help him" laughed Amber. 

"No. It's a special map! It tells him where everyone is" 

"Oh? Well if he was using it he would've found me already" 

"I guess. Okay, let's go" he said as they ran to the Gryffindor common room. 

They used paths that children tended to avoid from fear and tales their parents had told them, Ron was telling Amber all about them as they walked hand in hand. When they entered the common room all of the Gryffindors that were looking for Amber were there, meaning Amber and Ron had been caught. 

"Amber?" asked George. 

"Run ahead. I'll meet you later" whispered Ron. 

And Amber sprinted for the stairs, but Neville caught her in his arms. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"Nev, let go. Please" begged Amber, and he looked at her face and could tell that she had been through a lot so he instantly let go. 

"Food?" stated Hermione, clearly annoyed at Ron. 

"She is a snack" muttered George. 

"I can explain" sighed Ron. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**That'll be the last of the confusing chapters :)**   
**Just to explain what's happened - she's gone to many different realities that she created in her head. All the while she was still sat in the medical wing at Hogwarts. It happened when she was falling, she was hit by a spell that she thinks Draco cast.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that little story line** **:)**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	51. You can't just abracadabra and wish all of this pain away.

**Chapter 51**   
**You can't just abracadabra and wish all of this pain away.**

Amber had been alone in Ron's bed for about an hour before he actually came upstairs. Amber knew he had been filling them in and she was a little angry about that fact.

"Hey Amber" he muttered as he sat on the end of his bed.

"Hey Ron. Is everything okay?"

"They're annoyed at me." he sighed

"Why?" Amber sat up next to Ron.

"Because I refused to tell them anything"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought that you wouldn't be comfortable about it."

"Then why were you gone for so long?"

"Everyone was shouting at me. It was horrible."

"Oh Ronald" Amber placed her head on his shoulder "thank you for not telling them though".

"Don't mention it. Let's not talk about that though. Let's talk about you. Why did you, out of everywhere, want to come here?"

"It's my second home" smiled Amber.

"I'm very surprised that you weren't sorted into Gryffindor actually."

"I think if I was sorted here I wouldn't spend as much time here." joked Amber.

"You are a very silly girl" remarked Ron.

It was silence for a while. Amber and Ron were pretty much best friends, but even sometimes they didn't know what to say to each other. And silence is sometimes the best company. 

"Is everyone angry at me?" whispered Amber as Ron pulled her in for a hug.

"I think so" he whispered back.

"I don't understand why they're angry, they don't like Draco"

"I think they were more angry that you haven't actually spoken to them in past 4 days and you just ran away"

"I should probably go and talk to them" sighed Amber as she released Ron from the hug.

"Only if you feel comfortable doing so"

"Well I don't want them being angry at you"

"That's okay, I can deal with them." stated Ron as he pulled poses that showed off his muscles.

"Now look who is being the silly girl" laughed Amber as she pulled him off of the bed.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand. And when they entered the actual common room everyone was staring at them, especially Hermione.

"Amber?" asked Neville.

"Hey guys" she sighed "I think I owe you each an explanation."

"You don't owe us anything" reassured Ron.

"He's right, you know" commented George.

"Just- hush. Both of you. Thank you but please shut up. I do owe this to you, you just need to give me a chance to actually speak. Right, let's all grab a seat and I'll explain." Amber sat on the sofa and everyone followed suit, causing the first years to run away. "Right. I think we had better start from the beginning. As you all know I was hit by the 'flying ball thing'"

"The best terminology I have ever heard. Let me guess, Fred said that" said Oliver as he turned his gaze to Fred.

"Guilty as charged" commented Fred, holding his hands in surrender.

"Guys listen. When I was hit I obviously fell. I was getting ready to give up, I was preparing myself to die peacefully. But it wasn't my time. As I fell I was teleported to another place. It started with a dragon with 5 heads. And then I was swimming, drowning in fact. I was looking for something, I was lost. And then I was in hospital. But not your hospital, I was back in the muggle world with my parents, I had apparently jumped out of a window. And then I was in the medical Wing with George, he said he was my boyfriend."

"Wicked" he muttered which caused Amber to chuckle slightly. 

"And that he was an only child. And Draco wasn't alive" continued Amber. 

"Sounds amazing" George added again. 

"And Quidditch wasn't a thing-" 

"Are you kidding me! Don't you dare take Quidditch away from me!" shouted Oliver. 

"Calm down, for Merlin sake" stated Hermione hitting him over the head with a book. 

"Thanks Hems. Well I also had a leg amputated because apparently I fell down the stairs." 

Amber continued to tell the group everything, except for the whole I saw my dad part and the fight between her brother and Draco. People were shocked to say the least. They started to add things together with what Amber was seeing to what she was shouting and screaming. 

"This all makes sense, but why did you attack Draco?" asked Neville. 

"Well lets think about it. I was hanging out with the Gryffindors. Who does he hate? Gryffindors, that's correct. He clearly did it as payback" stated Amber. 

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Harry. 

"I'll break up with him. I can't date someone that tried to kill me" 

"Actually you tried to kill him" stated Fred. 

"Thank you Fred" laughed Amber "now I better go to the Slytheirn common room and dump his ass. Who's coming with?" 

"I will" said Hermione with a smile on her face. 

"Amber, you can't dump your fiancé" stated Neville. 

"You're what!" shouted Fred. 

"Um, Neville, what part of secret don't you understand?" 

"Sorry" muttered Neville. 

"Come on then, let's go and dump your boyfriend, or fiancé or whatever he is" said Hermione grabbing her hand and rolling her eyes. 

Amber and Hermione ran through the corridors. Ginny was chasing after them, after hearing what was going on. They reached the Slytheirn common room and Amber opened the door. The girls all entered and it was an empty common room. 

Except from 2 people. Draco and Amber. Except it wasn't Amber, and suddenly the fake Amber turned into Pansy. But Draco still kissed her. With his hands placed firmly on her hips. It was all too much for Amber. She needed to bleach her eyes as quickly as possible. 

"Draco?" said a heartbroken Amber. 

"Amber? What? Pansy!" 

"How could you?" 

"This isn't what it looks like, I promise" begged Draco, as a frown grew on his face. 

"With Pansy? I wouldn't mind if it was Hermione or Ginny or Luna. But Pansy? My best friend" sobbed Amber. 

"Amber, please listen-" begged Draco. 

"Bye bye Amber. Looks like I stole my man back" Pansy waved at Amber as she ran away in floods of tears. 

"Amber wait!-" shouted Draco. 

"Oh fuck her. Come on Draco, let's go upstairs" said Pansy taking his hand. 

"You're a dick Draco" said Hermione as she and Ginny ran after Amber, but Draco didn't follow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/n:**

**Oop- she stole her man-**   
**Also Oliver's reaction to no Quidditch actually kills me!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was shorter than normal.**

**~ Rosie Loubrac**


	52. Professor?

**Chapter 52**   
**Professor?**

"Amber wait!" shouted Hermione as she and Ginny ran after Amber.

"Just leave me alone!" Amber shouted back.

Amber kept running with her head firmly on the ground as to not allow anyone to see her crying. She was so distracted with the image of Draco kissing Pansy that she didn't see Professor Snape in front of her. She ran straight into him, knocking him over and Amber landed on top of him.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry professor" said Amber in between sobs as she picked herself up as quickly as possible, she wore a panicked expression.

"Watch where you're going!" stated Snape as he too stood up, but ignored the hand Amber had offered as an aid.

"I'm sorry professor" Amber cursed herself that she was still crying.

"What is going on? Why are you crying?" his expression appeared to soften slightly. 

"Oh, it's nothing professor. I promise"

"Granger, Weasley. Do not run in the halls! Detention for the both of you. As for you Riddle, come with me!" Hermione opened her mouth as if to protest "do not test me Granger"

Hermione and Ginny walked away as Amber reluctantly followed Professor Snape to his office. He held the door open and allowed her to enter first. Amber stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

"Please, take a seat" he offered a wooden chair in front of his desk and Amber sat hesitantly. 

"Before you tell me off professor, I'm sorry-" started Amber. 

"My dear child. Who said I was going to tell you off?" 

"Um- are you not?" 

"No. You have been put under my care. I am responsible for you. Now, are you okay?" 

"Um-yes?" whimpered Amber. 

"Don't lie child, no matter what way it happens I will get the truth out of you" 

"Draco-" started Amber, but tears welled in her eyes again. 

"Ah, I see. I'm not really the best person for relationship advice, but I can give it a go" 

"What are you talking about?" asked Amber as she took the tissues that Snape offered. 

"Amber, I'm like your uncle." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing don't worry. What did Draco do?" 

"You really want to know?" 

"Yes?" it filled Amber with confidence the fact that person she was confiding in was questioning himself. 

"Draco kissed Pansy" sighed Amber. 

"Oh my dear girl. I understand your pain" 

"No you don't. You're scary professor Snape, you're incapable of feelings" she snapped. 

"Take that back" he whispered.

"Sir, can you speak up, I didn't quite catch that" 

"I said take it back!" 

"I'm sorry if I hit a nerve or something, Jesus. You don't have to get so worked up about it" 

"Amber Riddle! Get out of my office! NOW!" 

"Fine! But don't think my father won't hear about this!" 

"You're turning into Draco" stated Snape. 

"Take that back! It's not true!" 

"Well shall we think about this? Did you not kiss Olivia at the New Year's party? Did you not bring George Weasley in disguise? Are you not threatening me with your father? You're just. like. him." 

"How could you say that?" 

"You're the one that forced Draco into this. You're the one that is going to get Sirius Black killed, and Harry Potter is 200% going to die now" 

"Snape, please-" started Amber. 

"You're weak. You need saving."

"You don't know what I need!" Amber was getting increasingly annoyed at the way he was treating her, she didn't deserve it. 

"Amber. I was just like you. A young boy when I fell in love. She had eyes for another. She rejected me, called me disgusting." 

"Professor-" 

"Just leave Amber. Just leave" 

"Professor, if you ever need anything-" 

"You're not giving me sympathy. I won't allow it" 

"Of course I am uncle Sev. If you could give Draco and Pansy a detention that would me feel a lot better" 

"I see what you're doing here Amber. Very resourceful. And that is why you're a Slytherin. Consider it done" he smiled. 

"Thank you uncle" she too smiled. 

"Now you better leave. It's getting late, I suggest you head to bed." 

"Goodnight uncle Sev." 

"Goodnight Amber" 

Amber left the room. She might've used some mind tricks on him, but it's not her fault that she was given them. Like he said, she was being resourceful. Amber decided that the only way she was ever going back to the Slytherin common room would be in a body bag. So the only other reasonable thing to do was to walk to the astrology tower, she wasn't tired anyway. 

Amber sat gazing up at the stars. They were her escape. Amber had read a book that suggested that all of the stars resembled the people that you have lost, and she liked to believe that. In a way she was looking forward to dieing and becoming a star, knowing that someone somewhere would be looking up at her and smiling. 

"They're beautiful aren't they?" asked Theo as he sat beside Amber on the floor. 

"Hum? Yeah. Um- what are you doing here?" Amber wouldn't rip her gaze from the floating lights. 

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you" 

"Why me?" Amber turned her gaze to the boy, but he was too busy looking at the stars. 

"Well we never actually got a chance to introduce ourselves. And now you perceive me as a monster"

"Did you have anything to do with it?" 

"No-" 

"Then I don't think you're a monster" 

"I just wanted to warn you" 

"About what?" Amber smiled at Theo. 

"Pansy" 

"We don't mention her name or Draco's. They're both very dead to me" 

"She slipped some love potion in one of his drinks, and now he won't leave her side. If you so much as look at her then he'll hex you" 

"Sounds rough. Good job Snape is giving them both detention" 

"Did you do that?" 

"Maybe-" 

"You're very cool. We should hang out more often" he laughed. 

"Good luck catching me." chuckled Amber. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I never appear in the same place twice." 

"Wow, mystery girl here!" 

"Oh shut up!" Amber pushed him over. 

"I think Draco was stupid" blurted Theo. 

"Huh?" 

"Well you're a very nice girl." 

"Oh don't flatter my ego" laughed Amber. 

"How have you been? Like it must've hurt" 

"Oh it did. Like daggers. But it's just a wound. It'll heal. Nothing's permanent." 

"Until it kills you" 

"Yeah- um- are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Its just you could bleed out." 

"And that's why we have magic" 

"Magic isn't the answer to everything. It'll drive you crazy" 

"I think I'm going to go to bed now" said Amber as she stood. 

"Okay. Where are you sleeping? I wouldn't suggest going back to your dorm" 

"Oh I always have a room at Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I'll just go to one of them" 

"Okay. Stay safe Amber" 

"Thank you Theo, you too" 

"We should catch up sometime" 

"I would like that" 

\- - - 

Amber arrived at the Gryffindor common room, and since not many people were downstairs she walked straight up to George's bed and climbed in. 

"Um, hello?" he said turning around and seeing Amber "oh Merlin, it's only you"

"Shhhh, I'm trying to sleep" said Amber as she crawled under his covers. 

"Amber there isn't enough space for both of us" 

"Go and sleep on the sofa then" she yawned. 

"Amber-" 

"Fine." she sighed as she got out of his bed. 

"Goodnight princess" he said as she left the room. 

"You're a fucking idiot" stated Fred. 

"Oh piss off" George replied. 

Amber walked down a flight of stairs and arrived at Neville, Ron and Harry's room. She walked straight in and climbed in with Neville. 

"Ah!" shouted Naville as he punched Amber, causing to fall off of it. 

"Ow!" said Amber "I just want to sleep!" she was clutching her cheek. 

"Neville? Are you okay?" asked Harry still in a sleepy state. 

"Amber?" asked Neville. 

"He's just talking to himself again Harry" said Ron, he too was in a sleepy state. 

"Okay guys, you both go to sleep. I'll just suffer in silence. No biggy. By the way George already kicked me out!" said a huffy Amber. 

"She's definitely on her period" Ron muttered under his breath. 

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you say that! Have you know I witnessed my fiancé cheat on me!" 

"Amber? I'm sorry." said Neville as he helped Amber up off of the floor. 

"Merlin boys, just let me sleep" commented Seamus from his bed. 

"Oh hi Amber" said Dean as he entered the room and crawled into his bed. 

"Can I just sleep in here with you lot tonight? I don't know where else to go" 

"Yes, get in Amber, I'll go on the sofa" said Neville as he stood up. 

"No Nev. I want cuddles. Please" Amber pulled a pouty face and Neville gave in. 

Amber and Neville cuddled up in his bed, she was in his arms and she felt safe. She began to trace circles on the palm of his hand that was rested upon her stomach. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, and she finally managed to forget about Draco. 

\- - - 

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" asked Pasny sat in the Great Hall the next day at breakfast. 

"Of course baby" said Draco. 

Everyone laughed, everyone except Blasie and Theo. They were all zombies to Pansy's ways. Except the boys, they saw right through it. She just wished she could say the same about Draco. 

"I think I'm going to be sick" stated Blaise. 

"I think I'll get there before you. If you'll excuse me" Amber left the table and headed towards the bathroom. 

Her arm was caught by Neville as she was leaving. 

"I'm sorry" he said. 

"For what?" 

"For hitting you I just-" 

"Nev, it's fine. No hard feelings. Thank you for letting me sleep next to you." 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about-" 

"Nev are you okay? You've gone a little red." 

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I l-" 

"Hey guys, so what are we doing today?" asked Ginny as she skipped towards the duo with Luna, arm in arm. 

"School? We have lessons today" stated Amber as the two girls' smiles turned to frowns. 

"Oh, and moody Snape gave me a detention, thanks to someone" Ginny pulled a face at Amber. 

"Who is moody now?" asked professor Snape as he walked past the group. 

"Oh no one-" started Ginny going as red as Neville. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." stated Amber. 

"Neither do I" he laughed as he continued walking. 

"I must learn that. Anyway come on Ginny, we have stuff to do" said Luma as she pulled Ginny away. 

"Sorry Neville. Where were we, what did you want to say?" asked Amber as she turned back to him. 

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I um- lik" 

"Amber. Can you get me out of detention?" asked Hermione. 

"Consider it done" she laughed as the golden trio walked past her. 

"Sorry Neville I don't know what's wrong with everyone today. Please continue."

"I wanted to say that I like-" 

"Amber, we're pranking Snape. You're in" said Fred. 

"Sorry Neville, we must steal the princess" said George as they both linked arms with her. 

"Sorry Neville, we'll talk later" she shouted over her shoulder. 

"I think I like you Amber" murmered Neville, but she was already gone. 


	53. I'm done.

**Chapter 53**   
**I'm** **done.**

"What's the plan?" asked Amber as she sat at the Gryffindor table with the twins.

"Well we have 2 letters." started Fred.

"One letter is from McGonagal, and the other Professor Snape" continued George.

"We're going to give the letters to them"

"What do they say?" asked Amber.

"Nothing-" snapped George and Fred in unison. 

"Boys!" said Amber with her hands on her hips.

"Wow Amber, you really have hit a low. Optionally hanging out with the Gryffindorks. I feel sorry for you" said Pansy as walked past hand in hand with Draco.

"Come back here and say it to my face" snapped Amber as she stood up.

"Are you threatening my girlfriend? You bitch!" snapped Draco.

Amber went to fight Draco but Fred and George stopped her, and Blaise and Theo held Draco back as he too was squaring up.

"Don't hold them boys, this will be interesting" chuckled Pansy.

"I'm so glad that you help me to see through all of Amber's pathetic ways, I don't know what I would do without you my love" Draco kissed Pansy.

That was it for Amber, she managed to wriggle out of the boys grip and she darted forwards, but was immediately stopped. Someone was holding her, someone strong.

"Professor" stuttered Draco.

"What is going on here" came the voice of Professor Snape as he released Amber.

"They started it" muttered Amber.

"I don't care who started it. I am ending it" he declared.

"It's not our fault that she tried to attack us" said Pansy, pretending to be afraid of Amber.

"Is this true Amber?"

Amber looked at Draco and Pansy and knew she wasn't going to win this "yes." she sighed.

"Detention. Detention after dinner for you Miss Riddle." Snape swooshed his cape and returned to the teacher's table.

"Huh. Maybe you were weaker than we thought" said Pansy as she blew a kiss and the cult of Slytherins walked away.

Amber sat back down at the table and let out the largest sigh possible. George and Fred just looked at each other.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Fred breaking the silence.

"It wasn't worth it. I should probably head to lessons. I have Defense against the dark arts and Professor Lupin hates it when I'm late."

"Enjoy" the boys both said with a devious grin on their faces.

"I don't like that face"

"You don't like us being happy?" said George as they both changed their facial expressions into a pout.

"Bye" laughed Amber as she walked off.

She was several minuets late to her class. Everyone watched as she walked in. Her usual spot next to Draco was taken by Pansy, so Amber decided to sit next to Luna at the front of the class.

"No one ever sits next to me in this class" she stated with a smile.

"It's alright Luna, I wouldn't take it to the heart."

"Today we are learning about a spell called Reducio, who can tell me about this spell?" asked professor Lupin.

Hermione's hand was immediately raised and then Amber remembered something. She knew this spell. She had read about it. Amber also raised her hand.

"Ah, Amber. Why don't you give explaining it a go?" he suggested.

"Reducio reduces the size of an object." said Amber with a smile.

"Correct. Would you like to demonstrate to the class?"

"Really? That's normally Hermione's job though professor."

"I'm sure Miss Granger won't mind" he smiled. 

Amber stood up and walked to where professor Lupin was previously sat. Everyone's eyes were on her. She pointed her wand at a book that was sat on her desk and she said _Reducio._ The size of the book decreased rather quickly. Everyone in the class clapped, everyone except Pansy and Draco who were making out.

Amber was praised and she then sat down back in her seat next to Luna. She was quite amazed that she was able to do that and she decided that she would pay harder attention in class now that she didn't have Draco to distract her. After Defence against the dark arts, Amber had potions. She was secretly dreading this class because of Professor Snape, however she was very happy that she would get to sit next to Neville.

Amber was the first to class, which was surprising since she was one of the last to leave.

"Amber" greeted professor Snape.

"Sev" Amber nodded her head as she sat at the back of the class.

More students began to fill the classroom and Amber was very relieved when Neville had walked in. Draco and Pansy had chosen to sit directly in front of Amber and she could see them holding hands under the table. Draco never did that with her. He said public affections were overrated. 

"Today we're making the Manegro Potion. Who can tell me what it does? And not Miss Granger" Hermione slowly lowered her hand.

Amber raised hers, remembering reading about it.

"Amber?" said a shocked Professor Snape.

"I think I remember reading that it makes your hair grow quickly" she gulped, was it getting hot in the room?

"Correct" he said, clearly surprised.

Everyone was given a copy of the instructions and given ingredients. Neville and Amber set to making it.

"You need to put in some Newt spleens" stated Amber "Oh, that reminds me. What was it you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter" he sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"It's disgusting isn't it"

"Huh?" Neville was clearly confused, he then looked infront of him and saw Draco kissing Pansy.

"I'm just glad that you're not with him anymore" he muttered, hoping Amber wouldn't hear.

"Why's that?" asked Amber.

"Oh, um, he wasn't good for you"

"Well I'm flattered with how much you look out for me. You're such a good friend." smiled Amber. 

"Oh" frowned Neville.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing. I think the potions done. I'll go and get professor Snape." Neville turned to walk away. 

"You know you can tell me anything" she said taking his hand.

"I know" he said bashfully.

Amber and Neville were the first ones done with the potion. Amber got quite a rush out of being praised and she continued to concentrate for the rest of the day. And then she had to attend her detention.

"Hello? Professor?" asked Amber as she knocked on the potion's classroom door.

"Ah Amber. Come and take a seat"

"I brought a text book so I can do some revision" she said reaching into her bag.

"Nonsense. Do you really think you had a detention?"

"Well what am I doing here then?"

"Hello professor, Amber" said Draco as he entered the classroom.

"Oh I am so not doing this" Amber stood but Snape reached for her arm.

"Not so fast" said professor Snape.

"What's happening?" asked Amber with a sigh.

"You can't feel it?" questioned Snape.

"No? What should I feel?"

"Pain." stated Draco bluntly. 

"As a matter of fact I do feel pain. What you've done-"

"He doesn't mean like that. He means your mark."

"Oh? No, I'm not in pain. Oh well. Shall we be off?" suggested Amber with a sigh.

"We better had"

The trio walked through a tunnel that ended in the forbidden forest. Many people were already gathered around.

"Hello everyone!" said a rather jolly Voldemort.

"Father." started Amber "I don't believe what you did to me was fair or reasonable."

"How do you know it was us? Draco-"

"No. I have _nothing_ to do with Draco. I arrived at the meeting, your meeting that you had without me and Draco. And you know what, I've decided that I don't want this. I don't want to be a part of this. I'm going back to school"

"What did Draco do?" asked Narcissa looking at the boy.

"He's with Pansy Parkinson. Kisses her every second of the day. Honestly she's such a slut"

"Hey!" shouted one of the men standing around.

"Ah, you must be daddy Parkinson. Please tell your daughter that I hate her guts"

"Amber stop being so pathetic" said Voldemort.

"No father. Now piss off. Piss off all of you. I'm going back to school to be with my friends. To go and be with the Gryffindors."

Amber began to walk away and everyone fell silent. 

"Amber Rose Riddle. You get back here right now!" shouted Tom.

"No dad. No. You left me remember. So now I'm doing what you did to me. Just leave me alone"

"Amber stop this instant!"

"Let her go dad. Let her live her life. You have me" said Jake as he smiled at Amber.

"I don't want you." Tom shouted.

"Then I'm going with her. I'm going to Hogwarts" smiled Jake as he jogged to catch up with Amber.

"Bye dad!" shouted Amber as she waved before she and Jake ran through the tunnel. 

"Severus, go and get them back" shouted Voldemort.

"I'm sorry Lord, but I think they've gone" he was trying to hold back his smile.

"I have a plan. I'll get them back" smiled Voldemort.


	54. He's a fictional character, but he's my everything

**Chapter 54**   
**He's just a fictional character, but he's my everything.**

Amber and Jake ran all the way through the tunnel, hand in hand and laughing. She was high on adrenaline. She had just disowned herself.

Amber and Jake emerged out of the tunnel and Amber caught sight of Neville. When Neville saw the two of them he stopped dead in his tracks. His expression dropped from a smile to one of great sadness. He immediately ran away and Amber promised herself that she would question him later. She didn't even know why he was up exploring at this hour, it was fast approaching 9 at night.

Amber and Jake walked straight up to Dumbledore's office and Jake got ready for his big moment.

"Are you nervous?" asked Amber as she stopped outside of the staircase.

"A little" he admitted.

"Jake, we're together now. Nothing can come between us. I promise"

"Let's get this over with then" he sighed.

Amber and Jake burst into Dumbledore's office and he appeared calm, as if he was expecting this.

"Hello Ambs" he said "and this must be Jake."

"How did he-" started Jake.

"He knows everything" said Amber " _but not our status_ "

"Thank you Amber. I'm assuming you're wanting to attend this school is that correct?"

"Yes please sir"

"Well then it's settled. However I must bring up that the Ministry are sending papers to me. We must find someone to take legal guardianship over the both of you."

"We'll find someone, it'll be fine" smiled Amber.

"We will have your sorting ceremony tomorrow. It is too late at night for it now. I shall see you both tomorrow morning. Now leave. Oh and Amber, Neville is feeling rather lonely at the moment, please make sure he is okay and not left out."

"Of course Al. Bye"

Amber and Jake walked all the way to the Gryffindor Common room. Amber knocked on the door and George opened it.

"Hello Amb- what is he doing here?"

"He's coming to Hogwarts. His ceremony is tomorrow. Can he sleep on your sofa for tonight?"

"I suppose. You had better both come in"

Amber and Jake entered the warm common room. Jake was examining to room, considering he was pretty emo he appeared in love with the warmth and brightness of the room.

"I'll get you pillows and blankets from upstairs" said George as he headed up the stairs.

"You only have to be here for tonight, tomorrow you can go to the Slytherin Common room when you get sorted. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight"

"Um- okay, night Amber"

Amber began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" questioned Jake.

"To see my friend. We're having a sleepover"

"Oh okay"

Amber continued to walk up the stairs and she knocked on Neville's door.

"Hello?" she said.

"Go away" shouted Harry.

"Harry- is Neville in there? I want to talk to him"

"I'm not here, go away!" Neville shouted.

"Nev. Please. I want to talk. I believe you might have the wrong end of the stick here"

Suddenly the door was opened by Neville. He looked a mess, as if he had been crying. Amber entered and sat at the edge of his bed. Instantly all of the other boys left, leaving just Amber and Neville in the room.

"Hey" started Amber, she didn't know what to say. 

"Hello" he said, a sad smile upon his face. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Nev. Please tell me the truth-"

"Is he your boyfriend?" he blurted. 

"No. No. No. He's my brother. It's all so confusing"

"Your brother?"

"Yes." she smiled.

Neville was silent. He obviously didn't know what to say. And neither did Amber.

"Are you okay now then?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was just being stupid"

"Why did you get yourself so worked up about it?"

"Um-I-um. I was thinking about George. George really likes you"

"Nev, you're honestly the kindest person I know. Come here"

Amber opened her arms and Neville climbed in. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey you two, can we come in yet?" asked Ron through the door.

"Of course you can" Amber shouted back.

"Thank Merlin, I'm so tired" said Dean as he jumped on his bed.

"Are you okay if I sleep here again?" asked Amber.

"Of course. You can stay for as long as you want" smiled Neville.

"Thanks Nev"

Amber and Neville climbed under the duvette and very quickly everyone began to snore. Amber was just drifting off to sleep when Neville began to stroke her face.

"I know you're asleep, and you can't understand me. But I want to let you know how much you mean to me. And how much I love you. And how perfect you are, and you- you are so perfect. I just want to let you know Amber. That I'm madly, deeply, incredibly in love with you." he whispered.

Amber didn't know what to do or say. She wasn't supposed to hear that. She had to let him know that she did though. And how did she even feel about Neville? She had never seen him that way. But it would be nice to finally get over Draco. Amber turned around so she was facing Neville, her eyes were where his were.

"Amber? You're awake?" he stuttered.

"I am."

"Did you um-"

"I heard what you said." she confirmed. 

"Um-I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise silly. I like you, Nev, I really do. I just don't love you"

"It's okay, I understand" he frowned.

"But I want you to teach me how to love you"

"Amber?"

"Nev-"

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes. Yes I am" Amber smiled.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Nev. Of course I will"

People began to cheer. It felt like everyone knew Neville's feelings for Amber, and were just waiting, clearly they had all pretended to be asleep. Neville wrapped Amber up in a hug and they fell asleep together.

\- - -

Amber's eyes fluttered open very early the next day. It was Jake's day to get put into a house and she was excited. She instantly climbed out of bed, causing Neville to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled.

"Good morning Nev. Do you want to come and meet my brother?"

"Sure." he smiled, although he looked a little concerned.

"Thank you" she chuckled.

Neville walked into the bathroom to get changed and Amber pulled on one of his jumped. She was totally going to keep it. Neville appeared a little later in his uniform as everyone else began to awake. 

"You look really good" said Neville with a smile. 

"Thank you. Neville, I don't have my Slytherin uniform" she said panicked.

"Ask Hermione for some. It'll be Gryffindor but I'm sure no one will notice"

"Well done Nev, you're really smart. Let's go meet Jake then"

She took his hand and they walked together down the stairs. Amber was happy because Neville was happy. Jake was still asleep so she grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen on the floor and whacked him with it. He immediately awoke and started hitting Amber with the pillow he had previously had his head rested on.

"Jake. This is Neville" laughed Amber when she managed to freeze him in place with a spell.

"Unfreeze me right now missy!" he said.

"No!" laughed Amber "so last night Neville asked me out, and I said yes!"

"Uh- Hello" said a shy Neville.

"Hello. Can you please tell my annoying sister to unfreeze me"

"Amber-" started Neville. 

"Fine" she sighed and cast the counter curse.

"So Neville, tell me a bit about yourself" said Jake as he sat up.

"Um- I play guitar and I love herbology"

"And you're a Gryffindor?"

"Yes-" he said shakily.

"Don't you think he's a bit too soft for you?" asked Jake as he turned to Amber.

"No. Nev is sweet. And I really like him. We're happy Jake, isn't that all that matters?" Amber looked towards Neville and smiled and he did the same.

"Oh let's just go to this ceremony thing" sighed Jake.

"I just need to go and steal uniform from Hermione, give me a sec"

"Please don't leave me with him, I won't know what to say" whispered Neville.

"You'll be fine. He doesn't bite" Amber whispered back.

She ran up the girls staircase and went straight into Hermione's wardrobe.

"My uniform is in my trunk" she chuckled.

"Thank you" smiled Amber graciously.

She pulled out the uniform and chucked it on. She hated the colour red, but it would have to do. She ran back downstairs with Hermione and people were talking to Jake and Neville.

"Boys, we need to go" smiled Amber as she saw how happy they both looked.

Neville entwined his fingers with Amber's hand and they both walked alongside Jake towards the Great Hall. They all walked straight into the hall and Jake waved at the Slytherins that he knew. Amber smiled at Blasie and Theo as they saw that Amber was with Neville. Amber caught Draco's eyes and he looked miserable. Even more miserable when he saw that Amber was hanging off of Neville's arm. He clenched his fist as Amber realised that Pansy wasn't there. They sat the the Gryffindor table, opposite the twins and they both smiled.

"He finally asked you then?" said Fred.

"Yeah he did." smiled Amber.

"I'm happy for you" said George, who was clearly pulling a fake smile.

"Thank you George."

"Hello students!" started Dumbledore as the whole of the room went completely silent "Today we have a new student joining us. Everyone welcome Jake Riddle."

"Go then" said Amber as everyone on the Gryffindor table clapped.

Jake walked up the stairs and sat on the chair. The hat was placed upon his head.

"Well this is going to be difficult to decide" the hat said "I think Ravenclaw!"

Jake looked confused "What the fuck?" he shouted. 


	55. Ravenclaw

**Just ignore any family tree you literally know and just pretend it makes sense :) like just go with it :)**

**Chapter 55**   
**Ravenclaw**

"There must be some kind of mistake? My father is Voldemort" said Jake as he stood up.

"The hat doesn't lie. Please, sit with the Ravrnclaw students"

"This is rediculous!" he shouted.

People began to laugh and Amber could tell that her brother was getting agitated.

"I'll kill everyone that laughs. I'll kill you all!" he shouted.

"Jake." said Amber calmly as she stood "what are you doing?"

"You knew about this didn't you!"

"Jake, I have no power over what the hat says or does."

"I'm not going to this shit school. I'm going home!"

"Jake we don't have a home. We only have each other. Please, just stay" Amber's eyes began to water.

"I can't do this Amber" he began to sob and Amber ran up to him.

Jake fell into Amber's arms and she cradled him, just like a mother. Amber had learnt that she needed to be strong for everyone a very long time ago, now more than ever.

"Where are you going to go? I can get you a room in a hotel, but I need to know that you'll be safe"

"Everyone is dismissed. Please go to your dorms guided by your prefects and teachers. Severus please stay."

Everyone left the room, everyone was gone.

"Jake, my boy. What is wrong?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I can't be in Ravenclaw. Something must've gone wrong, the hat must be broken"

"Jake, I'm going to give you an option. You either stay here or you can return to your mother?"

"I want to go home. I want to go home to mum" he said through sobs.

"I'll miss you Jake" said Amber as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"You mkae sure that Neville looks after you."

"I will."

"I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon. I hoped we could've spent more time together"

"It's okay Jake. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Severus, please owl Mrs Tonks and inform her that her son is coming back to the muggle world"

"Mrs Tonks?" asked Amber.

"Yes, our mother." smiled Jake.

"What's her name? What's her real name?" Amber said desperately, she needed this. 

"Andromeda Tonks" smiled Jake.

"That means-I have a half sister"

"Yes, Nyphadora"

"She'll murder you if you call her that" laughed Amber.

"You know her?" asked Dumbledore.

"A little. She prefers to be called Tonks." Amber paused for a second "This is just confusing. Why is our family tree so confusing?"

"It's not really. Tom and Andromeda met each other at school. They were both sorted into the same house and quickly became friends. Your mother married a muggle man, and gave birth to Tonks. A few years later she saw Tom again and that's when you two came in." explaimed Dumbledore.

"Why didn't Tonks tell me?"

"She wasn't allowed to" whispered Jake.

"I think I need to go and think. Um-goodbye Jake. I promise I'll owl you every day. Bye"

"Amber wait" said Professor Snape.

"Yes professor?"

"Why are you wearing a Gryffindor's uniform?"

"I refuse to go to the Slytherin dorms. I'll be in Gryffindor from now on."

Amber ran off to the Gryffindor Common room, knocking on the door. Neville opened it and immediately hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking her over as if she was physically harmed. 

"Yeah. I just need to think"

"Okay, you had probably better come in then"

"Thank you Nev."

Amber walked up to George's room. She knew his room would be empty, she walked past his room mates in the common room. She climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over her head. It smelt like George and that was rather comforting. Amber must've slowly drifted off to sleep because when she next opened her eyes George was next to her. He was just staring down at her. 

"Oh, and she finally awakes" he laughed. 

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" 

"This is my bed. Can I have it back?" 

"Sure, whatever" Amber stretched up, yawning at the same time. 

"You know, it's not everyday that a pretty girl like you climbs into my bed" 

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I knew your room would be quite. Where is everyone anyway?" 

"They're all in assembly, I hid up here and I guess I found you. I did want to talk to you though" 

"About?" questioned Amber, she rubbed her eyes. 

"Neville-" 

"Nev is my boyfriend. There is nothing else to say about the matter" 

"Do you love him?" he asked rather plainly. 

"I don't need to answer your questions George. I'm happy" 

"You're so happy that you sleep in my bed?" 

"Oh come off of it. I thought that Harry and Ron were in their room and I just wanted peace." 

"I see-" 

"I don't think you do. We're just friends George." 

"Can friends do this?" George lightly presses his lips onto Amber's, she doesn't push away but she doesn't kiss back either. Slowly George removes his lips from her face. 

"What was that?" she asks after several seconds of silence. 

"That was a kiss Amber. We've done it before" he smiled as he saw how vulnerable she was. 

"You can't do th-" George moved his finger up to her lip, silencing her. 

"Shh" he hushed, and Amber went silent "will you be quiet?" 

Amber couldn't form words, she just nodded her head. George brushed the bottom of her lip as he lowered his finger, he then moved a strand of hair away from Amber's ear as he moved his lips closer to it. 

"Tell me the truth." he whispered "do you really like Neville?" he moved his head back and looked her directly in her eyes. 

Again she couldn't form any words, and she could've sworn that butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. This was wrong, she knew that much. She nodded yes. 

"Use your words" he continued to whisper. 

"Y-y-yes" she stuttered, her breathing began to quicken. 

"You don't sound too sure" 

"I-um-I like Neville" 

"What about me Amber? Do you like me?" he parted his lips slightly, and Amber could feel his breath across her cheek from where his face was so close to hers. 

"Um" she really wasn't sure what she was going to say. Did she really like him? 

"That wasn't a no" his hand lightly brushed Amber's that was on her lap "do you trust me?" he asked insiantly.

"I-um-George?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated a smile forming on his lips. 

"I-um-yes" 

George placed one of his hands on her thigh, and the other tucked hair away from her cheek. She stared down at his hand and then up to his eyes. 

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" 

"Um-yes" she stuttered, this was all going too quickly. 

George gently placed his lips onto hers, and it felt like their first kiss all over again. George was so gentle, it felt almost nice. Amber began to kiss back, slowly moving her hand ontop of the one placed upon her thigh. George's tounge touched Amber's bottom lip, requesting permission to enter and it immediately found her tounge. After a short while Amber moved her hand into his hair, pulling him closer to her. Any thoughts about Neville or Draco or anyone else immediately left her mind, at that moment the only thing she thought about was how much she wanted George. He slowly pulled away, causing Amber to sigh slightly. 

"People will be coming back soon" he whispered. 

Amber just couldn't talk. It felt like a cat had bitten her tounge, oh wait that was actually George a few seconds before. Amber wanted to go on, she wanted him. She wanted him more than she's ever wanted anyone. 

"You're so beautiful" he whispered cupping her face and stroking her cheek. 

Amber could tell that she was flustered since George's hand felt so cold against her face. Amber began to move forwards, she wanted to close the distance between them. She wanted to touch him forever. 

Her lips came crashing down on his, and he recipporated the kiss. When it felt like George was pulling away Amber moved her hand up to his shirt and pulled him in top of her. She could feel him smile in the kiss, but he went up on his hands, using them as a stop. He stared down into her eyes, and she stared up at him. 

"We can't do this here" he whispered "go to the common room at 10 tonight. Everyone should be gone." 

Amber didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. He stood up and glided out of the room, back down to the common room allowing Amber to have some time to gather her thoughts. She never realised how much of a good kisser he was. She shaked her head removing all of the thoughts she was having about George. She stood up slowly as blood rushed to her head. She felt dizzy as she walked down the stairs, and she walked straight into Neville's room, curling up on his bed instead and falling back into a blissful slumber. 

\- - -

Amber's eyes fluttered open in the arms of Neville. He was fast asleep, which meant it was some time after 9. Amber slowly and quietly climbed out of bed and Neville began to stir. His eyes opened suddenly and she smiled down at him.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to get something to eat and sit in the common room. You can go back to sleep" she whispered as to not wake the others.

"Okay Ambs, I love you"

Amber smiled and kissed his cheek as he fell slowly back to sleep. She left the room in a hurry and when she entered the common room all of the lights were off and the fire had gone out. She looked around in her pocket for her wand, but suddenly someone put their hands upon her waist. She turned around slowly and saw the figure of George, and she let out a soft sigh.

"So you decided to show" he whispered through a smile.

"No, I came downstairs because I couldn't sleep" she smirked, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he was after.

"Were you thinking about me?" he asked.

"N-no" she stuttered, _shit._

"A stutter? How cute" George pulled her towards him so that their bodies were touching.

George moved his hand so that it was lifting up Amber's chin and his lips crashed down upon hers.

**Author's note:**   
**Smut next chapter :)**   
**I've found a new-ish writing style so I hope you're enjoying it.**


	56. Why does this feel so right? But yet so very wrong?

**Chapter 56**   
**Why does this feel so right? But yet so very wrong?**

It was Amber this time that requested that her tounge was to enter his mouth and he allowed straight away. He started to walk Amber backwards until the back of her calfs hit the sofa. She began to lay back on the sofa, pulling George down using his collar. 

"Bit excited are we?" he remarked through the kiss. 

Amber moaned as a reply as he bit her bottom lip. She was a sucker for that. George moved his hands down to her shirt and he began to unbutton it, after several buttons he decided it wasn't fast enough and just ripped it off of her. Amber grunted slightly at this action, remembering that it was actually Hermione's shirt. The grunt appeared to make George more hungry for her as he ripped off his own shirt, whilst never breaking the powerful kiss. George began to pull off her panties and she arched her back as to help him. 

At this point Amber wished that she was living in a romance movie. But this was reality. And of course she chose today to wear her comfy grandma knickers. George smiled when he saw them. 

"I can't really explain that" she whispered a little embarrassed "sorry they're nothing special." 

"Amber, listen to me. They're the prettiest I've ever seen." 

"So you don't find them funny?" 

"Of course not. I find them pretty sexy actually" 

Amber began to relax and George could tell by the little sigh that escaped her lips. He instantly went back to kissing her as he slowly moved his hand up her thigh, stopping where her leg reached her waist. He began to gently stroke her clit in a circular motion. 

"Already wet" he stated "just for me" 

Amber moaned as he pushed a finger straight in, she forgot how long his fingers were. He had already managed to reach her sensitive spot, causing her to arch her back at his touch. He slid in two more fingers and Amber was already on the edge. She never knew that George could make her fell this way. 

"George-" she moaned his name, making him go even crazier "I'm going to come-" 

"Shhh" he hushed "can you wait a little bit?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face, he began to slow his fingers before completely removing them. 

He reached down to his trousers and began to undo them. He pulled his hard penis from his restricting boxers and Amber let out a little gasp. She had forgotten how large he really was. 

"I promise I'll go easy on you" he smiled as he lined himself up with her entrance. 

Slowly he entered her, allowing her to have enough time to adjust to his size. 

"You okay?" he whispered. 

"Y-yes" 

Slowly George began to move in and out and Amber immediately let out a loud moan. George quickly covered her mouth with his hand as he continued to thrust. He was going easy on Amber and she was very thankful about that fact. Amber could feel her climax coming as her stomach butterflies began to go crazier. 

"George-" she moaned through his hand. 

He sped up his pace slightly, knowing that she was nearing. The few silent moans that escaped from her mouth caused him to also near and they finished at exactly the same time. He then pulled out and smiled down at what he had caused her to look like. He slumped down on the sofa next to her, holding her as they got their breaths under control. 

"You should probably go back up to Neville" he said through large breaths. 

"Mmh-" was all that escaped her mouth, she was ready to return to sleep. 

George stood up and collect their clothes, he handed Amber's to her after fixing the buttons with a spell. He then pulled his clothes on as she did the same. 

"I enjoyed that Amber. We should make it a regular occurrence" he said as he kissed her forehead. 

She still couldn't say anything. She was too shocked at what she had just done. 

"Off to bed with you then Amber" he whispered with a smile, knowing the effects of his irresistible charm hadn't warm off yet. 

Amber followed his orders and slowly began to walk up the stairs. George was following close behind her. He kissed her on the forehead one last time before she entered Neville's room and he continued to walk up the stairs. When she entered Harry's light was on and she cursed herself. 

"Hi Harry" she whispered as to not wake anyone else up. 

"Amber? What are you doing awake?" 

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep I went to grab food. I feel pretty tired now." 

"Oh-" 

"How come you're still awake?" 

"I had a nightmare" 

"Ah- I have them a lot as well. Here, let me help you" she whispered as she stood up from Neville's bed. 

Amber walked outside of the room and to the closet that was a few feet from her room. She pulled out a blanket and then returned to the dorm room. 

"Whenever I have a nightmare I cuddle up with a blanket. I got you this one, I'm sure you'll be able to fall straight to sleep with it" she smiled. 

"Thanks Amber. I'm sorry about the way I treated you before-" 

"Listen Harry. I would love to talk, but I'm actually very tired and drained of energy. We can talk in the morning yeah?" she asked crawling back into bed with Neville. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure thing. Goodnight Amber" 

"Night Harry" 

Amber snuggled her face Into Neville's shoulder and he suddenly turned over so he wrapped both of his arms around her. 

"I missed you" he whispered, still half asleep. 

"I missed you too" she whispered back as he placed a delicate kiss upon her cheek. 

Amber thought about telling Neville about what had just happened between her and George, but then she thought; _What he doesn't know can't hurt him._ She curled up into his touch and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

\- - - 

Amber awoke in Neville's arms again the next morning. She was pretty tired and exhausted still, but she forced herself to get up. Just as she did she felt a mini shock on her finger and realised it to be her ring. Draco was trying to contact her. She moved it up to her ear, and she heard his voice. 

"Please, I want to talk to you." he sounded like he was crying, and just hearing his voice made Amber's heart skip a beat. 

She moved the ring up to her lips and spoke back to him "I'll be there soon" 

Amber climbed out of bed, causing Neville to awake, and she instantly glided into the bathroom. She went for a wee and just her luck her monlthy 'friend' had arrived. 

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath, she didn't want to deal with this right now. 

She didn't want to fall for Neville, he was too innocent to know how to deal with this, and she would be embarrassed if the other boys knew. She couldn't contact George through thoughts because of his distance and the same applied to Hermione and Ginny. That meant that Draco was her only hope. 

She pressed the ring up to her lips again and this time she whispered "I'm in a bit of a situation"

He replied instantly, sounding like he was worried "what's wrong?"

"I started my period and I left all of my stuff in my dorm room"

"What do you need?"

"Pads please"

"And where are they?"

"In the bathroom, you'll see them. If not ask Olivia, I'm sure she'll help you"

It went silent for a long while, and Amber hoped that he was going to be the hero. 

"I got them. Where are you?" asked Draco.

"Neville's bathroom"

"Amber? Are you okay?" asked Neville through the door.

"Not really. Can you let Draco in? Hell be here in a minuet" she shouted through the door, suppressing the panic that was previously in her voice.

"Okay- I'll talk to you in a few seconds"

Suddenly Amber heard 2 voices in the room next to her. The voices of Neville and Draco, and they appeared to be getting along?

"I got them Amber" said Draco through the door.

"Can you bring them in?" she asked.

"Um-she's your girlfriend" said Draco, as he passed the pads to Neville.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't deal with girls a lot" said Neville, panic in his voice.

"For fuck sake boys! Get Ron to give them to me then. It's literally no biggy!" shouted Amber.

"Ron, Ron" said Neville as he attempted to awake him.

"What?" he said stiring.

"We need help with Amber"

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up "And why is Draco here?"

"Can you give these to Amber?" asked Neville as he handed over the pads.

"Ew! No!" shouted Ron as he threw them on the floor.

"Boys! This really isn't helping!" she shouted.

"I'll get George. He'll know what to do for deffinate" said Ron as he sprinted from the room.

Ron returned with George, and George picked up the pads. He sighed before letting himself into the bathroom, careful to close the door behind.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Everything is just going wrong" sobbed Amber.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I've got you these. I'll go and get you some chocolate and I can tell Professor McGonagal that you're ill and you need to stay with us for the day"

"Thank you George" she smiled as he left the room.

Amber emerged several seconds later and all of the boys were sat on the floor. Amber was clearly irritated at all of them except George.

"Are you okay bubs?" asked Neville as he rubbed her back.

"Touch me again and I'll cut your hand off" she spat.

That's when George entered the room with lots of chocolate and Amber smiled.

"Yay!" shouted Amber as she caught a bar he had thrown at her.

Amber started to eat it and everyone watched as she devoured the whole thing and started on the next bar. Ron's stomach began to rumble as Seamus and Dean began to awake.

"Can we get food? I'm really hungry" asked Amber after finishing all of the food.

"Still?" asked Harry to which Amber replied with a growl.

"You guys really don't know how to deal with a girl on her period do you? Come on Amber, let's go and get you some food and a hot water bottle. But you need to get changed first." smiled George as he raided Neville's wardrobe. He flung a hoodie and sweatpants at her and she smiled.

All of the boys pretty much ran away, allowing Amber to get changed in peace. Everyone except Neville left.

"Neville are you coming?" asked Harry in the doorway.

"I think I'll help her. You boys go ahead" he replied.

"That's fine by us" sighed Harry as he ran down the stairs.

"You didn't have to stay" smiled Amber.

"I want you to teach me how to look after you. I love you Amber, and I want to be there for you" he smiled.

"Well I would quite like some help getting changed. I just have no energy"

"Here, let me" Neville gently removed Amber's clothes, and took a moment to admire her figure "You know Amber, you're really pretty" he said, making Amber smile.

He then helped her to pull her new clothes on and when she was fully dressed he pulled her into him, closing the distance. He left a small kiss upon her lips, and Amber just smiled. They then both walked to the Great Hall together, and Amber pretty much ate all of the food present.

Once she was done, she followed Draco to the Slytherin dorms since the only way she was allowed to have lessons off today would be to be in bed, and Draco was the only person ready to look after her in Slytherin.

Amber went through some of her things, deciding what she would want to bring to the Gryffindor area for any future sleepovers that she was gaurenteed to have.

"So-" started Draco "You and Neville?" Amber sighed. 

"Yeah. What about it?" Amber remembered that this was how she and George had started the previous night.

"Nothing, it was just a little- unexpected"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really like him?"

"No. Don't play this card on me mister. I'm not the one that made out with your ex-best friend behind your back."

"Amber I-"

"Oh I haven't finished. I'm not the one that decided that it was okay to let you run away, and not go after you. I didn't decided that literally 2 hours later to date the girl I was previously kissing. And I wasn't the person that decided to call you names in front of your friends"

"Amber-"

"Still not done. And I wasn't the one that cast a terrible spell on you in the first. Causing you to see all of these different hallucinations"

"That wasn't me that casted that spell" interrupted Draco.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was you."

"No, it was Jake-" 


	57. Jake Riddle, what a fucking arsehole?

**Chapter 57**   
**Jake Riddle, what a fucking arsehole?**

"Jake?" stuttered Amber, she didn't know how to feel about this, it was all too much.

"Yeah- well if you would've stayed at the meeting then you would've found out"

"Draco, I left them. I'm never going back"

"I know." he paused "You can't run forever Amber. This isn't something you can just quit"

"I'm well aware of that fact."

"What do you want to do today then?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sleep"

"Oh- I'll go then"

"Cuddles?" suggested Amber with a smile, she just wanted to be held.

"Sure. Cuddles and talking"

"No. Cuddles and silence" 

"Amber-" 

"Fine." she sighed. 

Amber climbed into her bed, and Draco soon followed suit. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Tell me about what happened with Pansy then" blurted Amber.

"Uh-um. It was a big mistake-"

"Oh trust me, I know"

"Well when you ran off I came straight to your dorm, assuming you would be crying on your bed or something. And then you were in the common room, and you apologised and then we kissed. I guess the polyjuice potion must've warn off just as you walked in and you were actually Pansy."

"But that doesn't explain everything, you didn't come after me"

"You seemed like you wanted to be alone. And I wanted to cry, I knew I could never come back from it. Pansy handed me a drink, telling me it was firewhiskey and of course I drank it. Turns out it was actually a love potion and I fell deeply in love with her."

"I know about the potion-" she states.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Theo told me"

"Theo? I'm sorry Amber, I was an idiot"

"It's okay Draco. It wasn't your fault at all"

"Amber I still love you. And I'm going to do everything I can to win you back" he whispered

"Draco-I'm with Neville now. And I'm happy. He's nice. He treats me right" Amber smiled, and then it fell from her face as the thought of George popped in. "This is stupid. I'm literally fine to go to lessons. What do we have now? Potions? I'll race you down there!"

"Oh, you're so on"

Draco and Amber both flung themselves off of the bed and they ran through the corridors, draco was just that little bit faster than her, but as he neared the door he pretended to trip over so she could win. He would regret that decision as the day went on but at that moment he knew he had done the right thing.

Amber and Draco both entered the potions classroom out of breath, their faces were bright red and their uniform was all scruffy. Amber smiled sweetly to the class, but Snape didn't look happy at all.

"You're both late" he stated.

"You let me have the day off remember? I decided that I was feeling a bit better" stated Amber as she sat in her seat next to Neville.

"Detention for talking back"

"I simply answered your question. If you have a problem with that then you can bring it up with, well- you know"

"Do not threaten me. I will see you after dinner. Now stop talking and let me teach my class that you so rudley interrupted"

Amber sighed, there was no winning this "I can't wait" she huffed.

"Where was I?" Snape started again "Oh yes, today we are making the star grass salve. Who can tell me what that does?" 

Amber hadn't done the school reading last night, she was too busy with George. And she felt a little guilty. Neville raised his hand. 

"Mr Longbottom?" spat Snape. 

"I think it decreases pain" he said, going shy as everyone turned to face him. 

"Glad to see that someone bothered to do the reading. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now get to making the potion!" Snape turned to the board and began to write some instructions. 

"Well done Nev" said Amber as she squeazed his hand. 

"Thank you beautiful" he smiled as he began to brew the potion. 

Professor Snape was walking around the room, looking and insulting everyone's potions, and then he reached Amber and Neville's table. Luna had also wandered over to their table. 

"Miss Lovegood, is something the matter?" he asked. 

"No professor" she smiled innocently. 

"Then why are you not at your brewing stand?" 

"Well, I heard from the iglythumos that this potion is impossible to get correct. So I thought that instead of brewing it that I would revive this oxide daisy. Here you go professor, you could put it in your hair" she smiled, handing him the flower. 

For a moment his eyes appeared to soften, then they went cold again. "Thank you Luna. Amber and Neville, your potion is surprisingly not bad. I see potential in both of you" he walked away from the table. 

"Was he just nice to us?" asked Neville a little taken aback. 

"I believe he was" says Amber, also a little surprised. 

"I think it was the flower" smiled Luna as she skipped off back to rescue more daisy's. 

\- - - 

After dinner Amber took the dreaded walk back down to the dungeons, but instead of entering her common room she went to professor Snape's classroom. She knocked delicately and suddenly the door swang open, allowing her to enter. Straight away it slammed shut as violently as possible, trapping her inside. 

"Hello professor" she smiled. 

"Amber, please take a seat" he said not lifting his head from the papers he was marking.

Amber slumped down in one of the seats at the front of the class. She placed her bag down, and at some point Snape had moved to stand right in front of her, startling her slightly as she looked up. 

"What is my punishment then?" she sighed. 

"You are not receiving a punishment, I am doing a favor for a friend" he remarked. 

"My dad?" sighed Amber, she wasn't going to enjoy this. 

"Indeed." he paused as he began to pace the front of the room "I have been asked to help train your mental powers" 

"Why? He knows that I literally abandoned him right?" 

"He does. But he is forcing me to do this. So shall we begin?" 

"I suppose" 

"Right, we will start off with reading minds. I will think of a number and I want you to tell me what number it is" 

"Seven" sighed Amber, this was too easy. 

"Correct. How about you send me a simple message?" 

" _This is really boring, when are we going to do something cool?_ " she smiled at him, and he clearly looked a little annoyed. 

" _I have to teach you the basics_ " he replied, also mentally. "How about we do something more complex since you seem to have mastered those skills? Why don't you try and stop me from entering your mind?" 

"Go on then, this'll be interesting" she smiled as she prepared herself. 

Snape instantly began to explore her worst memories, the way her parents had treated her, how rude Draco really was. And the last memory hit the hardest, it was Draco kissing Pansy. Amber closed her eyes, and concentrated on counting. She just kept counting, over and over again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 1, 2... 8, 9, 10. She then opened her eyes, and Snape had left her brain. 

"I can't say I'm not impressed" he started "I have never known a student to master that the first time" 

"Well I keep getting told I'm the best witch out there" Amber chuckled "now can I leave? I'm quite exhausted" 

"Of course Amber. We will make this a weekly meeting. Each week I will give you a new skill to learn, you will become the best and most powerful witch ever." 

"Um- thanks?" she said hesitantly, she didn't want all of those titles. She wanted to be Amber. Just Amber. But of course, again, people are deciding her fate. 

"I will also put a word in with Professor Trelawney about improving your powers on reading the future. Amber, your father is expecting a lot out of you but I know you can do it" 

"Thanks professor. And can you tell him to leave me alone, I've had enough of him interfering with my life" 

"I'll see what I can do. Just, please don't distracted with boys. I was your age once-" 

"Professor, I promise I won't" she shouted not wanting to hear his life story. 

"Good. And please call me uncle Sev." 

"Alright, bye Uncle Sev." 

"Goodbye Amber" 

Amber left for her common room and began to walk upstairs and she entered her room. That's when she saw _Pansy._

**Sorry its been a while, I had covid, but I feel a little better now :)**


	58. Little Miss Parkinson

**Just a little trigger warning before you start the actual chapter. It's kind of sad, but if you've read the original warnings to the book you should be okay.**

**Chapter 58**   
**Little Miss Parkinson**

"Oh not you" spat Pansy as she met Amber's eye "what are you doing here?" 

"This is literally my room-"

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here" stated Tracy, _who was squaring up to Amber?_

"I'm sorry what-"

"Take your stuff and leave" stated Olivia, clearly uncomfortable.

"What is actually going on?" Amber was _so_ confused.

"You know exactly what happened. Now run along before we hex you so bad you can't get out"

"Uh-I-um. Fine" spat Amber picking up her bag that she had luckily packed earlier.

Amber left her room,and walked down to the common room with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand why the girls were so against her.

"Oh hey Amber" called Theo who was sat beside Blaise and Marcus.

"Oh hi boys, I just packed a bag, I'm going to the Gryffindors for good now" she sighed trying to hold her tears back. She wouldn't let the girls get to her. 

"Oh well" sneered Marcus with a smug grin on his face, it made Amber feel sick.

"Excuse you." spat Blaise, showing a little sas.

"We'll miss you Amber" said Theo with a sad smile plastered on his face.

"Oh you'll still see me, I'll just be with Neville and the other gryffindors"

"Oh they won't see you" growled Marcus, he really was against Amber today. 

"What do you mean?" asked Amber as she placed her hands upon her hips. 

"You'll be the enemy" he stated. 

"Isn't she already?" asked Pansy as she slumped down in Theo's lap.

"No she's not baby-" started Theo.

"Baby? You've got to be kidding me" Amber rolled her eyes, then turned and walked over to the door. Everyone else continued with their conversations, ignoring her.

Someone reached for Amber's hand and she let out a small sigh as she turned to face Blaise.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" she said.

"I am. Anyway, I thought maybe you would like a hug?"

"I always want hugs" she laughed as she walked into his arms.

"Meet me at the astrology tower tonight" he whispered in her ear before pulling away from the hug.

"Come on Blaise mate" shouted Marcus on the sofa.

Blaise gave Amber a finale apologetic smile before returning to the sofa. With another sigh, Amber left and began the walk to the Gryffindor Common room. She arrived and knocked delicately. It was George that opened the painting.

"Come back for round two?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up you. I'm moving in remember?"

"I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off of you now that you actually live here" he was still smirking as he looked her up and down, taking everything in.

"Can I come in?" she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose" he moved to the side and Amber entered.

She felt hands on her waist as she rested her head on the chest of the person stood behind her.

"Hello bubby"

"Hello Nev" she whispered.

"Do you want to put your clothes in my wardrobe?"

"Sure" she smiled as she let out a shallow breath. 

\- - -

Amber and Neville were sat on the red sofa in front of the fire, he was playing with her hair as she read. Next to them, Oliver sat with Fred and George talking about Quidditch, and Ron, Hermione and Harry were sat opposite them by the fire playing a game of wizard chess.

"Hey" whispered Oliver into Amber's ear, taking her attention away from her book, and Neville lifted his eyes temporarily to Oliver. 

"Hey" she replied with a smile, turning to him.

"Now that you're in Grydfindor-"

"I'm not actually in Gryffindor, I just stay here because Dumbledore loves me" chuckled Amber as Harry's eyes shot towards her for a brief second before returning to his game.

"Oh. But still, I was thinking maybe you could go to Quidditch tryouts next year."

"Really?!" Amber said rather loudly, getting excited.

"Yes?"

"Oh my God. Thank you Oliver! That's amazing!" Amber wrapped her arms around him, still smiling.

"It doesn't mean that you have a place though, I suggested trying out" he said placing his hands on her back.

"It's still better than what Marcus said" she released him from her grip as everyone stared at her. "guys in trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" she said happily.

"Well done Amber" smiled Hermione.

"I'm proud of you" smiled Neville as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Amber looked at George, he seemed _jealous._

"I think I'm going to go to the astrology tower and look at the stars. I'll be back before you all go to bed, I promise" smiled Amber as she remembered about Blaise.

"Do you want me to come with you?" suggested George.

"No, I'll be okay in my own" she smiled before standing up, George's expression dropped. 

"You go and have fun" smiled Neville, not at all concerned about her getting caught.

Amber wandered up to the astrology tower and immediately spotted Blaise.

"Hello Amber" he said with a smile as he wrapped his large arms around her.

"Hello Blaise" she said into his shoulder, hugging back.

"How have you been?"

"I only saw you about 2 or 3 hours ago, why are you talking as if we haven't seen each other for days?"

"I'm not sure. I thought we could talk for a little bit"

"Sure." Amber released him and walked off towards the view. There she sat upon the floor, and looked up to the stars. Blaise shortly followed after. Their company was filled with solitude silence as they gaped up at the bright stars shining in the night sky. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"They are indeed"

"You know, I used to sit here with an old friend. We would just stare up at the stars, it was amazing"

"Oh? Which old friend?"

"George" she sighed.

"Oh?"

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Pansy-"

"No. I'm not doing this. Not right now. Not here. This is my happy place. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Just let this be my happy place, please"

"You're a very s-"

"Don't say it" she snapped.

"Say what?"

"What you were about to say. Only one person can call me strange"

"And who's that?"

"George" she sighed again.

"Amber-" Blaise paused, contemplating whether he should say this "I think you're still in love with George"

"That's not true. I'm happy with Neville"

"Okay. Just-"

"Stop talking! Me and Neville are together! Nothing is happening between me and George!" shouted Amber.

"Okay." there was another awkward silence, building a wall slowly in between the two teenagers "Do you remember the New Years party?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" she half frowned at the memory of everyone leaving her; angry. 

"Well you asked me who I lost my virginity to, or something along those lines"

"I did. But I was told not to ask"

"Do you want to know why you were told that?"

"Blaise- you don't have to" said Amber, ripping her eyes away from the stars to look him in the eyes.

"I think it's about time someone else knew" he sighed "When I was 12 my mother's husband raped me. He was left alone with me, he entered my bedroom and he forced me down on my bed. He raped me Amber-" the last few words lingered in the air for a few seconds. 

"Blaise- I didn't know. I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault." 

"It must've been horrible Blaise." 

"Oh it was. But it's alright-" 

"No it's not Blaise. He needs to go to prison" 

"He moved away Amber." 

"Oh-" 

"He took my mum with him" Blaise clenched his fists so tightly that he had fingernail prints on the underside of his hand, he was clearly agitated - this must've been pretty hard for him to admit. 

"You can move in with me if you want" 

"Huh-" he scrunched his face up in confusion. 

"I have my own house. Well it's kind of a house. But you can live with me" 

"Really?" his lips moved into a slight smile as he looked at her face. 

"I mean sure. It's only a summer house, but it's really nice and cozy. I'll have to get another bed, but that'll be fine. Oh, and it's near the Weasley's, but I'm sure that's okay" 

"Yes! Amber, this sounds wonderful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

"I can get George to help you move all of your stuff. He-well his dad-has a flying car!" 

"That sounds wonderful Amber" 

"Yay! I have a house mate!" Amber pulled Blaise in for a tight hug, and as they both pulled away their faces became rather close. She could feel his breath on her cold cheek. She closed her eyes, ready for his lips to touch hers. 

"Well you might want to head back to your dorm, Neville is probably looking for you" he whispered. 

"Oh shit. You're right, I said I'll be back before they all go to sleep. Bye Blaise!" Amber quickly gave him another quick hug before zooming down the stairs and through the corridors, not giving another thought to what could have just happened. 

Amber was too focused on getting back to the common room that she didn't see Percy strutting through the corridors, and she ran straight into him. She sighed as her head hit the floor rather hardly, she moved her hand up to her head and there was blood. 

"Will you watch where you're going!" started Percy as he stood up rather quickly "Oh it's you. Are you okay? You have a bit of blood?" 

"I'm fine Percy. I have to get back to Neville. I'm sorry. Bye" she shouted as she began running again, this time however she was a little dizzy, and tripped a little as she staggered to find her feet. 

"You have detention tomorrow!" he shouted after her. 

She moved her hand behind her and raised her middle finger at him before rounding the corner.

\- - - 

She entered the common room and everyone looked at her from where they were sat when she left. 

"Amber's back!" shouted Neville as he ran over to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he pulled her head closer to his lips. 

They kissed for a brief moment before he pulled away, in doing so he glimpsed at his hand and saw the blood. 

"Someone help me!" he shouted over to the group and George came running over. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, a large smile placed upon his face "you need to learn how to kiss?". He let out a little chuckle. 

"She's bleeding" Neville said, panic obvious in his voice as he turns pale very quickly. 

"Shit!" said George as Amber lunged forwards and collapsed in Neville's arms. 


	59. A certain darkness is needed for you to see the stars

**Chapter 59**   
**A certain darkness is needed for you to see the stars**

Amber felt Neville's body tense as she fell forwards, luckily he caught her with ease. As she looked around the room she could've sworn that she saw stars, the exact stars she had seen on the night that George had told her about his 'dream'. She had read in books that when you die your happiest moments flash before your eyes, but she wasn't dieing. She had happier memories. 

"Neville?" she asked, her body trying to work. 

"I'm here baby, I'm here" he whispered as everyone rushed around him. 

"I love you" she whispered. 

She closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to engulf her. She barely heard him saying it back.

\- - -

_"Amber? You're awake?" asked George as her eyes fluttered open._

_Amber couldn't talk. Part of her feared that Jake had cast the spell on her again, she wasn't stable enough to face all of the different realities. She looked around the room, but there was nothing to see. The room seemed to go on forever, but it was just her and George present. All of the walls were white, it just went on forever. She felt a very bright light shine down on her, causing a small amount of pain to come to her eyes._

_"Where are we?" she asked as she sat up slowly from the bed. It was a hospital bed, she realised that much. And George was sat upon a small chair beside her bed._

_"Are you okay Amber? The doctor said that he fixed you"_

_"Fixed me?"_

_"We had to make a sacrifice of course-"_

_"A sacrifice-" stuttered Amber, she knew this was all fake but it felt so very real._

_"We had to kill the one person you truly love"_

_"Neville- not Neville. No!" Amber whimpered, silent tears began to fall from her glistening eyes._

_"Yes Amber?" asked Neville as he suddenly appeared beside her bed._

_"Who did you sacrafice then?" stuttered Amber as she wiped the tears from her face._

_"The only person you truly love. Your soul mate"_

_"Draco?"_

_"Try again" said Draco also appearing beside her bed._

_"Um- Ron?"_

_"Not quite" said Ron, who also appeared._

_"Please just tell me!" she shouted, beginning to freak out with who it could be._

_"We will combine our energies but we can only do it for a brief second" stated the boys, all in unison. But as they said that more of her friends popped up, all across the room; everyone she knew from Hogwarts was there._

_They all held hands and suddenly a large light was emitted from their stomachs, it combined together and they turned to a cloud of mist that showed no signs of leaving. Pictures began to appear in the mist and Amber saw a familiar face. A face of someone she didn't love, someone she didn't want anything to do with._

_"No!" she shouted "no! It can't be! Tell me you're lieing! Please!"_

_"We do not lie!" the children said as they appeared again._

_The mist lifted as quickly as it had set, taking away the picture that haunted her mind..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The picture of her_ **_father_ ** _._


	60. Talk about having daddy issues...

**Just hit 400 reads! Tysm!!!**

**Chapter 60**   
**Talk about having daddy issues...**

Amber jolted awake suddenly, still seeing the image of her father as clear as day in her head. It had printed in her mind and it was haunting her.

"Amber?" asked Neville as he moved her hair out of the way. She saw that she was again in a hospital bed but this time the room ended and she knew it was real.

"Hey Nev" she said as all of the blood went from her head to body as she sat up, making her feel nauseated.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Um-I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong"

"I ran into Percy- I didn't mean to. And I hurt my head. I um- need to get out of here" she swung her legs over the side of the bed, preparing herself to stand.

"George!" shouted Neville, and George rounded the corner with a smile on his face.

"Hello princess" he chuckled "you gave us a real fright back there"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Can I leave?" she moved her hand up to her head and the bleeding had stopped.

"I mean you're not supposed to, but what's stopping you from just walking away?" whispered Neville.

She smiled and began to stand, instantly she wobbled and fell back on the bed.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that" chuckled Neville.

"Don't laugh at me!" she said hitting him gently on the arm.

"Sorry!" he raised his hands in surrender as George chuckled behind Amber.

"Here, I'll carry you"

"Thank you George" smiled Amber.

She leaned in to him as he lifted her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"George, I thought we agreed that we weren't actually going to take her" said an anxious Neville as he looked around the room.

"I'm fine Nev, really. I just want to go to sleep in a comfy bed"

"Fine" sighed Neville as the three- well two -of them walked to their common room.

George handed Amber over to Neville delicately as at some point she had fallen asleep in George's arms. Neville walked slowly up the stairs and into his room, where he placed her gently upon the bed, before climbing in himself.

\- - -

Amber awoke the next day feeling incredibly hungry. She couldn't quite place her finger on why she felt so ravish, but she was ready to eat like a king. But there was one problem, not even Harry was awake, and he was known for awaking early. Amber sat up in bed and surprisingly her head wasn't hurting. She attempted to stand without waking Neville, and she didn't fall back. She was thankful for the fact that she could heal quickly. 

She pulled on her uniform and ran down to the Great Hall. She was the first one there, which certainly did make a change, and she began shovelling food onto her plate, before devouring everything. Slowly more and more people began to fill the room, it was mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs though due to their enjoyment of being awake early. She waved at Luna as she entered the room, and she smiled back. Amber could feel herself becoming full, so she rested her head upon the table. 

\- - - 

"Amber Riddle! Please wake up!" shouted professor Snape. 

"Fuck. Shit. What?" replied Amber as she quickly lifted her head. 

"We do not condone that language in this school. 10 points from Gryffindor!" 

"I'm not actually in Gryffindor-" started Amber. 

"Well why do you spend more of your time over with them then with your real friends?" 

"Oh piss off!" said Amber as she looked around the room, it was still rather quiet but some Slytherins had sat on her table. 

"We don't want to make your detention any longer tonight do we Miss Riddle?" 

"No of course not professor, I'm sorry" 

"Hm-good" he strutted off to the teacher's table and Amber sighed as she remembered she had detention later. 

Blaise hurried into the room and sat opposite Amber. 

"They're coming" he sighed quickly. 

"Who are?-" 

Pansy walked into the Great Hall hand in hand with Theo, and the rest of the girls followed giggling. Theo smiled as he saw Amber, but she acted as though she was about to vomit to Blaise who just laughed. Amber rolled her eyes as the group of Slytherins approached her and Blaise.

"You know, Gryffindorks sit on that table" stated Pansy with her hands on her hips. 

"You know, you're actually more dorky then them. You need stronger glasses then Harry" stated Amber with a little laugh. 

"At least I don't have my nose in a book all of the time" 

"Pansy- we talked about this. Your obsession with Hermione is unhealthy."

"And your obsession with Draco is stupid" 

"Says the girl that gave him a love potion. Why are you even with Theo? I thought you liked Ron?" 

"I thought you liked George" 

"No, but like you really loved Ron. You told me that you had a crush in him for like 2 years. And he was your first?" 

"At least my first time was when I was of age. What. A. SLUT." giggled Pansy as she walked away with the rest of the group. 

"Amber are you okay?" asked Blaise as tears welled in her eyes. That was her secret, Eric wasn't a nice boy and she knew that. She knew exactly what he did to her. 

Amber felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest was hurting. She felt like she was being choked. Her heart was racing. She was going to pass out. The tears just kept coming, why did it feel like Eric was in the room? All of the things he's ever done to her came rushing to the front of her head. She could see him. She could hear him. She could feel him. 

"Amber?" asked Ron was a deep, quite voice "Amber come back to me" 

"Tell him to stop!" she shouted "Tell him to stop!" 

"He has stopped, he's not here. You're safe Amber. You're safe" 

"Stop attention seeking!" Pansy shouted at her and the whole room went quiet. 

"Pansy how could you be so inconsiderate!" Neville shouted at her. Amber could see him pushing her up against the wall, his hand around her throat. His wand pushed into her skin. 

The room started to spin. She saw Draco, he was running towards her in slow-motion. George was being pulled back by professor Snape. This was all too much. 

"Amber, come back to me" whispered Ron. 

"What did Pansy say? What did Pansy do?" shouted Ginny to Blaise. 

"I-I-I don't know" he managed to stutter "something about Eric" 

"Oh she did not!" growled Draco as he walked over to Pansy, his fists clenched. 

Neville was being pulled off of Pansy by Professor McGonagal when Draco's fist connected with Theo's face. Amber wasn't sure why Theo was being punched. She wasn't even sure what was happening. She could still feel the pain in her chest as she tried to breathe. Draco was being held back by Professor Lupin. 

"Amber, stay with me" Ron repeated again. 

The pain began to stop, the tears lessened and she was brought back to the room. 

"Ronald? Where's Neville?" she panted., 

"Let me go to her! She needs me!" Neville was shouting at Professor McGonagal. 

"Everyone go back to your dorms. Except all of you" declared Professor Dumbledore as Oliver ran over to Amber and hugged her tightly. 

"Are you okay Amber?" he asked. 

"Oliver i- I think so. I don't know what just happened" 

"Amber, you had an anxiety attack" said Ron as he too wrapped Amber up in a hug "you're going to be fine" 

"I have to-I have to go" Amber bolted from the Great Hall and ran up to the Astrology Tower, the stars weren't out but it was sunrise and she watched all of the colours in the sky. 

Amber wasn't there because she was going to jump. She wanted too, she really did, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead she sat upon the stone floor and just looked out to the idyllic view. 

"Amber?" asked Professor Snape, she knew he was there, he had been there for a while. She was just ignoring him. "Amber, I know you can hear me" 

She let out a short sigh "Yes professor?" 

"What happened back there?" 

"I don't want to tell you- get out of my head!"

" _Im sorry Amber, this is the only way. I have to make sure that you're safe._ "

She attempted to get him to leave, she just didn't have enough energy to do so. So he entered her mind. He saw what Pansy had said.

"Who's Eric?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"You don't want to know" she could feel tears surfacing. Of course Snape wouldn't listen so he entered her mind again and found Eric. He saw what had happened; everything.

"Amber I-"

"Don't say anything"

He sighed "You should've told me"

"How? How do you tell a teacher that?"

"I'm sorry Amber"

"Just don't tell dad. Please"

"I promise I won't. I just- don't believe it"

"It's not real though, is it? I was really here right? It was just a fake memory"

"Amber I- that was real. I'm sorry"

"It's okay." she sighed "It's over now."

"You're a very strong girl. A very smart, strong girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"Thank you professor"

"You're very welcome. Don't worry about coming to lessons today, or for the rest of the week. You can do whatever. Just, stay out of trouble."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"That's okay" he slightly smiled "I should probably get going and deal with Pansy. Between you and me I think she's going to get expelled"

"That's if Neville, Draco and George don't get expelled first"

"Do you want to come with me? You might be able to influence their decisions"

"Are you suggesting-"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just saying that a talent like that shouldn't be wasted"

"Come on then professor. Let's go" she smiled as she followed him down the stairs. 


	61. I hate you, but I don't hate you that much

**Chapter 61**   
**I hate you, but I don't hate you** _**that** _ **much**

  
Amber and professor Snape walked the whole of Hogwarts and ended up back at the Great Hall. She saw that all of the Gryffindors were gathered on one side of the hall (Draco and Blaise were on there side, just a few meters away from them) and the Slytherins were among the other side. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Pansy, Theo, Olivia and Tracy and they all looked miserable, which made Amber feel incredibly happy. 

"Ah- Amber. We were wondering where you had disappeared to" said Dumbledore as he walked over to her, his arms were open and she reluctantly stepped into them so he could hug her. 

"Sorry Al, I just needed a moment. What's happening then?" she smiled as she slid out of his firm grip. 

"I was just deciding a group punishment for everyone. What do you think?" 

"I think that maybe the Gryffindors, Draco and Blaise should get away from any punishment, they were only trying to help" she smiled up at him sweetly. 

"That's not a bad thought. What about the Slytherins then?"

"I shall take care of them, professor," said Snape as he glanced over at his students.

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled as he clapped his hands together. He then slapped Amber on the back before exiting the hall and probably returning to his office. 

"I didn't even have to use my powers" Amber whispered to Snape as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"He really is trying to suck up to you for what he did. It's rather amusing actually" Snape's mouth was pulled gently into a small smile. 

"Gets a bit tiring though." Amber paused "Do you think I could spend the day helping you? I mean I love potions and I don't really want to go to lessons"

"That sounds acceptable. If you wish." he nodded his head before walking off to deal with the Slytherins. Amber walked off to join her Gryffindor friends. 

"Hello!" she smiled.

"Are you okay?" asked Neville as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine. And I've removed any punishment that you all might've faced. You can all thank me later" she chuckled, and out the corner of her eye, she caught George wink at her with a massive smirk plastered on his face. 

"We should really return to lessons now guys" prompted Hermione as Neville pulled Amber in for a lustful kiss. 

"You all go ahead. I'm spending the day helping Snape with potions. I think it'll be fun" 

"You enjoy that little flower" smiled Neville before he followed the group of Gryffindors out of the hall, allowing Blaise and Draco to approach her. 

"Hello," she smiled. 

"Hi" smiled Blaise.

"I think I'm going to get expelled. I might've punched Theo" sighed Draco as he looked over at Professor Snape, who was staring at them. Draco was shaking slightly, clearly anxious and regretful of his actions.

"I've dealt with it. Just go off to lesson." 

Draco pulled Amber into an embrace "Can I meet you at the astrology tower tonight?" he whispered in her ear. 

"I have detention, but I'll see what I can do" she whispered back before waving the boys off to their lesson. 

Pansy, Theo, Tracy and Olivia walked past Amber at that moment and all of the girls stared daggers into her, whilst Theo gave an apologetic smile. She knew it wasn't his fault with how Pansy had acted, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed because he was dating her. When they had left the Great Hall, Professor Snape walked over to Amber and gave her a slight smile - he appeared to be warming up to her. 

"Shall we go? I have the first lesson free?" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled as she followed him to his classroom. 

\- - - 

"Sorry we won't be doing anything interesting, it'll probably just be marking and getting ready for the next lesson. But since you're my top student, I trust you to mark these papers. They're only first-year stuff so you shouldn't struggle" he placed a large stack of test papers on his desk, urging Amber to pull a chair up so that she could sit opposite him, and then handed her a marking quill. 

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully as she got to marking. 

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Um, no thanks. I don't like the taste of coffee. Do you have tea instead?"

"You should really get used to the taste of coffee, I'm sure you'll find caffeine rather useful over the next few years. But yes, I do have tea"

Severus made a pot of tea and grabbed two China glasses, one for Amber and one for he. Several times she looked up at the man, and he seemed to be watching her whilst marking his own stack. When Amber began marking Ginny's paper, she purposefully marked the questions she got wrong correct just because they were friends. 

"That's wrong Miss Riddle." stated Snape, interrupting the silence that had surrounded them, except from the odd slurp of the tea.

"Oh is it?" she pretended that she didn't realise before changing the tick to a cross. 

" _You knew it was wrong didn't you?_ " he asked mentally " _who's paper is it?_ "

"Ginny Weasley's" she admitted as she hung her head low. 

"I'm afraid Amber that no one in my class gets special treatment. Do you have any other marks from her paper that you feel the need to change before I check it?" 

"Um-no?" 

"Fine." he snatched the paper and started flicking through the pages, grunting every so often. "You lied" he stated. 

"Please sir, she's my best friend. She wants to try out for Quidditch next year and she can't if she's failing a lesson" 

"No exceptions!" he shouted, just as the first student entered the room. Snape looked up to the clock, and it was time for his first lesson of the day. 

"Hey, Ginny!" greeted Amber as she entered the room. 

"Hello Amber!" she greeted back with a beaming smile. 

"Please settle down" urged Professor Snape, clearly annoyed at this bond that Amber had created. 

\- - - 

The day went on, and Amber continued to mark test paper after test paper after test paper. It was rather hard work. The finale class to enter was Amber's, so instead of marking she took her seat beside Nevile at the back of the class. 

"How has your day been?" he whispered as Snape was demonstrating how to brew a potion. 

"Not bad, I marked test papers all day. I don't understand how the teachers do it. There is just so much work"

"I've missed you today" 

"Have you really?"

"Can we please have silence?" asked Snape without turning around to face the class, as he wrote something upon the blackboard. 

Neville moved his hand to reach for Amber's hand, accidentally brushing her thigh. He immediately pulled his hand back and his face went a bright red colour. Amber looked at him and smiled. 

"You know, I'm your girlfriend. There was nothing wrong with that" she whispered. 

"Amber Riddle! Please refrain yourself from interrupting the class" he was still writing something upon the blackboard, and everyone in the room turned to stare at her. "Faces to the board!"

"I don't know why he's so moody all after a sudden, he hasn't been like this at all today," remarked Amber to Neville. 

"Amber stand up" snapped Professor Snape, so she did "I want you to go and sit beside Miss Lovegood over here" 

"Sure" she shrugged and took the seat next to her friend. She turned her head around to peer at Neville, but he widened his eyes to indicate that Snape was right in front of her. She quickly turned her head around and he was indeed there. 

"Look. At. The. Board." he said through gritted teeth. 

"Sorry professor, I was just making sure that I didn't leave anything" 

Snape returned to writing on the board as Amber smiled at Luna who was staring off into outer space. 

" _I have a detention later, but after that, we could try something new_ " Amber mentally said to Neville. She could sense him becoming more flushed by the moment. 

" _Leave Mr Longbottom alone, and concentrate,_ " demanded Snape as he intersected the message, but Neville had clearly received it. 

" _Sorry professor, I'm just a bit bored_ "

" _Maybe if you paid attention it wouldn't be so bad_ "

" _When can we brew the potion?_ "

" _In a few seconds. If you would stop interrupting me then I could get on with the lesson_ "

And Amber went silent after that. She actually started paying attention, even if he was explaining a potion that she had read and marked many essays about earlier. And of course, she and Luna got the potion perfect the first try, even if Luna did keep stealing the ingredients to create another potion. Snape had walked over to their table.

"Well done girls. Um--Luna, what potion is that?"

"It's a locator potion, my things keep getting stolen I thought it would be a good idea to try and find them. I personally blame the nargles" she smiled sweetly.

"They're still around?" asked Amber.

"Sadly yes. I still haven't managed to catch any though"

"Good luck with that," he said before walking away, clearly regretting asking about the potion. 

\- - -

"Amber, you don't have to come to detention today. I've cancelled it due to the events that happened this morning," said Snape as Amber arrived back at his classroom after eating dinner. 

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Go away. Oh- and leave Neville alone please." 

"I don't know what you're talking about" she smirked as she left the room and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. 

She had been forced to leave dinner early since she was expecting to have detention, and now she was standing in an almost empty common room. She felt hands clasp around her waist and she was pulled backwards, into a closet. The door closed suddenly and she was in a dark room. 

"Neville?" she asked not being able to see in the dark. 

"Try again" came a familiar voice.

"George?" she sighed "you scared me, you bastard" 

"Well, I thought that if Snape isn't going to punish you then I should give it a try" she could hear the smirk in his voice, even if she couldn't see it. 

"Piss off, I'm dating Neville remember?" 

"That didn't stop you last time" 

"Shut up"

"Last time you were all over me. It was hard to keep you off" he nipped gently at the sensitive part of her neck, sucking slightly. 

"George, I can't. I might do it with Neville"

"Neville?" he chuckled "what do you even see in him? What can he give you that I can't?" she felt a little turned on by the vibration of his voice on her neck. 

"Well, for starters he doesn't act like this." she pushed him away from her "and he's sweet. I think he might be the one, you know? I think I might ask him if his grandma wants to adopt me"

"Molly is going to go crazy" 

"She'll understand. Anyway, I need to go and find him, he's probably looking for me"

"Please stay-"

"George, I cant. It was an accident that night it happened. It won't happen again."

"Sounds like a challenge" 

"I promise it won't happen again" she stated matter-of-factly. 

"Don't make a promise you can't keep princess" 

Amber left the closet and immediately fell into Ron, who was walking past the door. 

"What were you doing in there?" he asked suspiciously eyeing up the door.

"Nothing" she snapped, a little nervous. 

"Okay? Neville's not in there is he?" 

"What? No" 

"Okay," he winked at her before walking off. 

Amber ran into the bathroom a little confused. She needed to get herself together. She splashed her face with cold water and looked up in the mirror, and there on her neck was a massive _hickey._


	62. Bite me, bad boy

**Chapter 62**   
**Bite me, bad boy**

Amber ran straight up to her room and threw open the wardrobe. She raked through her shirts and pulled out a purple cotton turtleneck, and then pulled out a pair of ripped jeans. She knew it was the summer and she would overheat, but it was what she needed to do. She then walked back downstairs into the common room and smiled as she saw Neville. He was sat in the corner of the room on a windowsill, playing his acoustic guitar to one of his beloved plants. Amber walked over to him and sat on the other side of the windowsill with her back against the wall.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she smiled back "what are you playing?"

"Oh just a song that I wrote, just nonsense really"

"Can you play it for me?"

"Of course" he beamed as he looked back down at the guitar.

He started playing an array of chords, strumming the strings in an up, down, up, up, down pattern. It sounded like high notes, and it was a beautiful melody.

"Does it have lyrics?" Amber asked when he stopped playing.

"Um-not really. I just thought it sounded nice"

"Oh it does Neville"

"Thank you flower" he smiled bashfully.

"Please play it again"

"Sure"

He started strumming away again, and Amber began to hum along to the notes. When she felt confident with the array of notes, the pitch and the tempo she opened her mouth.

"Look at the stars and the night sky" she began to sing quietly "They mean nothing without you by my side. Feel your kisses and hands around my waist. Makes me want to stand in a white dress ready to be your bride. I can't explain our love, even if I tried. But I feel like we were made for each other, so when you left I cried"

"Sing a bit louder, we can't hear you!" shouted Hermione on the other side of the room, causing Amber to burst into laughter. 

"Come on Amber! It sounded amazing!" shouted Ron who was sat opposite Hermione. 

Amber sighed playfully as she looked at Neville with a massive grin on her face. 

"You ready to put on a show?" she asked. 

"Let's do it," he said, a little nervously. 

Amber and Neville walked over to their group of friends and sat upon red beanbags. Neville began to strum the chords again, and Amber began to sing. 

"I'm no barbie doll. I'm not your baby girl. I've done awful things. I have made mistakes. I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines. I'm rotten to my core if that's what you believe. So what if I'm no baby girl hanging upon your every word. Nothing ever smells of roses and rises out of mud" she paused as she took a breath, and suddenly the drums began "why do you love me? Why do you love me? Why do you love me its driving me crazy? You're not some little boy, why you acting so surprised. You're sick of all the rules. Well, I'm sick of all your lies. Does it really come as a surprise when I tell you I don't feel good? Why do you love me? Why do you love me? Why do you love me it's driving me crazy?" an electric guitar began to play, it was all coming together so well since Amber we making this up on the spot. "I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine. I have no proof, but I know that I'm right. You've still got the most beautiful face, it just makes me sad most of the time. I'll get back up and I'll do it again. I'll get back up and I'll do it again. I'll get back up and I'll do it, do it again. Why do you love me? Why do you love me it's driving me crazy? Why do you love me? Why do you love me? Why do you love me?" and the music cut out. 

Amber looked at Hermione, Harry, Ron and Oliver and all of their mouths were hanging open. Suddenly the room erupted into applause and Amber went bright red. 

"That was so good!" said Hermione. 

"Thanks" murmured Amber. 

"You literally made all of those lyrics up in the spot," said Fred as he jumped on the floor with the group. 

"Um-I guess so" 

"I think you've found yourself a singer for your band" stated Oliver with a slight chuckle in his voice. 

"Did you just say something that wasn't about Quidditch?" asked Ron as Oliver tackled him, causing the group to erupt in chaos. Ron ran behind Hermione and she pulled out her wand to protect Ron and Oliver sighed and sat back down. 

"We have indeed" smiled George. 

"Huh?" asked Amber. 

"Do you want to be in our band?" asked Neville. 

"Yes. Yes. A thousand yesses!" she shouted and everyone cheered and laughed. She threw her arms around Fred and gave him a massive hug. 

"Practice starts in an hour. Everyone get ready" said Fred as he ran up the stairs. The other boys followed him. 

"Come on then Amber" shouted Fred and she ran after them with a spring in her step. 

\- - - 

They emerged from Amber's room holding an outfit that they had clearly put together. 

"Do I really have to wear that?" 

"Yes!" said Fred, the smile hadn't left his face. 

"Fine." sighed Amber as she rolled her eyes. 

She walked into her room and got changed with Neville, she snuck to the bathroom before she got undressed to cast the spell she used on her dark mark on her hickey. She then emerged wearing a cropped sparkly blouse with most of the buttons undone and a checkered mini skirt and chunky black boots. Everyone else was also wearing sparkles and checkered print so she sighed. There was no getting out of wearing this outfit. 

"We've told everyone that we're having a party tonight." started Fred. 

"It's going to be a very large crowd" finished George. 

"We have to go and practice as much as possible" smiled Neville as the boys ran down the stairs. Once they realised that Amber hadn't followed they retraced their steps and hoisted her up in the air, carrying her down the stairs. Amber laughed the whole way down. 

When they reached the bottom step they dropped her down to the floor, and then pushed her onto the stage, passing her a microphone. There was already a slight crowd, and Amber was already nervous. 

"We're just practising" George shouted to the crowd and they all dispersed knowing that there would be an incredible party later. 

"What are we playing then?" asked Amber. 

"We'll play, you just sing," said Neville "just like we did before." 

"Okay, sure" she smiled, she felt her palms begin to go clammy.

They started playing a melody and suddenly Amber began to sing, getting a feel for it. "All I am is a girl, I want the world in my hands. I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand. Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure, head in the clouds but the gravities centred..."

"Wicked!" shouted George and Fred when they finished the song. They played a few more songs as 'practice' and gradually more and more students began to enter the common room. Word had gotten around the school as well, Amber recognised some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that stood around the room. No matter how hard she looked she couldn't find any Slytherins anywhere. 

She received a wave from Cedric, causing her to jump off the stage as it was being set up officially. 

"Hey Ced!" she shouted as she ran up to him and gave him a massive hug. 

"Hey Ams, this is so cool!"

"I know right! Who would've thought that I would be in a band?!" 

"Are you all okay after what happened earlier?" 

"Of course, never better. Enjoy the party" she gave him another hug before he left to mingle with some friends. 

Amber felt her ring vibrate so she lifted it to her ear "where are you?" asked Draco. 

"Shit, sorry. I forgot. I'm literally on my way now" she said to it before running from the party and up to the astrology tower. "Draco?" 

"I'm here," he said. "What was so important that you forgot about me?" 

"I'm in a band!" she said excitedly. 

"That's great. I'm happy for you." he embraced her in a tight hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. 

"Actually, I can see that you're rather happy at the moment. I think it can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yes" 

"Okay, I have to go now" she sighed. 

"Okay have fun" he smiled. Amber began to walk off when Draco shouted: "do me and Blaise not get an invite to your party then?"

"Of course you're invited. Go and get ready and don't tell anyone else okay?" 

"Deal" he smiled as he watched her run away. 

\- - - 

"Amber? Where have you been?" asked a pacing Neville as Amber burst through the door. 

"Sorry, I had to do something" she panted, she was really out of breath and she was trying desperately to get it to go back to normal. 

"Why are you panting? Where have you been?" asked George. 

"OH THERE SHE IS!" shouted Fred as he approached the little group huddled in the corner of the room. "GET ON THAT STAGE RIGHT NOW!" 

"Yes sir," saluted Amber as she followed him on the stage. She picked up the microphone and everyone settled down to hear what she was about to say. "Um- hello?" The whole crowd cheered, which calmed Amber down slightly.

"That's my best friend!" Cedric shouted from the crowd, and at that moment Ron climbed on the stage. 

"Thought you could play without your key musician. I see how I have been replaced" Ron said acting all offended as he picked up the tambourine. 

"What do you even do?" Amber asked him away from the microphone.

"I actually do a lot. I keep you all in time" he said, that time he was properly offended. 

"He's just here to pick up the girls, but he doesn't actually get any" Neville whispered to Amber, making her chuckle. 

"Shall we play then?" asked George. 

"Can we wait for a few more minutes, I'm just waiting for-" 

"SING THEN!" demanded Fred. 

Amber sighed and held her ring up to her lips "please hurry up, you're about to miss it" 

"I'm with Blaise at the door. They won't let us in" he replied quickly. 

"Oi!" shouted Amber into the microphone "Let them in!"

The door to the common room swung open and Draco and Blaise entered the room. Everyone glared at them as they walked to the front of the stage. Amber crouched down so she could talk to them. 

"Sorry about being late," said Draco "the stupid Gryffindorks wouldn't let us in. Something about a strict no Slytherin policy" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" 

"Draco, leave the poor girl alone. She needs to entertain everyone" chuckled Blaise. 

"Oh yes- sorry Amber. I'm sure you'll kill it!"

"Thank you, Draco. Are you sure that no one knew where you were going?" 

"They don't even know we left" stated Blaise with a smile. 

"SING! SING! SING!" chanted the crowd, and that was Amber's nod to rejoin her band. She positioned herself in the very centre of the stage and looked across all of the people. Amber was never very good with large crowds, but she took a deep breath and looked at Fred. He counted everyone in and suddenly the show was on the road. 

"Why do you love me it's driving me crazy" she sang, and then the next song; "I kissed a girl, and I liked it" and it kept going on and on. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves, and that made Amber incredibly happy. She sang "still into you" and she couldn't help but smile at George. She just wasn't sure about what she and he did, she didn't know how to feel. And then she came round to the last song. It was a planned duet between Amber and George, and she had serious butterflies about it. 

"Are you ready Princess?" he asked, picking up his own microphone. 

"As ready as I'll ever be" she sighed. 

"You'll be fine. You've gotten this far already, right? Between you and me, Neville is really enjoying this" 

"Oh, that's great news" she smiled. 

"And if you're busy tonight, then we can always do it tomorrow" he smirked, and Amber hit him on the shoulder. 

"Piss off" 

"Oh come on princess, one last time?" 

"It's not going to happen!" 

"What's not going to happen?" asked Neville as he wrapped his arms around Amber's waist.

"Um-" Amber couldn't think of what to say.

"I told her that I bet 20 galleons with Fred that she would pass out, and she hasn't. So I was trying to get her to pretend to pass out. She's refusing though" laughed George. 

"It's okay Amber, they did the first time I performed as well. Except I did actually pass out." laughed Neville. He placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek and left to his position, Amber gave a nasty look at George before taking her position. 

"Hey baby won't you look my way I could be your new addiction" started George as he danced around with Amber "Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction. I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time. I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks" 

Amber took a deep breath "It started with a whisper"

Then George sang "And that was when I kissed her, and then she made my lips hurt." 

And then Amber; "I could hear the chit chat. Take me to your love shack. Mama's always got a backtrack. When everybody talks back. Hey, honey, you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription. Too much could be an overdose all this trash talk make me itchin'. Oh my my everybody talk, everybody talks, everybody talks too much" 

And they jumped straight back into the chorus. And Amber continued to sing "never thought I'd live to see the day when everybody's words got in the way" and the instruments took over as everyone danced. George twirled Amber around and she had a massive smile on her face. 

"Hey sugar show me all your love, all you're giving me is friction. Hey sugar what you gotta say?" sang George before they both jumped into the chorus and the song was over. 

George pulled Amber into his arms, and it looked like he was about to kiss her. She ducked under his arms and gave the most passionate kiss ever to her one true love; _Neville_. 


	63. The kiss that missed

**Chapter 63**   
**The kiss that missed**

They had all finished playing music for the whole of the common room, and now the music was playing from the large speakers around the room. Everyone came over to the band and congratulated them on finding Amber, making her happier then she could ever imagine.

She and Neville were dancing together when _hips don't lie_ by Shakira came on. She smiled at him and he looked a little scared. She began dancing up against him, and he stood very still confused with what to do and where to place his hands. She guided his hands up to her hips and she continued to dance, and slowly he got more into it. She continued to grind on him as she started to sing along. Her eyes connected with George's got a split second and he too was singing, not only that but he was also walking over to her.

"Can I steal Amber for a moment?" he asked Neville.

"Um-y-yeah" he managed to form words as George grabbed Amber's wrist and pulled her on top of a table.

She was handed a drink from somewhere and she downed it as everyone's attention was turned to her and George. They both began to face and sing together as they were handed many alcoholic beverages that they took turns in downing. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him so she was dancing on him. They continued like that for the rest of the song until she was pulled off of the table by Neville.

"W-what was that?" he asked, clearly hurt.

"Nev. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-the song and the drinks. I'm sorry"

"It's okay," he said with a sad smile, "I think maybe we should turn in for the night"

"Oh please Nev, the party is only just getting started"

"Amber. Come on" he pulled her up the stairs as she continued to complain.

"I don't want to go to bed though" complained Amber as she attempted to run the opposite way. Without hesitation, Neville picked up Amber bridal style and carried her up the stairs and onto her bed. 

"You'll thank me in the morning" he smiled down at her in his arms. 

  
Amber laid on the bed with her arms crossed as Neville sat on the edge and began to remove his shirt ready for bed. When Neville removed it he dropped it to the floor and stayed sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. Amber sat forwards and her fingers brushed against his back as she placed gentle kisses along his collar bone. Neville turned his head and looked at her, as she stopped for a moment to look him in his beautiful eyes. Neville moved forwards and kissed Amber as she moved backwards so that she was laying and Neville was on top of her. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck so he could lean in further. Amber's tongue asked for permission to enter his mouth and it was immediately allowed as she met his tongue in a moment of lustfulness. They continued to kiss each other, only stopping when they needed to take a breath. Amber began to move her nails down the small of his back, gently scratching the skin. Amber moved her hands down to her blouse and began to unbutton it, wanting to feel his skin upon hers. Neville moved backwards for a moment and looked her up and down. 

"You're so beautiful" he smiled as he began to memorise all of her shapes. He moved his hands to her waist, keeping eye contact with her as to ask for permission. They went back to kissing when the door suddenly opened. 

"No, I agree, Harry. I am literally the lead member- oh my Melin. My eyes! I'm so sorry" Ron stood in the middle of the room, covering his eyes and Harry did the same. 

"Lock the door next time" Harry stated a little embarrassed as he and Ron left the room and closed the door behind. 

Amber and Neville erupted into fits of laughter and then the room went silent as his lips came crashing back down on hers. They continued to kiss and when Neville got confident enough he moved his hand from her waist up to her breasts. He was very gentle and made sure that she was comfortable constantly. They changed positions and suddenly Amber was on top. She straddled his hips as her kisses moved down his bare chest. When she reached his belt buckle she stopped. 

"You are okay with this right?" she asked making full eye contact. 

"Sure. It is my first time though" he said a little anxiously, his voice was shaky and his breathing wild. 

She smiled at him and began to undo his belt. That was when the door swung open _again_. 

"Draco we told you not to go in there!" shouted Ron from the hallway. 

"Amber" he sighed as he covered his eyes "we have to go" 

"Draco, can't you see I'm busy"

"It's rather important. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise."

"Fine. I'll be out in a moment." 

"Just please be quick," he said as he exited the room slamming the door behind. 

"I'm sorry Nev." she sighed. 

"My little flower, it's okay. You do whatever you have to do. I'm not going anywhere" he smiled as he kissed her delicately on the forehead. 

"Goodbye my little flower pot," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and pulled her blouse back on. 

She hurried out of the dorm room and saw Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean sat on the floor. They all looked up at her and laughed, but Harry and Ron looked as if their eyes had been scratched out. She smiled at the group of boys before rushing down the stairs. She found Draco on the sofa being chatted up by a Gryffindor girl; he clearly looked uncomfortable. 

"Hey Dray, are you ready to go?" asked Amber as she approached the both of them. 

"Yes," he said as he quickly stood up "It was-um - nice meeting you," he said before he took Amber's hand and rushed out of the common room. 

"Where are we even going?" asked Amber as Draco took her down the stairs to the dungeon. 

"Somewhere," he said as he clutched his wrist, Amber caught this action and sighed. 

"No, no I'm not going there. I thought we already discussed this" she stopped dead in her tracks and he reluctantly did the same. 

"Amber, I know. It's important. Please" he said with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine. You're an arsehole by the way. And you owe me big time" she said as she continued following him all the way to Snape's office. 

"I think I can live with that" he chuckled. 

They both entered the room of which professor Snape was pacing up and down. Amber could feel a slight headache coming on as the effects of the alcohol began to slowly wear off. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" said Snape as he looked Amber up and down "you're drunk!" 

"No, I'm not" she shrugged. 

"I don't even have to enter your mind, you stink of alcohol!" he snarled through gritted teeth "you too" he faced Draco. 

"There is no point having this conversation, we're going to be late. So you better do your magic and get us there right now or you'll be facing the consequences." threatened Amber with a massive smile upon her face. She read somewhere that the scariest thing ever is threatening someone whilst smiling, they said it was intimidating. Well, it clearly got the message across. 

"Yes, alright. Okay. I don't think your parents will be very happy though. But let us go" he walked through the door to his office and then another to his sleeping quarters, then up to his bookcase, opening it like a door to reveal a secret passage. 

He encouraged the two students to use _lumos_ and they walked through the passage and out the other side. It took them several minutes to reach the end, but when they did they were in the forbidden forest. They joined the circle of death eaters as Amber's father appeared. 

Amber looked at Narcissa and entered her mind. _Thank you_ said Amber, _you saved me._

Narcissa smiled at Amber as a reply when everyone's attention was returned to Voldemort. 

"Ah, Amber. It's great to see you again" he smiled. 

"Shut up. I've left. The only reason I returned was that apparently, something important happened" Amber looked at Draco with a sarcastic smile. 

"Oh but something important has happened" he smiled "you gotten yourself a new boyfriend" 

"Don't you fucking dare touch him!" Amber shouted at him. 

"I believe his name is Neville. Neville Longbottom." Bellatrix began to laugh, followed by the other death eaters. 

"Piss off dad!" Amber shouted again. 

"My dear, must we remind you of our little agreement" 

"If you ever touch Neville I will personally chop your hand off. He is a sweet boy, he looks after me. I don't understand why you had to embarrass yourself by inviting everyone. Like August-"

"Agustus" interrupted Narcissa. 

"Thanks, Cissy. Like what is he even doing here?" 

"Are you questioning my ways?" asked Tom, his voice a little raised. 

"Yeah, I am. What are you going to do? I don't think you would kill me, so are you going to ground me? Well, I have a very funny little story for you daddy. I have to declare who I want to be my legal guardian, and I don't plan on picking any of you. Sorry Cissy, but I want to get away from all of this. I want a life with Neville" 

"Amber! You will not speak to me like that!"

"Why not?" she sighed sarcastically. 

"Because I am your father-"

"No, Tom Riddle is my father. You are Voldemort. You're an evil man and I want nothing more than to murder you myself. But well, sadly that can't happen."

"Bring him in" shouted Voldemort as Sirius was laid on the floor by two death eaters. 

"What is this? What are you doing to him?" shouted Amber, he was swivelled up into a ball and clearly in pain. 

"You wanted him dead. I will give you the honours" 

"How did you even find him?" snapped Amber. 

"It was easy actually. With the help of Severus of course. He led us right to him" 

"Sev. Please tell me it's not true" Professor Snape nodded sadly at Amber. 

"Do it!" demanded her father.

"How do you expect me to kill someone?"

"You've done it before" he stated slowly. 

" _When I say go, you apparate Sirius away_ " Amber said to Snape. 

" _Amber, it's not possible. I don't wish for this man to die, but I value my own life_ " Snape replied quickly. 

" _Don't you see, he's going to kill you anyway!_ "

Amber walked over to Sirius, she bent down upon the floor so she could whisper to him quickly. 

"Can you apparate?" she asked silently. 

"I don't think I'm strong enough" he replied "I'm sorry about what I said about you. I didn't mean it" 

"I'm not going to kill you, Sirius, I just have to think of a plan"

Amber stood up again and that's when her idea came to mind. 

"Father, how about we leave this poor excuse of a man alone?" Amber asked. 

"What are you suggesting child? We can't leave him here now that he knows I'm back!"

"If we kill him then they'll know you're back. Who else would kill him? What I'm suggesting is if we obliviate him then I can introduce you to my boyfriend." 

"Do you think he will join us?" 

"Possibly" she smiled with massive amounts of confidence. 

" _What are you doing?_ " asked Snape. 

" _I'm not sure. Just go with it_ "

"Deal" declared Voldemort " _Obliviate_ " he said with his wand pointing at Sirius before apparating him back to where he was found. 

**A/n:**   
**I just wanted to say that I have stopped putting warnings on top of each chapter. It's gotten to a point in the book where you can already see the themes of the story and there are warning on the about the book chapter. Please** _**don't** _ **get offended at future chapters, and if you really have a problem with the stuff that I'm writing then just message me and I'm sure we can work something out. Thank you to everyone that has made it this far and not lost their will to live. Because I certainly have :)**


	64. Neville, meet Father

**Chapter 64**   
**Neville, meet Father.**

"Professor, do you think you could come and help me get him. I'm sure he'll listen to you" smiled Amber. 

"Oh, um-of course" stuttered Snape as he awoke from his daydream.

Amber and Snape walked back through the tunnel, and he just stared at her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because we don't kill people anymore. It's wrong. Even if Sirius is a pain in my arse and I hate him"

"That's all nice and sweet. But what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get Neville"

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have some other plan?"

"No-should I?" she asked.

"It's not safe Amber. He'll make him join the army"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Good job I do actually have a plan then you idiot!" she chuckled.

"I hate you sometimes"

"Do you really?"

"Oh shut up-" she had made him go speechless. Snape actually enjoyed Amber's antics, she could be rather entertaining.

"Well, this sure beats detention with old moany Snape" she chuckled.

"You watch it!" he threatened, trying not to laugh.

"You're telling me that you would rather spend the night with me professor?" she smirked at him as he began to blush.

"That is not appropriate Amber. Now, let's talk about what that little plan of yours is?"

"Well, it's simple. You have to go and talk to Dumbledore, but you actually take a potion that turns you into Neville. You need to pass out when we get there and they'll leave you alone!" she smiled and got all excited as she explained her plan, it was genius and she knew that.

"I'm going to become Mr Longbottom?" repeated Snape clearly not impressed by the idea.

"It'll work. I promise. And if something goes wrong then I'll just cast a spell or something. I promise I wouldn't do anything that would risk your life" they both reached Snape's office as he looked through all of his potions.

"Fine" he sighed "you don't happen to have Neville's DNA on you do you?" he chuckled.

"Um- no, I can get it though. How do you want it?"

"Just a swab of his skin or something would work just fine"

"Consider it done," she said as she left the room and headed towards her room.

\- - -

The faint sound of snoring could be heard from one of the boy's dorms, she assumed it to be Ron. He always snored incredibly loudly. As she entered her room her assumption was proven correct by the snores Ron was producing. To Amber's delight, everyone was asleep, so she took the swab and gently brushed it against Neville's cheek before placing a sweet kiss.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry as he sat up.

"I'm creating a potion that will turn Snape into Neville so that Voldemort can give him the death eaters mark, and so he'll leave me alone," Amber said very seriously and then burst into a quiet laugh. Harry looked a little confused but laughed along also.

"Enjoy" he whispered as he placed his head upon his pillow, hugging his blanket tighter.

Amber ran back down to Snape's office and handed him the swab.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he hastily snatched it and dropped it into the potion.

"Sorry, Harry woke up and asked what I was doing. So I told him the truth-"

"You did what!?" shouted Snape.

"Professor, the story is so ridiculous that not even the most gullible of people would believe it"

"I suppose," he said as he turned the potion one last time "it's done"

"Well you better hurry up and drink it or he'll start to get suspicious"

"I really don't think that this is going to work. I think we're walking to our dooms"

"Have a little trust pouty boy. Now drink up!" she demanded and he did.

Snape began to shrink, his face changed shape. Amber looked at Snape, then blinked and the next second she was staring at Neville.

"What are we going to do about your clothes?" she asked with a sigh.

"I have a spare Slytherin uniform. Go and stand in my classroom, I'll be ready in a few seconds" he demanded and Amber did so. And like he said, a few seconds he emerged wearing a Slytherin uniform.

"Are you ready to go my little flower pot?" asked Amber with a giggle.

"Do not call me that"

"Come on" she laughed as she began to walk down the secret passage again.

\- - -

They emerged out the tunnel, back in the forbidden forest, they had talked through a strict plan on the walk down and they were already holding hands when Voldemort approached them.

"Ah- Mr Neville Longbottom is it?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes" stuttered Snape/Neville.

"Nev baby, meet my father. Voldemort meet my little flower pot" Amber placed a convincing kiss upon Neville's cheek.

"Nice to meet you," Neville said shakily.

"Draco!" shouted Voldemort, and Draco came over from his parents reluctantly. "Is this Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes" confirmed Draco with an apologetic look on his face.

"Tell me, boy, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad. Shut up. Right, you've met Neville. Now we shall be off"

"Where is Severus?" asked Bellatrix from behind Voldemort.

"Dumbledore called him off. Something about a Slytherin student being ill or something."

"And why are you in Slytherin uniform boy? I thought you were in Gryffindor?" asked Voldemort, clearly not buying this.

"I am s-s-sir. I just-"

"It's okay flower pot." Amber smiled at him "if you really have to know, we were having a sleepover when Draco so rudely entered my dorm room and said it was an emergency. Nev decided to go and stay in my bed and wait for me and he must've fallen asleep. When you told me to collect him I threw him some clothes"

"Why was he not wearing clothes in the first place?" shouted Voldemort.

"You were my age once, I think. You figure it out for yourself."

"Can we go now flower? I don't like this" whispered Neville, just loud enough that Voledomort would've heard.

"Fine. Before you leave though Amber must read your future. I want to make sure that I don't have to worry about you babbling to your friends"

"Dad, that's not how it works. I see their happiest memory, that's it" objected Amber, but she raised her hand to his cheek anyway, she was curious.

At first, Amber saw a young girl, young Snape called her Lily Potter. She was lying with him in the sun under a tree. And then it began to rain, and she was called inside by another student, Amber couldn't see his face or hear a name. And then the images changed to show him at a ball with all of the students around the school. He was joking with Amber, she was getting him to dance with her. And he reluctantly gave in and they were twirling around the Great Hall. They looked like old friends, and she and he were generally happy.

"What did you see then?" interrupted Voldemort as she was pulled away from the visions.

"He joins" she stated "it's one of his happiest memories. He joins the army in his last year, I give him the mark myself. And that is our consent from you for marriage" 

"That is great news!" declared Voldemort as he smiled at the boy.

"Can we leave now?" asked Amber claiming back some authority.

"Of course darling. I hope to see you at another meeting soon. Now take Draco back to school with you"

"Draco!" shouted Amber as they all walked back through the tunnel back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry Neville" sighed Draco "I know it's not fair"

Amber and Neville both just laughed together, how had Draco not realised? They must've been good actors.

"Why are you both laughing?" he asked.

"I'm not Neville," said Snape.

"Then who are you? Blaise?"

"Try again" laughed Amber.

"Theo?" Amber and Snape continued to laugh "who are you then?" he asked as they burst into Snape's office.

Snape removed a counter potion from his desk and wandered off into his bathroom where he took it and got back changed into his cape and gown. He then burst through the door as he and Amber laughed uncontrollably at Draco's shocked reaction.

"Professor?" he asked, clearly taken aback.

"That's right" laughed Snape.

"We really did fool everyone didn't we?" laughed Amber.

"You totally did" laughed Draco.

"Now you two run off to bed."

"Of course professor," they said in unison.

Amber returned to bed with Neville as Draco ran off to his own dorm.

\- - -

"No! Don't wake her up George! She's going to have a horrible headache!" shouted Neville as he attempted to stop George from entering Amber's dorm room.

Amber opened her eyes and smiled, but she knew that as soon as she moved she would have a horrible headache.

"You've woken her up now Neville" laughed Ron from his own bed as he threw a pillow at Amber.

"Oh, you bastard! You'll pay for that!" shouted Amber as she sat up. Big mistake! She moved her hand up to clutch her head, she was in agony.

"Amber, I have something to cure the headache" shouted Fred as he burst into the room.

"Please lower your voice" begged Amber as Fred erupted into a booming fit of laughter.

"Drink this!" he demanded.

Amber downed the bottle "what is this?" she asked.

"It'll help with the headache," he said, and he was right, it had completely gone. It was a little off-putting when George began to laugh as he entered the room.

"Stop laughing" muttered Fred to his twin as he punched him in the arm.

"That's not-" asked Ron as he made a gesture with his eyes, his question was answered as Fred and George laughed harder.

"That's mean" laughed Harry.

"She's going to kill you" commented Seamus as he left the room with a little giggle in his voice.

"Good luck with that Amber" laughed Dean as he hurried to the bathroom trying to beat Seamus.

"What have you done?" she asked the twins with a serious look on her face, causing them to erupt into laugher.

"Amber, it's not that bad really" started Neville as he sat beside her on the bed.

"What's not that bad? What have they done?"

"Amber, who is the more attractive, me or George?" asked Fred with a smirk on his face.

Amber's lips moved to say Ron but the words "George" left her mouth. She instantly moved her hands to cover her face. "You're both dicks, I hate you!"

"That's a bit rude don't you think Amber?" asked Fred with a chuckle.

"What can we say, you should never take a potion off of us without asking what it does first" laughed George as he high-fived his twin.

"And how long will this last?" she asked.

"Long enough for us to have a very fun weekend" smiled Ron as he officially got up for the day.

"I'm so sorry," said Neville with a sigh.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry," said Amber with a smile on her face.

She waved her wand twice and 2 hexes left the tip. One pointed at Fred that caused him to forget how to speak English and only talk like a cow, and one at George which caused him to also forget English and only talk like a pig.

"This is going to be a great weekend for me" stated Amber as she chuckled at the chorus of oinks and moos that filled the dorm room.


	65. Sorted for Moos and Oink's

**Chapter 65**

**Sorted for Moos and Oink's**

Amber got herself out of the bed and ready for the weekend. She pulled on a t-shirt covered in cacti (Neville's personal favourite) and black leggings, pairing them with black trainers. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and smiled in the mirror. She jumped around the bathroom as she brushed her teeth, dancing along to the upbeat music that came from her MP3 player. When she left the room everyone looked at her. 

"MOOOOOO!" said the new and improved Fred. 

"OINKKKKK!" replied the new and improved George. 

"Good to know that the spell is still working" laughed Amber.

"You look beautiful" commented Neville as he placed a small kiss upon her forehead. 

"Thanks," she blushed "I'm going to go for a jog" 

"You enjoy that" he smiled as Amber headed down the stairs and out of the castle. 

She decided to jog around a route she had never taken before. She ran along the Black Lake, watching the sun reflect off the small waves. She began to feel a little tired, but she pushed through and continued to run. 

"Hey Amber!" said Oliver as he ran next to her.

"Hi!" she replied, "how long have you been following me?" 

"For a little while" he admitted with a sigh, causing Amber to laugh "What? I didn't want to interrupt you from your jog"

"It's fine Oliver, I don't mind" she smiled. She wasn't sure how Oliver didn't sound out of breath at all when Amber was struggling to breathe altogether. 

"Do you go for many jogs then?" 

"Not really, just felt like it today. Do you?" 

"Yeah, every day. It refreshes me and keeps me fit for the ladies" Amber chuckled at this remark. 

"You definitely look like a chick magnet" 

"Thank you" he laughed. 

"No really, like you're actually very hot" Amber stopped in her tracks; did she really just say that?

"Let me guess, you drank the twins anti-headache potion?" he laughed as Amber's face went bright red.

"How did you know?" 

"They gave it to me once before, it was horrible"

"It's okay, they can't talk like normal. Fred is a cow and George is a pig" she chuckled as she sat on the floor, attempting to catch her breath. 

"That sound hilarious" he chuckled. 

"Oh it is" 

"So-" he sat beside Amber "I'm going to ask you a question and there is nothing you can do but tell the truth sounds simple right?" 

"Please don't be too mean" she laughed, but the look on his face said it all. 

"If you weren't dating Nevile, would you date me?"

"Oliver!" she shouted "No way! I think if I wasn't dating Neville then I would totally be jumping on the George train"

"Oh-" he sighed "how about I help to change your mind and we go on a date?" 

"Oliver, you're a decent boy, you really are. And you're very nice. But, I like Neville-"

"But do you love him?" he pushed as he looked her dead in the eyes. 

"Um- not really" she whispered, she hated admitting it. 

"Then why are you with him? Why do you tell him that you love him?"

"He's good to me Oliver. He's nicer than anyone has ever been, apart from Ron but he's my best friend. You have to understand Oliver that I do like him, and I'm working to get to a point where I love him. But that takes time" 

"I understand" he sighed. 

"I'm sorry" she leaned in for a hug and he hugged her back. "I should probably head back, I really need to shower" 

"I think I'm going to go on for a little while," he said with a sad smile on his face. 

"Okay, Ollie, thank you for understanding" she smiled as she began to run in the opposite direction to him. 

\- - - 

"Amber, it's horrible, you need to get them to stop," said Angelina as soon as Amber entered the common room "I'm supposed to be on a date with Fred right now"

"Fine. Where are they?" she sighed but also chuckled when she heard the animal noises. 

"They're in your room still, I couldn't get them to walk down the stairs" 

Amber and Angelina walked up the stairs and she pulled out her wand. She cast the counter-hex and instantly the noises stopped. 

"George? Fred?" asked Amber as they both stared at the girls. 

"You'll regret doing that!" shouted George as he chased after Amber. 

Amber ran down the stairs and George followed close behind. Amber was rather tired from running previously so George had an unfair advantage. She ran behind the sofa where Neville was sat, and he instantly stood up with his wand out. 

"Stop him Neville" laughed Amber as George started walking closer to the sofa. 

"George-" started Neville. 

"She turned me into a pig!" shouted George.

"I'm stuck telling the truth all day!" Amber shouted back. 

"Can you please leave each other alone? Amber, we promised that we would study with Luna" 

"Shit, I forgot about that. Bye George!" she said as she ran through the common room door. Neville walked behind. Of course, George wouldn't let this go so he chased her down the corridor. 

  
"Stop running!" shouted Snape as they ran past, Amber heard him saying hello to Neville, which caused both professor Snape and Amber to burst into laughter. 

Amber couldn't run any further, her legs were like jelly. "George, I surrender," she said as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. 

"Good. I have one question to ask you whilst we're alone. Who do you like more; me or Neville?" 

"You" she whispered it so quietly that it was basically inaudible. She changed her mind, she could keep running. She bolted it to the library and sat at the same table as Luna. 

"What's up with you?" she asked. 

"I have truth potion running through my veins." she cried. 

"Oh dear. Well, it can't be that bad" she smiled. 

"Oh, it really is. I just want to die!" 

"Don't say that" said Neville as he slumped down next to Amber, he pulled her into his arms for a small hug. 

"I'm sorry Neville, it just feels like everyone is torturing me today"

"Well you have nothing to hide do you?" 

"I do" blurted Amber as she smacked her hands over her mouth. 

"Like what?" he asked a little hesitantly. 

"I don't love you Neville" she admitted slowly, she hated that this was happening. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, his heart was clearly breaking in front of the two girls. 

"I like you, Neville, I really do. But I don't love you" 

"Are you saying that you want to break up?" tears surfaced in his eyes, he really wasn't taking this very well. 

"What? No, of course not. Look, I can tell you what your happiest memories are, I'll prove that they're all with me" she smiled as she moved her hand to his cheek. 

She instantly saw herself laying next to Neville looking up at the sky. And then she saw him at a ball, the one she recognised from Snape's memories, but he was dancing with Ginny. And then it all disappeared and he was standing next to a lady Amber didn't recognise at the alter. And then he was cradling a baby. 

"You're going to be happy" she smiled as she placed a kiss upon his forehead. 

"What did you see?" asked Neville as a singular tear ran down his cheek. 

"I saw us together, watching the stars. Then I saw you dancing around at a ball, and then you got married and had a beautiful child" 

"Really?" he said with a massive smile upon his face. "I knew you and I were meant to be" 

"Yeah?" she said as she kissed his forehead. 

"Can you do mine?" asked Luna with a sweet smile. 

"Sure" smiled Amber as she sat beside her friend.

Amber moved her hand to her cheek and that's when everything changed. To begin with, it was just darkness, Luna was standing in a black room. And then it turned to show her looking up at the night sky as someone called her name. Amber heard Luna shout back "I'm coming Rolf" and then the image faded. Amber saw Luna looking through a large telescope in a muggle science observatory telling her colleagues about a new consultation she had found, and they were happy for her. 

"You're going to have a perfect life" smiled Amber as she adjusted herself in her seat. 

"What did you see?" asked an excited Luna.

"Well, you were being called by a man that I didn't recognise, but you seemed to be in love. And you were in the muggle world telling other scientists about a constellation you had found, and they were happy for you." 

"It sounds perfect" smiled Luna. 

"Hey glory holes!" shouted Ginny as she climbed over the back of the sofa where Neville was sat and jumped down next to him. 

"Ginny. Where did you hear that remark?" asked Amber a little shocked.

"Apparently muggles say it to each other. It means beautiful or something, I don't remember what dad said" she paused for a moment "you would know what it means though because you lived in the muggle world"

"Glory hole is a hole in a wall where a man shoves his dick" laughed Amber.

"Shit! I said it in front of professor Snape!"

"Oh Ginny, you're amazing" laughed Amber.

"So what have you all been doing today?" 

"Amber can see your future" smiled Neville as he looked proudly at his girlfriend. 

"Really?" asked Ginny "Can you do me?"

"Sure," said Amber as she sat on Neville's lap. 

Amber raised her hand to Ginny's cheek and the images immediately flooded her mind. She saw her kissing Harry and instantly let go, she really didn't want to see that. 

"What?" asked Ginny.

"You were making out with Harry" laughed Amber as Ginny went bright red. 

"Oh that's good, she's had an obsession with him since like forever" stated Luna with a smile as Ginny gave her the 'shut up' look. 

"Amber and I are going to get married and have a child" stated Neville. 

"Oh that's great news," said Ginny as she threw her arms around Amber. 

"Actually-" began Amber. She felt Snape enter her mind, he knew exactly what she was about to do.

"Amber Riddle, could you not find a better seat?" he asked as he approached the group. 

"Oh-um- sorry professor" she muttered, thankful that he saved her. She sat next to Luna and smiled at her friends. 

"Amber, I think you should join the potion club. You get to make potions that no other student could manage" 

"I'll think about it," she said.

"I believe we should take a walk and discuss it" he smiled.

"Do we have to?" she sighed.

"Do not talk to your professor that way, 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry guys," she said as she stood up and followed Snape out of the library. 

They both walked along the corridor in complete silence, it was a little awkward what with the fact that she kind of kissed her professor the previous night, but he was Neville? She still didn't really know whether she should drink bleach to cleanse her mouth or go along like normal. 

"Glad we're both feeling the same way" he stated as they walked into the potions classroom. 

"Why are we here?" she asked with a sigh. 

"I think I have a counter potion for your curse, I'm assuming it was the Weasley twins that did this?"

"How did you know?" she laughed. 

"Here, drink this," he said handing her a vile with pink liquid. She didn't think twice and immediately downed the entire thing. "Feel any better?"

"I don't know, ask me a question"

"What happened last night?" he asked

"You know exactly what happened professor" she smiled 

"Well, that didn't exactly help" he sighed. "Who is your favourite professor?" 

"My best friend Dumbledore obviously" she laughed. 

"Okay, it worked" he laughed. "Now, I want to ask you about what you saw last night. About my future?"

"You were underneath a tree with a girl you called Lily Potter, and then you were at a dance in the Great Hall and I was trying to get you to dance with me but you were very stern with not dancing. However, I worked my magic and you reluctantly said yes" she laughed "we were dancing around the hall together and everyone was watching us, and we didn't care" she blurted as if she was expecting him to ask that question. 

"I definitely don't look forwards to dancing with you. I remember you at the Malfoy's, you had about as much grace as an elephant" 

"That's mean!" laughed Amber.

"Amber, I was wondering if you had like a family to live with over the holidays, there is always a spare bedroom at my house" 

"As nice as I could imagine that would be, I have a house near the Weasley's and Blaise is moving in! It's going to be so much fun! I'm going to paint his nails and get him to wear a dress. he doesn't know this yet though so don't spoil it!" she laughed and he did the same. 

"Well you best get back to your friends, they're probably missing you" he smiled 

"Thank you professor" she gave him a hug "for everything" 

She let go of him, but she could've sworn she felt him hug her back. She ran through the corridors and back to the library. She sat with her friends and they were all smiling at her. 

"What?" asked Amber.

"We've thought of an amazing way to get some money!" said Ginny.

"What now?" sighed Amber with a smile on her face, she secretly loved their stupid ideas, and some of them had actually been genius. 

"You can read everyone's future!" they all said in unison. 

"You know, that might just make this weekend actually interesting. I'm in" she smiled as they all set to work out some ideas. 


	66. Let me see your fate

**Chapter 66**   
**Let me see your fate**

  
The group had decided they would spread rumours and advertise that tomorrow Amber was to inform them of their future. Many people had already begun to pay for the privilege of knowledge of the future, whilst some were a little sceptical. The next day finally rolled around and they headed to the astrology tower that guarded so that it would only be Amber and her customer and the queue was on the stairs.

The first person to walk in was Blaise who handed his money over to Ginny and Neville, before telling his star sign to Luna as she used the star constellations to predict his life that way. He then walked over to the table that Amber had set up and sat opposite her.

"Hey Amber" he smiled.

"Hello Blaise, are you ready?"

"Of course"

"I just have to clear up a few things first. Fate is something that can change at any moment, so this prediction is not set in stone. I can only see your happiest moments and I have had it before when they've been from the past so that is just a warning. Right, I just need to place my hand on your cheek and I want you to clear your mind" she said as she raised her hand to his cheek.

She instantly saw him sat on the sofa next to Amber joking about something as she painted his nails, and that made Amber smile as she recognised it to be her house. She then saw him stood in a suit as Draco walked a lady down the aisle to him. Amber could see herself following as a bridesmaid and Draco kissed her as the wedding began.

"We were joking in my house. Something about a movie or something. And then you were getting married to a beautiful lady, I'm not sure who she was though. But Draco was your best man and he walked her to you, and I was a bridesmaid. You looked very happy" she smiled.

"Thank you Amber" he smiled back before leaving.

Amber did this several times throughout the day, all with people she didn't really know. It started to become rather busy as word got around that Amber told the truth. And suddenly there was a student stood on each step waiting for their turn. Pansy was a memorable customer. She looked as if she was only doing this because Theo made her. Amber had given her the safety warning and she laughed at her. Amber placed her hand upon her cheek and the visions began.

She saw Pansy being spun around by Draco at a ball, the ball was a reoccurring image and it made Amber excited that she would actually attend a ball with all of her friends. She then saw Pansy at a divorce centre, getting rid of her husband. She seemed to be happy at the fact she was finally leaving him. Amber snapped out of the visions as they seemed to be getting too personal.

"Um-well there is going to be a ball in the Great Hall, which everyone appears to attend, and you go with Draco. And then you get married to Theo, but I don't see the wedding. I see a divorce between the two of you-"

"Well, you're just lying! I knew this was fake! I want my money back! You're an attention seeking whore, just like the rest of your friends" she demanded as she nearly flipped the table.

"Neville, can it please be seen that Pansy has her money returned as she is helped out. I'm so sorry Pansy" said Amber, and she generally meant it. No matter how much of a bitch Pansy was to her, she couldn't help but sympathise with her. It was guaranteed that she would join the death eaters, and no one would step in for her as Amber did for Draco. She wished her ex-best friend a great life.

"Hello!" said a very excited George "looks like business is booming!"

"Hey, Georgie. I didn't think you would be into something like this"

"I'm not, I just had to see what all of the fuss was about. Right, get on with it" Amber moved her hand to his face.

The visions began and she saw him opening a joke shop with his brother. She saw him pranking her with his brother. She saw him dancing at Ginny's wedding with her. And then she saw him telling Amber that he loved her. Amber pulled her hand away suddenly as it looked like she was going to say it back.

"What?" he asked a little concerned.

"Oh nothing, you open up a joke shop with your brother. And you dance with Ginny at her wedding. And you prank me which isn't nice at all!" she laughs, she wasn't going to admit the last thing she saw.

"Wicked!" he said as he left after one last nod to Amber.

Then Fred walked in.

"Hey Freddie" she smiled as he smiled and greeted her back.

As soon as her hand connected with his face the visions began. She saw him dancing with Angelina at the ominous ball, he then was with George as he opened the joke shop. He handed Angelina a promise ring, Amber could've sworn she saw fire and chaos behind the couple. And then everything went black. It was just black so Amber removed her hand.

"I saw a few things" she smiled "I saw you dancing at a ball with Angelina, and then you handed her a promise ring. Oh, and you opened a joke shop with your brother!"

"Is that it?" he asked "no wedding or anything?"

"Sorry, Freddie. It doesn't mean that it won't happen though, your fate changes every second of the day"

"I guess" he smiled before leaving.

A few more students passed when suddenly Professor Dumbledore walked up to the astrology tower, and the group of friends feared that they would get shut down. Albus dropped his payment onto the table but was then handed it back by Neville as he was told he could go for free. He walked over to Luna and then to Amber.

"Hello Al" she smiled.

"Hello Amber, I just had to give this a try" he smiled.

Amber placed her hand upon his face and instantly she was drawn to the ball. He was dancing with Professor McGonagall. And then it changed to him having a conversation with Amber and Harry, wishing them luck to do something. And then he was talking to Snape at the astrology tower, and she could see herself and Draco standing behind him. When suddenly Bellatrix came in with Lucius and other death eaters. And Dumbledore told a joke and then everything went black.

"Well, I must say professor that I'm a little confused. You were dancing at a ball that everyone appears to attend with Professor McGonagall. And then you're wishing me and Harry good luck whilst joking with us. And then you're joking with Snape up here and then it goes black."

"Oh, that sounds lovely" he smiled after saying goodbye. Amber could've sworn she saw a slight look of fear in his eyes, but also acceptance.

Several more hours pass and Amber begins to get tired as her energy is drained. She had already dealt with the golden trio and she saw all of them getting married and having children. Obviously, she didn't tell them this and just said that she couldn't see the faces of the significant others just to mess with them. And it was declared that Amber would only have one more customer and Cedric walked into the actual floor of the tower.

He walked over to Amber and gave her a small smile before taking his seat.

"Hey Ced" she smiled.

"Hey Amber" he smiled back.

"You ready?"

"Of course"

Amber touched his face and the visions began. She saw herself stood next to him at a quidditch match as he wrapped his arms around Amber. She then saw his name get removed from a cup and everyone cheered for him. And then he was with Cho at a ball where everyone was watching him dance around the room. And then she saw him touch the cup and he joked with Harry, it then all went black.

"So, there was a lot there. So we go to a Quidditch match together. And then your name gets chosen from a cup. And you take Cho to a ball and you dance with her, everyone watches the both of you. And then you joke with Harry as you reach for a cup. And that's it" she smiled.

"Sounds like I have a great life ahead of me" he smiled as he left.

Amber regrouped with her friends as they all sighed at how busy they had been.

"That was amazing!" declared Ginny.

"Yeah" smiled Neville.

"I've never spoken to that many people before" smiled Luna.

"I'm so exhausted" stated Amber.

"I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow" sighed Ginny.

"Fuck! I have homework!" Amber shouted as she bolted down the stairs and all the way to her dorm where she grabbed her homework and took it to the library, the only place that was guaranteed to be silent at this time. As all of her friends enjoyed their dinner Amber scribbled down the answers to pages and pages of questions. It seemed inhumane that the teachers could set this much work especially over a weekend. Amber worked into the late hours of the night, not stopping even when her stomach growled; screaming for food. Slowly Amber fell asleep with her head upon her books that were laid out across the desks. She didn't realise at the time that she had passed out and it wasn't until she awoke the next day that she even realised that she wasn't doing her work.

When she opened her eyes she was shocked to find that she had a blanket draped across her and a cup of coffee in front of her. With a sigh, she downed the cup of hot beverage as she set to completing the homework. Luckily she had awoken early and had enough time to complete it and get changed before her first lesson, even if that did mean that she had to miss breakfast.

She had transfiguration first. She had always loved this lesson which was why she felt incredibly guilty when Draco ended up waking her when the lesson had finished. And Neville did the same in potions. In fact, throughout the whole of the day, she had fallen asleep constantly but she hoped that her sacrifice of sleep last night would pay off and she would get a good grade. She could only pray.

\- - - 

"Amber Riddle," said Professor Snape as she entered his classroom a few days later since he had requested that she spoke to him "please take a seat" 

Amber sat in the chair facing his desk and she looked a little afraid by the way he was looking at her "Is everything okay?"

"Your homework was, let us say," he paused "unacceptable. It was filled with errors, not even a first-year would make. I can't help but feel as though you're distracted" 

"I'm very sorry, I was just very tired when I was doing my work, I had a rather busy weekend"

"I heard about your little stall in the astrology tower, and I do not care. When I walked in on you in the library with your sleeping head rested against a textbook I was the least bit pleased"

"That was you that gave me the coffee and the blanket?" she asked. 

"That is irrelevant." he snapped.

"Why are you acting like an arse to me?" she asked "you know I have other things on my mind, I don't get how you expect me to do all of my work"

"I am not giving anyone special treatment, I am being fair. I am acting like your Head of House, we are not friends! Draco manages it therefore you have no excuse."

"Fine. Whatever, I'll get Hermione to tutor me or something. Can I go now, please?"

"Amber, I am afraid to say that it goes a bit further than just potions. You are in fact currently failing all of your subjects. If you want to go on and study herbology and astrology then you need to pull your finger out and figure out how to achieve the top grades. Or you will have no choice but to be kept back for a year" 

"That is so unfair!"

"I'm sorry Amber, but it might be the only option."

"What about all of my friends?"

"They will continue like they're supposed to. I'm sorry Amber but you must face the consequences of not studying"

"Fine. I don't even see why I'm bothering with school. I mean I'll probably end up getting killed or worse before I even become an adult" Amber stood from her seat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door dramatically behind. "What a glory hole" she muttered, that phrase was really catching on. 


	67. Bite my lip

**Chapter 67**   
**Bite my lip**

Amber awoke the next day in Neville's bed with a groan. She really didn't feel in the mood for school since her little lecture from professor Snape the previous day, she didn't even know that it was possible for her to be kept back a year. 

"Are you okay flower?" asked Neville as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I just don't feel like doing work today" she sighed. 

"I can stay here with you if you want? We don't have to go to school" 

"Nev, I don't want you turning out like me. You go get your education. And enjoy" she smiled, not allowing the tears that are ready to fall from her eyes appear for Neville. It was better that he was protected, he was too sweet to deal with these problems. 

"How is it that whenever I try to look after you, you always end up looking after me?" he chuckled lightly as he placed a small kiss upon her forehead. 

Neville rolled out of bed and pulled on clothes before climbing back into bed with Amber "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked. 

"Yes Neville, I promise. You enjoy yourself" she smiled as she kissed the tip of his nose. 

Neville left the room with Harry and Ron since Seamus and Dean had already left. They would be eating breakfast at that moment, but Amber didn't mind because she wasn't necessarily hungry. She had fallen back into her old eating habits where she just refused food. Her defence was that she was getting ready for Quidditch tryouts and most people seemed to buy it. She wasn't so sure about Ronald though, but he always knew what Amber was feeling even before she knew what she was actually feeling. 

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!" demanded George as he burst into Amber's room, he jumped on top of her. 

"George, get off of me!" she laughed as she pushed him on the floor. 

"Not until you go to lessons!" he smiled, climbing back on top of her, and she just folded her arms. 

"Looks like you'll be here all day then" 

"That's fine. I actually needed to talk to you anyway" he smiled. 

"What now?" she sighed as she rolled her eyes. 

"Well. I was just wondering why you're not in lessons today?" 

"It's all Snape's fault really. I'm rather busy at the moment with stuff and I'm having all of this school work dumped on top of me, which I'm failing. He threatened to keep me back a year. I have no clue what's going to happen with my life considering who my father is. And I still haven't decided who is going to take guardianship over me" she ranted, it really did feel good to get it all off of her chest. 

"I can see that you're rather stressed. I think it's time for a pamper day!" he said with a smile. 

"That's totally what I need" she laughed as he pulled her off of her bed. 

"I'll go and run you a bath. You get ready for it and I'll bring you a relaxing book and a face mask and you can just relax" he smiled as he headed into the bathroom. 

Amber was thankful for George. He really knew how to look after her. She removed all of her clothing and wrapped a towel around herself, whilst also tieing her hair up so it wouldn't get damp. She walked into the bathroom and the bath was filled to the brim with water, with massive amounts of bubbles piled on top. The room smelt like lavender, one of Amber's favourite scents. She smiled at George as he handed her a book. She looked at him as if he should leave, but he showed no sign of going away. 

"Can you like leave me alone for about an hour?" she asked trying not to sound rude. 

"Ah Amber, I said that I'm not leaving you. So you're going to have to deal with me being here. And I've already seen you naked at least 10 times, I've practically memorised your body" he chuckled looking her up and down. 

Amber hesitantly dropped the towel and climbed in with the help of George. She opened her book and began to read pretending that George wasn't there. But she got a little distracted when he too began to undress. 

"What are you doing?" she asked as she covered her eyes as to not look at a completely naked George. 

"You can't have all of the fun" he said as he climbed into the bath. 

"George! Get out!" she laughed as he kicked her thigh. 

"Sorry, I'm already here now" he smiled. He lifted bubbles in his hand before blowing them towards her. 

"George! You're getting bubbles all over the book!" she giggled. 

George stole the book out of her hand and threw it to the other side of the bathroom so she wouldn't be able to reach it. "Ha!" he shouted. 

"Why did you do that?" she whined, trying not to laugh. 

"Well I personally believe I'm much more interesting" he smiled as he made himself a bubble beard.

"Promise me you'll never grow a beard" she laughed as she splatted bubbles on his cheek.

"Here, I'll help you with your sheet mask" he smiled as he opened the packet.

The thing with sheet masks is that they don't actually fit anyone's face. So as George placed the zebra sheet mask on her, her eye hole had her nose sticking through it and she looked like a zebra after an earthquake. George then proceeded to steal another zebra one and place it on his own face. His appeared to fit his face better even if they were designed for women.

"You look beautiful" she joked, they both had massive grins plastered on their faces. 

"What sound does a zebra make?" George asked curiously "You lived in the muggle world, so you should know"

"Um-I'm not sure." she laughed "I don't think I've ever actually seen a zebra"

"But dad says that you muggle have zoos everywhere. And little children enjoy them-" he paused and looked at Amber "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No no, it's okay. I learnt about them at school, I think that not many people actually know what noice they make. They're just strange animals. Like do the stripes go black then white or white then black?" she chuckled.

"I think white then black" 

"How do you know?" 

"I'm just smart" 

"I'll take your word for it then" she smiled at him. 

Amber and George continued with their stupid conversations when they decided they had enough of their masks and took them off. They then decided to get out of the bath as they both fought over which towel they would wrap around themselves. George ended up with the smaller towel which he was fairly dismayed about. Amber walked back to her dorm as she pulled on joggers and a thick hoodie whilst George ran to his room so he could get changed into pretty much the same thing before returning to Amber.

"Do you want to watch a movie and paint each others nails?" he asked as Amber's face lit up with delight.

"How did you know that that was exactly what I wanted to do?!" she squealed as she pulled up her black nail polish.

George turned on the television that Lucius had supplied her with and put in the video of the bee movie. George called it 'a classic favourite of his' to which Amber sighed and told him to put it on. Amber began to paint his nails, giving it two coats on each hand before doing her own. They had dried fairly quickly because Amber had learnt a spell to speed it up. They then both curled up in each others hands and watched most of the movie. Amber turned to George as the movie neared the end and he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"You're just-you're absolutely stunning" he smiled back.

"Oh shut up" she smiled as she patted him gently on the arm.

"I mean it. Neville is a lucky boy"

Amber moved her face so that her mouth was level with George's ear. She nibbled gently at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is what you want right?" she exhaled a large breath into his ear "They won't be back for another 3 hours, we have plenty of time" she whispered as she began to place sweet kisses along his jawline.

He moved his hand so that their fingers interlocked and then with his other he moved her head so that they were actually kissing lip on lip. Amber moved her hand onto his chest as she felt the outline of his six pack. He lifted his arms up as to help her remove his shirt and she did exactly that. He then removed her jumper-shirt as his hands explored her body. George's hands found her boobs as her hands moved into his hair, tangling it withing her fingers. She had always loved gingers, in a way she wished that she still had her orange hair from when she was a Weasley instead of her natural brown hair. 

George's lips trailed down her cheek to her jawline, nibbling at her ear every so often, and then down to her neck. He would suck a few times, causing moans from Amber. She knew he wasn't stupid enough to leave marks and she trusted him. He moved his hands round to Amber's bra clasp and undid it in one brisk movement, throwing it to the ground before attacking her nipples with his lips. He knew exactly how to show a woman a good time and he certainly wasn't holding back. 

George tugged at her jogging bottom's string, "off" he demanded. 

  
Amber smiled as she wriggled out of them. George watched her with a large, expectant smirk on his face.

He admired her body for a few seconds "that's a good girl" he stated as he removed his own joggers.

He went back to kissing her body, this time paying particular attention to her stomach and her thighs, purposefully missing the area in between. George loved to tease his women, and Amber knew this oh too well. He drew a line with his tounge from her stomach to her neck, receiving a small moan to be produced from her ajar lips. He slowly reached his hand up to her cloth covered clit as he moved his fingers in a circular motion. She could already feel her body reacting in ways that it was only supposed to for Neville.

"Please George" she begged as began to slowly lower her panties.

"Impatient are we?" he chuckled to himself as he quickened the pase at which he removed them.

"Someone's coming" she whispered as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

She quickly moved the blanket so that it covered George and her own naked body. She was not in the ideal position.

"Hey Amber" said Ron as he peeked his head around the doorframe. "I have a free period if you want to do something?"

"As much as what I would love to" she paused as she felt George's fingers push all the way inside of her without warning "um-but I don't-t really feel l-l-like it" her voice became squeaky as he curled his fingers around her g-spot.

"Do you want me to sit in here for a while then? Have someone to talk to?" he smiled.

"I'm s-sorry Ronald but-t" she paused, taking a deep breath "I was actually just drifting off to sleep-p" she gasped at the end of her sentence, she was trying desperately to not let out a moan.

"Let me turn the television off for you then" he smiled as he walked over to the TV, once he had his back turned Amber kicked George away. "Enjoy your beauty rest then" he chuckled as he left the room, closing the door behind.

"You fucking arsehole!" said Amber as she removed the blanket, she was just in time to watch him push his fingers back inside of her with a devious grin placed upon his lips. This time she let out a slight moan.

"Why are you complaining, by the reaction I'm seeing you enjoyed it" he smiled up at her as he thrust his fingers in and out at a quickening pace.

"I'm nearing" she moaned as his pace got so fast she was struggling to hold on. He immediately pulled his fingers out, and she sighed at the decreasing climax she was about to reach.

He moved his body so that he was in between her legs. He pulled his buldge out of his boxers and lined it up with her entrance, precum expelling from the tip. He pushed himself in slowly and only slightly. She scrunched her eyes in pain at the size, but as her body got used to it she began to enjoy when he thrusted slowly. The problem with George is that he doesn't know how to do anything slowly and carefully, everything has to be erratic and dangerous. So as his pace increased significantly Amber could feel the rush of happiness coming over her almost immediately.

"I'm near" she moaned again, waiting to get his approval to release.

"Same, my princess" he whispered breathlessly.

She wrapped her legs around him as she released at exactly the same time as him. They stayed in their positions for a moment; breathless and smiling. He then moved out of her and curled up on the bed next to her. She climbed into his arms with a smile.

"You lied" he chuckled.

"Huh?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll never do that again!" he said in a fake girl accent.

"Don't flatter yourself Georgie, and I do not sound like that!"

"Oh you really do!" he chuckled.

Amber took a short nap, and George awoke her with a kiss as he said goodbye so they wouldn't get caught.

\- - -

Amber and George continued like that, constantly sneaking off to have sex. One time Amber was making out with Neville when George stormed into her room and said that Dumbledore needed her, only to push her into a cupboard and literally destroy her; George wasn't very subtle. She did feel incredibly guilty, but it had already happened once, what was a few more times? Cheating is wrong no matter what, the amount of times you do it really doesn't matter. At least that was what she was telling herself. And after a while she began to believe it. Her and Neville were slowly drifting and everyone saw it. Everyone but Amber who thought that everything was the same as it was before. _Oh what a shock she was going to get..._

**A/n:**   
**Sorry I haven't posted for a while, things have come up. I will get more chapters out frequently like I did before 💕**


	68. Nothing lasts forever

**Chapter 68**   
**Nothing lasts forever**

  
It is the 23rd of July and Neville's birthday is in a week. Amber still hadn't brought him anything and she was constantly panicking that time was running out. Plus, on the Monday of the current week, everyone was to board Hogwarts Express and return home, meaning she wouldn't be able to see Neville as much. On another note, Amber and George had been having perfect, rough sex at least twice a week. Amber and Neville still hadn't done it, but that was mainly George's fault for always stealing her away. Neville had taken Amber out on a few romantic dates, and each time Amber's stomach was filled with butterflies as she was both happy and anxious she would do something wrong and mess everything up. 

On this particular Saturday, Amber had agreed to go with Ginny and Luna to Hogsmeade to try and find something suitable for Neville. They all decided to go into one shop that sold plants. As they walked around Amber recognised a few different types of plants that Neville had told her about, but nothing jumped out and said buy me. Amber knew that Neville would be thankful no matter what he got, but she wanted to make his birthday _perfect_. Amber did one last lap of the shop to make sure that there was definitely nothing for him when she set her eyes upon a small cactus that she recognised from her shirt that Neville loved so much. Picking it up she saw a little label behind the plant explaining what it does:

_Peyote - this cactus is one from the muggle world, but has been enhanced with magic. This plant requires a lot of attention and will cry if you don't pay it attention, it's tears are capable of making someone fall utterly and truly in love with the owner. Not be used for negative reasons._

Amber knew that Neville loved to constantly fuss over his plants, and one that is required for the owner to spend lots of time with would be perfect for him. Amber walked over to the counter and paid for the plant before meeting the other two giggling girls outside. 

"What did you get?" asked Ginny.

"Oh it's a cactus but it needs lots of attention and I thought that was perfect for him" 

"He'll love that" smiled Luna as they all linked arms and entered a bookshop. 

"I think I'm going to go other to the herbology section and find out if they have a book about this plant that he doesn't have. Wish me luck" joked Amber. 

Amber walked to the back of the shop and looked around a section labelled plants. She immediately picked up a book that she knew he was after, but she felt something cold tap her shoulder, causing her to let out a fast breath before looking at what touched her. Immediately she recognised it to be Lucius' wand. 

"Hello Lucius" she smiled as she turned around.

"Hello Amber" he smiled back "I was hoping to catch you at some point. I needed to talk to you, _privately_ " he put a lot of emphasis on the word privately. 

"Well, why don't we talk now?" she smiled, although Amber was a tiny bit scared about what he wanted to talk about. 

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the summer with us again?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I am staying with Blaise in the little summer house that I own" she let out a small sigh of relief by the fact that it wasn't anything too important. 

"Okay. But that wasn't all I wanted to say" 

"Okay?" Amber was a little suspicious of what was about to come out of his mouth. 

"It has come to my attention that you're rather good at legilimency"

"What's that?" she asked, the level of panic was increasing.

"Well, you muggles refer to it as mind-reading. Rather naive if you ask me" he smiled down at her.

"How do you- oh" it clicked to Amber that he too possessed this skill.

"Yes, oh indeed. Turns out that you and Severus have planned to take down the death eaters, is that correct?" 

"No, I just didn't think-"

"I know exactly what you were thinking Amber" 

"Then you would know that I didn't want anyone to harm him" 

"Yes. But my question is _why_?" 

"I killed that person, remember. I just can't do it again!" Amber was getting rather worked up, and didn't process that she was raising her voice gradually. 

"Calm down Amber, we don't was to create a scene now do we?"

"Of course not" she sighed "How many people know?" 

"What do you mean little one?"

"How many people know about me and Snape?"

"Just me. But I would watch what you do, Bella has the same power."

"So she knows as well?"

"She wasn't using it. She was too busy focusing on flirting with your father" 

"That's disgusting" stated Amber.

"What's disgusting?- oh-" said Ginny as she and Luna walked other to Amber and spotted Lucius. 

"I do not understand why you talk to the Weasley's they're a poor excuse for purebloods" spat Lucius.

"Because Ginny is one of the nicest people I know. Better than _any_ Slytherin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find my boyfriend a birthday present, come on Gin and Luna" 

"It was lovely meeting you" smiled Luna as she handed him an innocent flower, before following the other girls out of the shop. 

\- - - 

Amber rushed up to her dorm and began wrapping the presents before Neville returned from his day out with Harry and Ron. She then began to pack her bags, purposefully putting several items of Neville's clothing into her trunk as she went. 

"Hello flower," said Neville as he snuck up behind Amber and placed his arms around her waist. 

"Hello baby" she smiled as he kissed her cheek. 

"You know, I did some thinking. Why don't you come and stay with me over the holidays? My gran is really nice-" 

"I would love to Neville, but I have to stay with Blaise. I'll still come and visit you, I'm just very sorry that I won't be there for your birthday" 

"It's okay bubs, it's just a birthday. Nothing special" he smiled. 

"Oh but it is special" Amber span around in his arms as she placed a sweet kiss upon his nose "I got you something. I want to give you it now" she smiled as she wriggled out of his grasp. 

"You didn't have to" he smiled as she handed him the present. 

"But I wanted to" she watched him hesitantly as he unwrapped the gift. He smiled as he looked down at it. "What do you think?" 

"I think it's beautiful Amber, just like you" 

"Oh shush you" she chuckled "this is a peyote cactus, it likes lots of attention" 

"That's sweet. Wait, wasn't this the one from that shirt I love that you wear?" 

"It is indeed" 

"I love it even more now" he kissed Amber's cheek "thank you" 

"Happy birthday" she smiled. 

"I'm going to miss you over the holidays" he pined as he cradled his new plant. 

"I promise to go on dates with you and spend most of my time with you. You just have to owl me" 

"And don't forget about Quidditch practice, I know how badly you want to make the team" 

"I don't think I'll get a place, but thank you Nev" 

There was a gentle knock on the door as it opened to show George with a beaming smile plastered on his face. 

"Neville, we need to borrow you for the um- thing," said George as Fred pushed him playfully. 

"I'll be down in a second." he looked at Amber with a smile "Can I trust you to stay up here for a short while?" 

"Of course Nev. But what's going on" 

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it" 

"Hurry up Neville" shouted Fred as he ran down the stairs. 

Amber walked over to George with Neville, Neville turned to her and placed a kiss upon her cheek. 

"I love you," he said as he began to walk down the stairs, he had gotten used to hearing nothing in return. 

"I love you too" she muttered after him. 

Both Neville and George stopped in their tracks as they looked up at Amber. 

"What did you say?" asked Neville as he began to climb the stairs again. 

"I love you" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She had never been more truthful in all of her life. 

Neville pulled her into a kiss, and she watched George walk down the stairs, probably upset, before she closed her eyes. 

"Don't make me come up there!" shouted Hermione from the common room. 

"I really have to go" laughed Neville as he pulled away, he too had tears in his eyes. 

"Go! I'll be fine up here. I have books to read and your jumpers to pack in my trunk" 

"I at least want one" he laughed as he leapt off of the bottom step, out of sight. 

Amber sighed as she ran into her room and jumped on her bed. She fished into the bottom of her trunk and pulled out her diary and set to writing:

_Dear diary,_   
_I haven't written in here for ages, but I have to get something off of my chest. I am deeply and madly in love with Neville Longbottom. My love for him is like Ron's hunger for food, never-ending. George and I are officially over, and I'll come clean to Neville soon. My dreams are haunted by the image of the lady standing next to him in a white dress, holding his children. I am prepared to drop everything and run away with him, I just need to wait for him to say go._

"Amber?" asked Oliver as he tapped on the door. 

"Come in," she said as she hid her diary under her pillow. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing. What are _you_ doing?" 

"Come downstairs and find out" he smiled before sprinting down the stairs. 

Amber walked slowly and hesitantly down the stairs. She spotted all of her friends sat around the room smiling. She saw Ginny and Hermione and Angelina and _Neville._

"What are you all doing?" she asked as she sat beside them on the floor. There was a book in the middle of the circle. 

"I'm very sorry for telling everyone, but I felt like they should all know" Neville looked a little apologetic. 

"Tell them what?"

"That you might be held back a year" blurted Hermione. 

"I say it would be a good thing so that we could be in the same year! But I guess you might want to still be with your other friends" laughed Ginny. 

"Okay? I was going to tell you all anyway" Amber admitted. 

"Well, we-I mean Neville-came up with an idea" stated Harry. 

"I can't take all of the credit" stated Neville as he began to blush. 

"Neville, this is the best idea I've ever heard of" stated Hermione 

"And she's the female Einstein!" added Ron. 

"Do you even know who that is Ronald?" Laughed Amber. 

"I haven't got a clue" he admitted with a chuckle. 

"Wait guys-what is actually happening?" 

"We've created a book timetable where we will all help you study so you can catch up and still learn everything else. As well go to parties, play Quidditch and hang out with your friends" stated Hermione. 

"Really? You did this for me?" asked Amber, a massive smile littered her face. 

"Of course we did flower" 

"We weren't going to let you give up" admitted Fred. 

"So how does it work?" she asked with a smile. 

"Each free period or study period you have we have partnered you with at least 1 person and they will tutor you on a specific topic. And then we will help you with homework as a big group every Friday in the common room," stated Hermione again. 

"We'll get through this together," said Oliver. 

"Again! He said something that wasn't about Quidditch!" shouted Amber as she got a pillow thrown at her by Oliver. "Thank you, I love you all so much and don't know how to thank you!" 

"I hope you love me more than anyone else" Neville whispered in her ear. 

"Of course" she whispered back, winking subtly to him. 

They partook in a group hug before they all went their separate ways for bed. Only 1 day left until summer.


	69. The best day of my silly life

**Chapter 69**

**The best day of my silly life**

Amber awoke the next day to Harry and Ron singing incredibly loudly, that's when she remembered that it was the last day before the summer and they were celebrating. Tomorrow all of the students would board the Hogwarts Express and return home, but until then Amber had a few things to do and people to see. 

"Wake up Amber!" shouted Ron as he threw a pillow at her stomach, luckily Neville must've gone to the bathroom and left her to sleep in for a little while longer so it didn't hit him.

"My eyes are open you arsehole!" she shouted back.

"Get out of bed then!" Ron shouted back, throwing yet another pillow at her as Harry continued to chant the word 'summer'.

"I'll get you for that!" it hit her right in the face. Amber stood up and immediately Ron hid behind Harry, who was laughing uncontrollably. "Stand aside Harry, I need to beat the shit out of your best friend"

"Don't let her Harry!" said a worried Ron.

"Sorry Ron, I don't want to get hit today" Harry ran next to Seamus and Dean who had just entered the room. 

"Amber, please. I didn't mean for it to hit you! Don't hurt me!" 

"I'll give you five seconds to run, and after that, I'm coming for you. 1, 2, 3, 4," Ron sprinted out of the room as everyone else began to laugh "5!" she shouted as she walked out of the room. 

She heard his footsteps enter the bathroom so she walked in there. She saw Neville and Ron talking and she cursed herself before hiding behind the wall again.

"Amber! I saw you, come and apologise to your best friend" said Neville as he comforted a fake crying Ron. Amber peered her head around the corner and walked over to the two boys.

"I'm sorry Ron, but the next time you throw a pillow at my fucking-"

"Language!" remarked Neville, clearly not impressed.

"Sorry. The next time you throw a pillow at my head I'll murder you" she smiled sweetly at him.

"That's much better, flower. I left you for a few seconds and something like this happens. Now go and get dressed so we can say bye to everyone!" smiled Neville. 

Amber ran into her room and threw clothes on before walking down to the common room and meeting Neville. They sat together for a moment, in silence, before deciding to go and wish everyone a nice summer together. Hand in hand they walked around the school, smiling at all of the first years that were excited to have a break, and all of the seventh years they would probably never see again. They approached professor Lupin's office, hoping he would be in there because they hadn't seen him for about a week. Amber knocked lightly on the door and it swung open. They both looked at each other hesitantly before entering the room to see a stressed professor. 

"Are you okay, Professor?" asked Neville with a smile on his face, but he appeared concerned at this man's erratic behaviour. 

"Yes, of course, I am. I just happened to have misplaced something that I intended on giving to Harry, but it's no problem really. What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to wish you a good summer, and we're looking forward to seeing you again next year" stated Neville.

"Oh, you haven't heard? I'm not coming back. I'm on a secret mission" he smiled as he tapped his nose.

"Professor-" started Amber "Nev, baby, do you think you could let me talk to professor alone for a moment?" 

"Oh no, that's okay. You take as long as you need" he smiled as he kissed her cheek and then walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him. 

"What's the matter Amber?" asked Lupin as he sat in his chair, and Amber did the same in the seat opposite his desk.

"You're dating Tonks right?" 

"Yes I am" he chuckled "what's your point?"

"She's my half-sister, right?"

"You know? I think you need this more than me" he smiled as he handed Amber a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you" she smiled "Yeah, I found out. Do you think that um-Padfoot would be okay if I came around your house for a day just to spend some time with her?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't be. I actually have to tell you that that ring you got him he hasn't taken off."

"The message rings?"

"Yes" he smiled "Maybe you could ask him yourself" 

"I'll do it right now!" exclaimed Amber. She moved the ring up to her lips "Can I come and stay with you for the day so I can be with my sister?"

She immediately felt it vibrate and she held it up to her ear "I suppose, I actually needed to talk to you. You still have a room here since Molly won't let me change it back to a cupboard so just come round whenever" 

"He said yes!" exclaimed Amber as she got incredibly excited.

"Well, I shall see you over the holidays then. Enjoy your summer" 

Amber hugged him, she didn't know why she did it, but she hugged him tightly. Remus was always so nice to Amber, no matter what. Except for that one time he wanted her to go back to the muggle world, but she knew he was simply scared and that's understandable. 

"Actually professor, I'm not the biggest fan on chocolate. You have it" she smiled as she handed the bar back to him.

"Not a fan of chocolate? Is that even a thing? More for me then" he chuckled.

"Bye professor" she chuckled as he went back to searching through his things.

She ran out of the room and immediately spotted Neville, he was talking to a girl that Amber didn't know. She was rather jealous actually since the only girls that he really knew were Ginny, Hermione and Luna. Amber walked over to Neville and smiled to him.

"Meet my girlfriend, Amber," said Neville as he took Amber's hand in his "Amber, this is Hannah Abbot, she's been a friend since I was a baby." 

"It's nice to finally meet you," said the beautiful, blonde Hufflepuff.

"Likewise" _what a lie, Amber had never even heard about this girl before._

"Do you mind if I have a chat with Amber quickly? Alone?" she asked, she had the sweetest voice ever. 

"No, no, go for it." smiled Neville as he walked away, Amber reluctantly let go of his hand. 

"Sorry about that" she chuckled "I just needed to invite you to Neville's surprise birthday party. His gran and I organised it, and it's at my house. All of his other friends are invited, it was just you that I hadn't asked"

"Oh- a surprise party? I mean me and Neville had planned to spend the day together. But if it's already planned then I guess that that is a good idea then" sighed Amber, she felt like she recognised this girl from somewhere, but couldn't place her finger on it. 

"I'll see you there then!" she said excitedly as she hugged Amber tightly "I can already tell that we're going to be best friends!" she looked over to Neville "Bye Neville," she said flirtatiously. 

Amber already hated her guts, and that voice made her hate her even more. Neville walked over to Amber and took her hand in his. 

"Are you okay flower?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth "let's go and say bye to Luna" 

They spent the rest of the day with Luna and Ginny. Until about 6'oclock when Amber and her Gryffindor group of friends had decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for their finale dinner. Amber had rushed to her dorm and pulled on a nice dress with daisys, then walked into the common room to wait for everyone else. They all found professor McGonagal as she walked the whole of Gryffindor to the restaurant, it was there treat for winning the house cup. Amber sat in between Hermione and Neville, whilst Oliver and Fred sat opposite her. 

"What would you like to order honey?" asked the beautiful waitress. 

"Oh, I'm not hungry. I'll just have a glass of lemonade" replied Amber with a smile. 

"Can you add some chicken nuggets to my order?" asked Ron as he smiled sadly at Amber, he knew exactly what she was doing to herself and hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to spend all of the summer with her. He just hoped that Blaise would take good care of her.

"Sure thing sweety, is that everyone?" a large round of yes' came from the group as she walked away to start making the order. 

"You really should've ordered some food" whispered Neville.

"Nev, I'm fine. I promise" she smiled. She knew that she would end up having to eat Ron's chicken nuggets, and she hated how he was so kind to her. 

"Here's your food and lemonade for you darling," said the same waitress as she placed everything on the table, winked at Amber and then walked away. 

"Here you go Amber" smiled Ron as he placed the bowl of chicken nuggets in front of her. 

"Thank you Ronald" she said quietly before taking one of them out of the bowl. She spun it around in her hand, she really didn't want to eat it. The weight that she had lost from not eating was going to give her an advantage for quidditch try-outs, and she wanted to make the team so badly. Eating this is just going to put her back so much.

"Ron, do you mind if we swap seats? I want to talk to Ginny about something quickly" said Hermione as she and Ron swapped seats. 

Ron smiled at Amber as he too took a chicken nugget out of the bowl. He made a funny face, making her laugh slightly as she felt tears coming. She kept her eyes on him as he mouthed a countdown from five, and they both took the first bite together. He praised her several times, and he knew not to push her too much. Neville rubbed her back in a circular motion, realising what was happening. In total Amber had about 4 chicken nuggets and gave the rest back to Ron who had now taken his original seat and was tucking into his food. 

"Thank you" she whispered to Hermione.

"For what?" she whispered back.

"For letting Ron help me"

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione took another mouthful of her lasagna and smiled at Ron. 

"Amber, are you looking forward to the summer?" asked Oliver across the table.

"I am actually. I'll get to stay with one of my best friends, and I'll be so close to the Burrow that I'll probably spend most of my time with Ginny and Ronald. And Neville has promised to go on dates with me. And I'm sure that George and Fred will help me practise for Quidditch."

"We will indeed" smiled Fred.

"In fact, I hope you don't mind if I return to Hogwarts, I have to talk to my Slytherin friends" she smiled before walking back to Hogwarts alone. 

She ran straight into the Slytherin common room and smiled as Draco and Blaise picked her up and held her in the air, chanting "Amber's back!".

"Put me down boys!" she chuckled, and when they did she realised that everyone was staring daggers at her. 

"Are you ready for the summer?" asked Blaise as he hugged her.

"I am" she smiled. 

"I'll have to come over to your house at some point" smiled Draco, but he looked sorry for himself probably the fear of missing out. 

"What is she doing here?" asked Pansy as she and Theo walked over to the trio. 

"Hello, Amber" smiled Theo.

"Hey Theo, good to see that you still stick your tongue down that dog" smiled Amber 

"You did not just say that?" screeched Pansy.

"Amber!" shouted Olivia as she ran over to her, giving her a sudden hug.

"Oh, hello Olivia." chuckled Amber 

"I've missed you" she whispered.

"Olivia! We discussed this, Amber is a bore!" screeched Pansy again.

"Oh shove off Pansy" replied Olivia, finally letting go of Amber.

"Jesus Pans, can you get your voice any louder?" chuckled Amber as she rubbed her ears. 

"Just piss off. We don't like Gryffindors in here"

"What about Hermione?" smiled Amber.

"Amber, you better leave before we all nearly get expelled again" chuckled Blaise.

"I'll meet you over the summer" smiled Draco.

"I'll meet you on the platform tomorrow Blaise" smiled Amber before blowing a kiss at Pansy and strutting out of the common room. 

She walked a few paces down the corridor when Cedric caught her eye. 

"Hey Ced!" she shouted as she ran over to him. 

"Oh hey Amber!" he replied, a beaming smile on his face. 

"What's made you so happy?" she asked. 

"My dad just got us tickets for a Quidditch game at the end of the summer, it's going to be so cool. Actually, we have a spare ticket. Why don't you come with us? I mean you want to be on the Quidditch team right? It might help you!" 

"Oh Cedric, I couldn't accept that. Those tickets are always so expensive" 

"Don't worry about the money Amber. Just come, please. It'll be fun. I think we're sitting with the Weasley's" 

"Oh go on then. It'll be fun I guess." 

"Yay!" he picked her up and spun her around in a circle. "I have to go back to my common room, I'll see you the game" he smiled.

"Bye Ced" he walked away and Amber walked down the corridor slightly before her gaze was caught of professor Severus Snape.

She walked straight over to him as he stopped gliding past the kids and looked out of a window. Amber stood a few windows away from him, getting the hint.

 _Hello Amber_ said Professor as they connect their brains.

_Hey Professor_

_I hope you have a good summer_

_I will thanks, you too. Um- I actually needed to talk to you about Lucius. He kno-_

_Amber, I already know. He's fine, don't worry. He told me that he wouldn't hesitate to throw me under a broomstick, but he sees you like his own daughter. He doesn't want to put you in danger, in fact he wants to protect you._

_Oh, I didn't know that_

_Amber, you're going to be fine. I think you should head to bed, you have a long day tomorrow. I'll owl you when we have a meeting coming up._

_Thank you Sev, goodnight_

_Goodnight._

Amber smiled at him before walking off to her dorm and climbing straight into bed. Amber felt drained from that simple conversation so as soon as her head touched the pillow she went off into a blissful slumber. She looked forward to the summer, she couldn't see anything going wrong; it was going to be _perfect_. 

**A/n:**   
**I just wanted to say that I know that Wattpad is taking down lots of books to make the app child friendly, and I know my book has a small amount of smut in it. So I am preparing to move my book over to A03 (in case anything happens), but that process will take me a while so I'll tell you when I'm done. But don't worry, this book isn't going to disappear :)**

**So I will continue on Wattpad, but also post on A03 in case wattpad decides to ✨delete✨**


	70. Anywhere but here

**The thing that happens in this chapter has some bad connotations for the UK (not sure if it affected the rest of the world the same though), so just bare that in mind :)**

**Chapter 70**   
**Anywhere but here**

"Amber, wake up" whispered Neville as he shook her gently.

"What time is it?" asked Amber as she rolled around slightly and saw that everyone's lamps were off.

"I think it's like 3 in the morning"

"Neville" whined Amber "why am I awake?"

"We wanted to surprise everyone"

"Who's we?"

"Us, you idiot" said Fred as he slumped quietly on top of Amber and Neville.

"Get off! You're really heavy!" laughed Amber, causing Harry to stir.

"Just come with us" said Fred as he pulled Amber off the bed with the help of Neville.

"Are you coming" huffed George as he stepped into the room. 

"We're just coming now" his twin replied as they all stumbled down the stairs in the dark. 

Everyone gathered around on the floor as the plan was set in place. Amber didn't think it was a very good idea and was still rather frustrated that she was awoken so early. But she didn't have energy to argue so she just went with it. 

"You ready?" asked Fred to the group. 

"Yes!" said George and Neville in unison. 

"As ready as I'll ever be" sighed Amber, she was seriously going to regret this. 

\- - - 

A few hours later everyone else started to wake up and the whole of Gryffindor was crammed into the common room as the prefects gave some speech. Amber wasn't exactly listening, she was too concerned about what was going to happen. 

"Now go and have a nice holiday!" one of the girls shouted as the room was filled with cheers and claps. 

"Are you ready for breakfast?" asked Hermione as she placed a gentle hand on Amber's shoulder, awaking her from her daydream. 

"Um- no. I have something to do. You go on without me. I'll be fine" she smiled and Neville sqeezed her hand. 

Neville led Amber back up the stairs to his dorm room where the twins were waiting. Once the coast was clear they all ran down the stairs. 

"I can't believe we're doing this" stated Amber as the butterflies became known in her stomach. 

"You'll be fine flower" said Neville as he placed a sweet kiss upon her cheek. 

"Let's go" sighed George as the 4 of them began to walk down to the Great Hall. 

They purposefully made it so that they were late. And they had succeeded by the sounds of it. Dumbledore's booming voice was all that came from the inside of the room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Neville as he looked Amber in the eyes. 

"I mean I don't want to. But we've gone through all of this effort now, let's give them one hell of a show!" 

"That's the spirit!" said Fred as he messed up Amber's hair, George watched on the other side of the door. 

"You sure?" repeated Neville. 

"Yes Neville, I lov-" 

"Let's go then" sighed George. 

Fred flicked his wand and the group could tell it was going to plan by the increasing volume of the students. They sounded excited and confused at the same time. Amber knew that that spell should've removed the teacher's table and replaced it with a drum kit and 2 guitars. Amber turned her book into a microphone and placed it up to her lips. The boys ran ahead and got to their instruments. Amber heard the beginning of a song she had written the previous week; one last time. 

"What are you boys doing? Stop this at once!" Amber heard Dumbledore shout, that was her indication to begin. 

"I was a liar, I gave into the fire. I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest" she entered the Great Hall and immediately Dumbledore stopped shouting and moved off of his podium to give Amber space to stand. 

She sang through the whole song, and when they finished everyone cheered. She was handed a bouquet of lovely smelling red roses from Dumbledore that she smiled at. The Gryffindors and Amber then walked off to their table and ate food like nothing had just happened. 

"What was that?" asked Hermione after a moment of silence as they just stared at the pteformers. 

"Huh?" asked Amber with a large smile on her face. 

"Guys! You forgot to remind me!" complained Ron. 

"Sorry Ronald, I did try and get them to get you" she stated. 

"I can't believe it!" he continued. 

\- - - 

"The train awaits!" declared Dumbledore as all of the students began to board it. Amber was sat with Ginny, Luna and Neville and they were all laughing. Until Hannah entered the carriage. 

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind if I sit in here, everywhere else appears to be full" she said in her sweet voice as she sat next to Neville. Amber and Ginny exchanged subtle, disapproving glances. 

"Not at all" smiled Neville, to which Amber rolled her eyes, evoking a slight snigger from Ginny. 

Amber hadn't had the discussion with Neville about her hatred for this girl, but man was she annoying. Amber knew she was just overreacting, Neville would never leave her, right? 

"Hello, my name is Luna" 

"Hello Luna, I'm Hannah. Neville probably mentions me a lot, we've known each other since we were babies. Isn't that right flower pot?" _that bitch, that's my nickname for him!_

"It is yeah- um Flower, are you okay? You're holding my hand a little too tightly" 

"Sorry" sighed Amber as she released her grip. She didn't even realise that she was sqeazing his hand. 

  
"Are you looking forward to your birthday Neville?" asked Ginny, seeing that Amber was rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah, me and Amber are going to go to a muggle cafe-"

"Oh, you didn't tell him" smiled Hannah.

"Tell me what?" asked Neville as he looked at Amber a little concerned.

"I'm actually busy that day Neville" said Amber with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh- well that's okay. We can go to a muggle cafe another time then" he smiled.

"I'm sorry Nev" she grimaced, she hated lying to him.

"Don't apologise flower"

There was a moments silence "But you're not busy Amber" stated Ginny, smirking at Hannah.

"I'm sorry, who are you? I don't believe we've met before" stated Hannah a look of terror in her eyes.

"I'm Ginny Wesley, love. And I was saying that Amber isn't busy on your birthday Neville. She can still go to a muggle cafe with you."

"No I think she is busy-" started Hannah.

"Wait yeah Gin, I forgot. My thing got cancelled. Looks like we can go out Neville" smiled Amber, the satisfaction of winning was amazing.

"Well that sounds marvelous" smiled Neville as he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

\- - -

At some point during the journey Hannah had placed her head upon Neville's shoulder and fallen asleep. Neville too had fallen asleep with his head rested upon hers. Amber could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as Luna and Ginny tried to comfort her.

"It's not that bad" stated Luna "Neville still loves you"

"She'd just so annoying! She knows exactly what she's doing!"

"I know Amber. I could get the twins to give a potion to make her go bald if you want? Or you could do it with your spells like you did to that other girl!" suggested Ginny.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I just have to get through this stupid party and then she'll be out of my life forever"

"Until your wedding day!" stated Luna happily. That made Amber's stomach turn as the images of him standing next a girl flooded her mind, if only she could work out who that girl was.

"Yeah, until then. If you'll excuse me, I can't sit here anymore. I'm going to go and find Ron or Draco. Can you tell Neville I love him when he wakes up?"

"Of course Ambs, just don't do anything stupid" stated Ginny with a slight laugh in her voice.

"When have I ever been one to do anything stupid?" _when I became a death eater, when I shagged your twin multiple times, when I nearly got Sirius killed and now he wants to talk to me, or when I nearly got Snape killed. Take your pick._

"Have fun" smiled Luna as Amber left the compartment.

\- - -

Amber found Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their own carriage so Amber entered. _That little bitch lied about there not being any space._

"Oh hi Amber" smiled Ron as she sat beside him.

"Hi guys, you don't mind if I sit in here do you?"

"Of course not, but we're half way through the journey. Where have you been?" asked Hermione.

"I was in a carriage with Luna, Neville and Ginny and then Hannah Abbot came in. She's fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, and he with his head on hers. I just couldn't take it!"

"Oh dear, come give me a hug" smiled Ron, he was turning into George and knew exactly what Amber wanted.

Amber snuggled down into his side, with is arm wrapped around her waist. After a while Amber fell asleep.

"Wake up Amber" whispered Ron as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I think I fell asleep on you"

"It was rather sweet" commented Harry.

"We're at the station" stated Ron.

"Where did Hermione go?"

"Ginny needed her-" started Harry.

"What do you mean Ginny needed her? Was it something about Neville? Is he okay?"

"Neville is fine. Everyone is fine. Apparently someone got a bit shaken up and they were just helping"

"Oh thank god" Amber let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We better get going" stated Ron as he helped Amber to stand.

The trio walked onto the platform as everyone was greeted by their parents. Amber and Harry just stood there, knowing no-one was there for them. Although they each got a little hug off of Molly which made them both smile. Amber walked off to try and find Blaise, but she saw Lucius and Narcissa first.

"Hello Amber" they both said in unison.

"Hello Lucius, Cissy. You don't happen to know where Blaise is do you?"

"He's just over there talking to Draco" smiled Narcissa.

"Thank you"

"And are you going to be safe over the summer? You know where we are if you need us, yes?"

"Yes, of course I do Lucius. I think me and Blaise will manage just fine though. And we have the Weasley's pretty much next door. Thank you for your concern though. I'll tell your son you want him. Goodbye" smiled Amber as she walked over to Blaise and Draco.

"There you are!" smiled Blaise as he hugged Amber.

"Of course I'm here"

"That was so cool what you did earlier!" stated Draco as he too wrapped Amber into a hug.

"Thanks" she chuckled "your parents are after you"

"Oh great" he sighed "I'll see you both at some point" he smiled as he reluctantly walked away.

"Molly said in her owl that Arthur's car is outside the station. We just need to fly there"

"Sounds fun" smiled Blaise as they entered Platform 9.

**A/n:**   
**Sorry this has taken me so long to write and that it's only just a filler chapter. I have managed to move the whole of this story to A03 (under the same name and username) which took me a while, but at least I won't lose this story :)**


	71. And they were roommates!

**Chapter 71**

**And they were roommates!**

Amber and Blaise parked the car in the Weasley's front garden. They had had an interesting journey, to say the least, but thankfully Amber had managed to cast a spell to make the car and themselves invisible. 

"Hello dears!" said Molly as she pulled Amber into a hug as soon as she had gotten out of the car. 

"Hello Molly, I hope you don't mind but we're rather tired and want to go straight home" smiled Amber. 

"Nonsense, you've been driving for hours and it's rather late. I'm sorry that we couldn't apparate you, but I have prepared you both dinner. Now get inside before it goes cold!" 

Blaise stood with a stone-cold expression on his face. He had been brought up to hate these people, but they were surprisingly nice. 

  
"Could you give us a minute please Molly" smiled Amber as Molly walked off back into the chaotic house. 

"Are you okay?" asked Amber as she looked at her friend with a concerned expression on her face.

"I just- I don't know. This is strange. I don't understand why she's being so nice"

"Listen, Molly is one of the nicest people I know. She probably already considers you family even if you haven't said anything to her. Just trust me. And if we actually want food we better run because Ron is already in there!"

"I'll be right behind you" he smiled. 

Amber and Blaise both entered the Burrow, she watched his reaction as the homeliness of the place hit him. His lips moved into a smile, but he seemed sad. That was exactly what Amber felt the first time she entered the house as well, looking at what her life could've been if only she was loved. 

"Foods on the table" smiled Molly as she lead the pair to the big dining table that had a few extra chairs around it. 

Blaise and Amber sat beside Ginny and Ron, a little squashed by the number of people present. There were even 2 ginger boys that Amber didn't recognise. 

"So, how was she?" asked Arthur as he took the place at the head of the table.

"Sorry?" asked Blaise, tensing up slightly. 

"He means the car Blaise" chuckled Amber "she was lovely."

"And no one saw you?" confirmed Molly. 

"No, I cast a spell to make everything invisible. We're fine" 

"I'll tell you what's not fine. The amount of magic you use outside of school, you're not even old enough!" remarked Percy.

"Now Percy, what the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them" smiled one of the boys Amber didn't know "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Charlie and this is my brother, Bill. We're staying for a few days" 

"Nice to meet you both, this is my friend Blaise and I'm-"

"Oh, we know exactly who you are" chuckled Bill.

"Huh?" Amber reached for a bowl of peas, but she really didn't want to eat them as she spooned them onto her plate. 

"Oh yes, it seems you've made quite an impression on the- younger Weasley's" chuckled Charlie as his eyes darted from Ron, to the twins and then to Ginny. 

"Stop tormenting your siblings!" remarked Molly as she lightly hit Charlie on the shoulder, which caused Blaise to tense up even more.

"So Blaise, are you staying with Amber for the whole of the summer?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," he smiled awkwardly as an argument erupted between the twins and Ron. 

"Well, you're always welcome" 

"Thank you. I think I want to sleep now if you don't mind" 

"That's probably a good idea" smiled Amber as she and Blaise stood "I'll see you lot at some point. Thank you for the food Molly" 

"Oh nonsense, don't thank me. I have to look after you kids"

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Weasley" smiled Blaise before he exited the room.

"Oh, Blaise!" called Molly, causing him to reappear in the doorway "it's Molly and Arthur" she smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered as he looked over the table one last time, before following Amber out of the house. 

They walked silently to the Summer house. Amber wanted to break the silence, but she decided against it. She was rather thankful for the fact that Arthur had apparated their luggage to the house already, it meant that they didn't have to haul heavy trunks with them. When they reached the door they both stopped. 

"I'm sorry it's not a palace or a mansion like you're used to. But I think it's rather cosy" smiled Amber "well, this is home" she unlocked the door and stepped in followed by Blaise.

"This is sweet. Thank you again Amber" he smiled as he looked at the paintings around the wall. 

"Kitchen and bathroom are downstairs. The living room and dining room are on this floor, and then upstairs is the library and my bedroom. I was thinking we turn the dining room into your bedroom because we don't exactly need it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there is a little table in the kitchen anyway. I'm going to go and get changed then I'll grab some blankets and stuff so you can take my bed for the night"

"Oh no, you can't do that. You've already done so much for me, I can't possibly let you sleep on the sofa"

"Blaise, just listen to me. If you want to make it up to me then you can make all of the food tomorrow"

"I don't know how to cook-" he admitted with a look of shame on his face.

"You don't know how to cook?" 

"No, the House Elf used to always cook"

"Looks like we're going to do a lot of cooking then" laughed Amber as she walked up the stairs.

She pulled on her pyjama shirt and then shorts, and walked down the stairs to see Blaise in just his boxers. She immediately moved her hands to her eyes. 

"Uh- oh, I'm so sorry!" shouted Amber as she turned around ready to leave the room.

"I'm decent," he said after a short while, he had pulled on plaid night trousers but still remained shirtless. 

"I'm sorry again" stumbled Amber, she was just incredibly embarrassed. 

"It's okay, it's not like I was naked I guess" he chuckled "I've decided that I'm not sleeping in your bed."

"Yes, you are!"

"Nope, I'm not. And there is nothing you can do!"

"I regret letting you stay with me already" laughed Amber as she threw a pillow at him "looks like we're both sleeping on the sofa then"

"Fine."

"Fine." she repeated. 

They both jumped on the sofa and after a while, they fell asleep together. 

\- - -

Amber awoke to the smell of fire. She looked around and Blaise was no where to be found in the living room. She followed the scent down to the kitchen where she saw a tea towel on fire. She quickly placed it into the sink and ran some cold water, putting it out.

"Oh hello Amber, are you awake?" smiled Blaise as he walked over to one of the pots, giving it a little stir.

"I am yeah, thanks to you! You nearly burnt the house down!"

"My cooking not that bad" he chuckled.

"Blaise, a tea towel was on fire. You have to be more careful!"

"Oh- I'm sorry, I didn't realise. But it's all fine now. Sit down at the table, I made beans on toast" he smiled.

"Thanks" she chuckled as she took her seat.

Somehow he managed to burn the beans and the toast. Amber didn't understand how he could be so terrible at cooking. She was just washing up when there was a knock upon the door.

"I'll get it" shouted Blaise from upstairs.

Amber continued to clean the pots, hearing the odd chatter of people. Suddenly there were creaks on the stairs as the 3 boys now filled the kitchen.

"Hey Amber" smiled Bill.

"Hello Bill, hi Charlie. What are you doing here?" asked Amber as she finished drying the last pot.

"Well Molly told us that she thought she saw fire. Said we needed to check it out. We assumed it would be you two" laughed Charlie.

"It's all sorted now" laughed Amber "he managed to set a tea towel on fire!"

"Hey! Amber!" shouted Blaise as the others laughed.

"So he does have a personality" commented Bill.

"What does that mean?" asked Amber, defending her friend as he went quiet, probably embarrassed.

"Just, he seems a bit quiet. But that's fine."

"We were going to go to a muggle cafe, care to join us?" asked Charlie with a large smile on his face.

"Blaise, you go for it. I have a few things to do. I'll sort your bedroom out, I did an amazing job on Jake's at the Manor"

"You sure?" asked a hesitant Blaise, he clearly didn't want to go.

"Only if you want to" smiled Amber.

"Oh come on Blaise, we don't bite!" chuckled Bill.

"Sure, why not?" sighed Blaise as he followed the two boys out of the house.

"Enjoy!" Amber shouted after them as they apparated away.

Amber returned to the dining room and immediately held the ring up to her lips "I could do with some help, can you apparate to me?"

There was a flash of light in front of Amber and suddenly Sirius was standing in front of her.

"What's happened?" he asked a little concerned.

"Nothing, I just need to make a bedroom for my friend, and I thought you could help so we could talk about whatever you wanted to" she smiled as she walked off into the dining room, Sirius followed.

"Amber, I'm not supposed to apparate. I'm a fugitive remember? But of course I'll help. And yeah, we really should talk"

"Okay, about what?" Amber used a spell to clear the room of all of the items and he just stared at her is disbelief.

"You're not supposed to do that" he stated.

"Who is it harming? No one, exactly. And you're telling me that you followed the rules? Now continue" she picked up her owl catelog as she flicked through the pages for a suitible bed and other furniture to go in the room.

"Well the problem is, my memory is a bit fuzzy. I remember seeing you. But that's it. So I was wondering if you knew what happened?"

"Nope" she blurted as she wrote her order out on parchment.

"Well I also remember you saying that you weren't going to kill me?"

"I don't think I've ever said that" she smiled as she attached it to the Weasley's owl, she really needed to purchase her own.

"But you did!"

"Nope" she opens the window and the owl flew away.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am Sirius. I don't know what you want to hear." she sighed.

"Well I know you saved my life. I don't know how, and I don't know why but I want to say thank you. But thank you isn't enough. That's why I want to make a proposal"

"Go on"

"When my name gets cleared, I want to become your legal guardian. I might not be much, but I think I can look after you"

"That would save me the trouble of having to find someone. Okay, deal."

"Sounds great."

"Yep" It went awkward very quickly.

Luckily the order arrived rather quickly and the bedroom was complete. It looked rather good even if Amber did say so herself. Amber then sat in the living room with Sirius, talking about his life, about Harry's parents and Remus, about how he was wrongfully accused. They then sat in silence until Amber felt someone elses presence and he apparated away. Good thing he did as well, because Blaise, Charlie and Bill all entered the house completely drunk.

"Have a good day?" asked Amber.

"We did!" slurred Blaise as he fell forwards and passed out on the floor, the other boys did exactly the same thing. Amber sighed as she placed blankets and pillows around them, and poured 3 glasses of water ready for when they wake up. She then cuddle a blanket on the sofa, and fell asleep.


End file.
